


Souls of Saturn and Serenity

by RavenBloom



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Details are sourced from multiple media, F/F, F/M, Post Sailor Moon Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 64
Words: 136,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBloom/pseuds/RavenBloom
Summary: After a fatal wound, Saturn sacrifices herself to save Usagi's life. With a new enemy on the horizon and both Hotaru and Usagi lost, with only the memory of a life long past intact, how will the Senshi cope?





	1. The Betrayal

Usagi was quietly walking towards the Hikawa Shrine was, her hands in the pockets of her denim skirt, and her head bowed slightly as she stared at the ground. The blonde chewed on her lower lip as she strolled leisurely through the park, her mind overflowing with thoughts that weren't of the pleasant kind. She remembered much of the final battle between the forces of Chaos and Cosmos, and it shook her to her core. Trying her best to shake away the dark thoughts, she looked blankly at the lush, green grass beneath her white shoes, noting that the brilliant viridian colour hadn't dulled a bit. Her long blonde tails were curling at her calves, brushing past her legs as she walked, and though not nearly the length that her hair was in her previous incarnation as the Moon Princess Serenity, it was still sufficient to remind her of why she was being so melancholic.

You see, as the final battle ended, she had slowly begun to completely recover all of her memories. And by all her memories, I mean  _all_  of them, including her memories of the Silver Millennium, and of most, if not all, of the events that had transpired. The gruesome scene of that had brought about the end of the Moon's golden age was lingering in her mind, and she had to fight back the urge to throw up. She swallowed and walked faster, widening her stride to arrive at the Hikawa Shrine as soon as she could.

She wasn't keeping track of time, but she was sure that she had arrived at the temple within a good couple of minutes. Stopping outside the area where the Senshi usually had their meetings - the room that housed the Sacred Fire - Usagi stopped, taking a deep breath to calm her racing nerves. She reached out to open the door, but her intuition, which had grown stronger in the past few weeks, stopped her from making an entrance yet, begging her to wait and listen to the Senshi inside. The voices inside were venomous, and Usagi was shocked at what she heard next.

"The leader is late again," a voice spat, rife with anger and hatred. Usagi recognized it as Rei's cold, aloof tone, albeit doused in a pool and resentment. She shivered at the priestess' voice, and as if in return, she heard the caws of Phobos and Deimos, the two encircling her before leaving to perch on a nearby tree.

"Does it matter? She's always late," another muttered, this time being the cool, spunky voice of Minako that spoke. "We should just kick her out already - she's never been useful in a battle anyway. We could probably just destroy the monsters ourselves."

"No." The conversation was cut into by a voice, quiet and sharp. Ami. "She is important. We need her to return the monsters to human form again. Without her, we will be forced to kill them. And the Senshi of the Outer Rings are loyal to the princess. They will protect her if we attempt anything."

Usagi inhaled sharply. Ami's voice was cold, calculating and analytical, just like an android. She shuddered, not recognizing any of her friends in those distant voices. She turned to leave, but two enraged voices broke through her thoughts, and shattered them like brittle glass on rock.

"What do you girls think you're doing?" Artemis bellowed at them, sounding thoroughly enraged. The moon cat then hissed and spat at them, presumably because they were trying to get him to calm down. "Get away from me!" he yowled. "I won't associate myself with traitors to the Lunar Empire! This is treason!"

"I agree." Luna's matron-like voice drifted to Usagi's ears after Artemis had finished hissing at the girls. "This is treason of the highest degree. I will not be privy to this."

Usagi's tears cleared up just the slightest bit, and she managed to choke out in a relieved tone, the names of the two lunar felines. "Artemis, Luna, thank you..." the stricken blonde murmured, hugging herself tighter. She felt a cold, biting wind blowing against her, even though it was nowhere near winter, and she shivered. Her hand reached into the pocket of her skirt to get her silver phone. 

* * *

_Atsui kimochi wa C'est la vie  
_

_Watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri_

_C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai_

_Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho_

_Kakenukete_

Michiru's phone rang, playing the lively tune she had always loved on repeat. The aquamarine-haired young woman looked up from her painting, one of her and her lover Haruka at the beach, and looked over to the countertop, where the irritating piece of technology lay. She walked over, wiping her paint-stained hands on her apron as she crossed the distance. The Senshi of Neptune grabbed the dark blue phone and stepped outside, appreciating the fresh air for a brief moment.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ " she replied curtly. "Kaiou Michiru."

"Michiru-chan? It's me, Usagi."

The soldier was instantly on alert, her dark blue eyes wide as she straightened. "Princess," her voice had turned cool, the same tone she took while in her form of a Sailor Senshi. "what is it?"

Though she couldn't see her beloved princess, she could hear the absolute heartbreak in the blonde's voice, which shook like a trembling leaf. "Please, Michiru, I need some help - I-I -"

"Oi, Michi, who's on the phone?"

Haruka's charming, boyish tone rang out as the sandy blonde strolled out of their shared house. The taller woman covered the distance between them, and stood right next to her. Her dark blue jacket made her eyes stand out, especially with her complexion and pale hair, Michiru noted with a sense of satisfaction.

"Haruka-chan?" Usagi's voice drifted to them, just as Michiru turned to her partner.

"Ah,  _koneko-chan_ ," Haruka teased, leaning in closer to the phone, though she knew that Usagi had no way of seeing her, and putting on her most dazzling grin - the one she usually wore for Michiru. Normally Michiru would have raised a brow at the action, but then she knew that Usagi was more important. "Have you been thinking of us?"

"Please, Haruka-chan, Michiru-chan, I need someone, please!" Usagi's voice seemed even more heartbroken than it had been only seconds ago, and Haruka was instantly on guard as well.

The Senshi of Uranus straightened up, her eyes narrowing and turning icy. " _Koneko,_  we'll be right over," she promised. "Just tell us where you are, and we'll -"

 _"Stop! Please!"_ The sound of the phone clattering onto the ground could be heard. The line went dead not long after that.

Haruka and Michiru both looked at each other, and without saying anything more, both Senshi whipped out their transformation wands. They nodded, in complete seriousness, and their eyes hard with anger, raised the magical items.

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

_"Make Up!"_

Brilliant flashes of navy and sea green filled the area, blinding all those that happened to pass by, and at the same time, removing memories of the transformation and leaving them dazed for a while, which was all the time it took for the newly appeared Super Sailor Uranus and Super Sailor Neptune. The two guardians then leapt into the air, intent of finding their princess and saving her from whatever monster that was hurting her right now.

Uranus and Neptune soared in the air as the duo crossed rooftops, their heeled boots making small 'clacking' noises as they ran hastily. "Where is she, Michi?" Uranus yelled, her blond hair ruffled by the incoming current. She was moving faster and faster by the second, almost becoming a blur of deep navy and yellow.

Neptune's brow furrowed as the elegant Senshi jumped from another rooftop. She tried to search for her princess' but before she could, both heard a cry for help with their above average hearing. The woman didn't even have to speak a word - Uranus was already heading for the Hikawa Shrine.

 _"Koneko!"_  Neptune heard her partner yell. "Hang on, I'm coming!"

Neptune silently cursed her blond partner's attachment to their princess and sprinted after her, her hair flowing gracefully in the wind as she leapt from building to building. When the elegant Senshi arrived at the Hikawa Shrine, she was met by the two Senshi of the Outer Rings, Super Sailor Saturn and Super Sailor Pluto.

Saturn had her glaive pointed at Uranus, and a barely visible barrier was up, preventing the angered blonde from attacking the Senshi of the Inner circles. The child looked impassive, and spoke in a soft tone, "Usagi-san needs all of us. Together." The girl spoke in a soft tone, albeit it was firm, mature, and unlike a child. The short girl looked up at the tall, older woman beside her, and the dark-skinned Pluto nodded.

The Senshi of Time took a step forward, leading the four as Saturn lowered her barrier. Uranus snarled and stormed forth, Neptune gracefully taking up the last position. The three that possessed the Sacred Talismans gave the youngest a look, and Saturn spun her Silence Glaive around, just as the scream of "Mars Flame Sniper!" reached their ears. A barrier sprung up between their blond princess at the other four Senshi, plus the tuxedo-wearing masked crusader.

* * *

Super Sailor Mercury stood at the edge of the group, her blue eyes hard and icy as she looked on emotionlessly at her former leader and friend. Her blue visor covered her world in a shade of lovely blue, and her Mercury Computer was in her hands, though she had no need for it. She knew all of Usagi's weaknesses, after all. When Mars' attack splashed harmlessly off a gossamer barrier, Mercury wasn't surprised in the least. She simply raised her hands, and intoned in a cool, flat tone, "Shine Aqua... Illusion." There was no energy in her tone, and the attack reflected this, the torrent of water rushing at the Moon Princess turning a dull, polluted-looking grey as it struck the same barrier, and shattered.

"Deep Submerge!" An energy blast came hurtling towards them, and this time, Tuxedo Kamen stood in front of them, whipping his cape around them to act as a sort of deterrent to the attack.

From the other side, Mercury watched impassively as the Senshi of the Outer Rings appeared, their weapons at the ready. Pluto raised her staff at them, the Garnet Orb glowing furiously. "Do  _not_  hurt my princess again, traitors," she ground out, her voice sharp like glass. "Outer Guardians," she continued. "At the ready."

That confused Mercury, for since when had the Senshi of the outer-most planets been called the 'Outer Guardians'? She shook off her thoughts as Venus took charge, as was dictated by her position as the leader of the Senshi of the inner-most four planets, excluding the Earth. Hearing the blonde call for them to attack, Mercury summoned her Mercury Harp. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody."

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Mars launched her flaming arrows at the group, her dark purple eyes narrowing in anger.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Venus cried out as she unleashed her chain-whip, looking somewhat irritated at Mars for attacking first.

Jupiter seemed to be the only one that was unaffected by the clear rivalry between Venus and Mars; like Mercury, she apparently understood that both the princesses of the two planets closest to the Earth were vying for the Earth Prince's attention. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The four attacks launched themselves through the air, hurtling towards the five Senshi, and struck another barrier that Saturn summoned. When the light generated from the attacks hitting at the same time vanished, the youngest Senshi could be seen with her Silence Glaive out and her brow deeply furrowed, her hands shaking slightly. The girl looked up at them, her cold purple eyes shimmering in annoyance. "Attack," she only echoed, as the other three leapt in front of her, their Talismans glowing powerfully.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yelled, the Space Sword in hand as she lunged at them, her dark eyes full of unrestrained fury, at them, no doubt.

"Submarine Reflection!" Neptune held up her Deep Aqua Mirror at them, unleashing a blast of energy.

Pluto's Garnet Rod was up in the air, the Garnet Orb shining powerfully from atop the key-shaped staff. "Dead Scream!"

Mercury had enough of the three Senshi as she released her own attack at them. "Mercury Aqua Mist," she intoned, her tone dead and flat. A dull grey fog spread over the Hikawa Shrine, enveloping all ten in a thick grey mist that obscured their vision. Mercury took control of the mist, clearing the line of vision for her and her companions so that they could see the opposing five, who had now formed a half-circle around the still untransformed Usagi.

They looked to still be discussing something, and then, one by one, they nodded. Finally. Uranus curled one arm around Usagi, and Neptune grabbed her other arm, gently shielding her from whatever they were going to do. Uranus raised her arm, with the Space Sword in the other. "World Shaking!" she roared, the sphere of energy in her hand slamming forcefully into the ground. Cracks formed in front of them, and spread out wide, literally shaking the ground until it reached Mercury's feet, upon which the shaking intensified.

"Jump!" Mercury made to call out, but her reaction was just a fraction too late.

The other four, who had been preparing their attacks to stop Uranus before she could turn the tables, released most of the built-up energy, however Mars' fire arrow had already been unleashed when she was thrown off balance, and a sharp, steel-tipped rose from Tuxedo Kamen had found its way into the air, flying at an awkward angle at the other five.

A scream tore through the air, and Mercury's fog was quickly lifted as the Senshi of Wisdom looked for what had happened. She found Usagi lying in the arms of an enraged Uranus, with blood soaking through the back of her white blouse, and a large, third-degree burn on her chest, and her left arm seemed to be twisted, dangling uselessly in the air. "Uranus," Usagi rasped, and then the girl coughed violently, spitting up blood, which trailed from the corner of her lips. She raised her right arm to the Senshi. "Please," she forced out. "Just get me... away from them..." she trailed off, her hand dropping onto her chest as she went limp in the older woman's arms.

 _"Koneko!"_  bellowed Uranus. There was anger in the blonde's eyes, but Neptune quickly rested a gloved hand on her partner's arm, shaking her head, and using the other to gesture to the other Senshi, Saturn, in particular, was already applying pressure to Usagi's wounds.

"We need to leave," Pluto spoke, her tone serious. "A wound by the powers of a Senshi is not easily healed, and the steel in her back will cause her death if not removed quickly. With another gesture, all four of the Senshi ran off, leaping across rooftops.

Mercury finally lifted her visor, feeling her heart stop beating in her chest as she stared at the small pool of blood on the grass. Usagi's blood. How could such a small projectile give her a cut big enough to make that much blood in the short time it had taken for her collapse? The dark blue-haired Senshi stared blankly at the thick, viscous liquid, while she could hear Mars and Venus arguing in the background over who had done the most work.

"What have you done?" The question was uttered by the two Lunar cats, both of whom now stood behind the five, with their eyes wide in horror and fur frizzed. Venus made to scoop Artemis up, but he, along with Luna, shrieked and hissed at the blonde, bounding far away from her. "Get away from us!" Artemis spat, his claws out.

Luna had already turned and was running after Usagi and her protectors, but Artemis stayed behind to snarl one last sentence. "You have a lot to think about," he hissed, running after his black partner.

The five of them only watched as the two advisers left their sight. Suddenly, all four of the Senshi collapsed, screaming in pain and clutching at their heads as their tiaras shattered to reveal their planetary marks. Tuxedo Kamen disappeared, replaced by Chiba Mamoru, who could only watch as the Senshi staggered upright, releasing their transformations, but the marks still remaining on their brows. "What have we done?" Ami managed to force out before her world turned black.


	2. The Merge

Uranus laid a bleeding Usagi on her bed, not caring that the blood was staining the white sheets. "Saturn," she barked. "Hurry!"

The small soldier merely gave the agitated protector a look and moved to their princess' side. Her hands glowed with a faint light, exercising her powers as much as was allowed. The burnt skin of their princess flaked off, replaced by a smooth, unmarked surface, though the burnt away blouse did not repair itself. "Neptune," Saturn quietly commanded. "Set her arm." The young girl instead worked on the slender, steel-tipped projectile that had been slammed into the blonde's back, and gently managed to nudge it out, immediately stemming the flow of blood and applying her powers to heal the wound.

Usagi's skin knit itself back together, and Neptune finished setting the girl's arm at the same time. The woman stood back, allowing the youngest Senshi to continue her work, focusing her healing ability on the broken limb, reconnecting dislocated bones, mending tears and fractures. Beads of sweat formed on Saturn's brow as she channelled her magic into the princess' body, repairing the injured flesh. After a period of time, the girl stumbled back, gasping in exertion.

"I-I don't," she whispered, stumbling over her words. "I don't understand..." The Senshi of Saturn slowly righted herself, disoriented. She held her head in her gloved hands, mumbling incoherently to herself. "Why?" she murmured. "Why isn't it working?" She reached out a hand towards the princess, her gloved hand glowing with her aura of power. As she touched the blonde, the glowing energy rebounded with a loud boom.

Saturn was thrown back, yelling in pain.

The Guardian of the Time Gates watched warily, moving over to aid the young soldier to her feet. The Garnet Rod in hand, Pluto steadied young Saturn, guiding her to a chair to rest. The woman walked over to Uranus and Neptune, red eyes on the blonde. "Strange," she muttered. "Saturn's powers... why didn't it work?"

Something dropped to the ground with a clink. Pluto bent down, picking the item opened her hand, revealing the cracked brooch that belonged to their princess. The brooch clicked open, exposing the glowing crystal within.

"No way," Uranus whispered in horror, her dark blue eyes widening as she took in the state of the item in Pluto's gloved hand. Her hand, clasped tightly with Neptune's, gripped the other woman even harder. The Senshi shook her head in denial, making her sandy blond hair fly into her eyes. "The Illusionary Silver Crystal... it's cracked!"

The crystal pulsed with light, then released a shock-wave of energy that sendt the three Senshi flying away from it. The gem was glowing, almost as if it were angry. When Pluto moved to pick up the brooch again, the golden exterior burned away, leaving the moon's crystal on the ground, pulsing with incredible white light. Uranus could feel the heat rolling off the crystal in waves even from the other side of the room, like it was protesting being touched by anyone but it's wielder.

"Pluto!" Uranus shouted out. "Leave the crystal! We need to attend to the princess first!"

Sure enough, Usagi's fair skin was flushed, and the girl's breathing was shallow and erratic. "Mamo-chan," she breathed, her hands clenching the blood-soaked sheets tightly. "Ami-chan!" The princess' back arched off the bed, and she writhed in pain, like she was being electrocuted. "Mako-chan!" she shrieked. The crystal glowed with power, sending chills down the protector's spine.

"Usagi," Uranus breathed, her eyes wide. Her use of her princess' name rather than the affectionate nickname she reserved for the young blonde showed just how serious the situation was. The woman reached out a hand to the screaming princess, and though the heat from the crystal was overwhelming, she tried her best to force herself near her princess. "Usagi!"

"Stop." Saturn's quiet voice echoed in the sudden silence of the room, aside from the princess' screams of pain. The slender child got to her feet, reaching to thin air and pulling out her transformation wand. The purple wand glowed a violent shade of violet, then it collapsed into itself, and turned into a softly pulsing crystal. The Saturn Crystal, Uranus realized.

"Saturn...?" she mumbled confusedly. "What... are you... doing?"

The young girl walked over to the cracked crystal, her own source of power pulsing in her hand. "Usagi-san needs us," she said in her usual quiet tone. "The Illusionary Silver Crystal has been cracked, and it is drawing upon Usagi-san's power to repair itself." The Senshi raised her hand, exposing her violet crystal to the light, under which it glowed even more powerfully. "Usagi-san doesn't have enough power to repair the crystal. She needs us to help," she continued.

"I get it," Pluto stated, standing up. She summoned her own crystal, the dark green mineral hovering inches above her palm. Shakily, the Guardian of the Time Gates neared the Silver Crystal and extended her limb.  _"Pluto Crystal!"_  she commanded. The tiara on her forehead shattered into nothing, revealing her planetary mark burning on her brow. Both the Pluto Crystal and the Illusionary Silver Crystal pulsed in unison, and each glowed its signature colour. After a while, the glow faded away, and Pluto staggered back, her transformation instantly fading away to show Meioh Setsuna in the Senshi's place.

"Uranus, Neptune," she hissed. "Don't just wait there; help!"

Uranus scrambled to her feet, helping her partner up. With no time to spare, both hastened over to the crystal and summoned their own sources of power.

_"Neptune Crystal!"_

_"Uranus Crystal!"_

Both crystals glowed their signature colour, sea green for Neptune, and yellow for Uranus. The Silver Crystal pulsed in response, glowing weakly as the two Senshi poured their planetary power into it. Uranus grit her teeth as her tiara shattered, revealing her mark on her forehead. It burned like an actual fire was branding her with a mark. "Prin-cess," the soldier forced out. "Hold on..."

She released her crystal's temporary link with the moon princess' gem just as the pain from her mark became unbearable. Haruka's transformation faded and she took a couple of steps back, groaning in pain.  _"Koneko-chan,"_  she groaned, slowly standing up and pressing her hands to her forehead. The transfer felt like it was eating away at her insides - the Silver Crystal wasn't waiting for them to give it the power, it was  _sucking_  it from them to sustain itself. The sand blonde leant heavily on the wall of her bedroom, reaching out to hold her partner.

Michiru wasn't in much better shape, though. The violinist was swaying lightly on her feet, moaning incoherently as she stumbled over to Haruka. "Ruka-chan," the woman mumbled."

"I'm here, Michi," the racer gently assured her. Her dark eyes turned back to the crystal, and the guardian gasped, eyes widening as Saturn bent over to pick it up. She didn't understand why the girl was doing that - the crystal was still burning red hot with energy - not even Saturn's powers could help if the transfer from three of the most powerful Senshi in the solar system didn't diminish the cracked jewel's need for power. Then she understood, seeing Saturn's tiara break and the mark pulsing on the girl's brow.

Saturn wasn't going to transfer some of her energy into the Illusionary Silver Crystal. She was going to give  _all_ of it.

"Hotaru!" she shouted. "Don't-"

Saturn picked up the Silver Crystal.

In an instant, both jewels in Saturn's gloved grasp flashed with the brightest light Haruka had ever seen. The woman cursed, turning away to shield her eyes from the blinding light. Setsuna shouted something to her - Haruka couldn't hear any of it through a sudden wind lashing out from the crystals. "Setsuna!" she shouted out, barely even hearing her voice over the howling in her ear. She cursed, eyes squeezed shut tightly as she held up her hands in front of her face.  _Hotaru,_  she thought frantically.  _What were you thinking?!_

The blinding glow, piercing her vision even with her eyes shut, finally started to die down, fading away. Haruka warily let her arms fall to her sides, and she stared, dumbfounded by what she saw in front of her. The two crystals - Saturn's and the Silver Crystal - hovered in mid-air, each glowing with a powerful aura. Then, the Saturn Crystal was slowly drawn towards the Silver Crystal, the bright glow from the moon's power source intensifying while Saturn's faded away. The two gems met, a soft 'clink' heard, and melded into one.

The light died out completely from the Illusionary Silver Crystal, now inexplicably merged with the Saturn Crystal, and it fell to the floor, whole and complete without even a crack as wide as the breadth of a hair. Small purplish flecks could be seen scattered through the lotus-shaped crystal, and it no longer heated the air with energy. Instead, the powerful jewel sat on the floor, twinkling innocently whenever light caught on its multi-faceted surface.

Haruka looked around, finding Hotaru standing by Usagi's side. Suddenly, the younger of the two girls collapsed onto the blonde, her hand reaching out to the princess' hand. The pale, sickly girl clasped the princess' hand, and whispered a word in her usual soft tone, only now it was so quiet that even a pin dropping would have been enough to cover up the sound. "Usagi-san." With a flash of light, the soldier of Saturn vanished.

"Hotaru...?" The whisper came from Michiru.

Haruka stared at the spot Hotaru had been for a couple of seconds, not responding to the shakes by Michiru. Then, she ran forward to Usagi's side, falling to her knees. "Hotaru!" she shouted out, her vision starting to blur. "Hotaru!" Her fist slammed onto the sheets beside Usagi, and without noticing, she trembled. Tears slid from the corner of her eyes, for she could no longer find the youngest Senshi anywhere.  _"Hotaru!"_

Footsteps were heard from behind her, and the distraught soldier saw Setsuna standing there. She twisted her head around to look for Michiru, who was leaning heavily against the wall with her hands over her soldier turned back to Setsuna, rubbing the tears away from her face. The other Senshi was staring at Usagi's still form, her transformation wand clutched tightly in her hand.

"Look, Haruka." The older woman's voice was shaking, and the Senshi looked surprised. She offered a hand to the soldier. "Look at Usagi-hime."

Haruka obeyed the older Senshi, and glanced back at the young blonde. What she saw nearly made her fall back in shock. "What?" she murmured, eyes wide. She took Setsuna's hand and stood, eyes stuck on the princess. "Usagi," she whispered, leaning in and resting her weight on her hands placed on the bed. "What's happening, Setsuna?" she voiced.

"I'm not sure," the Time Guardian replied, and without looking at the dark-skinned woman, Haruka knew that the other guardian was just as surprised as she was.

"What's happening to Usagi-san?" Michiru's voice, shaky, sounded from beside Haruka.

The soldier of Uranus shook her head. "I don't know," she whispered. "But she's changing."

It was true, the princess was indeed, changing. Her skin had slowly turned pale, but not sickly, no, pale with the healthy, moonlight glow. Her features didn't change much, merely the shape of her face, going from a soft, rounded curve to a slightly sharper point, much like Hotaru had. The starkest change was her hair. Starting from the top of her head, the long pigtails grew even longer still, to the point where Haruka was sure was even longer than it had been when the girl was Serenity. Then, it darkened, flowing into long, sable locks, with a subtle purple tint near the end. On her brow, the crescent moon of the Silver Millennium glowed brightly, and then another symbol, glowing a faint violet - the planetary symbol of Saturn - joined it on the girl's forehead.

Haruka just stared on at her princess, mouth wide.  _"Koneko-chan?"_

The princess slept on, unaware of the changes that had been wrought upon her.


	3. The Awakening

"Damn it,  _koneko-chan,"_  Haruka muttered, sitting on a plastic chair beside Usagi's bed.

Well, if it even  _was_  Usagi any more. After Saturn had done... whatever it was to the formerly blonde girl, she wasn't sure whether to call the princess Usagi or even Hotaru. The Senshi of Uranus stood with a heavy sigh, rubbing her temples to soothe the headache she had. "Wake up, damn it!"

Ten days. Ten whole  _days._   _Ten_  whole days. Not a single movement from the girl, except for the faint rising and falling of her chest as she breathed.

Haruka was worried sick.

Someone knocked on the door to Haruka's former bedroom, and when the soldier didn't respond, walked in. They put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "It's going to work out fine, Uranus," Setsuna's soft alto rang in the sandy blonde woman's ears. "She'll wake up soon."

"Soon?" Haruka glanced up warily at her friend. The soldier had dark circles around her eyes, and she kept yawning as she tried to speak. "I don't want to have to wait, Setsu-chan," she murmured. "Usa-Hotaru, ugh, I give up! She's unresponsive, Pluto," Haruka said, her eyes hard. "And you know what's going to happen soon."

Setsuna looked unconcerned. "Saturn is not out of commission," she replied offhandedly. "She's merely in a state of repair and rest. She'll awaken soon." The green-haired woman then delivered a look at the racer that said, 'Don't ask me when; I don't know either.'

Haruka snorted. Typical Setsuna. She reached over, pulling the white covers more securely over the girl's pale form, and stood, running a hand through sandy blonde locks. After a beat, she leant in and brushed her lips over the girl's forehead. "Wake up soon,  _koneko-chan,_ " she whispered, pulling away.

Setusna squeezed her shoulder lightly in a form of encouragement and left for the door. "Haruka," she said, "you may want to get ready. There's an attack happening soon."

The racer's brow furrowed. "The traitors?"

The soldier of time and space shook her head, sending her long hair swishing in the air. "Negative. It's something... new," she said, pausing to choose her words. "Something not from this world. Something from beyond."

Beyond. Like... Chaos.

The thought shook the Senshi of Uranus and she shook her head, clearing away the morbid thoughts. She summoned her wand, the blue and yellow item falling into her grasp just as she thought of it. Raising her transformation wand in the air, she called out her transformation phrase. Super Sailor Uranus rose from the chair, the gem in her tiara gleaming sharply as it caught the light. "Where is it?"

Pluto's gloved hand shot out, summoning her Garnet Rod from thin air, and she walked out of the room, Uranus following. "Neptune will inform us of it soon," she replied calmly. Twirling her staff in her hands, the guardian caught it once more, her impassive face impressively hiding anxiety, but her garnet irises betrayed her tension, as did her set jaw. Her hand tightened around the key-shaped staff, and she closed her eyes, perhaps focusing on... well, something.

As if on cue, Uranus' phone rang on the table, and she answered it, setting it to speakerphone. "Where are you, Michi-chan?" she all but demanded. "There's the attack."

"The park," Michiru's voice replied in a rather deadpan tone. "Where else do the monsters attack? I'll see you there."

Uranus made out the first sounds of Michiru shouting out her transformation phrase before the line went dead. "Right," she said, turning to Pluto.

"The park," the dark green-haired woman finished. "Got it. Let's move."

Both guardians ran out of the house, heading automatically for the park, where many of their uncountable battles had been fought. Uranus felt something in the pit of her stomach stir, and she shuddered in mid-jump, nearly throwing her off her target and making her fall. Whatever it was that she had felt, it was unsettling. Shaking her head and assuring her companion that she was fine, she pushed the thoughts to the very back of her mind.

Back in the house shared by all three of the remaining loyal Senshi, Usagi's form stirring and two marks burned to life on her brow - one the golden crescent moon of the Silver Millennium's rulers, and the other, just above it, the violet mark of the guardian of Saturn. 

* * *

Super Sailor Neptune raised the Deep Aqua Mirror and shifted it so the reflective surface faced the enemy. "Submarine Reflection!" she shouted out, her mirror sending the blast of energy towards the monster-like creature. The soldier cursed in a very unladylike manner when she saw that not one scratch was inflicted upon the monster. "Damn it!" she yelled. "Why isn't it working?"

The monster let out an inhuman shriek, making the Senshi flinch at the volume. The monster resembled no other that she had ever seen, looking like a giant, mutated bird of sorts, with a largely equine skull as a head, and instead of feathers on its body, it was covered in scales that were shaped like feathers instead. Said scales were highly reflective, and Neptune had to duck as her attack was swiped back at her.

Neptune reached into the air and plucked out her Stradivarius violin - Marine Cathedral - from nowhere. Setting herself into position, she played a quick, rising crescendo, and called out, "Submarine Violon Tide!" A tide of energy, coloured her signature aquamarine rose and crashed onto the monster. Marine Cathedral dispersed, the Senshi pretty sure that she had gotten the monster, but when it emerged once more, looking only a little worse for wear, she swore angrily.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yelled, suddenly cutting in with an attack. She swung her Talisman at the monster, barely landing a hit when her sword just skipped off the scales. She staggered back, scowling. "That's it!" she shouted, angered. "Space Turbulence!"

"Chronos Typhoon!" Pluto's cyclone attack joined Uranus' wild rays of energy. Both attacks just skidded off the beast's scales, making Uranus curse in frustration.

"Damn it," she spat, irritated. The sandy blonde ran her hand through her short hair, glaring at the monster. "Why isn't it affected?"

Pluto scowled, brandishing her key-shaped staff. The Garnet Orb glowed upon the Rod and the Time Senshi raised it up yet again. "Alright," she commanded. "We need to try something different. Uranus, you take the front; Neptune, attack the back. I'll attack from the top."

Uranus nodded. "Got it," she replied quite calmly. Her sword was out, gleaming brightly with light. "I'll show that thing why you don't mess with the Senshi!" She ran off, bounding over long distances. She soon disappeared from the aquamarine-haired woman's line of vision.

Neptune wielded Marina Cathedral and ran off, heading to stand behind the monster to wait for Pluto's signal. She prepared her violin, keeping an eye on the beast. "Come on, Pluto," she murmured to herself. "Hurry up."

"Chronos Typhoon!" A cyclone hurtled towards the monster from the air.

"Space Turbulence!" Uranus attacked, shooting her rays of energy at the monster.

That was the signal. Neptune brought up her violin and started to play, her music rising to a fast paced crescendo. "Submarine Violon Tide!"

The three attacks shot at the monster in three separate rays of light. The three waves of energy slammed into the beast, but thankfully, it didn't ricochet off the scales. For some reason, though Neptune certainly wasn't complaining, the monster didn't manage to deflect the attacks off. The monster let out a scream that sounded more like a shriek made from nails on a chalkboard than a humanly possible sound. The Senshi of Neptune winced pain from the sound, quickly letting her violin disperse into hammerspace and covered her ears.

The monster let out another inhuman shriek, and vanished. Yes, it just  _vanished._ Vanished into thin air like it had turned to mist.

Neptune watched it, mouth agape as she stared. "What was that...?" she mumbled, blinking a couple of times as she tried to figure out what had happened. Both Uranus and Pluto walked over slowly, also staring in surprised at the vanished monster. All three just looked at the empty air and then at each other.

Finally, Uranus spoke. "The hell just happened?" the sandy blonde spluttered, looking at the area in front of them.

"A new enemy," Pluto hissed angrily. "They're interfering with the Time Space continuum, much more than the Black Moon family has done." Her gloved hand tightened around her staff. "If Saturn were around, it would have been easier to destroy it, but..." she trailed off, gritting her teeth. "Damn you, traitors."

Neptune sighed, walking off. "Come on," she finally murmured. "We need to go home to Usagi-chan... I mean, Hotaru-chan, I mean, ugh, the princess." She fumbled over the name of the princess repeatedly and finally settled on simply calling her by title. She adopted a weak smile.

"Right," Uranus mumbled, stalking off.

* * *

All three of the Senshi walked into the house, all untransformed. Haruka slumped onto the sofa, shutting her eyes. Michiru just left to her room to paint again, or perhaps it was to play her violin again. Setsuna wasn't sure - she never really heard anything from the violinist's room. Not any more, actually.

She walked into Usagi's temporary room with a glass of water, and was greeted by the white sheets drawn over the girl's body until her chin. The guardian sighed and walked over to the bed. The woman brushed dark hair out of the girl's face with a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, princess," she whispered.

To her utter surprise, the girl made a sound and turned in bed. She sat up, her brow furrowed and her hand pressed to her head. Her eyes fluttered open, and Setsuna was greeted with dark violet eyes looking right back at her. "Pluto?" she asked, frowning. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Setsuna's jaw dropped, and her grasp slackened, the glass of water falling to the floor and shattering with a loud sound.

"Setsuna!" Two identical shouts came from the other rooms of the house as both Haruka and Michiru burst into the room. They stopped, staring at the awakened princess with wide eyes.  _"K-koneko-chan?"_  Haruka stammered.

"Princess," Michru breathed. "You're awake!"

"Uranus," Usagi murmured, her head tilting to the side as she stared. "Neptune."

The two symbols shone on her brow.


	4. The Aftermath

Michiru looked at the princess — no, it was Hotaru. Or was it Usagi?— with her turquoise eyes wide. "Usagi-san," she breathed in a low voice.

The black-haired girl looked at them, brow furrowed. "What is the matter?" she asked, frowning. "Pluto, surely you can explain to me what is going on, can you not?" When Setsuna was silent, she tried yet again. "Pluto?" The girl immediately tried to stand when no reply was given to her. She stumbled, clutching at her head in visible pain. "Augh!" she cried out, falling to her knees.

_"Koneko-chan!"_  Haruka dashed to her side, instantly grabbing her arms before she collapsed onto the floor. "Are you alright?" she asked, panicking.

"What did you just call me?" the girl asked, clutching at her head in pain. On her brow, both the symbols of the Lunar Kingdom and Saturn gleamed for a brief moment, and just as suddenly as they appeared, the marks vanished, fading away into her skin like they were never there. The black-haired girl flinched briefly before she was lifted up and placed onto the bed by the tall racer.

"Easy does it," the blonde muttered.

The girl flinched again. "Uranus, what are we doing here?" she managed softly. "Where... where's the princess? What happened? The last thing I remember was the end..."

"The end..." Michiru murmured with a frown marring her features. "The princess..." Suddenly, the realization dawned upon her and her eyes opened wide, pupils dilating in shock and horror at the implications of what the girl meant. "No, no no," she whispered, taking a step back slowly. A hand raised up to brace the woman against the pristine white wall of the guest room as the Senshi of Neptune fought to keep from openly proclaiming her train of thought. "It can't be... can it?"

Setsuna's sharp intake of breath only confirmed Michiru's thoughts, and the aquamarine-haired woman's dread rose, her breath hitching in her throat as she slumped against the wall. Impossible... how had it happened?

Haruka's brow furrowed a bit as she gently rested a hand on the dark-haired girl's shoulder. " _Koneko-chan?"_  she murmured, a frown pulling on the corners of her lips. She reached over, brushing her thumb over the girl's brow. In the wake of the skin contact, the purple mark of Saturn blazed brightly, making her step back with a frown.

"As I thought," Sestuna murmured. The dark-green haired woman sighed heavily, running a hand through her long locks. "I was afraid of this happening." She made a sound like she was very much vexed with their situation and walked forward, light quickly wrapping around her and letting the outfit of the guardian of the Time Gates take over and replace her normal day-to-day civilian clothes. The Garnet Rod materialized in her gloved hand, the gleaming Talisman that topped the key-shaped staff pulsing faintly.

"Pluto," the girl on the bed warned, her voice soft but holding a menacing air that had a clear warning — get to the point now. Her violet eyes narrowed, sending a shiver down Michiru's spine. That one look was powerful, assertive, displaying a subtle show of might that combined the regal poise of the princess and Saturn's cold detachment.

The Senshi of Neptune wondered just how much the merge had affected her. Well, she would soon find out.

"The princess... we're still looking for her," Pluto said calmly. "Patience. We'll find her soon."

The girl's tense back and rigid posture relaxed just a bit, her shoulders lowering down a bit as a breath left her in a visible exhale. "Good. Good. That's good. Where are we?"

"After the end, we have been reborn and reawakened in new bodies. We are currently in an area known as Tokyo in a country called Japan," the dark green-haired woman informed her. "On Earth, whose ruling monarchy was destroyed in the subsequent fallout of the Silver Age's destruction."

The girl's tense posture returned, eyes widening a fraction in her resulting surprise. "Fallout? The Silver Millennium fell at the hands of that  _heathen_?" she hissed, cold, silent fury burning in her eyes like they were made of hard amethyst flames. "The princess  _died_? We are _failures,_ then. Should we not atone for our failure?" Her voice was imperious, calculating, as she slowly rose to her feet.

As she did so, she held her hand out in front of her, palm facing the ceiling. A faint glow sparked in the centre of her palm, slowly expanding into the form of a crystalline flower bud, which suddenly blossomed into the familiar shape of a lotus, the purple glow fading, leaving the Illusionary Silver Crystal to drop onto her palm with a soft 'thud'.

The girl stared down at her hand, obviously shocked. "The crystal..." Michiru heard her whisper. "Why... why is it here? Why is it with me? Should it not be with the princess?" The gleaming purple flecks that were suspended inside the beautiful, yet powerful crystal twinkled innocuously at the girl as they caught the light of the fluorescent light fixture over the quartet's head. "What has happened to the crystal?" Her voice rose. "Where is my own?"

None of the three could muster a response at that moment, all too caught up to think of an adequate answer.

Finally, Pluto spoke. "The princess has entrusted the crystal with you until she is re-awoken and reasonably ready to wield it once more. She has deemed her own guardians inappropriate to wield this power, and her prince unreliable, especially with this new foe to her well-being."

The crystal vanished into the air as the dark-haired girl closed her open hand into a fist. "I see..." she whispered. She looked at all three of them individually, eyes lingering on Michiru for a split-second more than the other two, violet eyes cold and distant. "This evil, Pluto... when it arrives, it will be destroyed. No threat will endanger the princess."

The guardian of the Time Gates nodded seriously. "No threat indeed, Saturn."

* * *

Mizuno Ami had never been in a worse condition than the one she was currently in. Well, maybe the times where she had died possibly counted, but unlike this time, they were over quickly. The dark blue-haired girl was curled up in her bed, suffering from a high fever. Her limbs felt paralysed, and the Senshi of Mercury felt like hell, to put it bluntly. Her head was pounding with a wicked headache, and pain set her nerves alight with fire.

The dark-blue haired girl slowly groaned when the steady beeping of the communicator reached her ears, and with a trembling hand, she reached out to access the item. "Mercury," she said softly, her voice feeble and weak. "What's the matter?"

Rei's harsh voice was heard from the other end, wavering a good bit as the black-haired Senshi of Fire spoke. "Ami! Where the hell are you? We've got an attack near the temple!" the priestess barked, the tension in her voice palpable. "Get down here!"

The Senshi grimaced at the hard tone. "I'm trying, Rei-chan," she hissed, getting to her feet with difficulty. Staggering off her bed, she took a stumble and nearly fell flat on her face, only her outstretched arms managing to break her fall somewhat. Coughing, the Soldier of Water and Wisdom scrambled to her feet, snatching up her dulled grey and blue transformation wand from the desk next to her bed and calling out her transformation phrase, voice weak and wavering.

"M-mercury Crystal P-p-power, Make Up." A dulled blue glow wrapped around the blue-haired girl, fading as quickly as it came, and leaving Super Sailor Mercury in its wake. There was one thing that had vanished from her outfit, though — the golden tiara that bore the bright blue gem, having shattered in her last encounter with her princess.

Mercury winced, clutching her head as a sharp pang of pain struck her, like lightning had chosen to strike at that precise moment. The Senshi doubled over, giving a sharp gasp, and hurriedly headed towards her window, leaning on the sill for support as she caught her breath. With clumsy fingers, Mercury pried open her window — the smooth white gloves on her arms not helping in the least with the matter — and greedily inhaled the fresh air from the outside.

She didn't know why, but she felt even worse than before. It was like her body had suddenly become a conduit for a strong electric current all of a sudden, whereas without the transformation, the pain had been dulled, yet still present. The girl didn't know what was worse — facing more pain in a form with higher tolerance, or having dulled pain in a form with little to no endurance.

Either way, it didn't matter. She had to get herself down to the temple before things escalated.

Clawing herself to her feet, she climbed out the window and landed safely on the ground, her heeled boots digging into the soft grass of her yard. Mercury straightened to take a leaping step forward to shorten the time to the temple, but instantly, another pang of pain hit her, and she stumbled, only managing to avoid spraining her ankle by sheer dumb luck. The Senshi grimaced in pain, forcing herself back up and into a sprint headed for the Hikawa Shrine.

What was  _wrong_  with her?

Of course, the girl knew, deep inside, what it was — her genius-level intelligence was best suited to making deductions, after all — but it didn't make sense to her on an emotional level. Shaking it off, shoving it to the back of her mind to be pondered over later while she was miserable in bed, Mercury ran towards the temple, ignoring the throbbing in her head. Energy coalesced in the palms of her gloved hands as she summoned her Mercury Harp. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," she intoned as she strummed the harp, not having any energy to shout out her attacks.

Streams of water rushed forth, a dulled grey tint marring the usually crystal clear liquid. They struck the monster — an odd mix of several creatures, looking like the Minotaur if it had possessed a pair of large, bat-like wings covered in fuzzy feathers — making it let out an absolutely terrifying shriek that grated against her ears like nails on a chalkboard, high-pitched enough to leave her ears ringing with pain. Mercury winced, dismissing her weapon and covering her ears immediately.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" Venus yelled, launching her attack at the beast, brow furrowed in pain, the glowing mark of Venus present along with the absence of the gleaming golden tiara. The blonde winced in pain once her attack left her hands and she gripped her head, perspiration beading along her brow.

Jupiter concentrated her energy in her hands and then snarled out her attack. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" she shouted out, spinning and releasing the leaf-shaped projectiles at the monster. The glowing green leaves and Venus' orange heart glanced off the monster's scales, ricocheting back into the Senshi and throwing the two back, following up with the monstrous shriek that wreaked devastation upon Mercury's ears.

"Rei-chan, try something!" Jupiter yelled, grimacing as she pulled herself up from the ground, gasping as she applied pressure to the gash along her stomach. "Ami-chan, try again!"

"You think I don't know that?" Mars yelled, fire coalescing in her hands to form a bow and an arrow. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she called out, releasing a fiery arrow at the beast, the fire around the arrow growing in intensity and power, soon fully engulfing the projectile and turning it into a thin rod that was set aflame with Mars' bright orange flames. Eyes narrowed, the black-haired Senshi held her hands out, and the flames changed colour from the inside, slowly burning into a bright blue flame.

The monster snarled, reaching a large, clawed limb out. It batted away the fiery projectile and roared at the Senshi, a sneer upon its face.

Only one thought passed through Mercury's mind as she prepared to fight again.  _What is that thing?_


	5. The Discussions

Makoto grimaced as she pulled her school uniform on, letting her eyes linger on the ugly scar that marred her stomach and the burns on her arms before she hastily tugged the dark blue and white blouse all the way down, hiding the reminders of the absolutely horrific battle. "Good thing this uniform has long sleeves," the green-eyed brunette mused as she adjusted her white sleeves, letting the hem fit snugly around her wrist. The Senshi of Jupiter was thankful for the long, conservative skirt as well, as the short green skirt of her Senshi form left her legs covered with cuts and bruises.

She was more concerned someone would mistake her for a  _sukeban_  again with all the cuts and bruises.

A knock on the door made the brunette hurry to pull her brown curls into a ponytail and scramble to answer the door. "Coming!" she yelled, fumbling for her key. When she finally opened the door, the green-eyed Amazon was met with her trio of friends standing outside as well as the two Lunar felines that accompanied them. Mamoru too was there, with Luna perching on his shoulder while Artemis was in Minako's arms.

Rei ran a pale hand through her dishevelled black hair, sighing heavily as she straightened her school uniform, the only odd one out of the four Senshi, considering she still attended a Roman Catholic school. Her violet eyes were surrounded with heavy dark circles, looking like she was completely exhausted and going to collapse at any moment. "Mako-chan," she greeted in a strangled voice.

"Hey... Mako-chan," Minako said with a yawn, her bright red bow looking garish in her blonde hair for some reason. Maybe it was how the signature accessory was put in place that day, skewered to a side, in a tangled mess of golden blonde hair that seemed to have not been brushed for a day or two. She rubbed at her bright blue eyes, the action wiping away some of the make-up she had applied to her face to cover up scars and the dark circles from the lack of sleep they had all been getting.

Ami adjusted her round spectacles. "Mako-chan," she said softly, dark blue eyes flat and devoid of much emotion. Unlike Rei, Makoto and Minako, she was immaculate, her dark hair brushed perfectly, her school uniform pressed perfectly, and not a single visible scar or bruise on her skin. It wasn't that she wasn't injured, though. No, the truth of it was that she was taking it far worse than the rest of them. The Senshi of Mercury had been suffering from absurd illnesses since the fight, from headaches without explanation to pains in her chest. Her mother had even examined her thoroughly and was left puzzled.

Makoto rubbed at her green eyes, looking over at Mamoru, who had been the only one who remained unaffected by whatever was happening to the Senshi.

The prince of Earth looked more disturbed than anything else, dark hair slightly tousled, but more from the strong wind that seemed to be picking up outside than lack of grooming. The man adjusted his jacket, briefly exposing a cut on his forearms from their battle the previous day before the pea green fabric covered it once more. "Makoto-chan," he greeted in a neutral tone.

"Ah, sorry guys if I'm late," Makoto apologized, bowing in a hurry. "I'll just go and grab my bag and we can be of—"

"School's closed," Minako said, pushing past her and sinking none-too gracefully onto the sofa inside Makoto's apartment with a groan. "I headed there first and saw the sign. Seems like there was a crime scene of some sort. The police found the culprit of those Osaka murders or something."

The tall brunette grimaced at the reminder of normal, human crime. The Senshi were so used to dealing with supernatural threats to human life that they seemed to have forgotten that people were themselves still flawed and capable of committing dangerous crimes. "In our high school? Seems like a coincidence. But Rei-chan and Mamoru-kun don't go to our school."

"I still have school," the priestess answered from outside. "I'll be headed there, accompanied by Mamoru-kun shortly."

The dark-haired man nodded. "I have work," he continued. "I'll just head there after I see Rei-chan dropped off safely."

Ami walked inside after Minako, adjusting her glasses. "My mother asked me to stay with my friends for the day until she reaches home. We only learnt about the situation after I left for school," she informed softly.

Makoto sighed, running her hand through her curly ponytail. "Jeez... okay, so what now?" The brunette twirled a curl around her finger, absently chewing on her lower lip.

"Discuss the new enemy and how we can defeat them more effectively," Minako called from the sofa. "I don't want to be thrown around and smashed into the ground again."

The Senshi of Jupiter grimaced. It was by a purely lucky hit that the monster had been destroyed, otherwise the battle would have been lost. "That thing deflected my lightning like it was nothing," she said, frowning.

"And my fire was ignored," Rei added. "I'll see you after school." The priestess walked off, Mamoru following after with a quick and simple farewell.

"It shrugged off Rolling Heart Vibration," the blonde muttered, reclining in a very unladylike manner.

Ami sighed, removing her glasses, folding them and tucking them into their proper case. "But I managed to destroy it with a second hit," she noted.

"Let's start from there," Makoto suggested, sinking onto the seat opposite Minako. 

* * *

In the relative darkness of a plain room, walls paneled with smooth black, reflecting warm orange light of the seven candelabras that were placed on a long table, which was covered by a pristine white cloth. Seven chairs were placed around the long table, three on two sides and one at the head of the table, each cushioned with velvet, tinted different colours.

Seven figures, barely illuminated by the glow of the candles, which quickly morphed to a cold-looking blue light, entered the darkened room from different entrances, each taking a seat on one of the elaborately constructed seats. The seven seemed oddly varied, even in the dim lighting of the candlelight.

"We're all here?" A man, sitting at the head of the table, the velvet of the chair a dark blue, drummed his fingers on the surface of the table, sounding incredibly bored.

A young girl that was seated at the very end of the table on his right, no older than seven, nodded enthusiastically. "Uh, duh," she whined. "I mean, are you blind? There are seven of us." She huffed, reclining in her yellow chair, crossing her skinny arms over her undeveloped chest. A golden bracelet encrusted with gems twinkled innocently on her wrist as the precious gems and metals caught the candlelight.

A large, clunky fist slammed into the surface of the table. "The brat is right," a low, rough female voice growled. "Don't waste our time with unnecessary pleasantries." The tall, muscular woman bared a sneer, light reflecting off sharp fangs as she leant back in her bright red chair, the seat placed on the second last seat on his left.

"Ugh..." another man grumbled, slumping in his pale blue seat, at the immediate right of the first man. "Can we get to the point already?" he griped. "This is taking far too long already."

"Yes, yes, do get to the point," another man said, busy inspecting his appearance in a handheld golden mirror, revealed partially in the golden glow of the light. "Hmph, I, the magnificent being, shouldn't be forced to be in this boring meeting with you lowlifes." He was seated on the first man's immediate left, in a royal purple chair

Another woman rolled her eyes in disdain. "Bah, you're lucky to have an escape. I'm stuck here," she said bitterly, leaning forward in her green chair in between the second man and the young child.

A final woman spoke up from the end of the seats on the left, occasionally stopping to pull out a lollipop from between her lips and use the sweet to gesture before slipping it back into her mouth. Reclining back into her orange seat, she said, "Enough of this arguing, comrades," she chastised with a lazy drawl, "Let's allow our ally to say what's on his mind." The other five finally grumbled a consent and then fell silent, letting the woman gesture lazily towards the first man. "The floor is yours," she drawled.

"Thank you, m'dear," the man purred in a low, husky tone as he rose to his feet, delicately resting his hands on the surface of the table, palms down. The blue light of the candles' flames played over him, revealing him fully. He was an extremely handsome man, with features that were so classically perfect that he seemed to be sculpted directly out of marble, like the Greek statues of their deities. A coy smile curled his lips as he looked each of the seated people in the eye, his darkened eyes — the same colour as sapphires — reflecting dancing blue flames in his dark irises.

His arms were strong and powerful, built with a powerful, conventionally attractive physique. His skin was a smooth olive, revealed by the rolled up sleeves of his pressed white dress shirt. The handsome man ran a hand through his tousled black hair, only mussing it up more, yet it was mysteriously still tousled in a way that most women would find inexplicably attractive. Each movement emphasized his sculpted physique, especially since his shirt was opened down the front. The man radiated sex appeal, carrying it like it was natural — and it was natural.

"Now, how is the progress on our mission going?" the man continued, his voice silken.

"My pets were destroyed by the Sailor Senshi of this galaxy's Solar System," the girl whined, and pouted, leaning into the light and revealing her voluminous golden curls that framed her face, held out of her amber eyes by an expensive-looking barrette crafted out of pure solid gold, which, like her bracelet, was laid with multiple jewels.

"They've wrecked the continuum," the second man drawled, leaning forward into the light. His curly brown hair was shoulder-length and messy, light blue eyes hard as he adjusted thin, wire-framed spectacles. His elegant blue robes were dishevelled, a scowl on his face. "My job isn't to monitor those things for nothing, and they somehow screwed it all up and fixed other things at the same time," he grumbled.

The muscular woman slammed both fists onto the table with a roar, letting the light glance over her dark skin covered with multiple scars. The white-haired woman sneered, tossing her wild mane over her shoulder, both red eyes alight with sinister glee as her feline pupils dilated. "As I said," she sneered, "those pets of yours can't do anything right. Let me pick those brats apart."

"And you can't do anything right either," the third man shot out, tossing voluminous blonde hair over his shoulder as he frowned, purple eyes fixing onto the woman. He licked his red lips, pulling out a make-up kit and then carefully applying mascara to his unusually thick lashes. The cross-dressing male yawned lazily and twirled a lock of platinum blonde hair around his finger. "Not that it matters. Let me. I'm the best, after all."

"Yes, yes, you go on with your... superiority. I want to go back to my job," the woman in the green chair said, leaning in towards the light, her green eyes hard. She pushed her braided red hair over her shoulder with a crude snarl. "Those brats, they have it lucky. They're all so lucky." Her green eyes narrowed as a sneer marred her aristocratic features.

The final woman tossed her fiery orange and pink-streaked hair back over her shoulder as her blue eyes gleamed in the blue light. "Pax, my dear comrades. Let's not argue about the mission. As long as we get things done, after all, who cares who does what?"

The first man smiled. "Oh yes, indeed, m'dear. Now, shall we commence with our operation?"

A chorus of 'yes' followed.


	6. The Premonition

She was running, long black pigtails flying out behind as the girl sprinted desperately to get away. What was she running from? She didn't know, but there was the feeling that she had to run. So she listened, running blindly in the direction in front of her. She didn't know why she was running that way, just that she had to. Her booted feet pounded on an invisible floor as mist cleared from in front of her, parting to give her a clear pathway to run towards, and she blindly followed.

_Run. Run away. Run. Don't think about it, just **run!**_

A light sparked in the distance, a curious mix of brilliant white light and royal purple. Unlike the impenetrable chill that seeped into her bones, this one was warmer, inviting. Two voices, overlapping with each other as they spoke, echoed, urging her to run faster, farther, before  _they_  caught her.

Who were 'they'?

The voices gave no answer to that, instead continuing on in soft, urgent whispers.  _Come on, hurry up!_ the voices urged.  _Please, you're running out of time!_  The voices were oddly familiar, the names on the tip of her tongue, almost, but not quite.  _Hurry, hurry, hurry!_

She lunged forward, a hand outstretched towards the light as she drew closer and closer to it. A scream verged on being ripped from her throat as a sudden pain assaulted her mind, and uncomfortable pressure building up inside her skull just behind her eyes. Her cry died out before it could leave her, and as suddenly as it came, the pain was blotted out by a sudden warmth that enveloped her.

 _You're almost here. Hurry,_  the two voices echoed again.

She scrambled towards the light, her slender fingers reaching out towards the light as it coalesced in front of her into a small crystal only the size of her thumb. She forced herself closer, dimly aware that it was actually starting to burn her from the intense heat that it now radiated.  _Almost,_  she panted,  _almost._  Her hand drew closer and closer, closing into a solid fist around the silvery crystal that gleamed with a purple sheen.

Heat radiated off the crystal, building up inside her palm and suddenly flaring outwards, scorching her pale skin and forcing her to release it as she was thrown back, hitting the invisible ground with a cry of surprise. The crystal suddenly blossomed into the form of a delicate lotus, emanating a brilliant, dazzling white light. The pain on her brow suddenly returned full-force, and the two voices grew a bit louder.

 _Protect... I have to protect..._  one of the two voices hissed.

 _I can't let those who I love get hurt!_  the second voice shouted out.

The crystal grew even brighter, forcing the girl to shield her eyes. She could feel threatening forces getting closer, though the burning light of the crystal seemed to keep them at bay. Her pale hand reached out, shaking, as she tried to grasp the crystal again. This time, once her fingers made contact with the crystal, it vanished, taking the light with it. A scream tore out of her as the malevolent forces surrounding her pounced.

* * *

Saturn shot up in her bed with a strangled scream, dark violet eyes wide in an expression of fear and horror as her hands uncertainly reached out, gently wrapping around her neck and giving a light squeeze to confirm that no, her trachea hadn't been torn out. The soldier slowly and warily looked around the room Uranus had told her to reside in, critically eyeing the off-white and cream walls that built the chamber. Unlike her home, it was significantly smaller, though unlike the chambers of Titan Castle, this held some degree of warmth.

Slowly, the pale girl rose to her feet, pushing off the white sheets of the bed as she moved towards the window, glancing outside as she hoped to find the moon, and find some direction as to what to do. Alas, she had forgotten that it was the new moon, and only the stars seemed to be there in the distant velvet of the night sky. The innocuous twinkling of the stars far away were the only source of light in the darkened sky, and they themselves seemed somewhat lost without the moon's gentle glow.

Absently, her hand reached out, just like she was trying to grasp the same crystal in her dream — the crystal she now recognized as the Illusionary Silver Crystal, wielded solely by the royal bloodline of the Lunar Kingdom, the same monarchy that governed the Silver Millennium... and now apparently her as well.

But why? Surely the princess would be reborn?

Saturn was unlike the others of the Solar System; she knew of the universe's power at large, the Cauldron and its purpose, even the legends that the old myths referenced of the potential of a Guardian of the entire Cosmos. It just didn't make sense that the princess would leave her — the destroyer of life, the catalyst for destruction — the Illusionary Silver Crystal that protected life and created hope.

Hope... hope that she could destroy by just releasing her hand. The Silence Glaive was a weapon of pure and utter destruction, not hope and peace as was the Lunar Monarchy's crystal. But both were immensely powerful, foils to each other and to the universe. And speaking of power... what was the dark power she had felt in her premonition?

For it was a premonition, and not a simple dream.

Darkness, a menacing threat, it hung above her head, the promise of fear, destruction, and utter devastation looming over the horizon to strike down upon the fragile Earth, demolishing what order there remained in this new day and age. Her fellow Guardians had yet to let their guard down, and she would be foolish to be contrary.

And yet... the guardians of Serenity herself... they were nowhere to be found in this crisis. Surely, they would have gone to look for the princess? She could sense Uranus' apprehension towards them, feel the tension that hung in the air when Neptune attempted to speak of them, see the sheer rage that fueled the fires in Pluto's eyes as she discussed the situation of their princess. Most certainly, they had committed a grave sin, and yet, her fellow guardians refused to speak of it.

Perhaps it was a matter to dwell on for another time. Returning to her bed, Saturn pulled the sheets over her, once again cursing her absurdly long hair as it nearly made her lose her swift grace. As drowsiness once more took her to Morpheus' realm, she vaguely heard the two voices from her premonition once more, repeating the same phrases, over and over again, until they finally melded into one voice, one phrase that was incredibly striking.

_I have to protect the ones I love..._


	7. The Battle

The Senshi of Venus hit the grassy ground of the park with a cry of pain and annoyance, quickly leaping back onto her feet, landing with incredible grace on her orange heels without even a stumble as one might have expected from running in the two-inch-high footwear. Tossing her messy, grass-filled blonde mane over her shoulder, she spared a second to adjust her signature red bow that fixed her long hair back.

"Mars! The back!" Sailor Venus shouted out, already unhooking her gold chain from around her waist in a fluid, practised move. If one ignored the way the symbol of Venus burned brightly on her forehead in orange, one would have assumed she was completely normal and not about to drop to the ground in a dead faint. The truth, as it stood, was that Aino Minako was tired.

Exhausted, actually.

Underneath the heavy make-up that was already starting to drip into her blue eyes with all the perspiration, the blonde was not in top shape — far from it, in fact. The makeup covered scars and bruises as well as dark circles from lack of rest and sleep. "Jupiter, Mercury, the sides!" She clasped her hands together, forcing herself to concentrate. "Venus Love and Beauty Sho—"

"World Shaking!" The glowing yellow energy of Uranus' attack slammed into the ground a couple of metres away from Venus, then slamming hard into the monster — a winged manticore hybrid-looking thing — making it shriek. "Now!" Sailor Uranus roared.

"Chronos Typhoon!" A whirlwind blasted towards the monster, throwing it around and keeping it off balance. Sailor Pluto dropped into the battlefield, twirling her staff around in a practised, fluid motion. "Neptune, your turn!" the darker-skinned woman ordered.

Sailor Neptune stepped onto the scene, confidently summoning her violin and playing a quick melody, rising to a crescendo almost instantly. "Submarine Violon Tide!" The wave of energy roused by her music lunged towards the monster, growing in power as she continued to play her song. The energy wave slammed into the monster, and with an ear-piercing shriek, it dissolved into dust.

The trio of Sailor Senshi gathered together as the aquamarine-haired Senshi let her instrument vanish into thin air. "It's gone?"Uranus asked warily, her gloved hand moved as if to summon her Talisman.

Pluto nodded, lowering the Garnet Rod as her dark eyes surveyed the scene. "Indeed," the dark green-haired woman said. "It's gone."

Neptune sighed, running a hand through her wavy hair, closing her eyes. The woman's graceful posture didn't change as she let her gloved hand drop to her side, her hard eyes meeting Venus' own and making the blonde soldier of Love and Beauty take a step back, suddenly feeling a chill run down her spine.

Venus pushed her wild mane of hair back and out of her eyes, wincing and forcing her eyes closed as she wiped her sweat away and letting her white glove become stained with her make-up. Blue eyes snapping back open, she glared at the trio. "What do you three want?" she hissed coolly, crossing her arms over her chest — inadvertently smearing her white bodice with the makeup wiped off her face. Inwardly, the blonde hoped that the sailor uniform didn't stay stained the next time she transformed.

"Ungrateful, aren't you?" Uranus sneered, the taller blonde stalking over. With a swift move, the racer's gloved hand suddenly gripped the front of Venus' outfit, pulling her closer towards the older blonde by her bow. Her blue eyes were dark in anger, a cold snarl curling her lips as she glowered down at the leader of the four Guardian Senshi of the Princess Serenity. With incredible ease, the soldier of the sky hefted her up, letting Venus dangle above the ground, making her yelp. "Why don't you try apologizing?"

"Why should I?" Venus hissed, though the blonde was having some trouble breathing as her orange collar choked her from behind. How Uranus was holding her wasn't helping either, because the sandy blonde's gloved knuckles were pressing into her chin and rendering it hard for her to open her mouth to get some much-needed oxygen.

The taller of the two seemed to take notice and roughly dropped her onto the ground, stepping back as Venus flopped ungracefully onto the grassy ground of the park, gasping for air.

"Minako-chan!" Jupiter called out, moving over to her and looping an arm over her shoulder as the tall brunette helped the soldier of Venus to her feet. "Are you alright?" she asked, green eyes alight with worry for the blonde.

The red bow-wearing girl grimaced as she was set back onto her feet by her friend, nearly taking a stumble in her orange heels. She winced, stepping back as her already-present headache suddenly worsened abruptly, leaving a pounding in her skull that went from just irritating to plain uncomfortable. The blonde gripped her head with a flinch, forcing herself to focus on her work. "Ugh," she muttered darkly.

"You know," a childish voice whined, "it's really expensive and time-consuming to raise those pets! Can you just, like,  _not_  destroy them?"

Pluto tensed, whirling around as she spun her key-shaped staff, pointing the glowing Garnet Orb at the source of the sound. "Show yourself!" she demanded. "Now!" Her voice rose, hard with anger and cold as ice. The Garnet Orb reacted to her rising emotions, pulsing with vibrant light as the Guardian of the Gates prepared to launch an attack.

Uranus growled, summoning her Space Sword. Running a finger across the tip of the blade, her dark eyes narrowed as she made a show out of testing the sharpness of the blade. She growled threateningly, muttering, "Still as sharp as it's supposed to be," the blonde muttered, cracking her neck.

Neptune's gloved hands held up the golden Talisman she possessed, her eyes narrowed as a hard expression crossed her graceful features. "Come out of hiding!" she demanded.

"Oh, you're all no fun," the voice whined once again. A bright golden glow appeared where the trio of powerful Sailor Senshi were facing, leaving behind a young-looking girl with blonde hair and golden eyes. She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest, her golden eyes gleaming with a spark of cruelty that simply didn't belong on the face of such a young girl. The young blonde tossed her voluminous golden curls back. The gems on the intricately-crafted golden barrette she wore glinted as they caught the light of the dying sun.

The girl was wearing an elaborate-looking golden dress that was filled with white accents and ruffles, tiers of lace and tulle practically overflowing from her dress. She looked like she was emulating some sort of Lolita style with all the frills and bows. The young girl huffed, stamping her foot. "Hey! I'm talking to you old ladies!" she shouted out indignantly.

"Old ladies?!" Mars shouted out, eye twitching in anger as she summoned bright orange flames around her gloved fists. "Watch it, you  _brat!"_

The girl giggled. "Oh my, Marsie! Did I hit a nerve?" she mocked, pulling out a golden parasol decorated with pearls and gems and opening it up, twirling it as she hummed merrily. "Well?" she prodded.

"That's it! Burning Mandala!" Mars yelled, sending her fiery attack at the girl.

"Alright, attack!" Venus shouted, cracking her whip. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter called out, unleashing her energy attack.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody," Mercury whispered, playing her harp as she sent rushes of dull grey water at the girl.

The young blonde giggled and lowered her parasol in front of her, twirling it as all four attacks rushed forth at her, impacting the bejewelled accessory with a bright flash and stirring up dust that obscured the vision of the Senshi. Suddenly, a golden twinkle emerged from the dust and split into seven, flying through the air to target each of the Senshi.

Pluto's garnet eyes narrowed as she deflected the attack with her staff.

Uranus sliced the spark cleanly in half with her sword.

Neptune raised her mirror up and reflected the shining twinkle.

The four Guardians of the Princess Serenity weren't so lucky. Each spark slammed into them with all the force of a bus at full speed, knocking them back. Venus cried out in pain as the spark hit her, feeling like knives had been stabbed into her stomach and the wounds had been burned shut. The force of the attack threw her back onto the ground, clutching her injury as blood started to soak through her white bodice. The blonde whimpered faintly as she struggled to get back up, gasping for breath.

The blue-eyed girl let her eyes wander over to her friends as she tried — and failed — to get up. Mars was collapsed onto her side, trying to stem the bleeding that soaked her bodice red. Jupiter had fallen onto one knee, cradling a limp arm as she shook. Mercury had fallen unconscious, a pool of dark liquid red collecting around her head as blood dripped from her parted lips.

"Aw..." the girl whined, "what's the matter? Did you get hurt? Well, I can't let my toys get broken so soon after I've gotten them!" She pouted, closing her parasol. "Oh well... you know what we do with broken toys, right? We throw them out!" Her eyes lit up with insane glee. "So let me kill you and get some new toys!" the young blonde cheered with a giggle.

She reached over, plucking three gems from the parasol and tossing them behind her, onto the grassy ground. Slowly, all three gems started glowing and turned into large, hulking forms, which burst to reveal three chimaera monsters, complete with large, spindly wings and scorpion tails. "Get them, my beloved pets!" the girl ordered, tapping her parasol on the ground.

The three chimaeras snarled and lunged at the Senshi, two pouncing at Uranus, Neptune and Pluto while the last leapt through the air to attack the nearest of the Guardian Senshi, spindle-like wings spread open.

Venus gasped, trying to concentrate enough to summon an attack. At the tip of her index finger, a pale orange glow started to form as she gathered her energy, trying desperately to form the attack before she was killed. "Crescent... Beam!" The bright beam of energy faltered as it shot out, impacting the monster with no visible impact.  _That's it._  Venus winced, squeezing her blue eyes shut as she thought to herself,  _I'm dead._

The beast didn't land a hit. Nope, not even a cut. Instead, a loud roar of pain from the beast made Venus gasp and snap her eyes open. The creature was on its back a few metres away from her, a wing shredded and torn, hanging limply from its side as it struggled to get back onto its four limbs.

"Get up, Venus," a cold, yet familiar voice ordered in a neutral tone. The sound of energy heating up the air crackled around her, and then a vibrant violet glow sliced through the air, slamming into the beast and making it roar louder in pain.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

The trinity of attacks from the three Senshi destroyed their two chimaeras, and they whirled around to face the person standing behind Venus.

Uranus' eyes widened. "Oi, what are you doing— behind you!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" the newcomer shouted, the attack revealing her as Sailor Saturn. But something seemed... off. That wasn't Saturn's voice... was it?

The final beast roared as it was disintegrated mid-leap, and Saturn's heeled boots came into Venus' line of sight.

Venus stared up at the not-so-young girl, her blue eyes widening as she took in the soldier of Death and Rebirth's appearance. The long, dark hair... the cold purple eyes... the face and features... was it... no way!

Not-Saturn walked past Venus and the other Guardian Senshi, their eyes on her as they gasped in shock, and she levelled her weapon at the girl. "You," the dark-haired girl said coldly. "Leave now, or you will face death."

"Oh, you must be Saturn," the girl said with a pout. "You're interfering with my fun, you kn—" She was cut off by the glaive's sharp point being shoved into her face, the tip of the blade pointing into her nose. "H-hey!" she shouted out. "What're you doing?"

"I  _said,_ " Not-Saturn repeated, " _leave._ "

The girl shivered, physically recoiling. "Okay!" she shouted out, vanishing.

"That was... surprisingly anti-climactic," Neptune said with a frown.

Not-Saturn merely stayed silent and turned around, once more making all three of the remaining, conscious Guardian Senshi share a collective glance.

"Usagi-chan?"


	8. The Warning

"Usagi?" Sailor Mars murmured, eyes narrowing as her brow furrowed. That didn't look like Usagi... not completely, at least. She could make out the similarities — the hair was the most obvious one, of course. The eyes were similar too, she supposed, but the colour was off. But the thing that baffled her the most — if this Saturn-impostor really was Usagi — was why she was wearing Saturn's outfit.

The girl that wasn't Saturn turned to face her, brow furrowed deeply, as if baffled. "What did you just say, Mars?" she asked, the collected and flat tone of her voice a stark contrast with Usagi's emotional tone. The soldier in white and purple lifted her deadly and fearsome weapon and stood at a distance, the golden tiara on her brow gleaming as it caught the light of the setting sun. "What have you called me?"

"You're not Usagi," Mars said, grinding her teeth together as she slowly got up, ignoring the pain in her side.

No. Usagi was a weakling, a useless crybaby who always needed protecting. If it wasn't for the fact that she was the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, the golden heir apparent to the Lunar throne, not even Rei Hino would have chosen to associate herself with the ditzy, air-headed blonde. This girl, though outwardly resembling the golden princess' reincarnation, was a dark and powerful warrior, evidenced by just how easily she had torn the beasts that attacked the four Guardian Senshi to pieces.

"Oo-sah-ghee?" The soldier's brow furrowed deeply in confusion. "Who?"

A gloved hand gently closed on her shoulder as Uranus spoke, her voice hard and her eyes revealing a burning anger and pure hatred. "Don't waste your breath on them, Saturn." A snarl curled her lips as the sandy blonde spat, "Traitors to the crown, guilty of treason." Her grip on the shorter soldier's shoulder tightened as she sheathed her sword, letting it vanish. "They're not worth it."

'Saturn' tensed. "Traitors?" she hissed, her voice growing cold and angry. "Treason?" Her glaive was up in the air within seconds, the sharp gleaming point pointed directly at Venus' nose as she glared down at the bloodied blonde, her cold purple eyes hard as diamond as she glowered down the length of the weapon. "What have you done, Venus?!" she demanded coldly. "What have you done to the princess?"

The princess? She looked like Usagi, sounded like Usagi, and yet she was Saturn? What was going on?

The priestess looked over to Sailor Venus with a deep frown marring her classy features as mild worry passed through her eyes. She really wasn't worried about the blonde, but she would prefer if the leader of the Guardian Senshi wasn't  _dead_.

The blonde soldier of love and justice grimaced as she looked warily up at the sable-haired soldier of death. " _I_  haven't done anything," she growled. "Blame Rei and Mamoru-kun!"

"So it's  _my_  fault?" Sailor Mars sneered at her blonde leader. "Push all the blame onto me, why don't you?"

Venus scowled, then grimaced as she slowly forced herself up to her feet. "What," she shot back, "it isn't your fault? That out of control fireball of yours didn't mean to hurt her? Yeah right!"

 _"What have you done to the princess?"_  the soldier that was neither Hotaru nor Usagi spat, the tip of her glaive gleaming in the dim light and crackling with a dim purple sheen all over.  _"Speak, now!"_

"Damned, we don't know!" the blue-eyed blonde Senshi of love burst out, throwing an irritated gesture out with her hands, the gloves stained red, faded beige and bronze from blood and her make-up. The injured girl grimaced and shook her head, a hand curling back into her injured stomach to cradle the wound, still bleeding and soaking through the stained white bodice.

The priestess bared a snarl and applied a bit more pressure to her side to stem the flow of blood. She could take care of it later on, the violet-eyed girl considered. Her hard eyes focused on the Senshi of Saturn — if it truly was the soldier of death — as she discreetly pulled an  _ofuda_  out, preparing to use it to hopefully immobilize the slender black-haired girl and let Venus go free.

She may have disliked the bossy blonde, but she didn't want to see one of her first friends dead.

But then again, Usagi was her first friend... wasn't she? Wasn't she?

Mars banished the thoughts away, gritting her teeth. Now wasn't the time to think about that! No, no, Usagi deserved what she got! _"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"_  she incanted in a whispered shout, lashing out and throwing the slip of charm at Saturn. "Akuryo Taisan!"  _Come on, restrain her!_ she mentally shouted. Whether this was the real Saturn or not, she radiated an aura of death and destruction, which the scripture would neutralize.

The  _ofuda_  never reached its mark, being sliced in half by the blade of the menacing Silence Glaive before it could even come within reach of the angered soldier of Saturn. The gleaming metal blade burnt the ward where it made contact with the paper, letting it go up in flames and rendering it utterly useless. "You dare attack me, Mars?" she growled, her purple eyes hard with anger. "Should I remind you that treason is an offence punishable by death?"

The black-haired soldier of fire was forced to take a step back as the pointed tip of the glaive was shoved into her face, levelled at her nose. A chill ran down the priestess' spine as she slowly raised her bloody gloves up in protest and surrender. "H-hey!" Mars snapped, though her voice was clearly shaky, stumbling over her words. "Lower that thing! I'm not the enemy here!"

Pluto's voice was cold as the Guardian of the Time Gates spoke up. "You aren't the enemy? Attempting to murder the princess certainly qualifies you as an enemy of the crown via treason, doesn't it? Traitors to the crown, all of you!" The end of her key-shaped Garnet Rod slammed into the ground as the darker-skinned woman glowered down menacingly at the Guardian Senshi, her garnet eyes glinting with clear anger.

"Give me one reason to not kill you right now for what you've done to the princess," Uranus spat, her sharp sword suddenly out again and the tip of the gleaming blade pointed right at Mars.  _"Well?!"_

"We need them to fight this new enemy," Neptune replied, distaste in her silvery voice as the aquamarine-haired woman narrowed her eyes at the group. She tossed her shoulder-length waves over her shoulder and glared down at the Guardian Senshi like they were nothing more than something nasty she had stepped on. "We have no choice but to leave them alive until this trouble is dealt with."

Saturn angled her blade further before abruptly stepping back, moving her deadly and fearsome weapon into a neutral position. Her expression was schooled into a cold, calculating gaze, her features, despite looking exactly like Usagi's, became harder, sterner, colder, even. She glowered down at them, her hard amethyst eyes like ice as she turned away. "Very well then, Neptune. Let us not waste our time with these... traitors. Their day of judgement will come soon enough."

Pluto moved her hand to rest on the girl's shoulder. "Good idea, Saturn. Let's go." The elegant and graceful Guardian of the Gates turned her back on the Senshi and walked off with the youngest of the four unharmed soldiers.

Mars glowered angrily at their retreating forms before Uranus and Neptune broke her from her thoughts with a cold, harsh statement.

"You will end up regretting your decision," Uranus spat.

"We will make you repent," Neptune continued.

"You will beg for death, and we will not deliver," they finished in unison, turning and walking off.

Mars released her transformation, no longer having the energy to keep it up. A bloody Rei Hino applied pressure to her side as she stemmed the wound, the words of the two Senshi echoing dangerously in her head.

* * *

Makoto grimaced in pain as she watched over the unconscious Ami, who was lying on Rei's  _futon_ , head bandaged, absently tugging at the sling her arm was in with a grimace at the sudden pain that shot through her when she accidentally jostled the injury. The tall brunette painstakingly adjusted the floral print cloth found in Rei's bedroom that had been used as a makeshift sling for her limp arm, making sure it wouldn't hang in a position where she could irritate the injury enough to reopen the stitched-shut wound.

"Mako-chan, how's Ami-chan?" Minako asked from the doorway, the slender blonde absently pressing her hand against her stomach, where a large and distinct scar was sure to form once her wound healed. The blue-eyed girl had washed her hair of the blood and had managed to look far more presentable than she had in the past hour by reapplying her make-up and by hiding all her injuries under a long-sleeved jacket with a high collar and long denim jeans. The leader of the four Senshi reached up to gingerly adjust her bright red bow over her head.

The green-eyed Amazon chewed absently on her lower lip, sinking down on a chair beside Ami that the priestess had so graciously provided as she shook her head to indicate the negative. "Still unconscious. Not sure when she'll be awake, unfortunately," the Senshi of Jupiter mumbled, sighing as she absently tugged on the end of her curly ponytail to twirl a brunette curl around her index finger.

"Ami-chan will be alright," Rei said as the priestess walked up into the room, her sheet of long dark hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. The pale girl was favouring her side as she slowly walked up to her bedside and sank down gracelessly onto the floor, kneeling beside her friend. "I have a bad headache building," the dark-haired priestess murmured, sighing heavily as she raised a hand to rub her temple.

Minako carefully walked over, resting her weight heavily against a wall as she went. The blonde sighed when she reached her friends, shifting all of her weight onto the wall of Rei's room."This is just getting worse and worse by the moment," she mumbled. "Rei, have you called Mamoru-kun yet?"

The Senshi of Mars nodded. "Mamoru-kun said he'd be here in a while to help with Ami-chan, Minako. Don't worry."

Makoto just sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Jeez... with this new enemy... and Luna and Artemis are still missing too." Her green eyes were filled with worry as she absently toyed with one of her dusty rose earrings with her uninjured hand. "And with Pluto, Uranus, Neptune... and that... Saturn... if it really is Saturn..."

The blonde narrowed her eyes. "She looks just like Usagi."

"But with Hotaru's colouring," Rei added. "But how is that possible?"

"I don't know," Makoto said, sounding frustrated. "Maybe Ami-chan's computer could help, but she's out cold!"

Minako just groaned. "Ugh... please, can we stop talking about this? My head hurts."

Rei rolled her violet eyes in a disdainful manner. "Fine," she murmured, folding her arms in front of her chest with a scowl. "But..." Her expression softened a bit. "We need to talk about important things right now. That day... what really happened that day? My memories are a blur..."

Makoto stopped focusing on the matter at hand at Rei's admission, and her green eyes grew distant as she tried to recount the day of the betrayal in full detail. She couldn't. She just felt extremely angry that day after something had happened. She had felt like blaming everything but herself for anything that went wrong. She had just thought it was one of her off days, and when Usagi arrived late, as usual, she just...  _snapped._  She didn't know why she had snapped — she had never found Usagi's behaviour annoying at all, just endearing.

So why did she get angry?

It just didn't make any sense.


	9. The Reveal

Super Sailor Pluto let her transformation fade away in a dulled glow once she and Super Sailor Saturn were in a secluded area, and the dark green-haired woman straightened her grey business jacket and pencil skirt, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as the oldest of the Solar System Senshi walked back towards her shared home with Saturn, now dressed in a civilian outfit comprising of a simple white and purple dress, in tow.

The dark-haired girl had her long hair pinned into a much less conspicuous braided ponytail instead of the bun and twin-tail style that was Usagi's signature eye-catching style, and the traditional regal hairstyle of the Lunar Monarchy, leaving her less noticeable than the bright and cheery blonde, and a good thing at that too, because the Guardian of the Time Gates was certain that the four Guardian Senshi would come looking for that distinct hairstyle after licking their wounds.

Saturn's youthful face was incredibly grim at this point, the soft, gentle-looking features of Usagi affixed with a stern, stoic glance that was almost identical to Hotaru's. Her purple eyes were distant, thoughtful as the slender girl walked after the darker-skinned woman. A grim frown marred her features, leaving Setsuna rather worried as to what the young girl was thinking. A dark look entered her irises, and the woman found herself worrying even more.

She  _knew_  that look.

It was the same one that Sailor Saturn had sported only minutes before she had dropped her deadly and devastating weapon, the Silence Glaive, and ended the once peaceful Silver Millennium once the Silver Alliance fell at the hands of Beryl's forces.

It was the same one that Hotaru has sported only seconds before she had given her life to save Usagi's own, following the betrayal of the traitorous Guardian Senshi and her near death only minutes later.

Both had been disastrous in their consequences. The first had killed off an entire galaxy's life for years, the second had killed a valuable and precious life to save another equally important ally and friend. Had either been worth it? Perhaps, perhaps it was, and yet... the cost had been so dear to them...

Setsuna shook off her musings as she reached the house, unlocking it and heading inside as Saturn followed.

Only seconds later, Uranus and Neptune dropped onto the pavement without a sound and walked inside as well, turning back to Haruka and Michiru. Haruka ran a hand through her messy blonde hair, growling roughly and sneering in anger. "Those  _damn traitors!"_  she roared, slamming a clenched fist into the palm of her open hand, the sound of flesh hitting flesh loud and startling.

Haruka was angry, that much was obvious. Setsuna wouldn't be surprised if a storm was brewing outside.

Michiru didn't even move to quell her anger. The violinist's movements were with a precise, sharp grace, though unlike how she was usually, her body language was incredibly tense, her jaw set as she strode into the room, sinking into the sofa as she tossed her wavy aquamarine hair over her shoulder. "Calm down, Ruka-chan," she said, stern. "Let's not waste our time raging about them."

But the woman's eyes spoke another story. A maelstrom was about to devastate the world, and if the tides didn't turn rough and unforgiving, Setsuna had clearly made a mistake somewhere, because that wasn't Michiru.

"I desire an explanation." Saturn's soft voice was hard, icy, demanding answers as the slender girl stood up, radiating a menacing aura and scaring Haruka into submission, staring the older woman down and making her quickly sit beside Michiru, Setsuna also following the unworded order as the youngest yet most powerful of the four Senshi stood in front of the sofa.

"I want answers. What have the Guardian Senshi done to the Princess? Where is Her Highness? Tell me,  _now._ "

Setsuna's garnet gaze met Haruka and Michiru's for a short second, a silent agreement going between the trio before the Guardian of the Gates spoke up. "Yes... we haven't been entirely truthful. We had found the Princess shortly before you awakened. We had fought back Beryl's forces and other dangers, but we never anticipated the greatest threat to her life wouldn't come from the outside." The woman lowered her head.

"The Guardian Senshi turned on her. Her own protectors, suddenly attacked her," Michiru continued quietly. "We only barely arrived in time to save her from a fiery death."

Saturn's hands curled into fists, digging into her pale skin. A dangerous look crossed her eyes as she listened. "Continue," she all but ordered through grit teeth, her purple eyes slowly closing.

"For the most part, we managed to keep her safe. They got in a lucky hit, injured her and cracked the Crystal," Haruka picked up, voice grim. We tried to save her, all of us, including you. We channeled power from our crystals into hers, trying to mend it. We didn't succeed. The princess... she lost her life, and you nearly lost yours trying to heal her."

The girl's nails drew blood from her palms as she raised her head, eyes snapping open, cold, hard, angry. "I will deliver those Guardians unto a fate worse than death," she hissed, a hand reaching out to summon her fearsome Silence Glaive. "I will make them beg for mercy," the Senshi of Death and Destruction listed coldly, continuing, "I will not stop until they beg for death, and then, I will not deliver. They dare to betray the Princess? I will see to it they are broken."

The raven-haired girl spun on her heel, her ponytail lashing out to catch Sestuna across the forehead, intending to head out and hunt down the Senshi that had been accused and proven of treason in the highest degree all but formally. The Silence Glaive gleamed as it appeared in her bare hands, promising incredible pain to the ones on the receiving end of the blade.

Setsuna uttered a loud, unladylike curse, shooting to her feet. "Saturn, wait!" the dark green-haired Senshi called out, rushing to catch up with the infuriated princess of Saturn before she transformed and wrecked havoc upon the Guardian Senshi for their act of treason, which the Guardian of the Gates still did not truly believe was their fault alone.

But that was a matter for another time. Right now, stopping Saturn before she transformed to inflict pain beyond pain on those she deemed unworthy of enjoying a peaceful life was the top priority.

Summoning her Garnet Rod to her hands just like Saturn had done to her powerful Glaive, the oldest of the Solar System Senshi slammed her key-shaped staff onto the ground with a loud crash. "Stop, now, Saturn!" the Senshi of Time and Space commanded, radiating authority that had come with her position and her age. "This is an order, Saturn, halt!"

In the blink of an eye, the Silence Glaive's tip was pointed in her face, the blade leading down to the very angry girl. "Do not even presume for a moment that you have authority over me, Pluto," she barked, voice icy and cold, the tip of the weapon being forcefully shoved closer to the taller woman's face, just between her eyes. The cold edge of the glaive rested against the bridge of Setsuna's nose, a warning to the older Senshi to stay where she was.

"Peace, Saturn," the garnet-eyed woman told calmly, unaffected by the clear intimidation tactic to stop her in her tracks. "Lower your weapon. It is no proper way to treat a comrade."

Saturn glared up at her, usually calm violet eyes burning brightly with anger and rage.

"Saturn, Pluto is right," Michiru interjected, standing and walking over. "Calm down." The painter's voice was calm and steady once more, soft and gentle, not a hint of the hardness that had been present only minutes previous. "Please," she added, taking a wary step forwards, "understand, Saturn, that they will get their comeuppance in time."

Saturn's Glaive was redirected to point at Michiru threateningly. "You wish for me to forgive this treasonous transgression?" she demanded in a similarly frosty tone, brow furrowed together as if struggling to form her sentences. "Do you, Neptune? Answer me!" the sable-haired girl demanded angrily.

Haruka stepped up once she saw Michiru ending up on the receiving end of the sharp and deadly blade. "Whoa, Saturn," the sandy blonde cut in, "you need to calm down. Just slow down and think of what you're doing right now. We're not asking you to forgive them, but we need them, traitors or not, to fight back this new enemy successfully. Once we defeat this enemy, and once the princess is found and safe, I'm sure judgement will be passed, but for now, stand back and let them lie in their own grave."

Saturn didn't move. After a pause, she finally lowered her glaive and let it vanish from her hands. "Fine," she hissed darkly. "This once, I will not pursue them for their transgressions. If they dare to make any accusations or to show their faces in front of me again, I will not show them any mercy," the dark-haired girl spat, disgust and revulsion clear in her tone.

"That's all we ask," Setsuna hurriedly said. "Nothing more, nothing less, Saturn." Quickly, she shared a glance with Haruka and Michiru, the silent agreement between the trio quickly becoming evident as their eyes made contact — the enraged Senshi of Saturn was to be kept away from the four Guardian Senshi and the reincarnated prince of Earth until further notice.

There was a series of hurried knocks on the door, and Setsuna got up to answer it. The door opened to reveal two people — Artemis and Luna in their human form. The two Lunar advisors looked frazzled and disgruntled, like they had run through thorny bushes, ending up with torn clothes, scratches, and tangled hair. "Luna, Artemis?" the Guardian of the Time-Space Gates asked, eyebrows rising to her hairline in surprise. "What are you two doing here?"

Luna gasped for breath, leaning heavily on Artemis as she tried to force out her words. She pushed back her long dark hair from her face to reveal her bloodied and cut-up face as her dark blue eyes warily glanced around. "We were — were," she panted.

"We got attacked," Artemis interjected, wincing as he slowly pushing his red-stained white hair out of his face. The white cat-turned-human sucked in a breath sharply through his clenched teeth. "Some... chimaera monster tried to attack us, but it left after a while."

"Where are the Guardian Senshi?" Setsuna asked, now more concerned about the two than anything else. "Weren't you with them?"

"We ran after the fight," Artemis explained, grimacing in pain. "Told them off for what they did and then ran to find you guys, but we got preoccupied with the chimaeras." He winced at the memory. "Where's Usagi-chan?"

Setsuna winced. "Oh, well... that's... um..." She moved aside, letting the two Lunar felines catch sight of the sable-haired Senshi of Saturn who was currently being talked to by Haruka and Michiru.

Luna's blue eyes widened. "That's... impossible," the black cat breathed, shock on her face. "Is that...?"

"Yes," the Senshi of Pluto said grimly.

"B-but how?" Artemis spluttered. "That should be impossible! What's happened to her?"

Setsuna lowered her head. "Unfortunately... I don't know either. But... Princess Saturn has returned. Usagi-hime, Hotaru-chan... they've been lost."

"I'm feeling faint," Luna suddenly whispered, and the transformed black feline suddenly crumpled onto the ground outside of the house.

"Luna!"


	10. The Memories

"Luna!"

The shout of the black Lunar feline's name instantly prompted Michiru to turn around from talking to the still angry Senshi of Saturn. Almost instantly, the aquamarine-haired woman spotted the two Lunar advisors just as the dark-haired woman bearing the golden crescent of the Lunar kingdom crumpled like paper out of nowhere.

Haruka had also taken notice, her sandy blonde girlfriend instantly darting over and catching the collapsed woman just moments before Luna's unconscious form hit the ground with a hard smack. Gently rearranging her, the racer muttered something along the lines of 'is this is ultimate fainting week or what?' with a heavily sarcastic undertone, picking the woman up bridal style as she headed inside again, this time with Artemis in tow, worriedly looking over his beloved.

"Artemis, Luna," Michiru addressed, worry clear in her eyes as she made way to let Haruka lay Luna down on the sofa. "You two look a mess. What happened?"

Setsuna strode up after shutting the door. "They left the Guardian Senshi after what happened and then got assaulted by the chimaeras," the darker-skinned woman reported grimly. "This is very bad news. The enemies we've previously faced have never,  _never_ , attacked the advisors before. They know that Artemis and Luna are connected to us. They'll use them as our weakness." Her garnet eyes were dark and serious as the Guardian of the Gates spoke.

Haruka uttered a rough curse and ran a hand through her tousled hair as she leant against the wall of the room, right next to Saturn, who was stoic and silent throughout the exchange.

The sable-haired girl crouched down next to Luna and her hands started glowing with faint power. Passing her hands over the smaller wounds and injuries, she healed the feline up as best as she was permitted to, then stepped back to allow her some room to breathe. Her brow furrowed, and without her noticing, the golden crescent moon of the Lunar Kingdom appeared on her brow, gleaming brightly before it retreated. "Councilor Artemis," Saturn finally said, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Your injuries, please."

The white-haired man shook his head, standing close to the unconscious woman. "I'm not leaving Luna," he said firmly, blue eyes narrowed, "not even for a second."

The crescent moon symbol once more made its presence known to the others in the room, gleaming brightly on Saturn's brow as the girl frowned. Her brow creased a bit, and she winced, but nodded curtly, inclining her head slightly in acknowledgement. "If that is what you wish," she said formally. A frown marred her features, whether in thought or worry, Michiru wasn't sure.

Michiru sighed softly in frustration, running a hand through her wavy aquamarine locks, absently tugging at a strand of hair in her irritation. Uttering a few unladylike curses on the way, the violinist sank back against the wall with a groan, muttering, "I need painkillers."

Setsuna's grimace was evident in even her voice. "I think we could all use some. Saturn especially — haven't you been talking of headaches lately?"

"Nothing I haven't yet experienced during my tenure as a Soldier for my home," the dark-haired girl replied softly, though her teeth were grit together now, strangling her voice as she spoke. Just like the previous two times, the golden crescent flared up again, but this time, Saturn reacted. Doubling over, the girl cried out in pain as she gripped her head, her hands actively shaking.

"Saturn!" Haruka shouted out, reaching out to her in concern and an equal amount of worry.

Michiru watched helplessly as the youngest of the four Senshi collapsed onto the ground, shaking violently in spasms before she finally stilled, out cold on the ground. "Saturn!" she exclaimed in concern.

"Well, isn't this the ultimate fainting week?" Setsuna muttered dryly, earning her a glare from Haruka.

* * *

Where was she?

Saturn found herself in a featureless, disembodied plane of plain, sterile white. A thick, condensed fog gathered at the non-existent floor of the plane, hiding the ground from sight and leaving a distinct chill permeating through the rest of the strange, featureless realm. The sable-haired girl noted that she was dressed not in the strange 'human' clothes she had been donning just moments before she had woken up, and instead in a shapeless purple and white dress that fluttered around her as she stood.

Her long, ponytailed hair flowed back along with her dress in a strange wind that brought with it a biting pain that felt like the edge of a knife being dug into her skin, prompting her to turn her face away from the direction of the wind and shield herself against it. Her violet eyes slowly fluttered open experimentally as she shielded her face with her hands, trying to see what lay beyond the chilling wind.

Nothing. Just a field of thicker fog, where the misty substance was coming from.

A pain blossomed in her chest, just around her heart area, and the Silver Crystal suddenly formed in front of her, enveloped in a bright silver glow as the crystal bloomed into the form of a multi-faceted lotus, radiating warmth and halting the fierce wind's assault on her face. It hovered in mid-air, giving off power and comfort as it continuously blocked away the pain from the bitingly cold wind.

A voice echoed from around the sable-haired girl in the realm... or was it coming from the crystal itself?

_Come on... you're running late. Come here, find me again. Please, I'm lost..._

Lost. That seemed... oddly apt. It struck something within the Senshi of Saturn, and the dark-haired girl slowly walked towards the crystal, only to find it drift away from her the closer she attempted to get. Still, it remained in a constant distance and didn't get too far away. It wanted her to go somewhere, the pale girl noted to herself, and reluctantly, she gathered the long skirts of her dress and walked after it.

The Illusionary Silver Crystal continued to hover in the air, leading her along a path. It cleared the thick fog that billowed towards the girl and the crystal with the bright, illuminating light it emanated as well as the soothing warmth it let off. The wind no longer seemed to blow in her direction, mainly due to how the crystal seemed to be forming a shield against it. Finally, it stopped, and the light grew brighter, prompting the girl to shield her eyes once more.

 _"Hey... you're here,"_  a voice said to her, the voice of a girl that was eerily similar to her own. It was strangely familiar, and yet hard to place.

Had she heard it somewhere before? Saturn didn't know, but it sounded too familiar to the ear for her to not find it strange. The girl lowered her arm when the light of the crystal dimmed down, wincing and blinking repeatedly to get her vision back to normal to see the scene in front of her.

A slight slip of a girl was standing in front of her, her form wispy and ghost-like. Her skin was fair, transparent in her spirit-like state, and her long blonde hair was twisted up into the familiar style of the Lunar Monarchy. Her eyes were a bright, friendly blue, and a warm smile lit up her features. She was wearing a sheer white dress that faded away into fog at the base of the gown, making it clear that she wasn't a solid being. The girl beamed at her.  _"Hi! It's nice to finally see you face to face."_

A pale hand found its way onto her shoulder, leading to a slender girl that was a couple of years younger than the blonde, with short, dark hair that framed her face. Her features were stoic, her purple eyes carefully examining Saturn. Her sheer purple gown billowed in the same non-existent wind that Saturn and the blonde's did, and her expression displayed no visible emotion.  _"Yes,"_  she murmured, voice eerily familiar in Saturn's ear.  _"You're here. Finally, we meet."_

"Who are you?" Saturn asked bluntly, ignoring the cold wind that whispered as it blew past the two wispy spirits and past her as well. "What do you want?"

The blonde tilted her head to the side.  _"I am... Tsukino Usagi,"_  she answered softly.

Tsukino. Usagi.

The two words stirred up some strange memories that hit the Senshi full-force. Images of a loving family flashed before her eyes. A hard-working father that kept the family afloat. A loving mother that pushed her children to be the best and yet cared for them when they failed. An annoying younger brother that still held onto a strong family bond and would stand up for his sister even as he teased her. And finally, the memories of a ditsy, clumsy girl surrounded by good friends that suddenly turned on her.

 _"I am Tomoe Hotaru,"_  the other brunette answered in a soft voice.

Tomoe. Hotaru.

Another onslaught of memories filled her mind, images of a doting father who gave everything for his daughter, a young, dark-haired girl, bullied and shunned by her peers. A golden messiah saving her from the darkness of death. Saving the princess by giving her own life. Interchanging pain and a sense of duty as she felt herself die.

 _"Now... now you'll remember."_  Both the blonde, Usagi, and the brunette, Hotaru, echoed to her, their voices surrounding her and ricocheting in her head.

Saturn collapsed, gripping her head as the memories melded together and restructured themselves, trying to make sense of it all. The symbol of the Lunar Kingdom and the mark of Saturn made themselves known on her brow as a new understanding filled her. Her eyes opened, wide purple irises looking up at the Silver Crystal as it floated down towards her, resting in her grasp.

Where she had expected serenity suddenly sent a new wave a pain rushing through her body, coursing pain through her veins as the two marks on her brow shifted in colour, turning a blinding silver before changing form to a gleaming star, the inside of which had a faint imprint of the crescent moon and the mark of Saturn. The glow radiating from the crystal died down, but the mark remained there, and the pain slowly faded away.

Saturn lay, once more unconscious from the pain, her memories shifting inside her mind, changing and adjusting themselves.

* * *

Haruka uttered a rough curse as she sank into a chair she had dragged into the room from her own room, running a hand through her short blonde hair as she exhaled slowly. "This is becoming damned ridiculous," she grumbled. "First  _koneko_ and Hotaru, now Luna, and then Saturn again." With a grunt, she stood and clasped her hands behind her back, beginning to pace the length of the living room again, occasionally glancing into Saturn's temporary room where the dark-haired girl was lying, once more prone.

Setsuna walked into the room with Artemis, having finally convinced the white-haired feline to leave Luna for a while to get cleaned up. The dark green-haired woman gave her a glance, silently communicating 'have any of them woken yet?'

The racer shook her head in the negative.

Suddenly, a soft groan came from Saturn's direction as the girl stirred in the bed, finally making a move to sit up.

Haruka shot up from her chair and practically raced over, placing a hand on the girl's back as she eased her up. "Take it easy," the Senshi of Uranus uttered softly.

Saturn grimaced. "Thank you, Haruka-chan."

Haruka-chan. She had called her Haruka-chan.

Haruka's heart skipped a beat at the possibility that the young Senshi remembered.  _"Koneko?"_  she whispered, almost shaking.

Violet eyes gazed up at Haruka, and Saturn — was it Saturn anymore? — whispered one sentence that sent joy shooting through the woman.

"I remember."


	11. The Confusion

"You remember?" Haruka whispered, elation creeping into her voice. "Saturn... Hotaru...  _koneko..._ I..." She stumbled over her words, unsure of how to address the girl now that she had remembered the truth of what had happened.

"I am... Hotaru," the sable-haired girl answered slowly, "but I am Usagi as well. I am Sailor Saturn, the Senshi of Death and Destruction, and Sailor Moon, the Champion of Love and Justice..." Her brow slowly furrowed together. "My conscious... my main consciousness is that of Usagi's, but I don't feel comfortable with that name. No... not anymore. I am..." She shook her head, glancing up to meet Haruka's eyes with her violet gaze. "Call me Hotaru."

"Alright then, Hotaru-chan," Michiru gently said, walking over and carefully resting a hand on the newly-minted Hotaru's shoulder as she gracefully sat down beside her, tucking a strand of her wavy aquamarine hair behind her ear, "how are you feeling?"

Hotaru closed her eyes, her brow furrowing together as she lowered her head. "Like I should kill those damn traitors that tried to kill the princess," she said evenly, her voice hard and cold.

"The princess?" Haruka finally asked, dumbfounded.  _"Koneko_ , are you sure you're alright?"

Hotaru's violet eyes darted over to look at the blonde racer, her expression firm and stoic. "I'm perfectly fine," she said coldly. "You don't expect me to be happy when I... no, when  _we_ were unable to save the princess, do you?"

Setsuna's brow furrowed deeply together. "Your consciousness is of Usagi's?" the Guardian of the Time and Space Gates repeated slowly, a clear tone of disbelief colouring her question. "Hotaru," she immediately started, seemingly having figured something out in that ever-sharp mind of hers. Really, Haruka sometimes wondered if her mind was basically the Senshi of Uranus' Space Sword in the form of a brain with how quick and alert the dark green-haired woman was all the time.

The youngest Senshi of the four raised her head up to look questioningly at the older woman, Usagi's curiosity bleeding over into her eyes, reminding the sandy blonde that it didn't matter if she wanted to be called 'Hotaru', and that she was still Usagi too. "Yes, Setsuna-chan?" she asked slowly.

"Hotaru, what do you remember of the days before the fight with Galaxia, or even before that, right to the very start of your awakenings as Senshi?" the garnet-eyed woman pressed.

Purple eyes become rather vacant as the girl thought back onto what the darker-skinned woman had asked her to say. "I... I remember... as Usagi... Luna told me I was Sailor Moon. I remember finding the others, I remember a princess... I don't remember where we found the Princess, just that we did..." the black-haired girl mumbled. "As Hotaru... I remember Usagi saving me. I remember the princess, but not her face, nor her name now... I don't remember what she was like, but I know she was attacked by her own guardians."

The realization struck the Senshi of Uranus like a bolt of lightning.

In order to preserve a semblance of organization in the memories, the merged together girl had unconsciously wiped away all memories of the true identity of the Lunar Kingdom's Golden Heiress. She remembered being Princess Saturn, Sailor Saturn, and most importantly, Sailor Moon, but everything that was associated with her being the moon princess, she had forgotten.

In essence, she was Hotaru and Usagi, but an incomplete Hotaru and Usagi merged together to form a whole.

 _That_ was not good.

The incomplete memories would have left her with various gaps in her mind, and questions that needed to be answered. Worse, without her memories, she could easily be caught off guard by the new enemy.

Haruka uttered a series of low curses, prompting Michiru to glare at her in a reprimanding manner. Looking back at her girlfriend, Haruka shot her a glance that read as 'what? I'm not doing anything wrong.'

The aquamarine-haired painter just sighed and turned back to the youngest Senshi. "We should—" she started, but was immediately cut off by Setsuna, who shot to her feet and reached for her transformation wand.

"Trouble," the Guardian said, and that was all the other three needed to take action.

Haruka whipped out her wand, and along with Michiru and Setsuna, she raised her hand into the air along with her wand, intoning her transformation phrase, both an air of urgency and a sense of power. In three flashes of yellow, aquamarine and green respectively, the triad of Outer Solar System Senshi transformed into their Super forms. The Talismans were brought out in eerie unison, showing the perfect coordination of the trio. The Space Sword gleamed as it was drawn, the Deep Aqua Mirror glinted as its smooth surface caught the light, and the Garnet Orb radiated intense power as a gust of wind stirred past the trio, ruffling their hair.

Hotaru reached for a non-existent brooch pinned securely to her chest, then frowned and instead tried to concentrate. Her brow furrowed... and nothing happened. Her eyes shot wide open as a sense of panic became apparent in the violet irises. "I can't," she said, panicked. "I can't access my transformation!" She tugged on the end of her dark ponytail, seemingly frustrated. "I can't transform!"

Uranus uttered a rough curse, and this time, Neptune didn't reprimand her. "Stay here,  _koneko_ ," the blonde Senshi all-but-commanded, running a gloved hand through her hair. Her hand stopped as her palm reached her hairline, and the Senshi of Flight growled in annoyance, anger, and not a little confusion. What was going on now? Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, not since Hotaru and Usagi merged.

At least, it seemed that both Neptune and Pluto had managed to keep their heads screwed on the right way.

Almost immediately following the blonde's cursing, the Senshi of Oceans was quick to give the youngest Senshi instructions. "Why don't you sit this fight out, Hotaru-chan? I'm sure Luna and Artemis need the help more than we do, and we can take care of ourselves." The woman gave her a graceful smile, the edges of her lips curving up just enough to be sincere-looking, though Uranus had no doubt that she was using it to hide her worry.

Pluto nodded curtly, resting her Garnet Rod against the floor as she looked over. "Yes, Michiru is right," the aged woman said. "Hotaru, please stay here and take care of Luna. And Artemis as well," the red-eyed woman said, indicating over to the white feline that was now curled up beside the dark-haired woman, both Lunar advisors fast asleep after their rough trip.

Hotaru's eyes narrowed but she nodded, completely serious. "I'll stay here. If you have any problems, I'll get there," she told the trio firmly, brooking absolutely no argument at all. Then, she turned her attention to the duo on the sofa, tossing her long ponytail over her shoulder as she concentrated on her power, gently coursing the light through Artemis' bloody feline form to heal his injuries.

Super Sailor Uranus nodded and brandished her weapon. "We'll be fine," she assured the younger girl. "You just take care until you can be safe on the battlefield, okay?" With her free hand, she ran her fingers through her hair and smiled reassuringly at the sable-haired Senshi. "So don't you worry about us."

Neptune nodded as well. "Ruka-chan is right," the violinist said with a smile. "We'll be fine, Hotaru-chan."

The Guardian of the Gates of Time and Space raised her Garnet Rod in a decisive manner, smiling gently down at the seated girl. "Haruka and Michiru are right," she said. "We'll all be fine, Hotaru."

"Then hurry up and go!" Hotaru practically commanded, violet eyes glinting as she uttered the unconscious command. Ever so briefly, the silver star on her brow appeared again, both the golden crescent moon the purple insignia of Saturn flaring up inside before fading into a bright, luminescent silver.

"Yes, Hotaru!" all three chorused in unison, obeying the order that their princess — albeit unknowingly so — had given them.

* * *

Hotaru stared blankly out at Luna and Artemis' sleeping forms after the trio of Outer Solar System Senshi had left, her mind slowing down as she tried to sort through the dual force of Hotaru and Usagi's memories. There was something distinctly  _off_  about her memories, like something was missing, but she just couldn't put a finger on it.

Trying to ignore the feeling simply didn't work at times like this. No, she had to find out what was happening.

The two intersecting memories left her confused as well. Why did Usagi become the bearer of the Silver Crystal in the stead of the princess? Why did she have gaps in her memories corresponding to missing parts in Hotaru's past? Why did Hotaru and Usagi both die? Where was the princess?

She struggled to figure out the truth, and at the same time, she tried to figure out what her role truly was. Was she Usagi or Hotaru? Was she neither or both? And even with those troubling questions, there were more. Why couldn't she transform? She had done so while in the persona of Princess Saturn, hadn't she? What was going on? Who was behind the new enemy?

The violet-eyed girl just groaned, the complex questions already giving her a headache. She held her head in her hands, eyes fluttering shut as she sighed, sinking to the floor and pulling her knees close to her chest.

She really didn't know what to do anymore.


	12. The Cliffhangers

"Chronos Typhoon!" Pluto roared, slamming the key-shaped Garnet Rod into the ground as she unleashed her attack. Instantly, the Senshi of Pluto had brought her weapon up into the air as she gathered the immense power she held, preparing to channel it into the key-like staff into a devastating attack that would break the monster in front of her apart like wind through sand.

Well, it  _was_ wind through sand, if one took it all into account, even the technicalities.

The monster — a hulking mass of grit and dirt that was sloppily cobbled together into the barely distinguishable form of an enlarged, mutated primate — roared in anger as the wind-based energy attack tore through it, ripping a gaping chasm open in its chest, which slowly started to reform, gathering sand and dirt back up around the open injury. The primate creature snarled at the Senshi, freakishly long yet powerful front limbs beating at its chest before it started running at the closest target — Uranus.

The blonde was too fast for him, though. The Senshi of Uranus catapulted herself over the sand-based monster and moved to plant her heel in the base of its head, intending to smash it open or at least distract it so that Neptune and Pluto could attack instead. As it had before, her heel sunk a little into the relatively soft sand, but the monster construct remained solid enough still that the blow managed to stun it, making it roar loudly.

"Submarine Violon Tide!" Neptune shouted, playing a short, energetic snippet of a melody that the dark green-haired Guardian of the Gates could vaguely recall from... well,  _somewhere._ The wave of energy that built up didn't linger too long to gather power, and quickly washed over to slam into the gorilla construct, the water-like energy seeming to affect it more than the Time-Space Gate Guardian's had.

The beast seemed to dissolve, or at least lose stability a little, the sand falling apart to hit the ground, but just as quickly as it fell apart, it reformed, and Pluto muttered a curse word, releasing her next attack with a powerful and convicting shout.

"Dead Scream!" she hissed, garnet eyes narrowing. "Neptune, Uranus! Trinity!" With ease, the Guardian of the Gates let her power course through her staff and into the Garnet Orb, letting the red sphere that capped her signature weapon pulse with her energy as it gathered and built up.

Neptune raised the Deep Aqua Mirror up in her gloved hands, the clean and shiny surface of the golden hand mirror gleaming as she let her power flow through it. The aquamarine-haired Senshi was focusing more, building up the energy for their aptly-named trinity attack, her eyes narrowing in intense focus from her concentration.

The Space Sword glinted with power from the hilt to the pointed tip, a spark of rogue energy occasionally escaping when Uranus let her focus shift ever so slightly. The sandy-blonde racer held her blade in front of her as she directed the flow of magic towards the powerful Talisman, getting ready to unleash her power and set it wild on the enemy. "Three!" the boisterous pianist declared, her sword glowing as she started pulling the weapon back into a position to strike.

"Two!" The painter raised the mirror high, bracing her gloved hand on the back of the delicate golden Talisman, her eyes shifting between it and the monster as light from the sun at noon reflected off the smooth mirror's surface.

"One; trinity!" the guardian yelled, slamming her weapon into the ground, then lifting it up and pointing the peak of her own glowing Talisman at the sand construct. "Chronos Typhoon!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

The trinity of attacks converged as they met — the high-velocity winds combined with the deadly wave of destruction and the beam of blinding light that raced towards the beast, impacting with a loud crash that left a harsh, blinding glow in its wake, forcing the trio of powerful Senshi to shield their eyes and wince.

Pluto turned her head to the side, bringing up her arm as she tried to use the mild protection offered by the shadows cast to see the results of their attack. A loud shriek that was absolutely inhuman... and then nothing. As the light faded, the ancient guardian dropped her arm, glad for the ability to see without the chance of getting blinded.

"That's a pretty sculpture, eh, Michi-chan?" Uranus said dryly as she lowered her arms, and with them, the Space Sword Talisman.

For indeed, the gorilla construct had been solidified into a partially melted glass sculpture that seemed to be hardening even as the trio of Outer Solar System Senshi spoke.

The Senshi of Neptune seemed to ponder it for a while, tossing her shoulder-length wavy hair over her shoulder with one gloved hand, even as the other, holding the golden mirror, slowly lowered to her side. "Very nice," the woman emphatically agreed with a nod of her head, an amused smile curling her lips. "Think we should leave it as it is and label it as public art?"

The corners of Pluto's lips drew up into a grin as the darker-skinned woman observed the glass beast. "Too fragile for public display, don't you think?" she commented absently. "Some kid might get themselves injured on it."

"Nah, the authorities will watch out for it," Uranus said with a self-satisfied smirk. "Let's go."

"Not so fast, you three bitches," a man drawled apathetically. "You're not going anywhere." Suddenly, the glass was crushed to dust as the air pressure around them was massively increased.

Pluto was forced down to her knees, suddenly robbed of her ability to breathe and the intense pressure forcing her to succumb or to break. Grimacing, she focused on gathering her breath, and on searching for whomever it was that had spoken. She reached for her weapon, that had fallen away from her as she had collapsed, only to find that it was frustratingly inches away from the tips of her fingers. The Guardian uttered a rough curse in a forgotten language.

"Come on out, you son of a bitch!" Uranus thundered, the Space Sword snug in her grasp.

Pluto swore that her knuckles were bleach-white under her wrist-length gloves. The Senshi of Pluto didn't blame the enraged racer.

"Come out,  _now,_ bastard!"

Neptune glanced at Pluto through the corner of her eyes, narrowing her eyes as she silently communicated a plan to get the trio of Senshi free and back onto their feet to defeat their enemy. Her gloved hands curled into fists around the handle of the golden hand mirror and she displayed a rare scowl on her graceful-looking features.

Neptune had always been lady-like, Pluto recalled. In the time of the Silver Millennium as a regal princess, in the end as a survivor, in the heat of battle as a Sailor Senshi, and even now, as a violinist and a painter in the modern world. Yes, lady-like, graceful, regal. That was Neptune — Michiru — through and through.

"You want me to show myself? As you wish then."

Pluto forced herself to glare up as their new enemy stepped into the light. Recognition flickered through her widening garnet eyes, and the Guardian of the Time-Space Gates gasped in shock. "You?"

"Me."

* * *

Hotaru was pacing the length of the living room, trying not to wake the still-asleep Lunar felines as she walked from one end of the house to the other, attempting not to pull out her dark hair in frustration and anger. What the hell was going on? What the hell was wrong with her?

She had tried meditating to perhaps regulate the stress she was feeling, that was weighing on her mind and making it hard for her to concentrate on the current situation at hand — because maybe that was why she couldn't focus her power to transform into Super Sailor Saturn. Maybe that was why, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her that wasn't the case.

The sable-haired girl had a feeling it wasn't the case.

Vexed, she pulled on the end of her long ponytail, absently noting that she actually liked the ponytailed hairstyle, though she was still intending on returning to her signature buns and pigtails as soon as she could, after the entire mess was over. She liked her hairstyle, but it made her very,  _very_  noticeable, and she had to remain innocuous so that the Guardian Senshi couldn't find her until she wanted them to.

She was feeling a headache coming on, and almost as soon as she finished the thought, it came like a sudden maelstrom. She grimaced and shook her head, gripping it with her hands as she combated the pinpricks of pain that drilled into her head. She  _hated_  headaches on normal days, and they had just gotten worse since her 'merging' of Usagi and Hotaru.

Unseen to her, a gleaming silver star appeared on her brow, the symbols of the Moon and Saturn faintly etched into the inside, and the star remained, glowing and burning on her skin. The burning didn't fade like she expected to, only intensified further to increase the discomfort she felt into pain. Hotaru just grimaced, uttering a silent prayer to whatever deity that existed that it didn't mean anything bad.

Or did it? Maybe the others were in danger and this was a side effect of possessing two crystals, that she was being notified about something bad that was happening to them? Or maybe she was just thinking too much. She tended to do that, right?

The Senshi cursed rapidly in ancient Latin. It was rapidly becoming apparent that even with two sets of memories, she had some gaping holes in her thoughts, namely, what the hell was going on being the most important. A pulse of pain ricocheting through her head made her divert her attention away from her thought for just long enough to grimace and hold her head, slowing down in her incessant pacing to slump against the wall and curse further.  _"Damned!"_  She wanted to pull her hair out in frustration, but her hair didn't seem to agree with that thought process.

Wincing at the added pain of her hair pulling at her scalp, the girl quickly let go of her ponytail and instead rubbed her head to soothe the pain.

_You need to focus, child._

Hotaru nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice, low but most definitely female, that echoed in her mind. "Who's there?" she demanded, voice turning authoritative. "Show yourself!"

_I cannot. I do not exist in this plane of existence. I am here and I am not._

"Stop being so cryptic!" the girl snapped, reaching for a still non-existent brooch to transform. When her hand only made contact with skin and soft fabric, she muttered another curse.

_You are quite the foul-mouthed child, are you not? Nevertheless, focus, child. You must find it before they take over. Focus!_

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked aloud, now more genuinely confused rather than surprised or angry. "Stop talking in riddles! And I can't focus if you're in my head!"

_I am not talking within your mind, child. I am around you. I surround you. I am all and nothing. I am the protector of the cosmos. I **am**  Cosmos.  **Focus, now.**_

The commanding voice instantly persuaded her to agree, and Hotaru closed her eyes, sinking to the floor with a sigh, assuming a meditative position as she tried to relax and let go. From her, a crystal — the Illusionary Silver Crystal, in fact — emerged from her, the lotus flower assuming shape instantly as the purple flakes trapped within it started to glint and glimmer. A vibrant shine emitted from it, the only thing stopping it from blinding anyone within the house was the fact that all three had their eyes shut.

"I am focused. Now what?"

_Now, we meet at last._


	13. The Senshi

Hotaru's eyes snapped open to see herself in a void-like area, hovering there with no floor in sight. Her hair was floating out behind her, and red ribbons surrounded her form, keeping her warm in the surprisingly chilly void. Then again, it seemed to be the void of space itself, so the low temperature shouldn't have been such a shock.

Her purple eyes wandered around, her attention fixated on a small, glowing orb that flew to hover in front of her. As the glow faded a bit, the Illusionary Silver Crystal winked at her, then glowed brighter, bolder. Instinctively, she reached out to touch it, but it flared up with a brilliant light, forcing her to step back and shield her eyes.

"Open your eyes, child."

Hotaru obeyed, looking up to see a silver-haired woman standing in front of her in the void-world.

The woman had a slender build, with fair skin and long, silver locks spilling down her back in shimmering waves, flowing freely like a sheet of pure platinum and silver. She was wearing a long, flowing white and gold dress, with a fitted bodice that was bejewelled with beads and glitter, and a long, flowing skirt made of layers of fluttering fabric that floated in the floorless void. In her hands, she carried a tall, golden and white staff, that glimmered with power, and radiated with gentle and welcoming light.

As the woman walked closer to Hotaru, the black-haired girl was able to make out more of her features, like her heart-shaped face and light blue eyes, twinkling warmly at the Senshi. Her delicate features were set in a calm, welcoming expression as she stopped a mere foot away from Hotaru, and her hands, delicate and soft, reached out to gently hold the girl's face in a careful caress.

"Hello, child." Her voice was light and soft, carrying a delicate musical cadence to it. It was strangely soothing, and Hotaru had this nagging feeling that she had heard it before... somewhere. She just couldn't place it to a face.

"You... you are Cosmos." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. The violet-eyed girl knew as much, that the woman before her was not all she seemed to be.

The woman laughed softly, her laughter akin to the tinkling of multiple small bells as they rang in the wind. "Yes," she said, amused, "that I am. I am Cosmos, the spirit of the entire universe as it is. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Soldier of Death and Rebirth, and Soldier of Love and Justice. Sailor Saturn, Sailor Moon. Hotaru, Usagi." She chuckled warmly. "Welcome to the void."

"The void?" the Senshi asked slowly, brow furrowed together. "That is... this world?"

The woman, Cosmos, nodded with a smile. "Indeed, my dear girl. "This is the void." She laughed softly, reaching out and gently taking Hotaru's hands in her own, guiding her along the floorless world. "Follow me, child."

The sensation was not unlike swimming or dancing, the violet-eyed girl decided, following the woman with surprising ease through the air-like feel of the 'void'. Though her feet didn't meet ground anywhere, she was still able to take steps, strangely graceful steps, and still remain upright as she wandered after the woman. It was much lighter than swimming, though, and the girl wondered if this was what astronauts felt like in outer space.

As she wandered after the woman, she wondered what she was going to experience, and briefly, noticed the woman seemed to be fading in and out ever so often, and the Silver Crystal twinkled innocently from within her form. So this woman was an illusion sent through the crystal? Or was she the manifestation of the crystal itself, the spirit of the Lunar Kingdoms?

Hotaru had once heard, as Saturn, of the legend that each planet's crystal was the spirit of each planet, made to protect and preserve, to fight for its safety. Was it true? She didn't know, and wasn't too keen to find out.

As they walked on, a white platform took shape under their feet, and Cosmos made small clicks as she walked, indicating heels. Hotaru, barefoot, noticed how cold the floor was, but she didn't say a word still, ignoring the biting cold that threatened to give her frostbite. It didn't go that far, of course, but it was so cold it seemed to be burning. She shivered a bit as the cold truly hit her, wrapping her arms around her. And it had been so warm a few minutes ago too...

Cosmos stopped in her path when she reached the end of the walkway, overlooking what could only be described as a multi-hued, kaleidoscopic swirl of colour that radiated energy that could only be described as the power of life. A small, glowing crystal took form as the delicate woman reached both her hands out, gently bringing it towards her. The crystal, a shining white and gold, glinted in her hands, and she held it out in her left, her right hovering near her chest to produce the Silver Crystal.

With a smile, she stretched out her right hand, and the crystal returned to hover in front of Hotaru, who clasped it in both hands. "Are you wondering why you're here, child?" Cosmos asked, her long silver hair flowing in a non-existent breeze.

"I am. Why have you brought me here?" Hotaru asked, taking a step further. The soft red ribbons that covered her seemed to lose their colour, fading to white as she got closer to the woman and the swirling colours. "Where are we, beyond the void? Who are you?"

"We are at the Galaxy Cauldron, my dear," Cosmos replied with a warm smile. "I have said it before, yes? I am Cosmos, Guardian Cosmos, the guardian of the Cauldron. And as to why you are here... well," she raised the hand with the crystal in it to the air, letting it glow brightly. The light washed over Hotaru, taking the form of a loose, flowing dress, the same white as the ribbons had become only seconds prior.

"The time has come," Cosmos said, turning away from her. "Chaos' forces have returned to take over this world, and only you, with the power I have, may serve your purpose as defender of justice and rebirth, and to save this world once more from the impending darkness. Are you ready to accept the burdens of fate once more? Will you return to the Cauldron, my dear, or will you fight on and live life as you are?"

Hotaru looked at her, briefly stunned at the message. Then it started to click together in her mind. "I am... the defender of love and justice," she said with a firm voice. "The soldier of death and rebirth. I am Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn. I fight for the sake of everyone else in the world. I will fight on. I accept the burdens that may come."

"Good." Cosmos knelt down and scooped something up from the Cauldron's glowing mass. Both hands clasped around it, she rose and walked over, pressing the item to Hotaru's forehead, both hands cupping around it as incredible warmth spread throughout Hotaru's form.

And suddenly, she remembered. 

* * *

Neptune's eyes darted from Pluto to the mysterious man that stepped out, glaring imperiously down at her.

He was tall, remarkably so, with dark brown curls that fell to his shoulders in unkempt waves. His light blue eyes were hard and angry behind thin, wire-rimmed glasses, and he was clad in long-sleeved blue robes, looking overall dishevelled and tired. A pity, Neptune considered, for if he wasn't so unkempt, he would have been rather attractive. "Me," the man repeated in a low, gravelly baritone. He sounded displeased, and a scowl was etched on his face. "After so long, we meet again, Pluto."

Pluto's garnet eyes narrowed, and the woman frowned deeply. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to see you again," she said, voice sounding almost saddened. "I promised you death if our paths ever crossed again, trespasser." Her voice turned hard as she finished her sentence, and she glowered at him. "I do not break my promises. Death will be delivered."

The man scoffed. "Bold words for a helpless Guardian." He stepped closer. "Yes... I remember our last meeting, Pluto. You were... undeniably the better fighter." He lowered his head briefly, then turned back to her, a cruel smile twisting his features. "The years don't seem to have been kind to you, Pluto," he taunted. "You've lost much of your ability."

Uranus and Neptune shared a glance, unsure of what was going on. The cryptic conversation gave the two even more questions that it answered. They listened on anyway, both the Senshi dutifully keeping their hold on their weapons, waiting for an opening to strike.

"You!" Pluto growled. Slowly, the green-haired Guardian forced herself up and snatched her Garnet Rod up, pointing the Garnet Orb at him. "I won't take it! Dead Scream!"

The man growled, raising a hand into the air as a wall of sand shot up in front of him, intercepting the blast. Not that it worked. The blast of glowing energy burst through the meager defense and slammed right into him, sending him stumbling back with a snarl of pain. "It seems I was wrong. You are still as forceful as before. It seems old age has dulled your reflexes, though." His hand curled into a fist, and from the shattered defenses, the sand reformed into another hulking beast.

"Now we know where it came from," Uranus growled, now on her feet now that the increased air pressure was no longer weighing on them. "Neptune, Pluto!" she shouted. "Let's try it again!"

Pluto shook her head, the darker-skinned Guardian sending another attack at the man with a snarl. Again, it hit, but he didn't seem affected. "I will deal with him!" she commanded, authority filling her voice. "Deal with the beast!"

Neptune frowned, sending an attack at the sand beast, letting it blast bits of the sand monster away, knowing it would reform almost instantly. She murmured an unladylike curse, raising her mirror again. "Submarine Reflection!" she shouted.

"Space Sword Blaster!" the sandy blonde roared, slashing down her Talisman.

The sand monster shrieked again, returning its shape back to normal and then lunging at the two Senshi once more, oddly sharp claws stretched out as it pounced at them, attempting to slash them to ribbons.

Both Senshi leaped out of the way, sharing a glance and a nod as they once more rushed to launch another attack, to stall for time if nothing else.

"Kill them!" the man spat angrily, and before they could react, another series of shrieks could be heard as more sand beasts lunged forward.

"Pluto!" Uranus yelled. "Forget him, we can't do this alone!" She brandished her weapon to slice through a creature, and though her weapon moved cleanly through it, the beast didn't seemed to be affected at all. "Damn!"

The garnet-eyed Senshi threw the man one last hateful glare before she moved to attack a sand creature that was getting too close for comfort. "You'll get away this once," she promised coldly, glazing at the man, her eyes narrowed. She pointed the Garnet Orb at a monster and yelled, "Chronos Typhoon!"

"That's of no use," the man taunted. "Even as powerful as the three of you are, you still can't win! Give up!"

"Light Atlas!" An intricate map of white and purple formed into the air above the Senshi and the monsters. The glowing lines burned with an intense light , converging at the center of the runic script. "Blast!"

The light burst out, blinding the Senshi. When it finally died down, Neptune was vaguely able to make out a familiar form, and her eyes widened in surprised.

"I am Sailor Cosmos, Guardian and Defender of Justice and Rebirth, the Soldier of Harmony! In the name of all that is just, I shall punish you!"


	14. The Truth

Uranus snapped her head over to the direction she heard Hotaru's voice from. The blinding light blast from her attack blazed past the sandy blonde Senshi and rushed into the sand monsters, crystallizing them into exaggerated glass statues from the intense heat that left the racer feeling like she had just exited a sauna. "No way," she breathed softly as her eyes fell upon the Senshi that stalked over, anger clear in her dark eyes.

Hotaru — or Sailor Cosmos, as she had claimed to be — walked over, purple heels making no sound on the grassy ground. White straps crisscrossed around her calves, connecting to her shoes at the heel. Her new Senshi outfit was mainly white and purple, with a single splash of colour accentuating her waist. Instead of a bodice and a connected skirt, she wore a short dress with trimming at the waist, mimicking the effect of the usual pattern of the Sailor Senshi. The dress was white, fading into a deep purple at the edges of the skirt, fluttering in the wind, with two layers of purple and white trimming the waistline, and seven streaks of bright colour splashed onto her skirt.

She levelled a silver and purple staff in her hand, not unlike the Silence Glaive, but not like it either. It held a distinctive crescent shape on top, crystalline and pale silver with purplish flecks, suspending a glimmering orb that made itself clear as a crystal of some sort in the air, pulsing with brilliant light and power. The body of the staff was a solid silver as well, with faint purple engravings lining it. The Senshi wore no gloves, though light caught on small rings around each of her fingers, glinting softly back at the group.

Her white cape, flowing from her purple collar, billowed in the wind as she strode forward. Her eyes were hidden by a dark visor that presumably worked to protect her eyes from the blinding light. She had star-shaped earrings and a pair of white wings as her front bow, complete with a purple heart-shaped brooch, a silver crystal —  _the_  Silver Crystal, in fact, complete with the gleaming purple flecks of the Saturn Crystal — set within. Her dark purple choker was adorned with a similar white star, and on her brow burned the symbol of a star.

Sailor Cosmos glared angrily at the mystery man, raising the crystal of her staff to point at him. "Leave, now!" the sable-haired Senshi commanded in a voice that was surprisingly strong compared to her slender frame. "You are not welcome here, force of Chaos!"

The man hissed, raising an arm to shield his eyes from the light. "Impossible," he growled. "So the crystal has finally found its host." He cursed violently, staggering back. "And here it has lain dormant for centuries... millennia... He will have to know of this, immediately." The brunette raised his voice up to a louder volume. "Consider yourself lucky, Sailor Cosmos. You will be spared for today. I simply can't be bothered."

Cosmos' staff slammed into the ground. "Enough with your banter! Have at you!" she shouted. " _Luce Stellarum!"_ A six pointed star formed in front of her, each point flashing with intense light as they pooled into the center of the shape, and with a snarl, the light rushed forward at him, only to barrel through nothing more than empty air.

The man had vanished.

The girl murmured a curse word and slowly walked closer to Uranus, extending a bare hand up to the blonde Senshi to help her up. Repeating the same process for Neptune, Cosmos slowly turned to Pluto, who was viciously cursing herself out while standing there. Her dark eyes focused on the older woman, and Uranus' line of vision followed.

The Guardian of the Gates had her gloved hands closed into tight fists, and her head was lowered, breathing heavy. Upon closer inspection, the hand that was closed around her Garnet Rod was even actively shaking, and so were the dark green-haired woman's shoulders. A low sound, incoherent from the distance, was coming from her, and there was a steady clinking of the keys on the belt she wore.

Uranus shared a glance with her lover and Cosmos, and slowly took a step near the woman, as if afraid that the movement would end up in catastrophe. Thankfully, she hadn't gone far when Pluto finally lashed out with an anguished scream, crying out in a volume that was near deafening. The racer actively flinched at the sound, clapping her hands over her ears as she grimaced from the cry of deep emotional despair.

"That man... that  _man..._   _Charon!"_  the garnet-eyed woman screamed out. In her frustration, she launched a beam of darkened energy straight at a monster turned to glass, shattering it into small shards that littered the ground. Her key-shaped staff hit the ground again and she unleashed a cyclone at another glass form, tearing through the fragile constructs like scissors through paper. It was only when all of the monsters the man had sent were rendered into glass dust under the four Senshi's shoes that the Senshi of Pluto slowed in her rampage, lowering her weapon with a choked sob. "Charon..."

So the man's name was Charon?

Uranus gingerly took a step forward, resting her gloved hand on Pluto's shaking shoulder. "We should get back home," the racer said gruffly, looking around, inwardly worried another attack would rear its ugly head. "Come on, Setsuna-chan. We still have to talk about  _koneko."_

Glass dust crunched under purple heels as Cosmos walked over to the two, Neptune miraculously following without making a sound. "Setsuna-chan..." Cosmos said softly, and for once, the sandy blonde Senshi heard the familiar gentleness of Usagi's voice, found only with Sailor Moon and Serenity's personas. "It was soft, but stern at the same time. Pleading for her to listen, and authoritative enough to communicate that she didn't have a choice but to listen.

For a second, the Senshi of the sky felt her hopes soar. Was her friend truly back with her, even if she was together with Hotaru? "Usagi?" she asked quietly, dark eyes darting over to the pale girl. Gently, she murmured a couple of words to Pluto while Neptune glided over soundlessly, the aquamarine-haired woman sliding her arm under Pluto's and guiding her back out of the park. The sandy blonde took a step back, allowing Neptune and Pluto to go first.

Cosmos lingered in the spot next to her as the other two Senshi made their way back home, and only when they were out of earshot did the sable-haired girl speak again. "Yes, Haruka-chan?" She reached up slowly, plucking her visor away from her eyes and looking back at her friend with bright blue eyes and a warm smile. "What did you need?"

 _"Koneko!"_  The Senshi of the sky grinned widely and lunged at her, scooping the girl up into a warm hug. "You're really back with us?" Her gloved hand affectionately ruffled the top of the shorter girl's head, tangling up the hair that was tightly drawn into the two buns on top of her head.

The younger Senshi giggled. "Yeah, Haruka-chan. Now let's get home. I think Setsuna-chan needs us." Her tone turned solemn at that, and the blonde woman agreed with a nod of the head.

Pulling herself away, Uranus gave the girl one last affectionate ruffle of the hair and then took off to head back home, her heart and footsteps light as a small smile found its way onto her face.

* * *

_Are you certain, Usagi-hime?_

_I'm positive, Hotaru-chan. Let me take over, okay?_

_... Fine, Usagi-chan. Just be careful._

Hotaru entered the house after Haruka did, seeing Setsuna on a pulled up chair while Michiru was gently talking to her in a hushed voice, leaving the girl unable to make out what they were saying. She took a step closer, absently pulling on her ponytail. "Setsuna-chan?" she voiced out slowly, reaching out to the woman once she was close enough. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hotaru," Setsuna whispered softly, looking back up at her. Her garnet eyes were reddened by what the girl assumed to be tears. She looked, for a lack of a better word, miserable. She sighed heavily and leaned back in her seat, resting against the hard back of the plastic chair. "I just... haven't seen him in over a millennium..."

"Setsuna... I've been wondering, who is that man?" Haruka asked, not bothering to sugar-coat her words. Her arms were folded over her chest as she leaned against the door leading outside, running a hand through her messed up blonde hair. "Who was he to you?"

The Guardian of the Gates slowly shook her head. "Charon... he was... he was a Duke of Pluto. My ex-betrothed. We grew up as childhood friends, but when I accepted my duty as a Sailor Senshi, I rejected his advances. He grew bitter, and we grew distant." She glanced away, hand curling into a fist. "And then, later, he... I don't know what happened to him. He made a deal with the forces of Chaos, and then, we became enemies." The woman looked away, garnet eyes downcast.

Michiru looked up at both of the other two Senshi, eyes soft with pity. The woman chose not to say anything, however, but instead she just rested a comforting hand on Setsuna's shoulder.

_Can't we do something to help, Hotaru-chan?_

_I don't... I don't know, Usagi-hime. I'd like to help her, but what can we do?_

Hotaru sighed softly. "We don't have much time," she said, voice soft as usual. "There is a lot I have to tell all of you." She nervously pulled at her long ponytail and turned her purple eyes onto the group. Her hands clasped over the purple and silver heart-shaped brooch that contained the Silver and Saturn Crystal combined. One more crystal was hidden within — the Cosmos Crystal. It was that crystal's power, along with the power of the Silver Crystal and the Saturn Crystal that let her transform again, once given by Guardian Cosmos.

Once Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna turned to her, Hotaru told them everything that happened. Her eyes occasionally darted to Luna and Artemis' still sleeping forms on the sofa as she told them everything. "I was told about the truth. We are facing against seven agents of Chaos. They were recruited to get their revenge, and they all have links to the Solar System Senshi."

A harsh curse was uttered by Haruka as the racer started to pace around the room, shaking her head. "Great, just great," she growled. "Anything else?"

Hotaru nodded slowly. "The girl that attacked us before, she's connected to Uranus," she said grimly.

The Senshi of Uranus' head snapped over to her in surprise. "What?"

"I remember her now, I think," Setsuna said softly. "Lady Miranda, one of the nobles of Uranus during your mother's reign as a Senshi, still a princess. She was purportedly in love with your mother, but Princess Uranus rejected her, accusing her of being a gold-digger. It turned out to be the truth. She was banished and sent away from the kingdom. No one ever saw her again."

Haruka grimaced. "That's... disturbing. She's what, ten? Twelve?"

The aquamarine-haired woman shrugged. "She looks like it, I think." Michiru then grimaced. "Oh, that suddenly seems rather... unsettling."

The sandy blonde snorted. "You know it," she muttered.

Hotaru cleared her throat. "Well, that's, um... now we know something about them. And they're still going to attack us again. Guardian Cosmos," she paused, shuffling her feet, "she told me that their Starseeds need to return to the Cauldron, to be reborn."

"Then we'll do it," Michiru said, silvery voice firm. "We defeat them and take them down."

All the four Senshi shared a glance, and they nodded. Together. 

* * *

Running, she was running. The girl, no older than ten or eleven, scrambled to her feet after she tripped and continued to her, her pigtailed hair bouncing. Just a little more, she told herself. Just get to the Hikawa Shrine. Just get to Rei. Rei would protect her, surely, she would be safe with the priestess.

As she ran around the corner, the girl tripped on her feet again, and a scream tore from her throat when they caught her.

She had been so close!

* * *

Rei jumped awake when she heard the sound, someone calling her name, and she scrambled outside, and in the courtyard of the Hikawa Shrine, she found something. A familiar looking ball-like cat.

"Luna-P?"


	15. The Worries

Minako looked at the familiar ball-cat that rested on the table, seeing no signs of it being active. The blonde frowned, reaching out a hand to prod the seemingly deactivated toy. Her hand was quickly swatted away and she was faced with the disapproving look of Makoto. The Senshi of Love and Beauty gave an indignant little whine, huffing as she sat back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

The familiar busyness of the Crown Arcade was filling the background with the comforting drone of civilian life, orders to Motoki taking up most of the background noise, the bright beeping sounds of the arcade games making up the rest of the sound. The Sunday crowd was filling the arcade as usual, meaning that the Senshi's conversation would be masked under the chatter of all the people.

"Don't touch that," Rei chastised with a glare, the priestess's violet eyes narrowed at the leader of the four Guardian Senshi. "Not until Mamoru-kun comes here, at least." The black-haired soldier tossed her long hair over her shoulder and then leaned back into her seat again, eyes scanning the sea of people to see if the reincarnated prince of Earth was there yet. She made a sound in clear vexation. "Where is he?"

Ami just groaned softly, resting her head in her arms on the surface of the table. "Not so loud," the blue-eyed girl murmured softly, eyes darting to Rei, Makoto, then Minako and back before she sighed and turned her face away and at the table. "My head hurts," she muttered, and after that, she stopped talking to the other three, falling into an uneasy sleep again.

"Sorry, Ami-chan," Makoto murmured softly, the brunette seated right beside the ill genius. The Amazonian Senshi sighed, cracking her neck, likely stiff after staying in the same position for a while, craning her neck to look for the black-haired prince of the Earth. "Mamoru-kun better come here soon," she grumbled, rubbing at her eyes as she yawned. "I'm starting to feel kind of sleepy myself, to be honest. I didn't get much sleep last night."

The blonde leader of the four just huffed, reaching into her handbag to grab a makeup compact she had tossed in the night before. "We all need sleep," the red-bow wearing Senshi stated matter-of-factly, cracking open the compact to check if her makeup was coming off. Thankfully, her foundation was still covering up her dark circles under her eyes and the cut she still had from the last fight. She snapped the black compact shut and tossed it back into her bag.

"Sorry, sorry," Mamoru called, walking over with a yawn of his own. The college student seemed to be tired — then again, what else was new? They all were tired of late, sleepless nights and late fights not doing much to remedy that. He reached the four, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "Sorry I'm late," he repeated again in a lower tone, obviously having noticed Ami. He slid into a seat next to the blonde Senshi as she scooted to the side to make way.

Rei just growled something incomprehensible and huffed, shoving the deactivated toy at him. "Recognize this?"

It took the man some time — a beat passed, then another, until his blue eyes widened and he spluttered, "Luna-P?!"

The ball-like toy rested peacefully on the table, just lying there, almost like it was taunting the three awake Senshi and the prince of the Earth.

"How?" Mamoru finally asked, his shock gone and replaced with deep concern.

Well, it was his daughter that was possibly in danger, Minako reasoned to herself, tuning out the rest of Rei's explanation on how she found the item. The Senshi of Venus had already heard the story twice over, and was in no hurry to listen to Rei's clearly annoyed voice as the black-haired priestess repeated the situation of the previous night, when she had been woken up by a sound outside and went out to investigate. The blue-eyed girl drummed her fingers on the surface of the table, eyeing the ball toy warily.

What had happened to Chibiusa? Why was Luna-P here? Why were they in the past again? Had something happened in the future to make her have to come back? Did she need help?

So many questions flooded the Senshi's mind, and try as hard as she could, Minako simply couldn't answer any of them. The leader of the Guardian Senshi shoved her questions aside for the moment to focus on her worry for the little pink-haired princess that the group had come to love. Absently, she chewed on her lower lip, not wanting to lose her calm facade in front of her teammates — she had to be the strong one in front of them, after all.

Makoto coughed, snapping her fingers repeatedly in front of Minako's face, impatiently pinning her with a glare from bright green eyes. "Minako-chan!" she snapped. "Pay attention, jeez!" The brunette huffed, irritated, and leaned back in her seat once the Amazonian girl was certain that she had gotten the blonde's attention, folding her arms over her generous assets. "Are you even listening?"

"No," Minako muttered with a not-so-subtle glare, narrowing her blue eyes. "Get out of my face," she growled, only easing up once Makoto had leant back. The teen harrumphed, leaning forward with her elbows propping her up. "So where were we again?"

This earned her a none-too-gentle smack behind the head, right below her glaring red bow, by the violet-eyed priestess. "Focus, you blonde twit!" Rei snapped irritably, her purple eyes smoldering with flames. "Now, as I was saying..."

Once more, the blonde tuned out the fiery-tempered priestess and allowed herself to focus on one last thought before she contributed to the discussion.

_Please be safe, Chibiusa. We'll find you soon, I promise!_

* * *

"So you've failed again, Charon," a male voice taunted in a singsong tone. "Hah, but that is to be expected, no? No other could match my capabilities!" With a haughty sniff, the platinum blonde man leaned forward into the light of the candle flames around the meeting table. A cat-like grin stretched his red lips, and his bright purple eyes glimmered menacingly.

Charon growled from right across the long table, blue eyes glowering at the cross-dresser. "You!" he fumed, but leaned back in his blue chair, eyes narrowed as he harrumphed, folding his arms over his chest. "Why don't you try it then, Neith?" he all but hissed, snarling in annoyance.

Neith chuckled, the baritone at odds with the smooth flowing dress and purple and gold regalia he wore. "Oh, I will, Charon," he cooed with a giggle. "And you, Miranda? Looks like you failed, again! Let me show you what it's like to be a  _real_  woman!"

The little girl glared at him, and she sprang up from her seat, hands slamming palm first onto the surface of the table. "Meanie!" she wailed, amber eyes wide in anger and childish frustration.  _"Get him!"_  she demanded, fists hitting the table repeatedly with soft smacks. "I want him dead for his insolence!" There was a pause, and the child then screamed again. "What are you waiting for? Sic him!"

From the darkness behind her, two winged chimaeras pounced out to target the blonde on the opposite end of the table.

Both the woman with red eyes and the one with orange and pink hair leaned away from the two beasts, nonchalantly watching the action, as did the redhead across the table who simply leaned back in her chair. The trio of women seemed to share a casual conversation as red, blue, and green eyes locked with each other. One message was conveyed.

_Idiots._

"Enough." Dark tendrils lashed out from the shadows and wrapped themselves around the winged beasts, suspending the hybrid creatures in midair above the table's surface. The man at the head of the table walked into view, muscular arms crossed over his chest and a stern look crossing his cold features. Dark shadows flickered over his olive skin as he moved even closer to the table, the dark tendrils emerging from behind him moving as well, carrying the two chimaeras over to Miranda. "Miranda, keep a leash on your pets. I don't have the patience for this today."

The tendrils flung the beasts into the wall behind Miranda, earning two yelps and whines from the chimaeras, and the man walked fully into the light, settling into his royal blue seat. "Charon, Miranda, report."

"I already told you!" Miranda snapped, dropping into her seat with a huff. "Saturn showed up, told me to get lost, and I did!"

Charon scoffed. "I was about to win. Pluto and the other two — they were losing. And then she appeared. Cosmos. The crystal found a host, Triton. It found  _her._ "

Triton, the man with darkened blue sapphires for eyes, leaned in closer, intrigued. A spark of curiosity lit up his dark eyes, and slowly but surely, he smirked. "IT found her, did it?" he purred. The handsome man leaned back in his seat, eyes fluttering shut, and he chuckled, laughing louder and louder.

"You alright, Triton?" the redheaded woman in the green seat asked, green eyes on him with a raised brow.

Triton smirked. "Perfectly fine, Callisto," he purred, and a slender black tendril reached from behind the woman to gently caress the curve of her face. "Oh, perfectly fine indeed." The look in his eyes revealed dark hunger, a need, an obsession that needed to be sated. "Yes," he murmured, dulcet voice ringing clearly in the darkened meeting room. "I am fine," he affirmed once more.

The white-haired woman in the red seat harrumphed, folding muscular arms over her chest. "What's so important about the damn crystal?" she sneered, her harsh red eyes narrowed in irritation. "That magical power of theirs is worthless against a true warrior!" Her fist slammed onto the surface of the table, annoyance expressed clearly in her scowl that lined her scarred face.

The last woman just sighed, drumming her fingers on the surface of the table. Her free hand was absently stirring a drink that left a sweet, strawberry flavour in the room. "Calm down," she scolded in an authoritative tone. "Especially you, Aris." Her tone was stern, strict and scolding. The woman sipped from her drink, and leaned forward into the light.

"But Maia!" Miranda whined, pouting.

" _Enough_."

The child huffed, leaning back. "Fine, fine. Jeez, old lady."

"Of course, my apologies, fair Maia," Triton said with a smirk. His dark blue eyes glinted dangerously. "Now, might I ask who is next on the roster to take over?" A sapphire gaze swept across the room of six, already ruling out both Miranda and Charon as the duo leaned back in their seats, out of the light. "Callisto, I do believe it is your turn?"

The green-eyed woman's expression turned dark, and a sneer curled her lips, marring her aristocratic features. "Yes," she spat. "I believe so, Triton. When shall I leave next?"

Maia smirked as she leaned back into the shadows, sipping at her drink as she drummed her fingers on the surface of the table, the steady tapping only obvious if one stopped to pay attention to it. Blue eyes examined each of the still visible people seated at the table.

Neith, absorbed in his so-called beauty.

Aris, grumbling to herself in irritation.

Callisto, plotting her attack and her subsequent sweet vengeance.

Triton, the deviously manipulating man that was charming Callisto into furthering her attacks with each and every sweet glance he delivered at her.

Maia wondered if any of the others had detected the slight infatuation Callisto had with the man. If they had, none had commented about it, at the very least. Her fingers tapped out a specific rhythm on the table's surface, and her attention moved to Triton.

_Tap. Tap tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap tap._

She clicked her nails against the surface of the glass.

_Click tap click. Click tap click. Tap tap tap. Click tap tap._

Triton smirked, leaning closer to the redheaded woman. "Tomorrow," he purred.

Callisto smiled deviously. "Tomorrow," she agreed with a cold smile. "Well, dearest cousin? Ready to die?"


	16. Daughter of Hermes

Makoto walked straight out of Juuban when the bell rang, relived for the end of the school day. She didn't have to wait for anyone — Minako was outside already, and Ami was absent from school. The other Senshi were going to visit her later and make sure she was alright, and the brunette Amazon needed to give the Senshi of Mercury their homework assigned by Haruna-sensei.

Usagi's conspicuous 'disappearance' was becoming a problem, though. A month had already passed, and there were absolutely no leads on her. The Senshi had convinced the police that they couldn't help, and the case was going cold. The recent attacks, starting from the first few weeks of her disappearance helped, hinting that the disappearance was a result of the monsters that had arrived. However, it instead hinted at a darker story, that the blonde had been killed by the beasts instead.

It wasn't too far from the truth.

The brunette shivered, shaking her head to clear the thoughts from her mind. The Senshi of Thunder didn't want to dwell too long on the morbid truth. "Oi, Minako-chan!" she yelled, voice raising to get the blonde's attention over the chatter of the other students leaving the high school. That said, Makoto was glad for how she finally had a matching uniform — her last made her seem more like an outcast than she already was. The tall girl ran over to her blonde friend, scowling when the blue-eyed girl hadn't given her an answer.

Makoto clapped a hand firmly onto Minako's shoulder, a brow arched at the bow-wearing girl.

The blonde jumped, hands shooting out to fumble with the orange phone she was talking on. An intense blue glare was delivered to the strongest of the four Guardian Senshi, and the girl continued talking on the phone like she hadn't just been rudely interrupted. "—meet us at Ami-chan's house, yeah, okay. Have you seen Mamoru-kun since Sunday?" She paused for the answer, then scowled. "Thought so."

The leader of the Guardian Senshi uttered a rough curse in English and muttered, "See you later, Rei-chan." She pulled the phone away and hit the button to end the call, sighing heavily and letting her shoulders slump. "This is tiring," Minako mumbled, rubbing at her eyes with her hand. As she pulled away, a smear of concealer and foundation stuck to her hand, leaving a hint of the dark circles underneath her eyes. Blinking, the girl then shot the brunette beside her a harsh glare. "I was on the phone, Mako-chan!" she snapped irritably.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Oh, sorry," she snapped irritably. Makoto was sorry — she really was — but she didn't appreciate the blonde's tone at all. The Senshi of Jupiter shook her head, sending her curly ponytail sweeping through the air at Minako's head. "Let's get going. I'm sure Ami-chan is waiting."  _And I'm tired of standing around too,_  she added in her head. Jade eyes narrowed and the taller girl folded her arms over her chest. "And by the way, your make-up's smudged," she finished.

Minako's hand shot to her face, right under her eye, and she mumbled a soft curse. "Let's get to Ami-chan's. I need to reapply my make-up," the blonde said with a grimace. Clutching her schoolbag tightly, the girl sighed and started walking out of the school and headed towards Ami's house. "Hey... Mako-chan?" she abruptly said as they waited to cross a road.

Makoto arched a brow. "Yeah, Minako-chan?" The brunette glanced over, smoothing her uniform top down at the hem, green gaze questioning. "What is it?" Her tone was lighter, more concerned than it had been a few minutes ago, more out of general worry rather than irritation. As she waited for the blonde's answer, the Senshi spared a moment to look around Azabu-Juuban. There was a distinct lack of people around, she noticed, which justified the odd silence that had been nagging at the back of her mind — she just hadn't noticed it until that moment.

"Who do you think we're up against?" the blue-eyed Senshi asked. She paused, glancing at the traffic light, and along with Makoto, crossed once the light turned green. Once safely on the other side of the road, the girl adjusted her bow and started walking again, heading towards the park on the way to Ami's house. "I mean," she continued, "what are they going to do? Why are they attacking us? They've always had a reason, right?"

The taller of the duo nodded solemnly, deep in thought. "The Dark Kingdom wanted energy. The Black Moon Clan wanted Chibiusa-chan. The Death Busters wanted Pure Hearts. The Dead Moon Circus wanted to find the Dream Mirror. Galaxia wanted Starseeds," she mused. "What do they want?" Makoto swung her bag a little as the girl walked after Minako, having fallen a little behind despite her longer legs and wider stride. She shook her head, a mirthless smile spreading across her face. "Good question."

"Vengeance."

"Huh... that's a valid reason," Minako mused. "You sure— wait... who are you?!" she demanded, spinning on her heel in the direction of the new voice.

"Wonderful," Makoto griped, hand reaching for the transformation wand she kept in the pocket of her school dress. "Minako-chan," she whispered, voice hushed. "Should we?"

"Now!" the blonde practically screamed, lunging out of the way as a thick green vine covered in protruding black spikes launched at the duo. "Venus Crystal Power!" she yelled, raising her transformation wand.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" the brunette yelled, also raising her wand into the air.

"Make Up!"

When Super Sailor Jupiter assumed a fighting pose, she noted a woman with bright red hair in a braid over her shoulder and narrowed green eyes standing in front of the two Senshi. She wore a long dress made from what the Senshi assumed to be silk — it certainly looked like it — and tasteful green emeralds as jewellery. A trio of what looked to be humanoid plants stood behind her, hulking, brutish figures the colour of ivy and bark. A cold smile curled her red-painted lips, and the woman sneered viciously.

"Hello, cousin. Ready to die?"

* * *

A sharp pain tore through her head like it was splitting it apart. Or like an arrow right to the brain. Ami had never experienced either sensation, but she was certain it was getting close to it at this point. The centre of her forehead was feeling like it was on fire — or was it so cold it only felt like it was burning up, and instead of a painful burn, she was getting frostbite instead? Maybe this was what a third-degree burn would be like if the nerves weren't damaged, the blue-haired girl mused.

It felt like she was floating. Floating... well, somewhere. It wasn't water, she was sure of that, at the very least. Still, she felt weightless, drifting, even. Where was she? The genius Senshi attempted to turn around in her bed, only to dimly realize that she wasn't even in the comforting embrace of her warm blue blankets.

Ami became distinctly aware that it was cold around her, but that she wasn't cold herself, and that she was wearing a sheer blue gown that reached beyond her feet, and that the burning on her brow was lessening as she took in more of her surroundings. Her blue eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times to get rid of the blurriness that had come with her short, restless nap.

"Where am I?" she whispered, voice hoarse from disuse, and the short-haired girl sat up, finding herself lying on top of — surprise, surprise — what seemed to be water, but clearly wasn't. For one thing, it was far less dense-feeling, and it felt very much like a silky bedspread instead of what the girl associated water with. The Senshi of Water and Wisdom blinked slowly, rubbing the last remnants of sleep from her eyes, and slowly got to her feet, stumbling at the pain that shot through her entire being as she did.

A hand came up to brace against her head, and as her fingers brushed across her brow, it felt like she had dipped her fingers into icy cold water — or better yet, liquid nitrogen. She gasped in shock, recoiling immediately to look at her hands and make sure she hadn't gotten frostbite from the inexplicably low temperature.

A disapproving 'tsk' was heard from... somewhere. "Mercury," the male voice — a tenor — scolded in a manner much like a parent would their child, "have you lost contact with your powers already? Surely that bit of frost shouldn't have burnt you as it did." Despite the chastising tone, the voice didn't make Ami feel uncomfortable. Rather, it was oddly soothing, like the serene sounds of flowing water from a mountain creek. Or at least that was how it seemed.

Ami's mind seemed to come up with oddly verbose, flowery descriptions at the moment — though she did manage to ignore most of them from spilling into more coherent thought — intending on describing everything she saw, felt, heard or smelt with prose worthy of Shakespeare. Since when did she know all those words? Most of them were out of use in modern times to boot, beguiling the blue-haired girl further.

"Confounded, Mercury?" the voice asked again, faintly annoyed. "Been slacking, have you? No matter. That isn't the matter at hand. I want you to remember, child. Remember who I am." A hand reached out of the darkness beyond her 'bed', the arm following lean and lightly toned, with faintly tanned, flawless skin. Long, nimble fingers reached out to Ami and brushed across her forehead, where the mark of Mercury burned in bright blue. "Remember, my daughter, your father."

_Hermes._

The first word that popped into Ami's mind was accompanied by an image of an oddly beautiful man, though that statement was purely aesthetic.

Aristocratic features, carved into coloured marble, accompanied brilliant blue eyes set into the face. Short, dark blue hair framed the face in faint waves and tight curls, emphasizing a square jaw. He had a lean frame, much like a runner rather than an all-rounded warrior, but he wasn't lacking in athletic build. He wore blue — all blue, though she no longer found it surprising — a blue tunic, light armour over it, breeches, boots, even a silver crown with blue gemstones inlaid. The mark of Mercury burned on his brow, the royal insignia of Mercury's ruling family.

"Father," Ami instantly said, rising to her feet and then proceeding to kneel, bowing her head. Before she could do so, his hands gripped her upper arms, and he bade her to stand in an archaic language. She instantly obeyed, though her head was still bowed. "Why have you requested my presence here, Father? Why disturb your own rest?"

Hermes shook his head slowly, blue eyes stern. "For you have turned your back on the Queen's heir. Look up, daughter. Why have you betrayed the golden princess?" He took a step closer, out of the shadows, and the former king of the kingdom of Mercury gazed down at his only daughter and heir to his throne. "Answer me!"

Ami faltered — or perhaps, it was Princess Mercury? — and felt a tremor shake under her feet. "I'm sorry, Father," she stammered. "I don't know what came over me! I swear on the princess and the Crystal which she wields!"

Her father glowered down at her, eyes narrowed. "Atone, daughter. It is not my forgiveness you must earn, but Her Highness'. Go now, and help her in her mission. Call upon your bloodline, and return the honour of our family that you have lost. Sailor Mercury! Become who you were meant to be! A guardian of Her Highness!"

The words echoed in Ami's mind, but before she could properly process it, cold enveloped her again, this time, her entire being was dipped into the liquid nitrogen, and she woke up from her sleep with a gasp of pain, her hands clasped tightly around a hard object. She slowly opened her hands, and eyes widened when she realized what it was. Summoning her transformation wand, she pressed the Mercury Crystal to it and raised it high into the air.

"Mercury Eternal Make Up!"


	17. The Past

The Senshi were losing. Badly.

Super Sailor Mars struggled against the thick green vines that had grown upwards from the pavement, cracking the grey stone of the sidewalk as the ivy-coloured vines ensnared her. Sparks of fire danced in her hair, igniting in her eyes as the dark-haired soldier of fire tried to concentrate enough to summon a fire based attack to burn herself free, but the wild movements of the vines kept jerking her around in the air, waving her like she was some kind of humanoid victory balloon.

The priestess cursed violently as another attempt to summon her fire was foiled by the vines jerking in the air.

"Rolling —  _kya!"_  Sailor Venus shrieked as she was tossed against a tree, then picked up and slammed into the ground, her incantation rudely interrupted. The blonde snarled a rude curse word and tried to focus yet another attack, except this time, she was interrupted by the vines slamming her and Mars together. "Hey!" the girl snapped. "Watch it, Rei-chan!"

The black-haired Senshi snarled, kicking and thrashing at the vines, not that it helped much, even when she dug her red heels into the soft green vines. "Damn!" she spat. Her violet eyes narrowed, she glanced across the battlefield at Jupiter, who seemed to be having the hardest time. Mars scowled, trying once again to summon her flames, just like she had when she arrived at the park minutes after her conversation with Minako. "Akuryo Tai—"

A vine shot past her head, narrowly missing an impact with her skull, making her gasp and cut off her attack.

"Shut up, brat," the redhead sneered, green eyes alight with menacing glee as she watched the fight between her plant-monsters and the Senshi of Jupiter unfold.

"Supreme Thunder!" the brunette bellowed, summoning her attack. Bolts of lightning danced down her arms and at the creatures, crackling with ambient power as the green-white energy raced in arcs through the air. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The Senshi of Jupiter spared no time to catch her breath, hurling attack after attack after attack at the trio of monsters, intending on roasting them to a crisp through the wild lightning she conjured up. "Die, overgrown weeds!" the green-eyed Amazon snapped irritably, eyes narrowed.

Each bolt of lightning and blast of neon green energy hit their mark straight on, frying parts of the creatures to ash, though it didn't help much, as the ivy-and-bark monsters grew back, the unscathed green and brown stretching over the surfaces that were burnt to a crisp. "Oh, damn it!" Jupiter yelled, ignoring the temptation to stomp her green-booted foot like a child throwing a temper tantrum.

The redhead sneered at Jupiter, and she proceeded to let her hand shoot out at the Amazonian Senshi, smiling like a child on Christmas day. "Die," she whispered, her tone laden with barely-concealed glee. "Die, cousin!" she shrieked, and her hand closed into a fist, sharp green nails digging into her palm, though not drawing blood. The vines waving Mars and Venus slowed just a little at this motion, and the ground cracked to let more sprout from the grass, this time targeting Jupiter almost exclusively.

The sneer on her face said more.  _I hate you. Die. Die. Die!_

Green eyes ablaze with a fury that knew no depths, and she directed the vines with a flick of her wrist, and the green plants wrapped tightly around the brunette Senshi as well, moving to suspend her in midair beside the other two Guardian Senshi. The woman sneered menacingly and walked up to the restrained trio, her sharp green heels clicking against the cracked pavement as she went over, a cruel smile quickly overtaking her expression.

"I hate you so much," she sneered at Jupiter, aware of the trio of confused looks she was getting from the Guardian Senshi. "Such a pity you don't remember  _why_ , brat." Her hand reached into the air and balled into a fist. She stalked closer, gloveless left hand reaching out, while her right, covered in a green silk glove, was still held out, vines slowly growing from the ground as she did.

Jupiter coughed for air as the vines wrapped tighter — Mars felt increasingly faint as well, and she saw that Venus was gasping for breath — but her green eyes were fixed on the woman, glowering at her. "What... what do you want?" she rasped out, voice still remarkably strong and her glare hard and venomous. "Who... are you?!"

A growl left the woman, and her own emerald-green eyes widened in burning fury that wouldn't look out of place within the Sacred Fire inside the Hikawa Shrine. "Heh." She let out a high-pitched, unnerving giggle, shoulders shaking in what seemed to be unstable laughter. "Of course you wouldn't know. Of course, you wouldn't remember. You never cared. None of you. Ever.  _Cared."_  She laughed again, voice unexpectedly shrill.

She took a step closer, her voice lowering menacingly. "If you don't remember," the woman whispered, "I'll tell you." She smiled viciously. "I'll tell you  _everything_ , little cousin Jupiter. Once, a long time ago," she sneered, walking in a slow, predatory circle around the trio of Senshi, "during the age of the Silver Millennium, the kingdom of Jupiter was faced with a dilemma. Good King Zeus and Queen Jupiter, the ruling couple, had no children to call their own. However, Jupiter's sister, Duchess Hera of Callisto, did."

The woman paused, inhaling sharply, then continuing, her voice still dripping with venom. "The Duchess had one child; a young woman, named for her duchy, Callisto. Because the good king and queen had no heir, she was groomed to be the princess instead. Then one day, on the heiress' fifteenth birthday, a woman showed up, one of the good king's many mistresses. With her, she brought a child, brown-haired and bright green-eyed." A cruel sneer curled her lips, and she whirled around to glare at Jupiter, her own eyes burning with anger, iridescent green practically glowing.

"She was the product of one of the king's many illicit affairs in youth," the woman continued, voice growing louder. "A child sired by him to some peasant woman from the slums. She was instantly taken in by the king and queen, and her name was changed, all at the age of three." A cold smile curled her lips as the woman turned to the Senshi of Thunder. "And her name was Jupiter. She was named the princess, heir to the kingdom, guardian of the Golden Princess Serenity."

The woman laughed again, sounding more and more unhinged. "And Callisto, poor, poor Callisto. Her mother died, leaving her duchy to a relative, not knowing that the throne had been given to some peasant girl, and where did that leave her? Nowhere!" she shrieked, eyes wide. "What did I ever do to deserve that? What did you do to become a princess? Nothing, I'll tell you.  _Nothing at all!_ You were pampered from birth, while I lost it all to a pathetic little child!"

With a snarl of rage, the redheaded woman — Callisto — raised a hand up, summoning new vines from the ground. These were covered in sharp, spike-like thorns. She thrust her hands out towards the Senshi, and the sharp ends of the thorned vines raced towards the trio.

Mars went pale.

_Oh, damn it._

* * *

Hotaru was walking on air. Her footsteps were lighter than air, it seemed, and she was suspended in the air in the middle of an empty room, one that seemed to have no end or beginning to the walls or ceiling, all the colour of the night sky. Purple and pink nebulae coloured the blank walls, ceiling and floor, and an unmistakable chill permeated the entire room. The total absence of sound made her ears ring uncomfortably, but the black-haired girl endured it for a bit longer as she tried to look around.

Each step she took, the room seemed to expand, the already endless space growing even vaster. She wasn't going anywhere, the sable-haired girl quickly realized as she stopped walked, slowly wrapping her arms around herself as the chill inside the room reached her. The sudden lack of warmth was unnerving, but it was nothing compared to the cold touch of death that both the Senshi of Saturn and the Golden Princess of the Silver Millennium were familiar with.

Hotaru stopped moving, inhaling deeply as she focused on breathing. Her violet eyes closed slowly, only to snap open when a voice spoke.

"Dance with me, my lady?"

Hotaru's head snapped up to see a handsome young man clad in what she recognized as the traditional robes of the Outer Solar System royal family, coloured dark blue with silver trimming, indicating he wasn't the heir to the throne, but rather second in line. His blue eyes gleamed with an intention that the girl wasn't entirely able to decipher, but his hand extended to her, and she found herself taking it.

Her clothes had changed into a flowing purple dress of silk and satin, with white and gold design on the flowing skirt that flared out as she was spun by the man. Her hair was pinned into a delicate style, curled strands framing either side of her face while a golden tiara rested on her head, amethyst gemstones embedded within glinting under the light of the ballroom. "Where is your sister, Lord Triton?"

"My sister?" The man hummed as he twirled her on the dance floor in the ballroom that had suddenly materialized. His movements in the grand white room were precise, delicate and with a remarkable grace. "She has gone to seek out Princess Uranus, I believe." He dipped her low, then pulled her back into his arms while an unmistakable smirk curled his lips. "But enough of her, yes?"

Hotaru pulled away as the music that had started up faded to nothingness. "I must seek out my princess, Lord Triton. I'm afraid that my free time is up."

His eyes darkened, but his smile remained, albeit somewhat forced. He bowed curtly at the waist. "If you insist, Princess Saturn."

Princess Saturn gave him a slight curtsy and turned to walk off, her dress flowing behind her.

The ballroom faded away as Hotaru once more found herself in the void-like room, her dress now the white and purple of her Senshi garb, and her long staff was securely in her hand. When had she transformed? That must have been a dream, surely, or a memory? It was a strange one indeed.

"My lady Saturn... My princess Serenity... finally, we meet again." The voice of the man drifted to her ears, and Sailor Cosmos spun around to face him. His handsome face was stoic as a rock even as the glowing orb that topped the weapon was pointed directly at his brow, and his blue eyes were hard. He stepped forward again, the stars and nebulae behind him darkening, snuffed out like a flame of a candle. "Yes," he whispered menacingly, "we meet again, love."

"Light Atlas!" Cosmos shouted out, the attack name the first thing that came to mind, igniting the map of lines behind her as she swiped her weapon down, sending the blasts of coloured energy at him.

Black tendrils emerged from the darkened void, absorbing the impact of each blinding light beam, and the man — Triton — moved forward again. "Did you think that would stop me, darling?" he taunted. "Your light cannot defeat my darkness. Cosmos cannot defeat Chaos. I have had millennia to perfect my skills, and you..." He chuckled, amused. "You have no experience. Will you admit defeat?"

"To an agent of darkness, to Chaos?" Cosmos retorted. "Never! Surrender, beast! Starburst  _Maxima_!" She sketched the design into the air in front of her, and with a swing of her staff, it exploded outwards into a shower of white sparks towards the man.

Triton just laughed, his tendrils forming into a shield in front of him that covered him from the blast. "Such persistence, love! Keep it up!"

"Deep Submerge!"


	18. Daughter of Poseidon

Super Sailor Venus struggled futilely against the strong green vines that held her and her two companions in place, watching as the thorny green vines soared at the trio. She gave her friends a hapless smile. "It was nice knowing you girls," she mumbled.

"Agreed," Jupiter mumbled, though she was still fighting against the hold of the vines. "But I'm not going down that easy! Supreme—" Her attack was cut short when a vine encircled her head and clamped over her mouth, muffling her words. The brunette mumbled a muffled curse word.

"Aqua Cyclone Rush!" Ami's voice rang out loud and clear from the other side of the park, and five torrents of clear, gushing water erupted from the direction where she was, twisting and turning in a fluid pattern, finally spiraling into a drill formation with a sharp point. The point of the water torrents met the vines that aimed for the Senshi, piercing through the lush green plants one after another in rapid succession, the moving of the water tearing the plant fibres apart with ease.

The torn up vines collapsed to the ground, limp and in pieces. Callisto gasped sharply, her green eyes wide in anger. "What? Who—?"

The gravel clicked as white heels crossed over into the line of sight of the Senshi. Ami was Sailor Mercury, except now she looked more like Eternal Sailor Moon in terms of her outfit, with blue bubble-like sleeves and long white gloves as well as white knee-high boots with a blue trim. Her skirt was two-layered, the first one light blue and the other a darker shade. Her back bow was longer, with two thin ribbons hanging from the back, and all her jewellery was comprised of golden five-point stars. The mark of Mercury burned brightly on her brow in a vibrant blue.

"I am the Soldier of Wisdom, the Princess of Water, and the Guardian of Her Highness Princess Serenity!" the Senshi announced loudly and confidently. "For your crimes against we Guardians, and for your sin, you will be made to repent! I am Eternal Sailor Mercury, and with the protection of my planet, challenge me if you dare!"

Callisto growled, her eyes narrowing in distaste and anger as she raised a fist, summoning more of her plant minions from the ground. "Princess Mercury," she hissed, disgust in her tone. "I have quite a few words to say to you, you arrogant little brat of a Guardian! But for now, we'll see if you can stand up to your boasts! I want her head!"

The trio of bark and ivy beasts summoned by the woman roared, an earth-shaking sound all by itself, and at her command, they lunged forward at the blue-clad Senshi, hands outspread and claws formed by hardened vines sprouting thorns on the sides. Another shriek was made by the monsters as they sped across the grassy park, ready to attack Mercury, who looked calm and totally undisturbed by her incoming assailants.

The Senshi raised her hands out and up, calling out, "Mercury Harp!" The gold and blue instrument materialized in her hands, and she instantly began to play a fast-paced melody that rang oddly familiar in Venus' ears. " _Barium Vocem Mercury!"_  she shouted, and strummed the weaponized instrument again, forming blue rings around her that expanded with each note. Finally, she played one final note, which sent the blue rings exploding into boiling water, incinerating two of the three beasts instantly.

"What?" Callisto gasped, wringing her hands. She slammed her heel into the ground, sending more vines into the air that attempted to grab Mercury, but again, the blue-haired genius summoned her water torrents, ripping each vine apart before it got too close. The redhead cursed violently, and her eyes gleamed with power as she raised her ungloved hand into the sky. "Spirits of Jupiter!" she shouted, voice cracking. "Lend me the power that rightfully is mine!"

Venus felt the vines slacken ever so slightly, and she looked up to see what the redhead was doing, only to see the sky darken rapidly and clouds begin to shroud the sky and block out the light of the sun. Lightning, she suddenly realized with horror. The woman was going to summon lightning.

A bolt of blueish-white struck down from the sky, into the ungloved hand, where it collected and coalesced into a ball of crackling energy at the redhead's disposal. Her green eyes were dark, and a cold smile curled her lips. "Let's see how you defend against this, brat," she spat, hands cupping around the sphere of lightning before pulling apart to let an arc of violently crackling light dance between her palms. She lashed out with one hand, electricity running out in a whip-like form.

Mercury raised both hands up, and water coalesced in front of her to take the form of a curved shield that curled around the Senshi. The electric whip surged forward, crackling into the air, but vanished into the water once it made contact. "Unless you've forgotten, water conducts electricity!" The girl spread her arms out, splashing the electrified water away from her and into two walls on either side. Then, as if she was twirling ribbons at a gymnastics competition, she guided her hands around in fluid motions, swirling the water into streams, which she then used to lash out against the woman herself.

Callisto paused in place, trembling as the electrified water soared towards her, green eyes wide, when a hand armoured in a red gauntlet reached out in front of her, catching both whips in its grasp. "Aris," the redhead hissed, spinning around on her heel.

A tall, muscular woman stood to the redhead's right, with a shock of wild hair the colour of bone running down to her waist let loose, and piercing red eyes that seemed to glow. She was sparsely clad in burnished red armour, and scars lined the dark skin where her armour didn't cover so thoroughly Venus almost thought she was wearing a white top underneath. "What's with you?" she growled to Callisto in a low, gruff voice, turning partially so one of her bloody eyes was fixed on the stunned redhead. "Would you rather I let it kill you instead?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned back to Mercury, and her gauntlets turned black, the red receding from the protective article.

The woman — Aris —bared a mouthful of sharp canine-like teeth, and with a mighty roar that rivalled that of the tree monsters from Callisto, she ignited the water whips, making the electrified liquid replace itself with burning plasma and taking control of it. With ease, she cracked the two whips back at the blue-haired Senshi, forcing the genius girl to step back and summon more water to protect herself from the fiery assault.

Aris sneered, conjuring a veritable whirlwind of fire in front of her as her gloved fist slammed into her open palm, and with a dark smile, she let it loose against Mercury. "We leave, now," she informed curtly, gruff voice unchanging.

"But—"

 _"Triton's_  orders," Aris hissed, hand reaching out to curl around Callisto's swanlike neck and lifting her a little off the ground. "Got that?"

Callisto fell silent. "Very well then."

"Good. Until next time, brats. Or hopefully not."

The duo vanished in a whirlwind of orange flames. 

* * *

Michiru wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep after Setsuna's horrifying revelation. What she was aware of, however, was that she was submerged in water, though she had no difficulty breathing. It wasn't water like a pool either — the heavy chlorine scent of the pool water was absent and instead, the salty scent of the sea reached her senses. The sea water was slightly chilly, but it wasn't cold. In fact, it warmed up after a few seconds.

A sea green gown fluttered around her, a sleek evening dress, with a ribbon strap around her neck holding up the otherwise strapless dress, even as she started moving away from where she had been floating in the middle of the ocean.

 _Come to me, daughter._  A low, booming voice echoed in the ocean.  _Come. Your father calls you, child!_

Michiru recognized the voice vaguely, from somewhere in her mind. It was a hazy memory, but she could make it out. Poseidon, the King Regent of her kingdom, and her father. Her mother, Queen Neptune, had died a few years before the attack by Beryl and Metallia, if her memory served her correct, though, for what reason, she had forgotten. Nevertheless, she started swimming, instinctively moving in a direction.

It was a few minutes later that she arrived on shore, and she left the warm ocean waters, her hair, skin and dress not even made wet by the water. Smoothly, the woman glided into Triton Castle, sea green heels clicking lightly on mother-of-pearl floors. "Father!" she called, arriving in the grand throne room that was made from marble and embellished with pearls and shells.

On the throne in the middle of the room was a muscular, well-built man. The golden crown set atop his head was laid with aquamarine gemstones, each glimmering in the light of the grand hall. He was tall, with dark green-blue eyes and shoulder-length wavy hair that was a much darker shade of blue, tied back into a simple yet sophisticated-looking ponytail at the base of his neck. Powerful features fit for royalty were schooled into a stern expression that softened when the man saw her, and the man, clad in blue and aquamarine robes, rose to his feet. "Neptune," he boomed, bass voice seemingly shaking the very foundation of the palace.

"Father, you called for me?" Michiru asked, feeling the sign of Neptune burn on her brow. "What's the matter?"

The man looked troubled, and Poseidon shook his head slowly. "Great evil has come to our blood," he said grimly, turning away from her. "Where is your brother?!"

"My... brother?" Michiru repeated slowly, racking her mind for the brother of Princess Neptune.

"Yes, Lord Triton! Where is he?"

Triton. The name opened the floodgates, and memories filled Michiru's mind, bringing repressed scenes before her eyes.

* * *

_"You're courting Princess Saturn, of all people?" Princess Neptune all but demanded of her brother as the graceful princess swept into his room._

_The prince, a dashing young man, smirked at the older sibling of the Neptune bloodline, and his dark eyes glinted. "Ah, but yes, sister. The princess of Saturn... have we not been wanting a more solid alliance with their country?"_

_Neptune's glare darkened. "I have seen the way you toy with your women, brother," she all but spat, voice venomous. "Make no mistake, Triton. You are one of mine, but if you dare hurt the Princess Saturn, I will inform both Father and the Princess. A Guardian's bond holds over all else, including blood."_

_Triton merely smiled at her serenely. "No worries, sister beloved," he purred with a smirk. "I promise that the princess_ _— both of the princesses — will not be harmed."_

_"You will not touch the Golden Princess," Neptune said with a scowl. "She is far too innocent for your games."_

_"Nonsense, sister. I merely wish to enlighten her on the ways of Terra."_

_Neptune delivered him one last glare and swept out of the room._

* * *

_"This battle... you will fight with us?" Sailor Neptune asked her armoured brother as the two siblings stood at the doors of Triton Castle._

_"But indeed, sister," Triton affirmed, adjusting his shining scabbard. "T'would be arrogance to avoid a fight when Her Highness has ordered as such." He ran a gloved hand through his dark, tousled hair. "Her Highness commands, I will obey." He glanced out at the double doors. "Shall we?"_

_Neptune's eyes darkened as she grasped the heavy golden trident that their father had held. The aged king was in no shape for a fight, and as the heir to the throne anyway, the trident was rightfully the Senshi's. The woman slammed her weapon onto the floor of the palace. "No dallying. Away we must go. To the battlefield, brother!"_

_Triton swept the doors open with a gesture of his hand, and the grand doors opened to the royal army of the kingdom, their weapons drawn and armour prepared. "We go to war!"_

* * *

_Sailor Neptune struck down the last of the soldiers that surrounded her, yet more kept on coming. Around her, the other two Outer Sailor Senshi relieved of their duties fought hard and relentlessly. Sailor Uranus impaled her enemies with her Sword, and Saturn brought down attackers with her fearsome Glaive. The trio of Senshi struck down with tremendous force, eliminating all that stood in their way, and yet, more kept on coming._

_"This cannot continue any longer, Neptune!" Triton's voice reached the Senshi from across the battlefield. He, along with the forces of Neptune, was fighting the Terran soldiers, that far outnumbered the population of the Silver Alliance into the thousands. "We must end this!" Blood stained his armour, face, and hair, a truly gruesome sight._

_Saturn slammed her Glaive into the ground, creating a barrier around the trio of Senshi that blasted back the monsters from the Terran forces. "The power of Lambda would have been greatly appreciated," she hissed in her low, soft voice._

_"But the Princess is too young," Uranus grunted. She wiped blood away from her face, leaving long red streaks on her skin and her gloves._

_"This battle has to end now!" Neptune said, eyes taking in the bloody scene._

_Saturn nodded curtly. "Then I shall end this now!" she shouted, raising her Glaive. "Souls of the Guardians, to me! Princess and Prince, to meet in the next lifetime! May the power of Cosmos seek us out and end this battle forevermore!" She pointed her weapon out, and closing her eyes, she let the weapon's blade drop to touch the ground._

_"No!" Triton screamed, lunging to stop her, only for the barrier to stop him dead in his tracks._

_Neptune caught one last sight of the horror-stricken man before white light blinded her._

* * *

"Triton," Michiru gasped out.

Poseidon shook his head slowly, sorrow in his eyes. "Find him, daughter," he said slowly. "Bring him back to the light. Find the power of your mother, with the crystal that belongs to you!"

A glow of light attracted her attention, and as Triton Castle and King Poseidon faded away like a distant memory, the Neptune Crystal rose into the air just inches away from her face. Michiru knew what she had to do.

"Neptune Eternal Make Up!"


	19. The Dream

Eternal Sailor Mercury wasn't afraid of fire. She  _was_ , however, afraid of getting burnt by fire.

The blue-haired Senshi of Mercury stared ahead at the swirling vortex of bright orange and yellow flames, quickly formulating a plan to douse it entirely in water to put out any remaining embers. The girl narrowed her dark blue eyes and summoned her harp to her hands, the feeling of the familiar golden instrument calming her nerves. It was light in her gloved hands, the golden instrument gleaming innocently as firelight played across the harp. Inhaling sharply, she forced herself to pull up an old memory of a music score, and she began to play a short, repeating tune.

"Aqua Illusion..." she invoked, the strings of the Mercury Harp glowing a brilliant icy-blue. She began to play faster, making the tune longer and more complex as she played the melody, a faint blue glow building up around both her and the instrument, growing stronger as she played. Her blue eyes fixed on the swirling fire vortex that rushed towards her, and she played far more energetically, finishing, "...Storm!"

The blue glow around her brightened to white and blasted out from around her in clear blue gushes of water, spiralling into a similar vortex to the flames and impacting it. Water snuffed out the bright orange flames, generating hot steam that fogged up the entire park. The steam blinded Mercury for a brief second, but now that she was free of the threat of the fire, the daughter of Mercury reached out with a white-gloved hand to clear her vision, letting her see where she was going and where her friends were.

Venus, Mars, and Jupiter were still struggling against the thick green vines across the park, all three looking vaguely annoyed and not a little frustrated with their bonds.

"Ami-chan!" Jupiter yelled, the boisterous brunette struggling hard against her green restraints, electrical sparks dancing through her ponytailed-hair and down her form, harmlessly sparking off the vines. "Get us out of here, come on!" The tall Amazon roared in annoyance, her loud voice easily reaching the blue-haired genius, guiding her towards the trapped trio even if Mercury couldn't see anything at all.

Jupiter had always been the loudest, a memory told her. Always eager to fight, always ready to start a brawl, even if she was a princess. Yet the brunette princess had a good heart and an intense loyalty to her friends.

"I'm here!" Mercury called, making her way closer. She let the Mercury Harp vanish, the golden and blue harp fading from her grasp, ready to reappear at a moment's notice. She reached out, her gloved hand empty, but moving into the steam. The white mist curled around her outstretched hand, coalescing into a white, misty form, somewhat similar to a blade, and a bit of focus made it shatter — like ice — into a white and pale blue rapier.

Mars struggled faintly in her restraints, her dark hair hanging over her face as violet eyes danced with angry fire, and the priestess bared a snarl, sparks of white and pale red fire appearing and snuffing out quickly in her raven hair. "Ami-chan," she said sharply. "Hurry up." Annoyance was clear in her voice, and a scowl marred her pale face.

Mars was the cold, acidic one, another memory told her, making Mercury grow faintly lightheaded with the bombardment of memories. Always ready with a sharp barb, always disdainful and hard to get along with. The princess was also a good friend, with a soft spot for those she considered the same as her.

The blue-haired Senshi raised her sword, and with a yell, she struck down on the vines that held the Senshi closest to her — Venus. The rapier sliced through the vines like a hot knife through butter. The green vines shrivelled up instantly, and the blonde was unceremoniously dumped onto the ground of the park. Mercury held out a white-gloved hand to her leader and comrade, and the red bow-wearing Senshi got to her feet.

"Thanks, Ami-chan," the blue-eyed blonde said with a dazzling smile, blue eyes bright with gratitude as the orange and blue Senshi dusted herself off. The girl took a step back, observing her with curious eyes. "Wow..." she breathed with a smile. "Your transformation... that's... awesome!" Venus was practically bouncing on her feet, even in her orange heels.

Venus, always excitable and friendly, though calm, strategic and serious in battle. Ever the same, Mercury's memories informed her. She hadn't changed much, had she?

The blonde Senshi took a minute to concentrate, then summoned a glowing concentration of energy at the tips of her fingers. "Crescent Beam!" she shouted out, and the bright orange light sliced through the vines holding the other two Senshi in place. The leader of the soldiers tossed her blonde mane back as she triumphantly watched her two friends fall to the ground in a rather unceremonious manner, looking more energetic than she had been in weeks.

Jupiter tumbled to the ground with a groan, pushing herself up. Her green gaze settled on the blonde soldier of love and beauty in an annoyed glower, and the tall brunette tossed her curly brown hair out of her face with a huff. The Senshi of Jupiter got to her feet, cracking her neck and flexing her fingers before she released a bolt of lightning into the sky, clearing out the darkened cloud that gathered around the park. "Much better," she mumbled.

"Who the hell was that?" Mars finally snapped, getting onto her feet. Violet eyes turned a sharp glare onto Venus for the rough landing, but there was a strong hint of gratitude hidden under the anger. The priestess brushed her white bodice off with a grimace, rolling her shoulders to make sure that nothing had been popped out of their sockets from the fall. She muttered a soft curse under her breath, inhaling sharply.

The blue-eyed Senshi of Mercury finally spoke up as she let her steam-rapier dissipate into the air around them. "That was Callisto, a former duchess of Jupiter," she informed the group calmly, picking bits from her memories of the past, not wanting to be overwhelmed with the full force of useless memories that didn't pertain to what she was looking for. "I don't know why she was here, but the other woman... she... she's familiar."

Too familiar. Mercury had the nagging feeling that she should know who the white-haired woman was, but she didn't.

She had a very bad feeling about that.

* * *

"Deep Submerge!"

Cosmos spun on her heel as a powerful aquamarine blast of energy ripped through the air, slamming hard into Triton, drawing a snarl of pain from the man. "Neptune..." she whispered softly, her violet eyes widening in relief.

"I am Eternal Sailor Neptune!" the wavy-haired Senshi announced boldly, now clad in a suit similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's own, except in shades of sea-green and greens. Her knee-high white boots were a stark contrast against the blackened void as the graceful woman started walking over towards the two, long white gloves on her hands, which were raised up to face them, swirling sea-green energy gathering in her palms. "I am the Soldier of Deep Waters, the Guardian of Embrace! Under the guardianship of planet Neptune, I will deliver atonement!" The symbol of Neptune burned on her brow.

Triton sneered, his dark eyes narrowed as he whirled around to glower at her. A hand reached up to his chest, where a burn smoked profusely from the energy attack, and a pulse of dark blue energy cleared it up, along with the scorch marks on his white dress shirt. "You!" he spat, disgust in his voice. Dark tendrils suddenly surged out from behind him, lashing out towards the Senshi of Neptune. "Die!"

The sable-haired Senshi of the Cosmos lashed out with her staff, lighting it with blinding white light as she struck at the shadow tendrils to beat them back.

Neptune whipped out her golden Talisman, holding it out and shouting, "Tidal Burst!" Water surged from the reflective surface of the mirror, gushing against the tendrils with all the force of a raging tsunami. The surging wave of water smashed against the tendrils, tearing them right apart and continuing through on its path. "Retreat, Triton!" the woman commanded, her eyes narrowed in anger. "You are outnumbered and overpowered! You can't fight the Neptune Crystal as well as the Silver Crystal together!"

The man snarled, recalling his shadow tendrils as he drew himself to his full height. "You... the crystal..." He seethed, clearly enraged as Neptune walked over to Cosmos, his blue eyes smouldering in anger. "So once again, you choose to betray me, Neptune," he hissed. "Again, from the end of the Silver Millennium, and now again, reborn and made to defy!"

Cosmos frowned, her brow furrowing together. He had history with Neptune, but how, she couldn't recall clearly. Her memories were... blocked, to say the least. Fuzzy, especially when concerning the man in front of her. It was odd — she never had this problem until now. He was a factor in this, she was certain. Adjusting her grip on her staff, she concentrated on the battle at hand, pushing away the nagging feeling that she should know something about Triton.

"Defy? I don't defy your will, Triton!" Neptune shouted. "You are the one defying the will of Queen Serenity! Stop, or I'll make you!"

Triton laughed, shoulders shaking violently. "Me? Me?! The Queen knew nothing!" he shouted. "What she did was help to start the war between our world and the Terrans because she  _couldn't take 'no' for an answer!_  This is all her fault, sister!"

Sister.

Cosmos' eyes widened when she realized who he was, the word unlocking her blurred memories. Lord Triton, brother to Princess Neptune and the second in line to the throne of the kingdom... and Princess Saturn's lone suitor. But that still didn't answer any of her questions. Why was he attacking her? Why was he serving under Chaos? And the others? They weren't explained either.

"Her fault? You would blame the Queen?" Neptune sounded incredulous. "You're delusional!"

"Me?" Triton laughed. "You know nothing, Neptune. Now have at you!" His hand reached up into the air, summoning a sphere of darkened blue energy that swirled in the palm of his hand, mirroring the familiar attack pattern of Neptune's own energy attacks. Shadows gathered at his feet, and as an ugly sneer marred his handsome features, he thrust his hand forward, palm out. The magic building in his palm lashed out like shards of shattered glass, soaring through the air to attack.

"Luminous Barrier!" Cosmos invoked, slamming the end of her staff into the ground. The tip of her staff sparked with brilliant light, summoning a curved dome around both her and Neptune, protecting them from the blasts of dark energy. The girl glanced over to Neptune, her sable hair falling over her eyes and prompting her to blow it away.

Neptune held up her mirror. "What now?" she asked.

The girl exhaled sharply. "Take him down," Cosmos answered. "And we can make sense of what else is happening." She gasped as a blast of magic struck the barrier, prompting it to flicker. "I'll take down the barrier on three."

"And then we attack," the woman finished. "Understood." She held her Talisman up, the golden hand mirror gleaming innocently as she prepared another attack.

The Senshi of the Cosmos gave the attacking man one last glance, then let her barrier drop, sweeping her staff around to send a shockwave of light through the void, dispersing further blasts of darkened magic. "Three! Light Atlas!" she called out, forming the map of lines above her head as power surged through the air. _  
_

"Tidal Burst!" Neptune shouted, the water surging forward from her mirror once again.

The water combined with the light of the atlas as Cosmos swiped her staff down, and the two attacks joined together in a spiralling mix of water and light, finally melding into a bright blast of pure energy that brightened the room when it impacted with Triton. A strangled cry of pain could be heard, and Triton uttered a loud curse following that.

"We'll meet again, my lady Saturn," he hissed, even as light flooded the room. "And you too, sister. I won't be as accommodating next time in reality."

* * *

Michiru jerked awake in her bed, finding herself clad in her Senshi outfit. The soldier released her transformation, and got to her feet, out of bed, as she gasped for air.

Her door was slid open and Hotaru walked in moments after, pale face ashen and long hair dishevelled. "What happened?" the girl murmured, clearly shocked. "Why... why did he attack?"

The aquamarine-haired woman merely shook her head, whispering, "I don't know."


	20. The Confrontation

"So you've failed again," Maia said, bored, as she picked at her ice cream. "Pray tell why this is again?" The woman tossed her layered hair over her shoulder and raised the spoon to her lips, savouring the strawberry flavour. Her blue eyes were fixed on Callisto over the meeting table, glinting with a sort of sadistic amusement that made her, despite her slighter frame, look much more menacing in the candle-lit meeting room. A sickeningly sweet smile curled her lips — fittingly enough, she supposed, since sweets were her favourite food after all.

The redhead across the table glowered at her, emerald green irises bright in clear anger. She tossed her braid over her shoulder, silently fuming — and not doing much to mask it well, either. Callisto's face was slightly red, most likely from keeping her anger in check rather than embarrassment, and the woman growled lowly under her breath, averting her gaze to the head of the table, where the empty royal blue seat was. "Where's Triton?" she instead demanded, probably trying to divert the subject.

Maia's eyes drifted over to the empty seat, a mild frown crossing her features for a split second before she smoothed it over and replaced it with her usual sickeningly sweet and taunting mask. "Not here," she answered smoothly, a smirk tugging at her lips before she gave an actual answer rather than the sarcastic barb moments prior. "Likely preparing his own plans. I would hazard a guess that he's attempting to reach the one who calls herself 'Cosmos' yet again..."

"Again?" Aris demanded, arching a thin white brow. The scarred woman ran a hand through her wild mane of bone-white hair, leaning closer slightly as her red eyes fixed on the orange and pink-haired woman. "He's done this before, then?" The muscular woman leaned back in her blood red chair, folding her arms over her chest. Her burnished red armour caught the light of the candles, the metallic glint illuminating the space in front of the white-haired woman. Her voice was gruff as she continued, "Damned man. Last time he was scolding us about our own... issues, and now, he's off to obsess?" She snorted.

Charon 'tsk'ed disapprovingly. "It would be wise for you to keep that mouth shut, Captain Aris," he said simply. "Triton does not like being called 'obsessed'." The brunette glanced back down at his book, adjusting thin frames on the bridge of his nose as he continued to browse through it, not seeming to really be reading it, and for good reason too. Despite the illumination of the blue candle flames, it was simply too dark to do any decent reading, if one could read at all.

"Ah, yes," Neith cooed, admiring himself in his golden mirror again.

Maia sometimes wondered if it was deliberately made to imitate Neptune's Talisman, especially since it looked so similar to the hand-mirror that was one of Neptune's greatest weapons, second only to the Trident of the kingdom.

The cross-dressing blond hummed a song as he lowered his mirror just enough for the five to glimpse his bright purple eyes, twinkling with mocking laughter. "I believe he prefers the term 'unhealthy interest', yes?" His singsong tone would have been enough reason for the former son of Neptune to strike down at him in return if the man had been there, but thankfully for the cross-dresser, Triton was not present.

"More like 'unhealthy attraction'," Miranda sniped with a snicker, her amber eyes gleaming. "I mean, we all know what he's doing when he's thinking of her, am I right?" The child laughed nastily, tossing blonde ringlets over her shoulder and letting her multiple bejewelled bangles and bracelets catch the light, splaying splashes of colour all over the room until the accessories left the light of the candles.

"I would  _strongly_  suggest that all of you stop making jokes at his expense," Maia started calmly, digging into her ice cream again. "I can assure you from experience that he is easily the strongest of us all. Stronger than Cosmos alone, if he draws on his power enough. What he has chosen to display is but a meagre fraction of his full abilities. Do not anger him, for his wrath can be greater than even yours, Captain Aris." She stood up, having finished her ice cream. "I will go to check on him. In the meantime, I would suggest that you carefully mull over your losses, and do not repeat your mistakes again. Even Triton will lose his patience some day, and rest assured, you are  _not_ irreplaceable."

The orange and pink-haired woman gave the gathered five one final smile — a rather nasty one, all things considered — and swept out of the room, her hair fluttering behind her, as did her simple and unassuming white and orange dress, her pink heels clicking on the floor as she walked off. As she left the darkened meeting room and entered a hallway crafted out of what was presumed to be black marble. Quickly, she made her way to the room she knew to be Triton's, and without knocking, she walked inside.

"Triton."

The man was lying gracelessly on his bed, panting heavily from exertion. Scratches and scraped marred his marble-like skin. He had been in a scuffle, of course. Eyelids fluttered and his dark blue gaze turned on her. "Maia," he murmured simply, sounding exhausted, "what is it?" He grimaced, and reached a hand up to his head, cursing softly. "Blasted sister..."

"You were missing from the meeting," the woman said, sighing as she took a seat in the blue velvet chair next to him. "You attempted to contact her." It was not a question. Her blue eyes were briefly soft with concern. "May I know why?"

The ex-prince scoffed, promptly wincing, obviously regretting the action. "The princess... Princess Serenity... she has always been the saviour... hasn't she? If there's anyone who could do this... then it is her... Then again... Lady Saturn, she is the harbinger of death and destruction... no... as Cosmos... they bring creation..."

Maia frowned softly, reaching out to put a hand on his forehead. "You're making no sense, Triton. You're not ill, are you?"

Triton merely grimaced. "I am fine," he dismissed. "I will not be attending today's meeting... just... allow me some more time to rest."

The woman nodded and sighed. "Rest well, child," she murmured as she stood, making to leave.

"Maia... please... stay..."

The woman paused in her tracks, and her eyes softened. "Alright," she conceded, sinking back into her seat. "I'll stay." Perhaps it was her imagination, but Maia was certain that she saw the Neptune royal smile faintly at her. 

* * *

Hotaru stood at the entrance to Juuban High School with Michiru and Haruka, the two women flanking her on either side like guards. The sable-haired girl had her violet eyes fixed on the students that were coming out. The final bell for the day had rung just minutes ago, but over half of the students were already out of their classes and running for the gates. "Where are they?" the girl muttered to the two women.

Haruka shrugged. "Dunno," the sandy blonde uttered, scratching her head. Her green eyes were serious as she glanced down at the petite Senshi. " _Koneko_... are you sure about this?" she finally asked, folding her arms over her chest as she leaned on one side of the gate. "After all they did... you want to speak with them? Don't get me wrong, Michi-chan and I are absolutely capable of taking them down if they try anything again, but you really want to try this?"

The violinist rested a hand on Hotaru's shoulder, unspeaking, but concern clear in her eyes. The same question was asked silently, and the woman gave her shoulder a light squeeze, as if saying that she'd be fine either way. Michiru sighed, visibly tired, and the girl didn't blame her. After the dream encounter with Triton, both had been up the rest of the night until dawn, unable to sleep without worrying, or perhaps  _because_  of their worrying. "Here they come," the woman said, raising her head.

The Senshi of the Cosmos nodded silently, and she tossed her black ponytail over her shoulder, looking in front of her as the three Senshi slowed to a stop before they reached the gate. "Minako-chan," she murmured softly. "Ami-chan. Mako-chan."

The blond, brunette, and blue-haired girls stopped in their tracks, looking at the trio of Senshi.

Makoto lowered her bag, green eyes darting nervously from Haruka to Hotaru, and softly, she mumbled, "Usagi...-chan?" There was a slight undertone of fear in her voice, but it was still mostly hopeful. "Is.. are you..." she trailed off, seemingly unable to finish her sentence. Quickly, she averted her eyes to the ground and slightly lowered her head.

"Usagi-chan..." Minako started, her blue eyes meeting the violet-eyed girl's without pause. She stopped speaking briefly, looking quietly into her eyes, then broke eye contact, inhaling sharply. "We... we need to talk," the girl said. She reached up, adjusting her red hair bow before looking back at the two Senshi that flanked either of Hotaru's sides. "If... they'll permit."

The Senshi of Uranus growled lowly. "We're staying with her," the racer said firmly, eyes narrowed at the trio.

"Haruka-chan," Hotaru murmured. "Enough." She turned back to the trio, glancing at Ami, who had been silent until now, and continued, "Let's go and get Rei-chan first. We can talk in the Hikawa Shrine, right?" Without waiting for an answer, she started walking off in the direction of Rei's school, knowing that the private institution hadn't finished schooling hours just yet.

_Hotaru-chan. When we talk... I need to talk to them. Do not take over._

_Usagi-san... are you sure? Haruka-san and Michiru-san can protect you, but_ _—_

_No 'but's, Hotaru-chan! Remember what Guardian Cosmos said!_

_As you wish, princess._

Hotaru grimaced, holding her head as a wicked headache started to beat against her skull.  _Shut **up** , you two,_ she mentally hissed.

The relationship between her and the other two consciousnesses was... complicated, to say the least. She could not claim to be an entirely new person altogether, but neither was she either one of them. And all three existed in unison, with both the princess and the Senshi often talking and arguing as well. Hotaru may have shared the Senshi of Saturn's name, but despite what she had initially claimed, Usagi was not her main conscious. Her head hurt just thinking about it.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, and the girl snapped back to reality to look at Ami. "Ami-chan," she murmured. "Do you want something?"

"Usagi-chan... are you alright?" the genius asked quietly.

Hotaru blinked her violet eyes and nodded quietly. "I'm fine," she said with a faint smile. "Just spaced out for a second there. Let's continue, okay? I really want to talk to you all today."

The Senshi of Mercury nodded, smiling faintly. "As you wish, Princess," she murmured under her breath. "Anything for you, and for a fellow comrade."

Did she know? Hotaru held her breath for a bit as she walked on. It was the only explanation for the 'comrade' statement, right? It wouldn't be surprising anyway. She had, as Princess Saturn, threatened to kill them for what they had done to her.

Ah... the third persona that occasionally reared her head to make herself known. And then there was the fourth, Princess Serenity.

The girl grimaced again as her head started to hurt again. As she continued walking, she couldn't help but wonder one thing.

_Who am I?_


	21. Daughter of the Future

The Senshi were all seated inside the designated meeting room of the Hikawa Shrine, divided clearly into two sides. The four Guardian Senshi were sitting at one side of the table, with the four girls occasionally sharing anxious glances before looking over the table at the three Senshi that sat opposite. Rei watched with cautious violet eyes, kneeling on the wooden floor with Ami sitting cross-legged on her right. The priestess was a little less concerned as to why the blue-haired genius looked utterly unfazed by the situation and more worried by the Senshi of Uranus' steely glare.

Opposite the four, Haruka and Michiru sat on each of Usagi's sides — or rather, by the sides of the girl who looked exactly like Usagi but with long black hair and violet eyes like the Senshi of Flames. The sandy blonde was glaring daggers at the quartet whilst Michiru looked less murderous, though her eyes were dark with disapproval. Their hardened gazes contrasted starkly with the nonchalant expression of the girl who looked exactly like Usagi.

Finally, the priestess leaned forward to break the silence. "Alright," Rei said with a scowl. "Now what's the matter?" The Senshi of Mars had been caught neatly off guard when the group of Senshi had turned up outside her school after the final bell. The final surprise had come when Minako had privately pulled her aside and given her a short but informative brief on what was going on, and grudgingly, the girl had agreed to a meeting at the Shrine, where the four Guardians usually held their meetings.

The racer across the table scowled at her. "Watch your tone," she hissed angrily, eyes narrowed. She folded her arms over her chest, keeping a stern glare fixed on the black-haired priestess. "We're here to extend the olive branch. I don't care what  _koneko_  believes; this is your last and only chance. You won't be getting another."

Rei bristled a bit at the accusing statement but wisely kept quiet for long enough that Ami could step in and take over the conversation. Her violet eyes darted over to Makoto and Minako, the former of which refused to look at the Outer Solar System Senshi for too long, the latter of which kept on glancing in between the two sides like she was watching a game of table tennis, which, now that the priestess considered it, the conversation was shaping up to be. A  _verbal_  table tennis match, granted, but it matched the spirit of the observation.

Ami sent each of the three a reprimanding glance, silently mouthing to them to let her take over the conversation. The genius girl adjusted the thin-framed wire glasses she wore and turned her attention back to the trio across the table and began the discussion in a distinctly formal tone. "Before we proceed any further, I would like to humbly apologize to the princess for my actions," the Senshi of Mercury said, "of which were uncalled for and inexcusable. As the heir apparent to the Mercury Crystal, I should not have acted that way."

What the hell was she talking about? Rei blinked but didn't say anything, listening intently to the conversation which had started up on the other side.

"Princess Mercury, your actions were unwarranted; however, it is clear as day that neither you nor your comrades were in full control. The corruption of your water is now clear to me and your treason has been lifted," the Usagi-lookalike said calmly. "It is in my best hopes that neither you nor your comrades fall under that corrupt influence again and atone for the damage."

Ami bowed her head. "It is done, princess. Your faithful guardian will see to it that she is never corrupted again and that she will repay her sins in full."

Briefly, on the brows of both the blue-haired girl and the black-haired girl, the symbols of their heritage flared to life. The Mercury symbol burned brightly in blue, and a star pattern with the marks of both the Lunar kingdom and the planet Saturn flashed with silver light.

"Then we shall let the past be past," Not-Usagi said clearly. "Daughter of Hermes, return to my guard. No more are we meant as enemies; old friend, welcome back."

The genius girl smiled and dropped the formal tone entirely. "It's good to be able to speak with you again, Usagi-chan," she said sincerely.

The other shook her head. "That's not my name. Not anymore, at least. Call me Hotaru," she insisted, and though her voice, appearance, and everything else were precisely identical to Usagi's, Ami seemed to have obliged to the request.

The blue-haired girl nodded, sitting back. "Horatu-chan, then. Other than this, is there anything that happened?" she asked, genuine concern that all four of the Guardians felt clearly expressed through the question, as well as her expression. "It was very sudden to see you there with Haruka-san and Michiru-san."

Michiru leaned forward to speak, delicately bracing one hand on the surface of the table. "Indeed, Mercury." Her eyes were a little softer as she continued, "Ami-san. Our new enemy has been identified. Avatars of Chaos from our own Solar System, and from our own homes, are attacking the Earth. What is their mission, and what they want, we still don't know, but we're hopeful that we can find out before they find us out." The silvery tone of the woman's voice grew a bit harder, and Rei was reminded why the Outer Solar System Senshi were so formidable once again.

"Eh? From our own homes?" Minako exclaimed, the red bow-wearing girl leaning forward to listen more attentively to the news. "That... oh no... they're just like the Black Moon Clan!" the blue-eyed blonde declared in horror, sitting back in her place with a contemplative look on her face.

Haruka decided to intervene here. "What about the Black Moon Clan?" she all-but-ordered.

Makoto gently reached out to grab Rei's shoulder, mouthing to her, 'Where is Luna-P?' while making vague gestures with her hands. 'Maybe they can tell us more... maybe Neptune can help with reading what happened to it."

The black-haired priestess nodded grimly, getting to her feet. "It's a long story," she finally said. "Mako-chan, I've told you everything. Can you help me explain? I'll go and retrieve Luna-P." As she made to leave the room, she felt a pair of eyes on her, and slowly, the priestess looked behind her to meet the violet gaze belonging to Hotaru, who looked equal parts taken aback and horrified.

 _What happened?!_ She seemed to be demanding answers with her eyes, and the questions read clearly in her wide-eyed gaze.  _Where is Chibiusa-chan?!_

Rei pressed her lips together into a thin line, and as she headed to the door, she finally shook her head.  _I don't know._

* * *

Heavy combat boots resounded loudly with each stomping footstep as Aris stormed down the black marble hallways of the base that the seven had adopted for use. The armoured-woman had an impassive face, but her red eyes glowed with fury as she headed towards the meeting room. Her wild white mane hung over her eyes, much to her annoyance, but she was in no mood to adjust her already messy shock of hair, and instead continued to make her way to the room. Her arrival was heralded with her slamming the oddly durable door open and storming in past Triton to her seat.

"Curb that anger of yours before you fry us alive, Aris," the aforementioned man said smoothly, shutting the door with a simple flick of his wrist. The dark-haired man slid into his blue seat at the head of the table, looking over the gathered six before he turned his full attention to the last to arrive. "Aris, report."

The muscular woman sneered. "They're back together," she seethed, and that was all it took for the meeting room to explode into chaos. Well, almost. Two of the seven people were perfectly calm aside from the armoured woman.  _Triton and Maia. Why's it always those two?_  Aris growled, pounding her fist onto the surface to call for the others to shut up. She had a bad issue with too much noise — it reminded her too much of a situation which she'd rather leave forgotten.

"Oi, shut up!" she hissed, gruff voice not quite reaching over the deafening din. Her fist slammed onto the table again, but to no avail. Her blood red eyes turned onto Triton and Maia, glowing as she glowered at them. _Do something, dimwits!_  A snarl curled her lips back and she pounded the table again.

A clear, ringing sound came from the seat hosting the orange and pink-haired woman, who was enjoying some sort of sweet drink. The very scent made Aris sick to her stomach. Maia had tapped her spoon on the rim of the glass, and that was enough to get everyone's attention.

_How does she always manage that?_

Aris leaned back in her seat, casting the darkened shadows of the room over her form. Her hands still rested on the surface of the table, but only barely, so that her burnished red gauntlets caught the light of the candles on the tables. Her blood red eyes watched coldly as the other four finally calmed down, and a snarl curled her lips back, revealing unusually sharp teeth as she growled to herself in anger.

So they had reunited. Damned princess. Damned Serenity. Damned it all.

One of her hands curled into a fist as Triton took over, speaking clearly, though his voice was lost in her haze of anger. Why? Why did they have to get back together? They were fine split as it was! A sneer curled her lips, and the armoured woman slammed her fist onto the surface of the table, muttering in a dark tone, "Damn those Senshi."

"—Aris, is there something you would like to share?" Maia's sickeningly sweet voice cut into the woman's thoughts, and the white-haired woman shot her a vicious glare.

"No," the woman spat. "Continue."

She didn't miss the smirk that curled the other's lips. Aris hated the woman. She hated every single one of the others, to be honest. Charon's laziness. Miranda's childish and selfish behaviour. Neith's self-absorbed superiority. Maia's sickening behaviour. Triton's... well, Triton's everything. Callisto was the only one she could remotely tolerate.

 _Why do I subject myself to this again?_  she mentally grumbled, but turned her attention to the meeting at hand, not wanting to be called out yet again.  _One day... one day, it'll be over, and all these idiots will be dead, by my hand or theirs._

* * *

Triton walked down the corridor with Maia right next to him after the meeting was dismissed. The man was mildly in thought, and a frown marred his handsome features. "Maia," he suddenly said, "stop. We're here."

"You still haven't told me what 'this' is yet," the woman reminded him in a bored tone. She folded her arms over her chest, looking equally as bored as she sounded, likely because she had left the last of her chocolate pudding on his behest. The blue-eyed woman tapped her foot on the ground incessantly, staring at him. "So what is this?"

A dark smile twisted the man's expression, filling it with a sadistic sort of glee as he produced a silver key and unlocked the door they were standing in front of. The refreshing power of Chaos' darkness instantly seeped out of the formerly-locked room, making him sigh. "That power...yes..." He walked in calmly, dress shoes tapping lightly on the smooth marble floor as he headed in further in the entirely darkened room. No light whatsoever was present, even with the open door. "Come, Maia. You will see what I have in store."

The woman walked in behind him, still with an impassive face. Her heels clicked on the floor, and when she reached him, the door swung shut behind them without a sound, leaving total darkness behind. "So what's the surprise?"

Triton clapped his hands, and a single spotlight lit up the center of the room, where a young girl with pink hair done into pigtails and cone-like buns was sitting on the floor, motionless like a doll. His hand fisted, and black tendrils shot out to wrap abound key points of her body — her neck, her wrists, and her ankles.

Red eyes stared lifelessly at the two.

"Behold," the man declared, "the Moon's child."


	22. The Meeting

A dark green glow surrounded the form of Super Sailor Pluto as she appeared in the house she shared with the other three Outer System Senshi, returning the darker-skinned woman into her civilian form. Her Garnet Rod also vanished into thin air as she released her transformation, ready to return when she needed it. The woman entered the living room, running a hand through her long dark green hair with a sigh. Garnet eyes drifted to the door of a spare guest room where both the Lunar advisors had been inhabiting since they had fallen into an extended coma after passing out cold on the doorstep.

Setsuna paused.

That was right. Artemis and Luna had been out cold for a long time. She was more than certain that that was something wrong with them. After a moment of debate with herself, the Senshi of Pluto finally decided to enter the room and she gently knocked on the door, just in case the two felines were awake, as unlikely as it was.

To her surprise, one of the two replied.

"Come in..." Artemis sounded extremely tired, not that she blamed him, and since the white cat was awake, Luna was likely to be as well.

Setsuna pushed open the door, seeing the white cat lying on the cat next to a half-awake Luna, also in her feline form. "Artemis, Luna," the woman greeted, relief tinging her voice as she walked closer to the bed without closing the door behind her. "How are you feeling? You've both been out for a while — close to a week if my estimate isn't off." She stopped beside the head of the bed and sank down, looking down at the two feline advisors.

"Tired," Luna rasped, her voice somewhat hoarse from disuse. "And thirsty." The black cat stretched a bit as she slowly got herself onto her four legs, tentatively settling into a seated position on the soft covers. Her tail curled around Artemis, likely to assure him she was fine, and her eyes were turned onto the garnet-eyed woman. "Setsuna-san... where is Usagi-chan?"

Artemis also rose into a sitting position, letting his feline companion rest her weight on his similar form as he stared at the Senshi of Pluto with blue eyes. His gaze was mildly sympathetic as the male nuzzled Luna gently. "Setsuna-san... could you get us something to eat and drink? My throat feels incredibly dry," he said slowly, turning his gaze from her to Luna.

The dark green-haired Senshi nodded. "Of course. I'll get some water and heat up some chicken from last night. Sorry," she said apologetically, "we're running a little low on groceries. I trust that it won't be a problem, though?"

The white feline shook his head. "No... not at all. Thank you, Setsuna-san."

The garnet-eyed woman smiled faintly. "I'll be back in a few minutes." The Senshi of Pluto quickly got up and headed to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she was waiting for the chicken in the microwave to be done heating up, leaning most of her weight against the counter. Her eyes were dark in musing and the woman herself was eerily silent as she pondered over the dream Michiru and Hotaru had told her about.

Triton, the second in line from Neptune's kingdom. So he had returned with the others? Troubling.

The Guardian of the Gates could still remember the sight of the Silver Millennium's end as she watched, helpless from her post and unable to do anything to intervene due to the laws that had been set since the beginning of time. Setsuna tried not to close her eyes, already recalling the screams that she had heard, and closing her eyes would just make her replay the gruesome scenes over and over. It was times like this that made her wish she had died in the war with the other Solar System Senshi and be reborn into a new life. At least some of her worse memories would have been repressed.

The ring of the microwave when it was done heating up the chicken startled her out of her more morbid thoughts and the woman scrambled to get a plate for the reheated leftovers, sighing.  _No, no, no, stop thinking about that. You'll start to have those nightmares again, and you really don't need that now. Not with Charon back._

Right, Charon.

She had thought him dead after Saturn annihilated the entire Solar System in the last battle between the Alliance and Beryl's forces. It was possible that he had been revived through the same forces that brought back Miranda and Triton, though she hesitated to think of the one force that could possibly do so. Still, what was she going to do when confronting Charon again? Her will would only hold up for so long, and it was obvious that he didn't hold the same reservations about her that she did him.

The woman grit her teeth, balancing both the plate and the bowl of water she was holding in her hands as she headed back to the guest room. She'd deal with those thoughts later — now, she had to focus on Luna and Artemis. The Senshi was sure that they'd be able to provide some sort of answer to it all, but she wasn't entirely certain she wanted to know what it was, and she had a nagging suspicion that Triton would be the key to answering everything.

She gently knocked on the bottom of the door with a foot, alerting the two felines to her presence, and walked over to the bed, gently laying both the plate and bowl on the sheets. "I hope this is enough," she expressed. "I can go and see if we have something else in the fridge if it isn't."

Artemis shook his head wordlessly, pawing a little at the bowl. "Thank you, Setsuna." He looked at her briefly, then nudged Luna. "You have... questions?" Gently, he helped the black feline sit up. "Um... ask away."

Setsuna smiled faintly and sat down on the bed next to them, gently scratching Luna behind the ears, prompting the black cat to purr in appreciation. "Alright, so where do we start?" 

* * *

"Where is she?" Hotaru's voice was slightly quivering as the girl spoke. "What happened?!"

Makoto looked at Minako and Ami and then back at the Soldier of Harmony. "We don't know," she said reluctantly. "Rei-chan called me late and night and told me she had found Luna-P in the temple courtyard," the brunette explained, leaning a little forward. Her green eyes were serious. "She asked if any of us had seen Chibiusa-chan. We hadn't."

Michiru frowned. "Someone must have taken her and accidentally left her toy behind. But what about Diana? Surely she would have been with the girl too." The wavy-haired Senshi adjusted her seating position a little and braced her hands on the table as she leaned forward so the others could hear her better. "Or did they take her too? Perhaps whoever took her only missed Luna-P, and managed to take both Chibiusa-chan and Diana with them because they didn't want us to notice?"

"Or maybe Diana was simply not with her in the first place," Ami pointed out. The blue-haired genius was sitting calmly there, adjusting her reading spectacles. "When the girls and I inspected the courtyard area early the next day, and we only saw faint footprints that might have belonged to Chibiusa-chan and no cat prints that would have otherwise indicated Diana was with her."

_Usagi-hime. What do you think happened?_

_I don't care, Hotaru-chan! She's my daughter, I have to do something to find her!_

_Chibiusa was my best friend, Usagi-hime. I care about her too._

_Then what are you still doing here, Hotaru-chan? We have to save her!_

Hotaru grit her teeth, a hand slowly closing into a fist.

_Shut up. Shut up. **Shut up!**_

The two voices faded as the sable-haired Senshi screamed mentally, and the girl exhaled soundlessly, her shoulders slumping in defeat. The pounding headache was going to crack her skull open one day — she just didn't know when. The Senshi leaned forward, resting her elbows on the surface of the table as she propped her head up with her hands, sighing. Her hair hung over her face, casting it into mild shadow, while the girl inhaled sharply, trying to block out any possibility of the two voices returning to argue.

"Usagi-cha— Hotaru-san," Minako started, the bow-wearing girl sounding wary, "are you okay?" A hand was tentatively rested on the dark-haired girl's shoulder, and concern laced the Senshi of Love's voice.

The girl looked up slightly, meeting the clear blue eyes of the Senshi of Venus, prompting the blonde to wince and look away. "I'm fine, Minako-chan," she said softly, finally straightening herself. "Just... just tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately." Now that was an understatement. She glanced over, seeing Michiru's mildly concerned gaze and knowing expression. Neither of them had been sleeping well since the encounter with Triton, and while it didn't show clearly, both knew that they were tired.

" _Koneko?_  Do you need to go home?" Haruka asked gently. The racer reached out to put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, probably to offer comfort to her. "You and Michi-chan have been up for a while."

Hotaru shook her head, looking over at the Senshi of Uranus, seeing the Senshi of Neptune imitate her action in the corner of her eyes. "I'm fine," she assured the sandy blonde. "We're fine. Just a little tired, that's all. We just need to go to bed a little earlier." Maybe that would help with the voices in her head too. Maybe she could shut them up for longer. The girl put on a small smile for the woman's benefit. "We're okay, I promise," she continued warmly.

The racer finally nodded. "Alright," she said gently. "If you say so." The woman gave her shoulder one last squeeze and let go, leaning back against the wall against as she sat back, a worried expression on her face.

The sable-haired Senshi smiled weakly. "I'm fine," she repeated to her friend and guardian, and with a nod — more to herself than anything — she pressed forward. "Now... um... where were we?"

Ami smiled kindly at her, and Hotaru found herself relaxing a bit. "We were discussing the possibility of Diana not being with Chibiusa-chan when she arrived here."

The girl nodded. "Diana... Diana is a small cat, though, and she's very light. Would she have left pawprints if she was running?"

The blue-eyed genius nodded. "She would, I believe. The soil here in the courtyard is rather soft, especially after rain, and it had been raining that night."

"So Diana either wasn't with her, or she was carrying Diana in her arms," Makoto interjected thoughtfully. "But running with Diana in her arms would slow her down, right? Chibiusa-chan is small and she can't carry much while running. Luna-P is light, but Diana isn't as light as Luna-P is."

Minako shook her head. "Diana is small, probably only half Artemis' weight. Chibiusa-chan could probably carry her while running. It wouldn't be too much weight."

Hotaru frowned, and the girl shook her head, absently pulling at her ponytail while chewing at her lower lip, deep in thought. "Then..."

A loud crash shattered the tense atmosphere of the meeting, and Rei's shouting drew their attention. "Get out!" the priestess shouted, irate. "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"


	23. Daughter of Aphrodite

"Rei-chan!" Minako shot to her feet, instantly worried as the Senshi of Mars sprang towards the courtyard. "What's wrong?"

The violet-eyed priestess turned around, now clad in her red and purple sailor suit, white-gloved hands raised and bright orange sparks glowing at her fingertips. "Can't you see it, Minako-chan?" Mars demanded. "It's them again! They're trying to— gah!" The Senshi was sent flying back into the room, slamming hard into the wall with a grunt of pain. Wincing in pain, the girl attempted to get up, with Hotaru rushing over to offer a hand. "Usa—" She gasped in pain. "Ow..."

"Michiru, Haruka."

The words had barely left the Senshi of Harmony when the two lovers raised their wands in unison, intoning their transformation phrases. In two bright glows, the Super Sailor Uranus and Eternal Sailor Neptune stood on the other side of the table. "We'll find out what's behind all this," Uranus said confidently, running a gloved hand through her messy sandy blonde hair. "Trust me."

Ami raised her wand, shouting her transformation phrase as well. Eternal Sailor Mercury took a few steps towards the two Outer Solar System Senshi. "I will help," the blue-haired genius said, in such a matter-of-fact tone that everyone knew she would brook no argument to not help. Mercury summoned her visor, her eyes hard and determined. "Let's go."

"Hotaru?" Uranus looked over at the girl with the sable ponytail for confirmation on what to do.

The girl nodded. "Ami-chan, go with Haruka and Michiru. We'll make sure that Rei-chan is alright, right, Minako-chan, Mako-chan?" She looked back at the blonde and brunette with piercing violet eyes, ones that were eerily similar to Usagi's blue eyes, and yet so terrifyingly different at the same time. It gave the leader of the Guardian Senshi chills down her spine, though she'd never admit it out loud.

"Wait," Mars rasped. "They'll need me— ow, fuck!" She attempted to take a step forward, grimacing in pain as she clutched at her stomach. "That was an old wound... damned."

"Rei-chan, stay down," Minako ordered, the blue-eyed blonde stepping forward. She adjusted her bow, raising her wand to transform. "Mako-chan, transform!" The Senshi of Venus stepped forward and gently took over for Hotaru, helping to steady the injured Soldier of Passion. "Usa—Hotaru-chan," she quickly amended, "Mako-chan and I will watch over Rei-chan. You should transform and help the others."

The brunette nodded, and Super Sailor Jupiter walked up to Mars' other side. "Easy there, Rei-chan," she muttered to the priestess.

"Wait, you don't understand!" Mars protested loudly. "You can't  _see_ these things, just feel them!"

"Huh?" Mercury looked over from her computer, equal parts confused and intrigued. "What do you mean, Rei-chan?"

The priestess winced, inhaling deeply. "I don't know what they are... but they're evil forces... phantoms... I don't know. Chaotic presences that are being controlled." She looked out, violet eyes glinting with fire shining in the depths. "Somehow... I'm not sure."

"They're the same things that attacked Artemis and Luna." Super Sailor Pluto appeared behind the entire group, Garnet Rod in hand. "Triton's aces, souls trapped in the shadows and being forced to obey Chaos' power." The garnet-eyed Senshi was grim. "Neptune, Mercury, the two of you will be able to fight them with your current power. Uranus, your Talisman will injure them, as will mine. Cosmos, you have the ability to drive them away, and perhaps, if we're lucky, they can be freed from their corruption."

Hotaru frowned. "You four attack them," she finally said. "That's our best bet, right?" The girl clasped her brooch tightly in her hand, looking at Pluto with a concerned expression. "I'll follow and attack when needed."

"Indeed. These shades can only be sensed by the presence of a psychic. Neptune, your mirror should reflect them to us," the dark green-haired woman directed, raising her key-shaped staff and pointing the glowing orb on top towards the door. "So should your sword, Uranus. My Orb can detect them as well. Mercury, try your visor. Perhaps it will allow you to see the shades that lay in wait."

Mercury nodded, gloved hands reaching up to adjust the visor over her eyes. The genius gasped, taking a few steps back. "What  _are_  those things?" the Senshi of Wisdom hissed, alarm clear in her tone. "Michiru-san, watch out!" Her hand snapped out, a curtain of crystal clear water gushing out to freeze into a barrier right in front of the other Eternal Senshi. Only several seconds later, the ice barrier shattered into shards of crystallized water that scattered along the wooden floor.

The wavy-haired Senshi cursed in a very unladylike manner as she staggered back, thankfully unhurt by the sudden shattering of the barrier. "What the—?!" The aquamarine-haired woman grit her teeth and threw her hand out, the Deep Sea Mirror appearing in her gloved hand. "Ruka-chan, Setsuna, let's go," she paused, looking over at Hotaru. "Hotaru-chan?"

Hotaru clasped her brooch nodding. "Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan," she instructed, "be careful, okay? We'll be back in a while, I promise!" The girl raised her brooch and shouted out her transformation phrase, leaving the radiant Sailor Cosmos standing in her place as she ran over to the other four Senshi. "Everyone, let's go!"

Venus watched as the other Senshi ran outside, and the sounds of a battle began. The blonde grimaced as she looked over at Jupiter, mouthing to her to get the soldier of Mars lying down. "Everything is so confusing," the blue-eyed blonde griped with a groan, shaking her head.

A snort came from the green-eyed brunette as the two Guardian Senshi set the black-haired priestess onto the floor. "You're telling me. Usagi-chan... I mean, Hotaru-chan, I mean... ugh!" Jupiter grimaced. "You understand what I'm getting at. I don't even know what's going on now. My head hurts thinking about it." She shook her head, curly brown ponytail bouncing.

"Ditto." Venus sighed, sitting down on the floor. "I don't understand."

_Of course, you don't, Venus. You've never understood a thing._

The blonde jumped. "Who's there?" she demanded, looking around with wide blue eyes in surprise.

"Minako-chan?" Jupiter asked, looking concerned.

No one spoke to her again, and Venus finally shook her head. "Um... it's nothing, Mako-chan. I think I just need a little more rest," she said quickly, laughing nervously.

The brunette eyed her suspiciously, but the Senshi of Thunder finally nodded. "Okay," she relented. "How about you get some rest? I can look out no problem."

"I... um..." Venus nodded. "Right, thanks," she said, resting against the wall. "Thanks..."

_You're always like this. Wake up, girl. See what you've done! You'll never understand anything until you see the full picture. Stop dreaming, wipe that haze off your eyes. Wake up!_

_Wake... up?_ Minako thought.  _But I'm awake... I don't get it, who are you? What do you want?!_

_Don't you recognize me anymore, Venus? Wake up. Wake up, and see who you are._

"Minako-chan? Minako!"

Jupiter was shouting, but the blonde couldn't quite register it. The brunette sounded so distant... and she felt so tired... just lie down and close her eyes... it was a good idea... just close her eyes and go to sleep... go to sleep... go... to... sleep...

* * *

"Venus, wake up." It was a soft, maternal voice that called to the blonde, and slender fingers ran through the girl's lustrous blonde hair. "Venus," the voice gently cooed. "Stop dreaming, darling, wake up. Her Highness is in danger, remember?"

Her Highness? Images of the delicate Princess Serenity appeared in her mind's eye, even if Minako herself was too tired to actually wake up. Right.. her charge, the Golden Princess of the Silver Alliance, the heir to the Lunar Kingdom. "Princess..." she muttered tiredly. "Sere...nity..." The blonde winced, whispering, "U...sagi... chan... I have to... have to help Usagi-chan..."

Usagi. She had to help—

"Usagi-chan!" Minako exclaimed, leaping to her feet and gasping for air, blue eyes wide in surprise. "Where— where is she? Usagi-chan?" The leader of the Guardian Senshi felt for her transformation wand, already painfully aware that she wasn't in her Senshi garb but in a soft orange-gold dress, and that her hair was twisted up into an elaborate, curled style, waves of luxurious golden blonde cascading down like a waterfall. "Huh?!" She attempted to take a step, but nearly stumbled forward in the four inch high stiletto heels she was wearing.

"The Princess Serenity is nowhere here, Venus. Sit down, daughter, before you fall," the woman's voice called to her, stern now, and slightly scolding. "Have you forgotten how to walk in heels? Small steps, child."

Minako winced, somehow knowing the voice and not recognizing it at the same time. She turned slowly in place, inhaling sharply in surprise when she saw the beautiful woman sitting in a regal-looking throne. "Mother," she whispered, "Aphrodite." Ah,  _now_  she remembered. The queen of Venus was much unlike the others, breaking tradition to name her child after the name of the planet and kingdom rather than continue the pattern of naming the first daughter after the reigning queen.

Aphrodite was a gorgeous woman, with long, lustrous hair the colour of burnished gold, waves of hair so long it reached the floor. Her hair was let loose, exotic flowers scattered throughout the long locks, and the elegant crown that pronounced her queen rested on the top of her regal head. Her skin was fair, smooth, and without a single blemish, perfection that many would kill for. Eyes the colour of molten gold looked back at the Senshi of Venus, depths so infinite one would easily lose sight of themselves gazing into the irises. Light makeup adorned her elegant features, and a Victorian dress embroidered with gold and silver lame.

The queen rose to her feet, toying with a golden heart-shaped locket she wore around her neck. "Slow to join the party, aren't you, dear?"

Minako grimaced. "Sorry, mother," she said. "I was a bit out of it..."

The blonde woman snorted scornfully. Wake up, daughter. Have you woken up yet? Do you see what's wrong yet? Well, child? Do you?"

"I.. I don't. I don't understand what's going on!"

Aphrodite reached out with a delicately manicured hand. "How could you not, daughter? Let me clear your eyes, Venus. Wake up." Her index finger brushed against the centre of Venus' brow, and a bright orange light flooded the room. "Do you see now, the truth that has been hidden, how you and your friends have been manipulated? How you have been fighting against it, and how you are failing?"

It was like she was looking through glasses for the first time. Minako gasped, stumbling back as the mark of Venus burned brightly on her brow, the memory of the day that she, along with the other Guardian Senshi betrayed Usagi. The day they had nearly killed Usagi. The day... the day she had, for some reason, wanted to isolate Mamoru for herself. That was strange, she didn't have feelings for the Earth Prince. She had felt so angry at Usagi for some reason — no, jealous, because the princess had everything that the leader had ever wanted. But why? She had all she needed and wanted.

It didn't make sense... unless... she had been controlled. Brainwashed. Played like a marionette!

"Do you understand now? Do you know what has happened?"

Wiping at the corners of her eyes, which had somehow gotten teary at the thought, Minako grit her teeth — no,  _Princess Venus_  grit her teeth in anger. "I do, mother. Some... some  _imbecile_  has found it prudent to alter my thoughts and poison my mind against my princess and charge, and with that influence, I have been corrupted. I see now what Mercury is doing, and I shall seek the same. I  _will_  save the rest of my soldiers from this corrupting force, and Her Highness will be removed from danger's grasp."

A cold, hard item was pressed into her hand, and as Minako looked down, the Venus Crystal was held in her hands.

"Then take this, once mine, now yours. Venus, save your princess!" Aphrodite commanded.

The transformation wand belonging to the Senshi of Love and Beauty materialized in her hand, and the blonde pressed the crystal to the wand, raising it up high. "Venus Eternal Make Up!"


	24. The Guard

"Starburst Maxima!" Sailor Cosmos intoned, slashing the tip of her powerful staff down through the design sketched in light. The design exploded outwards in a brilliant shower of white and pale purple light, lighting up the silhouette of the four dozen or so shades that surrounded the group of Senshi in the courtyard of the Hikawa Shrine. The brilliant light made the closer ones back up, hissing incoherently through sewn-up mouths, and the farther ones recoiled wisely, for the lights had the potential to burn like the light of Cosmos did the agents of Chaos. "Ami-chan?"

Eternal Sailor Mercury scanned around, and she extended her gloved right hand toward one of the places where the shades were gathered closest together, her elegant harp summoned to her hand. "Aqua Cyclone Rush!" she called, sending torrents of clear water rushing at the shades, but instead of crashing into them, the six torrents spun in a steady circle, enclosing the shades into a tightly grouped pack like they were cattle being chased into a ranch. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san, your turn," the genius instructed. "Attack them from the left and then again at the front. That is where they are weakest."

The sandy blonde grunted her assent, angling her sharp Talisman so that the blade caught the light of the early evening sun. "Michi-chan, ready?" Super Sailor Uranus asked casually, the racer grinning to her partner as she prepared her strike upon the unfortunate shades. Her dark eyes surveyed what shades she could clearly see in the reflection of her blade as well as examining the faint silhouette left behind by Cosmos' light. "I'll take the left."

"Leave the front to me then," Eternal Sailor Neptune assured, her mirror up. The Deep Aqua Mirror gleamed in the sunlight, the mirror's surface reflecting the howling shades as their watery prison closed in on them further. The aquamarine-haired Senshi spared the hapless shades an apologetic glance and raised her weapon.

As Uranus was about to attack, however, a piercing shriek filled the air, making Cosmos and Mercury cover their ears in pain. The shades' howling turned to a pitched down roar of anger, and soon red eyes could be seen within the water cage. Before long, the entire body of each of the shades were fully formed, each twisted, deformed and pained-looking expressions on their disfigured features. Their skin was either horrifically reddened with blood or pale from the lack of it, and many had open wounds oozing with black slime.

"... elp," Cosmos heard one of the shades croak, and the sable-haired Soldier of Harmony shivered, realizing that they were still conscious in some way.

 _Disgusting..._ Hotaru hissed.

 _We need to help them_ _,_ Usagi urged.  _Come on, one more try with a purifying_ —

"Love Shower... Burst!" Minako's voice sounded out as the Senshi of Venus launched her attack. A bright beam of blinding orange surged forward, spiraling in a helix formation as it formed into a drill-shape, impacting with the shades in the cage and erupting with a violent blast of light. Loud shrieks emitted from the shades, and a frayed whisper of thanks drifted through the air as the shades were forcibly dispelled. "Protected and guarded by the planet of love, I am the Soldier of Love and Beauty, Eternal Sailor Venus! Granted its power, you whose hatred and rage have been bound to a mortal form, I shall free you!" the blonde announced, heels clicking on the ground of the courtyard.

Cosmos spun on her heel, blasting another shade back with bright white light as she looked at the Senshi of Venus boldly stride forward. "Minako-chan!"

Venus was wearing yet another version of her Eternal sailor outfit, coloured in her signature orange with navy accents on her bows, collar, and other trimmings. A heart-chained belt of gold and topaz hung around her waist in two loops, dangling slightly past her hips. The mark of her planet burned on her brow in golden orange, and the blue-eyed blonde Senshi was preparing to strike up another attack. Orange sparks danced at her white-gloved fingertips, and she clasped her hands together with the index fingers out, raising her arms high as the sparks multiplied. "Love and Beauty Shower!"

A beam of orange light pierced through the air, rising straight up until it burst out like a water fountain, streams of light shooting back down at curved angles. "Cage!" More ribbons of light pierced through each falling stream of orange, weaving in and out until the entire shrine courtyard — and all of the shades within it — were covered in what seemed like a gigantic birdcage, with the bars weaved of orange light and woven close together. Venus raised a hand out, fingers spread from the palm, and suddenly balled her hand out into a fist, constricting the cage. It shot inwards, passing harmlessly through her fellow Senshi and cutting through material objects without leaving a mark, but it acted like a solid wall to the shades, boxing them further in.

"Ami-chan!" Venus called, walking over with a bright smile. "Usa— I mean, Hotaru-san!" The blonde Senshi tossed her voluminous mane of hair over her shoulder again, looking as pristine and as perfect as ever, not even a single hair out of place. She bowed every so slightly at the waist to Cosmos, her bright blue eyes gleaming. "Allow me to take care of this!" She spun on her white heeled boots to look at the trapped shades again, a determined smile colouring her lips and confidence radiating from every inch of her.

Pluto gazed over at Cosmos and nodded, waving her Garnet Rod a little to signal Uranus and Neptune to stand back, and the trio moved over to stand with Cosmos, while the sable-haired girl took Mercury's hand, pulling her back a little to watch as the blonde Guardian Senshi took care of things on her own.

The bow-wearing Senshi raised a hand up, the other pulling her chained belt off her waist in one fluid pull, the golden chain-links turning into glowing orange-gold light. She pulled at the light whip, catching the other end in her other gloved hand, and looking straight at the shades, she intoned, "Pitiful shades of hatred and fear, of anger and resentment, I free you from this trap! Return to where you belong! Love Seismic Awe!" With a tug of her gloved hands, the chain shattered into two, and Venus lashed at the ground beneath her. Shards of what seemed to be metal lashed through the air and lodged themselves into the light cage, bursting into brilliant sparks that tore the shades apart with loud bursts.

When the light vanished, the shades were gone, not a trace of them remaining. Venus beamed, turning on her heel to look at the group. "Mission accompl—"

A hand clamped over her mouth and the blonde was swept off her feet, suddenly hanging seven meters off the ground with someone's hand holding her up by the neck and another over her lower face. "Always such a brag. And yet you're always the imperfect one." A man, blond and clad in a royal purple dress-like robe, was standing in the air, holding Venus. He wore thick makeup, but his voice and build were most definitely male. "Maybe it's time I disposed of your imperfect flaws that mar this great beauty!"

Venus kicked around violently, her gloved hands clawing at the man's oddly slender arms. "Neith!" she exclaimed, blue eyes wide.

The name sparked a memory within Comos — or Usagi's memories of Princess Serenity, more accurately speaking.

* * *

_"I do believe this is not the best idea, Venus," Serenity chastised as the golden-haired princess followed the other blonde down the flight of spiraling stairs that swept through the floors of the ancient Moon palace. "Mother would not be happy if she learnt that I have shirked my lessons to come out with you."_

_The princess of Venus laughed, her voice light and airy. "Oh hush, Serenity darling. Mother can pacify Her Majesty if needed. You require some time away from those dull history lessons and some time out with your guardians!" The blonde tossed her mane of spun gold over her shoulder, giving the princess a smile like sunshine as she gracefully swept down the stairs in her high heels and flowing dress. "Besides, my personal guard will make sure that my disappearance is unnoticed!"_

_"Your guard, Venus?" Serenity inquired, picking up her full white skirts as she ran after the taller of the two._

_"Indeed, Your Highness," the Senshi confirmed. "My guard. The best of the best, he is! A nobleman's son from Mother's court, and he is quite talented in the art of fine disguises. In fact, he can masquerade as me from a distance, well enough to fool most people without a second look! Is that not a grand ability, Your Highness?"_

_The heir to the royal family of the Moon stared briefly at her closest guardian as they turned another corner in the corridor. "A man... dressing as a woman? How scandalous!" she exclaimed, still walking with her full, voluminous skirts picked up in front of her. "Surely he doesn't wear cosmetics as well?"_

_"Oh, but he does," the Senshi of Venus said. "A blond with such gorgeous purple eyes... such beauty, wasted on a man!" The blonde gave a dramatic sigh, and they slowed down near the grand double doors of white marble. "Ah, but I suppose that is a tale for another day. Come, Serenity, let us hurry. Mars will get irritated if we are late."_

* * *

"Neith, huh?" Uranus growled, stirring the sable-haired Senshi from her memory. "Hotaru, are you alright?"

The Soldier of Harmony blinked, staring back down at her feet and then hurriedly adjusting her grip on her staff. "I am!" Her purple eyes wandered over to Venus and Neith, watching as the former guard dramatically monologued, still holding the bow-wearing blonde by her neck, and Cosmos slowly raised her staff, pointing it at the two. "We need to intervene!"

"Indeed," Mercury confirmed clinically, her blue eyes narrowed as she lowered her visor over her eyes. "Minako-chan's oxygen levels are dropping drastically. She will asphyxiate in a matter of minutes if she doesn't breathe in soon." The Eternal Senshi frowned, raising her blue visor up and summoning her harp to her hand. "We must save her."

Pluto's Garnet Rod moved in front of the Guardian Senshi, blocking her from potentially advancing, while the dark-skinned woman herself stood in front of the other two Outer Solar System Senshi. "Unwise," she lectured, garnet eyes locked onto the ranting man. "He is the one who has brought the shades with him, and even without our notice, they are coming up yet again. See? If they are allowed to mutate as they did earlier, we will be in trouble."

"What was that?" Neptune asked, the aquamarine-haired woman looking somewhat troubled. "They suddenly  _changed_. Would a guard of the planet of love and beauty be able to manifest such power?"

 _Minako-chan! We need to save her!_ Usagi argued within Cosmos' thoughts.

"He's been touched by Chaos," Uranus growled. "And Venus always had the ability to manipulate emotions too. She called them 'manifestations of hate and anger' earlier. They're just negative emotions drawn from souls, that have trapped their owners into their current form. When we attack them, we're just freeing them," she deduced.

 _We can't fend everything off. Minako-san is strong, surely she can do this herself,_  Hotaru interjected.

"That's right," Pluto agreed. "But the problem now is whether to save Venus first or to fend off the shades."

_Minako-chan!_

_The shades are more dangerous._

_She needs our help!_

_We're in danger._

_Both of you, shut up!_ Cosmos looked around, raising her staff into the air as a purplish-white glow emanated from the tip of her weapon. "Let's fight the shades first!"  _Minako-chan, be safe!_  With a determined expression, she called out her next attack. "Light Atlas!"


	25. The Cross-dresser

Neith stared down at his beautiful blonde princess — former princess, he reminded himself — with a cold purple gaze that could freeze over boiling water, a snarl twisting his perfect features. No... not perfect, beyond perfection! He was grand, he was almighty, he was undefeatable! And he would triumph where those pesky and useless so-called 'comrades' of his had failed, and when that was done, he would usurp the grand power that Triton — that pathetic excuse of a prince — had been gifted by the glorious force of Chaos, and claim it as his own, and then, his vengeance would be ripe for the taking.

But there was another that was even more perfect, with fair, unblemished skin of porcelain; eyes — such perfectly shaped eyes, irises a flawless shade of azure that stood out against fair skin, those thick and feathery lashes; a small mouth with full and pouty lips; a high nose bridge with an up-turned, classically beautiful nose; a heart-shaped face with such a delicate chin. And that was only her features, her body was perfection as well, with a slender, petite frame that models would kill to possess, long, toned legs that told her athletic history blatantly to everyone who gazed upon her.

But she was the daughter of the goddess of love and beauty herself, of course she was perfection in a human form. Venus, ah, the princess Venus of his lovely, lovely home… His lovely, lovely  _former_  home.

The cross-dressing man sneered, blonde hair falling over one of his cold violet eyes as his hands wrapped around her swan-like neck. "Aren't you just precious now, Venus darling?" the man cooed, a purr in his voice as he tightened his grip around her neck, a smirk curling his red-painted lips. "What a despicable brat. And yet, you're perfect, so, so perfect that it's  _infuriating!"_ The last word was spat out like poison in his mouth, and a disdainful look was in his eyes. "But just you wait, darling princess. Your perfection will be mine, all mine soon enough." His smile was more than crazed, a wide grin full of violent intentions towards her pathetic form. "All mine," he purred.

Venus snarled a little, kicking firmly at his perfectly build body. Her sharp orange heels were firmly thrust into her direction, clearly intending to stab him with the point-like heel. "Venus Crescent Beam… Laser!" she yelled, her hands suddenly ripping free from trying to pry his hands free of her delicate neck and clapping together into a prayer position, a brilliant orange light gathering any the tips of her gloved fingers. The bright orange energy built up and exploded outwards in a shower of glowing orange beams. Some missed, others hit, but all were aimed at the blond man.

The man gasped in pain when orange laser lights slammed into him at point-blank range, burning his expensive purple robes and scalding ivory skin underneath to an angry red from the heat. Neith was forced to release the princess, throwing her back with a hoarse scream of pain and an uncouth scream. "You brat!" he spat, staggering back in midair to inspect the scalding, smoking burn from the heat of the attack. Gingerly, he touched the wound, hissing in pain when his fingers brushed the scald. His robes were burnt to the skin where he had been hit, smoking and charred black. "For this, I'll have your head!" he shrieked. "Kill her!"

The shades that those pathetic other Senshi were fighting turned at his command, and the hideous creatures roared in response to his summoning, skin turning into a murky shade of red that only vaguely resembled cooling lava as they swarmed together, more rising as he commanded them. They mutated, long, spindly hands turning clawlike and their already deformed faces turned bestial, with elongated snouts and sharp teeth hidden within their large jaws. They made hideous-sounding shrieks as they made to advance, making the blond sneer in disgust at the malformed beasts and turn back to his target.

Oh, how he would  _love_  to tear off that perfect skin and turn it into one of those taxidermy dummies Maia seemed to love so much, to shave off those lustrous blonde locks and fashion that mane of hair into a delightful curled wig for himself, to mar and destroy that damned perfection that she held oh-so flawlessly. And once she was done, his first delivery of vengeance would be complete, and he could recline in his perfection, to bask in the knowledge that he was the best, he was the only perfection, that his was the only beauty in the world that was worthy. His hand curled into a fist, uncaring of how his painted nails would chip — he could always mend it later — and a sneer curled his painted lips.

Oh yes, vengeance, sweet vengeance would be his to taste soon enough.

Neith laughed, the sound resembling a cackle more than anything, and a wild look entered his eye. Soon, he would have his vengeance upon the princess of Venus for how he had been used and abused over the years. Soon, he would have her see what it was like to be deformed, ignored, hated! He tipped his head back, laughing wildly as he summoned more of his shade warriors to his defense, reveling in seeing those deformed faces that he had torn the beauty from to create his own perfect form — that was to say,  _second best_  to his original form.

He could still remember how his start was, and the pain that he still felt even now. The smoking pain of acid meant for the princess being splashed onto him, burning his skin, scarring his face. The brutal beatings of jealous competitors for her title as the fairest in the land hunting what they thought was the princess, only to viciously stab, punch, and kick 'her'. The violent acts of retribution from those that hated the royal family, even though she, or he had no hand in it...

A snarl curled his lip, and he looked away, hands curling into tight fists as he banished the agony from his mind. Now was not the time to be distracted. No, now was the time... the time for  _revenge_!

* * *

Super Sailor Uranus was not happy.

Raising her powerful Talisman into the air, the soldier snarled and started to channel her power into her Space Sword, making it glow with energy. She had been hacking and slashing at those annoying shades for a little over half and hour now, and the number of those things didn't seem to be decreasing a bit, not to mention how they seemed to even be growing in number! "Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus yelled, sending her glowing attack the way of one of the clusters of shades, watching the energy strike impact with a satisfying explosion and a burst of bright light.

The sandy-haired soldier of the planet Uranus gave the shades a nasty smile as they were dispelled, lowering her ever sharp blade with a snort. She wasn't surprised when the light dimmed down to reveal nothing at all — many of the shades were already invisible, after all. It was only when a glance in her blade showed no reflection of the deformed figures that she turned her attention elsewhere, charging up her next attack so that her sword's silver blade gleamed with the sheer power that she was focusing on channeling.

"Venus Crescent Beam Laser!"

A girlish man-scream from the direction of Venus and the cross-dressing blond, and the blonde soldier of love was thrown forcefully back, thankfully landing not on her heels but on her back, and despite complaining about her ruined hair and how long it would take to wash out all the dust and sand from her 'gorgeous' golden locks. The complaints were quickly tuned out of Uranus' thought process, and Venus herself got up only moments later, tossing her mane of hair behind her shoulder and adjusting the bright red bow she wore atop her head with a haughty sniff.

The blonde man screamed something that Uranus didn't pay much attention to, but she  _did_ pay attention when the shades suddenly shifted in appearance into a monstrous-looking convergence of bodies, limbs with long claw-like protrusions sticking out everywhere until it vaguely resembled something like a giant insect, except with far more limbs than the norm. The murky red of the swarm of remaining shades set off alarms in Uranus' head, and she shriek they let out in response to whatever order they were given was just plain disturbing.

"Ruka-chan!" Neptune shouted, raising her mirror high. "Tidal Burst!" As the roaring wave of water gushed forward from the surface of the Deep Sea Mirror, the aquamarine-haired woman was silently communicating with her sandy-blonde lover with their usual looks and glances, her eyes filled with mild worry and questioning if the taller woman had an idea of how to take down the growing swarm of dark red shades, which, while now visible and much easier to take care of, were now somewhat more resilient, if how only half of their numbers hit were dispelled was any hint towards what they could do.

"Hotaru!" Uranus shouted over to Cosmos, watching as the Senshi in white and purple erected a shimmering dome barrier of light with a shout of a spell, and just as easily shattered it into shards of light with a slash of her powerful staff, following up with another of her blindingly-bright attacks. "We need a plan!" The blonde swung her sword at a shade that lunged at her, needing more than a few hacks to lop the head off the shoulders, proving once more that they were far more resilient than their invisible peers. She scowled, and sent her energy through her sword, preparing for another magically-fueled strike.

The sable-haired girl panted from the exertion as she dashed over, wiping her brow of the perspiration that had beaded there. "I'm trying to figure that out," she told them breathlessly. "How's Ami-chan holding up?" she continued on, slamming her staff into the ground to erect another luminescent barrier with a shout. "Luminous Barrier!" Her purple eyes swept the scene for the blue-haired genius as she diverted some of her attention to maintaining the barrier, hopefully for long enough to locate the Senshi of Mercury. "There!"

Mercury was standing behind Pluto as the latter fought the attackers, the blue-clad Senshi typing furiously on her computer as she scanned the larger monster with her visor, looking rather vexed and frustrated. Her fingers flew across the keyboard so quickly it seemed like a white blur was flashing across the blue computer, and she seemed to not be getting much in the way of results for her hard work, if her reaction was any indication. The girl said something to the older woman, who replied in an equally frustrated manner as she brandished the Garnet Rod in the air, sending a tornado-like wind attack towards the crimson shades that lunged their way.

"Then try something else!" Pluto was shouting at her, garnet eyes finally glowing in frustration as the woman launched another attack. "Dead Scream!"

"It's not working anyway!" Mercury hissed back. Her eyes snapped back at the monster, and she furiously typed more until she finally paused, looking back and forth from it in surprise. "Of course!" she exclaimed out loud.

"What's the plan, Mercury?" Uranus shouted, motioning for Cosmos to lower her barrier.

"Cosmos, Neptune, Pluto, please hold off the shades!" the Senshi instructed. "Venus, Uranus, you two will need to work together for this one!" A gloved hand was jabbed firmly at the direction of the head, and Mercury raised her visor, speaking in a triumphant voice. "Attack the head!"


	26. The Grudge

"Attack the head!" Mercury ordered, and Venus scrambled into action.

The blonde Senshi tossed her messy mane of hair over her shoulder, reluctantly grumbling at how the dust and dirt was going to be a pain to clean later. The girl huffed, but dusted away the layer of brown dust that covered her no-longer pristine white gloves and prepared to attack again, unlinking the golden chain from her waist with a huff. "Let's do this!" she shouted out, blue eyes narrowed in determination. The Senshi of Venus prepared her attack, raising the chain high into the air as it transformed into a glowing whip of light.

"Love Seismic Awe!"

The chain once more was snapped into two, and Venus cracked her dual whips in the air, sending glowing shards of metal at the beast. Each once flew right at the crimson monster's head, lodging deep within what passed as a skull and exploding as they impacted. The light show was looking rather impressive, but the blonde Senshi could feel that it wasn't doing much to accomplish her goal, if at all. Clasping her hands together, the girl intoned the next attack of hers, and released the piercing orange laser at the beast, inwardly cheering when she heard the earth-shaking roar of pain. "Yes!"

A long, disjointed spider limb reached out of the ensuing mixture of light and dust that had resulted from Venus' attacks, and the beast snarled in pain, slamming its long, spidery forelimbs onto the ground, which promptly made the dust settle, revealing that other from a few scratches, the shades were mostly unharmed. A snarl came from the beast, and it raised a limb, trying to get close enough to Venus so it could skewer her through with the sharp end of the mangled limb it possessed. Before the sharp end of the leg came down, a blast of light energy from another side diverted its attention.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Uranus snarled, sending her attack at the beast, aiming specifically for its head. The sandy-blonde raised her sword, the energy that raced through it making the blade glow with a yellow aura, and proceeded with her next goal — slicing off the limbs of the beast. The Senshi ran for the spider-like monster, leaping up and over several unwanted obstacles, and brought the razor-sharp edge of her sword down on one limb, successfully lopping it off, and using the unsevered portion of said limb to launch herself back into the air and out of the way of it attempting to snap at her. The woman smirked arrogantly and ran a gloved hand through her sandy hair. "Heh, let's see you recover from that one, bastard," she said, a tinge of pride colouring her voice as she lowered her sword to her side.

The beast snarled in pain and reared back, hissing like a snake of some sort. Much to the gathered Senshi's astonishment, the limb grew itself back, though there was a bulky protrusion where the led had formerly been severed by the Holy Talisman that Uranus wielded as a weapon.

"Shite," Uranus muttered.

The blonde Senshi of Venus pressed her lips together into a thin line and turned to the older of the two Senshi, gripping her chain weapon tightly. "Haruka-san," she said, hesitant, "I know you don't like me, but I think I may have a plan. It's clear that we can't destroy this thing on our own, so I propose that we... well, we work together to cut it apart."

The taller of the two snorted, raising her Space Sword again. "As much as I hate to acknowledge you, you're right, this time. That thing would just regenerate no matter how many times I tried to cut it up, and I only have one sword at my disposal." She grunted, but looked over at the younger Senshi with eyes dark in anger. "But this doesn't mean that you're forgiven. I will  _never_  let you go for hurting  _koneko_ ," she threatened. "So count yourself lucky I don't attack you right now for even daring to talk to her after what you did."

Venus pursed her lips. "I..." She was about to explain, or at least try to, considering the racer's temperament, but the blonde finally nodded, knowing that she didn't have the time to say anything to defend herself. Perhaps later, but now wasn't the time. "Understood. Here's my suggestion: You distract it, while I go in for the head. A point blank laser should cut through its skull, and if it's distracted with two sides, it might not be able to regenerate so quickly, or at all."

Uranus frowned, thinking it over. "Makes sense," she acknowledged. "Alright," the sandy blonde growled, "let's take care of those damned monsters first." The Senshi of Uranus raised her Space Sword high, and the racer let loose a vicious battle cry that shook Venus deeply into her core, and the sandy blonde sprinted forward, her deadly blade poised to strike down on the monster again and remove yet another limb with a slash and a stab. She was fast, though it wasn't like the red bow-wearing Senshi didn't know that. A roar of pain told Venus everything she needed to know.

The leader of the Guardian Senshi sprinted towards the beast, clasping her hands together. "Venus Crescent Beam Laser!" the blue-eyed blonde shouted, releasing the brilliantly lit up beam of orange energy towards the beast when she was close enough. When she was nearly an arm's length away, she jumped up, digging her white heel boots into the ground and using it to leap into the air, landing gracefully on one limb, and then jumping off to land on another, getting closer and closer to the head with each jump. a few more bounds took her to the head, and while the pained thrashing around of the beast nearly threw her off, she held fast and pointed her clasped hands firmly at the monster again, preparing to fire another laser.

"Love Shower Burst!"

The bright orange ribbons burst out of her fingertips and spiraled into a helix, tightening each spiral until it formed into a glowing drill of energy, and the energy attack slammed point-blank into the beast, and it roared in pain, rearing back and throwing Venus off it's head and making her slam into the ground hard. The blonde cried out in surprise when she hit the ground, but thankfully, aside from her hair being messed up with dirt and dust once more, she was unhurt. Another yell of pain made her snap her head over to Uranus, alerting her to how the other Senshi had just been thrown off herself.

The sandy blonde racer growled as she got to her feet, dusting off her white bodice. "Well, that was fantastic," she said sarcastically, checking her Talisman for any breaking. Lowering her sword again, Uranus scowled. "So that was a bust," she said dryly. "What's next,  _genius?_ " The mocking tone in her voice was not missed by the Senshi of Venus at all.

Venus pursed her lips. "We try again," she insisted. "It might hurt, but it's going to work!" She reached for her chained belt, taking the golden chain into her hands as she firmly tugged on the metal chain links, staring up at the beast with a frown marring her features. "Trust me," she pleaded slightly. "I  _know_  this can work."

The woman nodded reluctantly. "One more try," she said simply. "That's all I'm saying."

"How is it going?" Cosmos shouted over. "Haruka? Minako-chan?" The sable-haired Senshi twirled her staff in her hands and slammed in into the ground, creating a dome barrier. "I think they're getting stronger!"

"We're almost done,  _koneko!_ " Uranus shouted. "Just hold on for a little while longer!"

Venus nodded. "Just hold on, Hotaru-chan! We'll take care of that monster!"

* * *

Uranus prepared to attack again, ignoring the slight pain from what was possibly a twisted ankle as she raised her blade.  _Damn, must've landed wrong,_  she realized to herself with a grimace.  _Not good._  She grit her teeth, pushing it to the back of her mind. She had to concentrate on the monster first, and then worry about herself later. She wasn't going to let her princess be in any danger — not on her watch.

Out of the corner of her eye, the Senshi of Uranus saw the man in purple move a little, and instinctively, she spun on her heel to deal with the threat, only to stop in her tracks when she saw that the blond was once again targeting Venus. The Senshi growled, lowering her weapon slightly, though it was after a moment of deliberation. The sandy blonde didn't want to waste her time with saving the blonde, though there was a part of her that warned her against lowering her guard, and yet another that reminded her of how much Usagi — and by proxy, Hotaru — treasured the Guardian Senshi, even after their betrayal.

It was her problem, Uranus finally decided inwardly. Venus could deal with her own issues from the past while she could focus her efforts on disabling the growing number of shades as well as destroying the arachnid-like monster before it hurt someone — or worse. A snarl curled the sandy blonde's lips and she lunged forward, her blade raised to slice through a few shades that had somehow scattered from the swarm that was attacking the other Senshi. The Talisman sliced cleanly through a reddened shade, and the unearthly shriek it made soon dulled as it faded away, dispelled.

Out of the corner of her eye, Uranus kept an eye on Venus' mostly one-sided fight with the cross-dresser, watching as the blonde Senshi was continuously thrown back by the summoned shades and kept from landing another hit on the man after her laser attack. There was a clear constriction around her heart, and the sandy blonde knew that she couldn't, in good conscience, allow the girl to fight alone. Hotaru wouldn't let her do it, and neither could she forgive herself if she did something that caused the intentional death of someone else.

"Minako-chan!" Cosmos suddenly shouted, clear worry and anxiety filling her tone as she struggled to swipe her staff against an increasing number of shades.

Uranus turned straight on her heel, sprinting away from the spider-limbed monster with her Space Sword raised high into the air. "Space Sword Blaster!" the Senshi of the Skies intoned, her blade glowing with her own energy as she smoothed a hand over the flat edge of the blade, and she struck at the air, sending blades of glowing energy straight at the blond man. The Senshi didn't wait for another opening after that, she instead charged right towards him, using her Talisman to slice through every shade that stood in her way, cleanly opening up a path for her.

She raised her blade once more and leaped up from the ground, spinning enough to deliver a sharp kick to his abdomen, making the man release a hoarse yell. "Stay away from Venus!" she commanded in a loud voice, dropping back onto the ground and standing over him with her sword pointed directly at his throat.

The man sneered. "Sailor Uranus... you're just as obnoxious as you've always been." Purple eyes suddenly gained a violent glow. "Destroy her!" he spat, and with that, he suddenly vanished from under her sword. A quick glance around showed that he truly had left, which only prompted Uranus to hiss curses, enough that she didn't see the long, spiked limb that was hovering high above her.

"Haruka-san! Watch out!" Sailor Venus shouted over, making the sandy-blonde spin around and look up.

"Shite!" The Senshi leaped out of the way of the spiked limb, watching it come crashing down onto the ground with enough force that it would have pulped her organs with that contact, and landed a little while away, grimacing and coughing at the dust that was stirred up. Gritting her teeth together in determination, Uranus drew herself to her full height, raising her Space Sword into position. "I think I've got the key!" she shouted over to the blue-eyed blonde. "Do you trust  _me_?"

Venus didn't hesitate. "I do!"

_And so do I, daughter._


	27. Daughter of Uranus

_And so do I, my daughter._

That voice... It was oddly familiar. Who  _was_ that?

Sailor Uranus couldn't recall, but she was sure that it had something to do with her past life. She grimaced, her grip on her Talisman suddenly loosening before the world around her changed, throwing her into what seemed like the cold abyss of space before she caught sight of the yellow and navy gleam of the marble railing she was gripping like it was the hilt to her Space Sword, prompting her to let go and take a step back in mild surprise.

This was... Castle Miranda, she realized with a slight widening of her eyes. Home.  _Her old home._  That meant that she was...

The sandy blonde looked down at herself and held back a groan at the flowing navy dress that hugged her body, her thoughts confirmed. So she was Princess Uranus once again. The princess of Uranus shook her head to clear her thoughts away and began the brisk walk to the palace throne room, the path of which she could still remember by heart. But that voice still tugged on her mind, and only after turning the corner and looking straight up at a painting did the Senshi draw the connection.

Unlike most of the other Solar System Senshi, who had their powers come from their father, whilst their mothers changed their names upon marrying into the royal family, the sole exception being Venus, whose parent that gave her powers was the Queen, the bloodline of Uranus was passed from mother to daughter, and Queen Uranus was the one that governed the kingdom in the Silver Millennium. And further unlike Venus, Queen Uranus, the mother of the princess, had passed when the young Senshi was only ten years of age, barely old enough to be in Senshi training.

Her heels clicked faster on the smooth floor as Haruka hurried to the throne room to see the mother she hadn't seen in centuries, picking up the uncomfortably long skirts of satin and silk to give her more room to walk. Her heart raced with excitement and not a little worry, knowing that she had been whisked off in the midst of a heated battle and thus she was leaving Michiru and her princess unprotected. When she nearly tripped in her heels, the woman just scowled and slowed down, ripping the shoes off her feet and running barefoot over to the throne room, racing through the side door to come face to face with her mother. "Mother!"

Queen Uranus was much like her daughter in terms of appearance, with a tall, slender build that was toned by fighting, tousled sandy blonde waves of hair, and dark eyes, only her eyes were a dark navy rather than the blueish-green of the Senshi's, and her hair was far longer, held in a high ponytail that reached her waist even in the tight curls. The simple, yet opulent, navy dress she wore was floor-weeping, and on her brow burned the mark of Uranus — one shared by mother and daughter — in a brilliant yellow. In her bare hands, the woman was holding the Talisman Haruka herself held, and her eyes were studying the weapon intently, gentle features pulled into a contemplating expression.

"Hello, daughter dearest," the blonde said with a warm smile. With a smooth swing of her hand, she swung the sword down from her hands and placed the tip of the bladed weapon on the flawless marble floor. "How I have missed you, my child, and look at you now," she murmured, voice like flowing silk. The queen sheathed the blade and made the Talisman vanish, and she walked over to the younger of the two women, smoothing back Haruka's short blonde hair. "How you have grown, Uranus," she marveled.

"Mother... I've missed you," the blonde said, not holding back the smile she had curling her lips. "It's been such a long time since I've seen you." Haruka's eyes glimmered in rare to see joy as she let the older woman coo and fawn over her, meeting the deceased queen's eyes with a warm smile. "But why now?" Her voice was tinged with slight confusion. "You could have contacted me at any time, right, so why now?"

The Queen looked somewhat sombre. "It is because of your new enemies, daughter dear," she said with a sigh. "And one in particular."

"Miranda," Haruka instantly guessed. "The one that tried to court you and was exiled when you refused."

"There's far more to that story than you know, dear," the older woman chastised, some shame in her eyes as she looked away wistfully. "You see, dear daughter, my orientation is the same as yours, and Miranda, oh, darling Miranda was one of my best friends. She was trying to sneak me away from my duties to meet with my lover from the noble cast, but she was caught one day, and I was forced to send her away. For such a long time, she has been accused of a crime that she did not commit, and I have carried that guilt for so long..."

The regal woman sighed. "I would like to ask a favour of you, darling."

Haruka nodded, frowning slightly. "Anything, mother," she promised. "Anything you need."

"Then please, bring Miranda out of the shadows and back to the light. Please, daughter, bring her back to the light and lay her poor, tired soul to rest after so long of wandering with a vengeance in mind. I would like to see my old friend again," she said, voice wistful and longing. "I don't wish to see her drift of further and further into darkness, and into a dangerous place where the light of Cosmos can never reach her again." Queen Uranus paused, her voice soft. "Uranus, dear, listen to your mother this once."

The Senshi of Uranus pursed her lips in mild distrust, but finally nodded, albeit grudgingly. "Very well, mother. If you insist, then I will try my best." Haruka raised her head, clasping her hands together. "Is there anything else you need, mother? I have to save my princess now."

"Yes, one more thing, Uranus darling. Take care to not devote yourself to your princess like a slave to their master, not like I did, or else you will come to the day where you must choose, and you will not like it one bit. Do not become me, daughter. You will only feel more pain, and it is never-ending."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the sandy blonde racer all but demanded, brow furrowed in confusion, and yet her mother ignored the question.

"Take this, quick, and go and save your friends." She pressed a crystal into Haruka's bare hands, the gleaming navy crystal of Uranus glowing under the light. "Go now, daughter."

Haruka frowned, but nodded, raising her hand into the air as she invoked her transformation. "Uranus Eternal Make Up!"

* * *

Rei rested her back against the wooden wall of the shrine building, nursing her head gently to ebb away the pain that was prickling her mind. The priestess grimaced, gingerly touching her fingers to her brow to see why she was feeling like something was burning her there.

"Rei-chan, can we have an honest chat?" Makoto asked, looking warily out of the door to watch the fight. Her emerald green eyes were narrowed in worry as she watched the fight go on with loud shouting and the screaming of attacks. The bright lights of energy attacks played across her face, prompting the Amazonian brunette to look away with a wince, rubbing at her eyes.

The Senshi of Mars frowned. "What about, Mako-chan?" She sounded tired, Rei realized. Well, she hadn't been sleeping enough for a good while, and she was too troubled to get her rest on her break hours from school or working at the shrine. It stood to reason that she was simply just overworking herself and fatigued from her triple duties of school, the shrine, and serving as a Senshi. Inwardly, she scoffed, knowing clearly that that wasn't the case at all. It was clear as day that it was some form of retribution for doing what they did... which was actually still a question in her head.  _Why?_

Makoto pursed her lips together, watching the fight again with worried eyes. "It's about that day, Rei." The brunette dropped all the honourifics as she turned to look at the black-haired priestess and Senshi. "What happened to us?" The worry that tinged her voice was almost tangible, and the green-eyed Senshi of Jupiter had just asked the question Rei was sure all the Guardian Senshi were asking themselves.

But she didn't know. Honestly, the Soldier of Fire doubted any of the four Guardian Senshi had a concrete answer to that question. The pale priestess pressed her lips together into a thin line, leaning her weight more against the wall as she tried to block out the splitting headache she had right now. "I don't know," she answered, voice clipped as she tried not to groan in pain. "I have no idea, Makoto. I've been angry with Usagi-chan before, but that day... I went out of control. I wasn't even angry at her — I had an unpleasant talk with my father over the phone before any of you arrived, and I was angry at him again."

"You had an argument with your father... huh?" the Senshi of Lightning asked, pursing her lips in mild confusion. "You've never mention him, Rei-chan, much less said you have a bad relationship... then again, I guess not mentioning a parent means a bad relationship anyway..."

Rei snorted, about to give a scathing retort to her friend when she heard something over the deafening din of the fight outside, and fell silent. "Mako-chan, do you hear that?" The low sound — no, it was a voice — was muttering darkly to her, and it was sending a terrified chill down her back.

"Are you truly being sorry, Princess?" a gruff voice snapped, the rough female voice submerged in burning fury. "You're  _sorry?_  Feeling something as weak as  _compassion?_  Where is the warrior princess I served?"

"Who are you?" Makoto demanded, transformation wand in hand. "Show yourself now!" She threw a hand up into the air, shouting out, "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" The green light swirled around her and bathed the room in leaf green, leaving the Senshi of Jupiter in the place of the tall Amazonian schoolgirl. Super Sailor Jupiter summoned lightning that arced between her gloved hands, and she stood her ground with a defiant expression. "Coward, come out of the shadows!" she bellowed, her brunette curls frizzing up with electricity. "Show yourself, you coward!"

A growl came from the corner. "You would dare call me, the Royal Captain of the Guard, a coward? How dare you, Princess Jupiter!" A roar of anger made Rei's ears ring and a tall, muscular woman in burnished red armour stepped out of somewhere, her shock of bone white hair wild and messy. Red eyes bored into Sailor Jupiter's emerald irises before the taller woman sneered, baring her teeth to show sharp, fang-like teeth. "If you insist on calling me, Aris, a coward, then come and fight me!" Fire enveloped a gauntlet as the woman that had saved Callisto before pounded a fist into her open palm.

"You're the one... the one who attacked her before and tried to kill us!" Rei hissed, violet eyes narrowed in distrust and anger. "Stay away from my friend!" she shouted.

Aris looked taken aback. "You would save her? She who is going against your wishes? Preposterous! Princess Mars, you forget who you are!" she roared. "Remember your identity as the warrior goddess, the child of Ares himself! You're meant to fight, to kill! Why have you forgotten than, Princess?  _Why?!"_

Rei narrowed her eyes at the armoured woman. "Get out," the priestess demanded. "This is my home, she is my friend, and I want you to get out.  _Get out!"_

The woman snarled. "Fine, Princess. But don't you ever forget who you are!" Fire igniting in her palm, she vanished in a flurry of vibrant orange and red flames, leaving behind two stunned Senshi in the empty room, her presence only shown with the blackened scorch marks on the floor.


	28. Decisions

"Ruka-chan!"

Eternal Sailor Neptune's shout roused the sandy blonde back to the battle, and the Senshi of Uranus spun around just in time to cleave her Holy Talisman through a shade. "Michi-chan, you alright?" Uranus shouted, expertly twirling the fancy hilt of her weapon between her gloved hand as she glanced over to her partner, her dark eyes worried. Dicing her weapon through another shade that charged at her, the blonde took in the situation of the battle, thankful she ahdn't been killed while spacing out due to her mother.

The battle seemed to be progressing smoothly, though it didn't seem to be changing in any of the Senshi's favour. Cosmos, Neptune, and Mercury were fighting back to back, with the pale blue Senshi working to provide cover while the Senshi of Harmony and the Senshi of Neptune fought to kill the shades that attacked them. Pluto held her own effortlessly, sending her powerful attacks through the battlefield to help Venus with the still rampaging monster that, so far, hadn't left the building. Venus herself was still keeping the beast at bay rather effectively, cracking her metal-light whip at it every other minute.

_Don't become a slave to Serenity, huh?_

"Haruka-san, your outfit! It's changed!" the blue-eyed blonde called as she sent a vibrant orange attack in the shape of a heart towards the spider monster.

Uranus' gaze snapped back to herself, examining her appearance in surprise, suddenly feeling the burn on her brow that signaled her planetary sign. Her outfit was a minute replica of Neptune's own, except coloured in navy and yellow, her signature colours. The white boots were not heeled though, unlike the others. The Eternal Senshi realized what had just happened — she had received an upgrade. Her eyes darting over to Venus, the blonde frowned. "Venus, over here!" she shouted. "I have a plan!"

The blonde sent a shower of orange sparks towards the spider beast, looking over at the Senshi of Uranus. "Setsuna-san, hold on!" she shouted, leaping over a shade to blast it apart, landing cleanly next to Uranus. "What do you have in mind?" Venus asked, wiping the thin red streak that had formed on her cheek from a missed block with her hand, leaving a red smear on her pristine white glove, along with some smeared foundation and makeup. She pulled a face in disgust. "This would be a pain to clean if I had to do it myself," she complained. "Good thing I don't."

 _"Focus."_  Uranus gave her a pointed glare. "It's a simple plan, we repeat the idea you had, but this time, I will strike, and you're going to be the distraction. If I attack with this," here, she brandished her Space Sword and stabbed into a shade that tried to rush them, "maybe the impact will be different. You have long-distance weapons, you can distract it better than I can because of your weapons." The sandy blonde ducked when Venus spun on her heel to plant her heel firmly into the face of a shade behind her. "Good aim."

"Thanks." The bow-wearing girl tightened her grip on her heart-linked chain, the crisp clinking of metal against metal clear even above the chaos of the battlefield. "Alright, let's get going!" Her hand fisted in determination, and the soldier of love and beauty charged up bright orange light at her fingertips. "I'm ready, Haruka-san!" Bracing her right hand against her left arm, Venus gathered the light together. "Setsuna-san, out of the way!" she shouted, alerting the woman with the long, dark green hair.

Sailor Pluto slammed her Garnet Rod into a group of shades, vaporizing them with a blast of magical energy. "I'll go and help the others!" the garnet-eyed woman shouted. "Haruka, Minako, be careful!" Spinning on her heel, the Senshi of Time and Space sent her next attack smack into the middle of a group of shades, dissipating most of them instantly. "Dead Scream!"

"Venus," Uranus shouted. "Now!" The sandy blonde ran at the beast, preparing herself by charging up energy into her blade.  _Let's see what I can do._  Her Space Sword was glowing yellow with her power. "Eye of the Storm!" she shouted, slicing her blade through the air while she ran at the beast. The first cut left a tear in the air, glowing brightly as it rushed out in a violently rushing storm of miniature cyclones. "Take this! Turbulence!" One final slash through the air sent a vortex of yellow energy surging at the monster.

"Love Shower Burst!" Venus' glowing orange drill plowed through the air, taking down several shades on its way, and exploded spectacularly when it impacted the spider, making the mutated creature unleash a roar of pain when the two attacks impacted one after the other in rapid succession. "Venus Crescent Beam Laser!"

As the searing hot beam of orange cut through the air, Uranus took the chance and leaped high, charging her blade again so the sharp edge was glowing. When her fall started, the woman twisted her body around so that her sword would be the first thing impacting the monster. The tip of the Talisman pierced through the head of the beast, and the Senshi of Uranus turned to pull in down, cutting an opening in the monster's skull. "Turbulence!" The path she had cut open started glowing again, and when the woman's feet hit the ground, the light burst outside in a blinding explosion, the monster's shrieks of pain making her ears ring.

For a moment, it seemed like everything had fallen silent.

"They're all gone," Cosmos said from a distance, sounding amazed. "All of them, even the shades!"

Venus broke out into a cheer, rushing over to her two friends and tackling both Mercury and Cosmos. "We did it!" she cheered with a bright laugh and smile. "We so did it!"

Pluto and Neptune walked over, both smiling faintly at the scene of the Guardian Senshi. "They're all gone," Neptune affirmed when she could no longer see them through her mirror. "Great job, Ruka-chan."

Uranus smiled, but inside, she was feeling confused still.

_What do you mean, mother?_

* * *

Hotaru smiled at her friends as she walked inside the shrine with the other Senshi, tuning out the tense discussion to focus on the mental argument going on inside her head. Her purple eyes swept across the shrine as she walked along, hiding the faint pain throbbing in her side from an attack that unfortunately landed.

 _Hotaru-chan, I'm not so sure that we can handle this,_  Usagi was voicing anxiously.  _We took so long to get this situation under control... they'll just get stronger and stronger, right?_

The soldier of death and rebirth was silent for a beat.  _You're right. It won't get any easier, Usagi-chan. All we can do is fight harder to protect our friends. There is also the matter... that we are no longer in control of this body... wouldn't you agree, Cosmos? Or shall we call you something else, if you do not want to be known by my human name, nor your own?_

The Senshi of Harmony was surprised by the direct address, as she had never been spoken to directly before.  _No... Cosmos is fine with me, Saturn,_  she said slowly, not sure of how to speak to one of the consciousness that made up her mind.  _And yes, you are right. I am no longer just an extension of you two, but I believe that I myself have gained a level of... sentience, oddly enough._ She pursed her lips together. _What of it?_

 _So we're no longer in control, huh?_  Usagi wondered innocently.  _I'm sorry, Cosmos-chan! I'm forcing you to fight for my friends even if you don't want to!_ Somehow, the sable-haired soldier got the mental image of the sweet blonde bowing in apology to her.  _I truly didn't mean that!_

 _No, no, Usagi-chan!_ Cosmos — for the Senshi of Harmony wasn't sure if she could be called Hotaru any longer — quickly said, mortified by the blonde princess' apology.  _I want them to be safe too! You're not the only one, I promise! They're my friends, even if they don't know I am not either of the two of you. Please, don't apologize, Usagi-chan!_

Hotaru — the real one — spoke up.  _We can't keep this up, Cosmos-san, Usagi-chan. If this keeps on, I fear that our minds will grow more distinct and eventually tear you apart. We must settle this issue immediately._ Purple eyes appeared in Cosmos' mind's eye, and pain shot through her head almost instantly.  _We must separate, or we must become one. We have to choose, now!_

Cosmos opened her mouth to protest, even if it was mentally, but her world spun and the girl quickly lost touch with the rest of the physical world... or at least, she lost control of her physical form. The sable-haired girl looked down at herself, seeing herself dressed in her white and purple hued Senshi garb, her white staff held in hand. Her entire form was pale, transparent-looking, and she was also intangible, unable to interact with her surroundings. The sable-haired girl watched anxiously as the other Solar System Senshi rushed to her, calling her name. "I'm fine!" she shouted, but they didn't seem to hear.

Well, except for Michiru, who turned to her with sympathetic eyes.  _It's time to resolve your issues,_  her eyes conveyed, and the woman smiled gently at the Senshi of Harmony.  _Go._

The Senshi pursed her lips together and nodded at the aquamarine-haired woman, turning around, only to see two shimmering figures standing under one of the trees of the courtyard. Were those... they were! She started running towards the duo, slowing down when she reached the tree. "Usagi-chan? Hotaru-chan? What's going on?"

Usagi, dressed in the loose, flowing dress of Princess Serenity, smiled warmly at her, boldly taking her hands and giving them a gentle squeeze. "Hi Cosmos-chan," she said brightly. "It's nice to finally meet you, even if you might be, or might not just be myself."

Hotaru was garbed in the white and purple of her Senshi outfit, her Silence Glaive in one gloved hand. "Hello, Cosmos-san," she greeted with a faint smile. "Finally, we meet. It is time to resolve our problems, do you not think?" The pale, sickly girl, lowered her glaive a little, not letting the fearsome weapon touch the ground, and her other hand extended out towards the center of the group, palm facing up. "I think... I think it's time that we make a decision."

The blonde frowned. "I... hate to admit it, but Hotaru-chan is right." She clasped one hand over her heart, reaching out her other hand towards Hotaru's. "I love my friends, and I would like to meet with them again, but at this point, I will not make a choice. Cosmos-chan, it's your time to see what you would like to be." Her blue eyes stared earnestly into Cosmos' purple ones. "It's time for you to choose."

"I don't... choose what?" the girl asked, hesitant.

"Choose, whether you want to live by having us merge fully," Hotaru said seriously.

"Or if you would like to be broken back up into a fragmented conscious, and let the two of us separate into two people once more," Usagi said softly.

There was a pause between the trio, and Cosmos didn't speak for a long while. Then, she made her decision.

"I choose..."


	29. The Choice

"I choose..." Cosmos started, her eyes darting between Hotaru and Usagi nervously. "... I can't," she finally said quietly. "I can't merge myself completely, because it would kill you two, and if I split up, Usagi-chan won't be able to live with that memory! I want a third option, but I don't know if it's possible!" Her hands gripped her head in frustration, and the girl looked away, frustration clear in her body language. "I... Hotaru-chan... Usagi-chan... I don't want to stop you two anymore, even if I have to fragment myself forever, I want you two to be able to live separately, not confined in one body where you can't even get along entirely!"

Usagi reached out, clasping her hand tightly. She shook her head, wiping teary blue eyes. "No, Cosmos-chan!" she exclaimed, her lower lip quivering as she looked at the Senshi of Harmony. "I can't live with myself if I have to kill you to survive!"

A pale hand rested on the blonde's shoulder, pulling her back. "Cosmos-san... you  _must_  choose. The longer this happens, the less we will be able to help. If you wait too long, we will fade away entirely, and there will be no reversing it anymore." The girl gripped her glaive tight. "Cosmos, you must choose now!" Hotaru gazed at the other dark-haired girl, begging for her to make her choice.

The sable-haired Senshi swallowed nervously, closing her violet eyes that were identical to Hotaru's own. "If I must make a choice… will it hurt? To be split? Will you be hurt, to be merged?" Her lower lip quivered in uncertainty, the spirit fidgeting with her transparent fingers. "Or… or do you not know yourself?" Cosmos had the feeling the latter was the case.

"It won't," Hotaru said softly. "If you choose to merge, our conscious will be lost, and if you wish to be fractured, your conscious will vanish. So, knowing that, have you made your choice? Will you be Sailor Cosmos, the soldier of Harmony, or will you fracture into Sailor Moon, protector of love and justice, and Sailor Saturn, bringer of death and rebirth?"

Usagi reached a hand out towards the look-alike girl, smiling sadly. "I don't mind dying, Cosmos-chan. What's important, though, is that you don't make a choice you hate! You have to be happy, and save the world! In the future, there's going to be another Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn, but no one can take up your mantle!"

That… she was right. The Star Seeds of the two Senshi would eventually be reborn, but she, a convergence of the two consciousness, lacked such a Star Seed, and she wouldn't live beyond that. Who would take up the Cosmos Crystal? Surely not the two of them. The power that was contained within the crystal was for her to wield alone, and any other would fail terribly.

That made her decision instantly. Steeling her nerves, Cosmos turned towards them. "My choice is to remain the person I am!"

Usagi smiled. "Be happy, Cosmos-chan! Save this world, okay?"

Hotaru had a serene expression. "It is time you became your own person, Cosmos-san. One day, we'll see you again at the Galaxy Cauldron."

In unison, both uttered, "We'll see you again!"

Then, a bright light burst from all three spirits, and Cosmos only found he chance for one last thought, accompanied by a smile on her face.  _You're right! I will most definitely see you two again!_

* * *

Setsuna carefully sat down on the wooden floor of the Hikawa Shrine, tossing her dark green hair over her shoulder and adjusting her jacket with a firm tug on the grey fabric. Her garnet eyes swept across the room, landing on the four Guardian Sensei in one end, with the blue-haired genius of he group checking the Senshi of Venus for injuries, and she allowed herself a brief sigh of relief. "Is everyone alright?" she asked, directing her question over to the four.

Ami nodded. "It would seem so. Minako-chan is scratched up, but otherwise unharmed. Are Haruka-san, Michiru-san, and Hotaru-chan alright?" The girl adjusted her reading glasses and looked over at the Guardian of the Gates, wanting an answer. "I can help if you want me to," she offered with a polite smile.

"Haruka? Michiru?"

The sandy blonde Senshi of Uranus grunted a little, shaking her head in the negative. She ran her hand through her short cropped hair, making a frustrated sound as she messed up her windblown locks. "I'm fine, Setsuna," she dismissed, waving a hand in the air as if it would dispelled any concerns the older woman had about her safety. "Michi-chan?" Her frustrated voice softened a little as the racer glanced over at her partner, dark blue-green eyes worried.

The aquamarine-haired soldier of oceans shook her head with a faint smile as she adjusted Hotaru's unconscious form, brushing away sable hair from the pale child's face. "Uninjured," she replied in her silvery tone, tucking a wavy strand behind her ear as she gave her blonde partner a nonverbal reassurance. "Just a little scratch here and these. They'll heal in a few days."

"Great," Makoto said, the green-eyed soldier of thunder folding her arms over her chest. "Because we have a big problem." Her eyes were narrowed as the Amazonian schoolgirl leaned back against the wall, a frown tugging on the corner of her lips. "And I don't mean that… spider thing you were fighting earlier." The Senshi of Jupiter shook her head. "Rei-chan? Should we...?"

The priestess exhaled slowly, leaning against the wall herself as her shoulders slumped. "We have to," she said quietly. In a stronger voice, the violet-eyed Senshi of Mars looked over at the trio of Outer Solar System Senshi, aware that with the green-eyed brunette's statement, all three pairs of eyes, not even including those of the other two Guardian Senshi, had been drawn to her. Raising her voice, the girl spoke, "While you were fighting, this woman, wearing red armour, appeared. She called me 'Princess', threatened Mako-chan for not sharing my opinion, and told me to not show any mercy to my opponents."

"Red armour?" Minako asked, leaning in as she adjusted her red bow with a hand. "Is... is that the one who tried to kill us with that fire whirlwind last time in the park? The one that saved that woman — Callisto, was it?" Her blue eyes were wide in surprise, the girl leaning her body entirely towards Rei, clearly wanting to hear more about it.

Makoto nodded, her curly ponytail bobbing. "That's the one. White hair, red eyes, fire powers."

White hair, red eyes, red armour, and the power to control fire? It sounded eerily familiar to the ears of the Senshi of Pluto, but she couldn't place it just yet... no, wait, she knew who it was. Yes, Setsuna knew the identity of the woman now, but should she say anything? To have it revealed so early, would it affect the Senshi of Mars negatively? The green-haired woman sighed, running a hand through her long, loose hair in frustration. There was too much to consider, too much that could alter the things that should have happened.

A sudden bright light assaulted her eyes, and the Senshi of Pluto was forced to cover her eyes before the light blinded her.  _What is that?_  she thought, gritting her teeth as she squeezed her eyes shut, finally lowering her arm when she no longer saw light filtering over her arm. "Is everyone alright?" she called out, getting to her feet tentatively as she reached for her transformation wand, just in case someone was trying to attack. The woman dared herself to open her garnet eyes, and what she saw shocked her thoroughly. "Hotaru!" she exclaimed.

The sable-haired girl was wearing her Senshi garb once more, but her hair was bright silver, tinted with pale purple, and she looked... paler, if that was possible. Her face was softer instead of her original sharper features, and when the girl finally opened her eyes again, her eyes were a soft silverish-blue. That was  _not_ Hotaru, and nor was it Usagi. It wasn't the Senshi of the Moon, nor the Senshi of Saturn at all! What had just happened?

The Senshi of Harmony slowly got to her feet, aware of every single pair of eyes on her, and she slowly brushed her flowing hair out of her eyes, leaning heavily on her staff, which, likewise, had changed to feature a feathery pairs of wings instead of the crystalline crescent moon that topped her weapon. "Hello everyone," she said gently, her voice light and airy. "I'm sorry for the scare."

"Hotaru-chan?" The four Guardian Senshi looked warily over at the changed girl once more, each looking intrigued. Ami had her hands clasped in front of her, looking surprised. Minako was running a hand through her long blonde locks as she looked over, her brow furrowed in confusion. Rei was just watching, her violet eyes pinned to the silver-blue irises that warmly glanced around. Makoto was the one who had uttered the sentence, and she looked the most awe-struck, leaning forward with wide green eyes.

" _Koneko?"_  Haruka breathed, the racer holding tight onto Michiru as the two partners slowly took in the Senshi's new appearance.

The silver-haired girl shook her head. "No," she said simply, "I am... Cosmos."

* * *

The meeting room was dark, all the blue candle flames extinguished save for one, which was sitting right in front of the yellow chair, the occupant the only person in the spacious room. Miranda tossed her golden curls over her shoulder, tracing a small finger along the edge of a pure golden locket with the navy symbol of the Uranus bloodline engraved on the top. "Uranus... will I see you again, old friend?" she asked with a heavy sigh, snapping her locket shut and leaning back into her golden seat. "It's been so long since I've last seen you, and your daughter, she... she knows nothing. How can I see you again?"

"You can't, sweetie. She's already long dead, and you know that. All of us, touched by the stain of Chaos, will never see peace like those untouched will."

The girl growled. "Maia. Can you stop talking from the shadows and at least light this place up before you degrade me?" Her amber eyes narrowed at the direction the voice had come from. "Or better yet, just shut your mouth." She huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

The woman with pink and orange hair snapped her fingers, lighting up the other candles on every candelabra on the table, casting light onto her as she walked forward, a biscuit stick covered with chocolate in the corner of her mouth as she sat down on the chair next to the blonde's. "I'm just telling the truth, darling. I will never see my son again, you know, just as Aris will never see her mother, Callisto will never see her home, and Charon will never have his lover's affection."

"A contract with Chaos is a curse as it is a blessing," Triton agreed as the former prince sank into his chair at the head of the table. "We have all agreed to serve under that power, in order for us to attain our vengeance, but it seems we have failed. Aris came back angry again, did she not?"

The gluttonous woman sniffed haughtily. "She is an embodiment of Wrath, as all those from Mars seem to be. More so for the Guard's Captain, as she used to be. Callisto is once again ranting about Jupiter in her room, and as usual, Neith is obsessed with admiring himself."

"What of Charon?" Miranda asked.

Triton sighed, leaning back in his seat. "Fulfilling my work. The child with the pink hair will be our tool before the end of the week."

"Perfect," Maia murmured. "Once she is our pawn to move, we will move their queen into checkmate." Blue eyes glinted menacingly as all the candles dimmed, and a smile curled her lips.

The golden-haired girl didn't know what was going on, but now, she was very, very afraid.


	30. Dreams

His gloved hands were braced against the broad end of a gleaming sword, struggling to overpower his unseen opponent, who was shrouded in pitch black shadows. The cold steel was starting to bite back into his white gloves, even as he fought to push back, a grimace twisting his handsome features. The black-haired man roared, exerting all his strength to throw the bladed weapon away from him and avoid being cut open by his opponent, whose reasons for attacking were unknown.

Mamoru pushed the blade back, then proceeded to drop to the dusty ground, tumbling away from his opponent. He didn't care about the mess that would accumulate on the back of his black cape, nor how he lost his top hat, which was instantly sliced in half when the gleaming broadsword came down again, cleaving through the hat with ease, like a hot knife through butter. Blue eyes widened behind a mask, and the reincarnated Prince of Earth produced his cane to block yet another swing from the sword.

The enhanced rod couldn't stand up to the formidable blade, however, and the masked man was forced to leap back as his cane was sliced into half and splintered so thoroughly he would have been a fool to think he could use them again. "Wait!" he shouted to his shadowed opponent, grimacing when he realized his coat was torn and his shoulder was sliced open. A white-gloved hand was pressed to the bleeding wound, and he looked warily over, waiting in some fear for a follow-up attack, but it failed to come.

His opponent seemed to be willing to listen. Good.

"Look," the man continued slowly, trying to stem the bleeding by adding more pressure, "I don't know what you want, but I'm not going to hurt you. I swear, tell me what you want." The warmth that hit his skin nearly made him groan — his glove was already soaked through. "Now set that sword down, please, and let's talk this out."

A soft, menacing chuckle could be heard as the black shadows started to swirl around his opponent, slowly melting away. "You want to talk, Chiba Mamoru?" the shadowed man asked, his tone mocking. " _You,_  who has thought himself as above law, want to talk?" He tossed his head back and laughed maniacally. "Truly, you must be insane if you think someone will ever stop to listen to you in the middle of a fight!  _En garde,_  Tuxedo Kamen!" he roared, and as the shadows vanished, the tuxedo-wearing man could finally get a glimpse of his mysterious opponent.

Sleek black hair that moved slightly with each lunge and sprint. Dark blue eyes that glimmered with hate and anger. Black armour that covered his body, a flowing red-lined cape billowing out behind him. It was... himself? No, no, that was not him, it was Prince Endymion. That could only mean he was dreaming again, one of those prophetic dreams that told him about the future and let him converse with himself at the same time. The logistics of it were headache-inducing, so he never paid them much attention aside from what was said in them.

That alone caught him off-guard, and the man in the tuxedo was stabbed through the abdomen, making him hiss in pain as he gripped both of Endymion's wrists, hands tightening around the black gauntlets. "You're insane!" the black-haired man roared at his past-life counterpart, narrowing his eyes. The sword through his stomach started to burn, figuratively and literally, making him curse as he let go, the orange flames instantly ceasing to exist when the prince let go of the golden hilt. "That was ridiculous," Mamoru hissed, slowly and tentatively edging out the blade and willing himself to heal, which he did almost instantly.

Endymion calmly dusted off his gauntlets, giving the reborn man a glare out of the corner of his eyes. The glare was cold enough that it made the recipient flinch, and the prince looked satisfied with that discovery. "To have hurt your beloved one, and to have failed your other one, you are not deserving of being talked to calmly," the raven-haired prince sneered, his hand reaching out, summoning his blade, which was yanked straight from Mamoru's hands. "Now  _get up_ , before I make you." The prince sheathed his blade, the screech of metal on metal only ringing in the dreamscape for a beat.

The current wielder of the Golden Crystal glared at his past self, slowly getting to his feet as he willed his tuxedo away for his casual clothes, the much more comfortable jacket and jeans combo. "What the hell?" he demanded with a growl, cautiously pressing down on his shoulder to make sure that he wasn't still injured. A pang of guilt hit him when the man took in Endymion's words, recalling the state of his beloved Usako when he had last seen her. What had he been doing? Grimacing, he shook his head, but he looked back at the prince just as quickly. "What happened to Chibiusa?" he demanded. Surely, his counterpart knew.

"Are you daft, boy?" Endymion demanded, the prince sounding frustrated beyond belief. "You do not know still? She is your daughter, fool!" The man clad in black armour was suddenly inches away, his hands, covered in gauntlets, grabbing Mamoru by the front of his jacket and shirt. Blue eyes met blue eyes, one pair frustrated and angry beyond comprehension, while the other was filled with a desperation to know something hidden from him. Endymion delivered a long, hard glare at Mamoru, then drew back, roughly shoving the present-day man away. "She is due to vanish," he hissed venomously, "and it is all your fault. Did you even give what happened that day a second thought?"

The college student staggered back from the unexpected shove, staring his counterpart in the face in surprise. "Chibiusa... is going to die?" Fear gripped his heart, the cold chill sending a shiver down his spine. No, no, he didn't want that! Chibiusa was his daughter, and he loved her dearly. But the prince was right, he hadn't even thought about that dreadful day since Luna-P had shown up, deactivated, on Rei's doorstep. It was as if someone had locked that part of his memory away in the back of his mind, that they had been covering it with a fog that obscured his memories, that it was no longer important to him, and yet the sudden reminder from Endymion snapped him back into the memory from that day.

Mamoru coughed, suddenly losing his balance as his world started to spin. "What's... happening?" he rasped.

"You are regaining a memory that was sealed off to avoid notice," Endymion replied coldly, folding muscular arms over a broad chest. "Tell me, Chiba Mamoru, what do you remember now?" His dark eyes were angry.  _"What do you remember of hurting our Serenity?"_

Hurting... Serenity... Sailor... no, Usagi. Usako. His Usako. He had hurt her—

The man hissed, doubling over in pain as something akin to a blast of lightning from Makoto tore through him, making him crumple like a piece of paper.

 _Stop remembering,_  the voice was cooing softly. _It's going to hurt you more. Just forget about it, Mamoru-kun. It'll be better for you, anyway!_

The sharp sounds of metal drawn against metal managed to break through the pain, now that the man was no longer concentrating on it, and the reincarnated prince looked up at his past counterpart, who was standing defensively above him with a drawn sword. "This is the block, the one that prevents you from remembering," the prince of Earth intoned solemnly, "one cast by an outside force which wishes to hurt our Serenity." Sword drawn, the wielder of the Golden Crystal bared a snarl.

Mamoru clawed himself to his feet, summoning his Tuxedo Kamen garb with a subconscious intent to fight. He withdrew a scarlet rose from his breast-pocket, holding the floral weapon as a dart between his index and middle fingers. "Then what are we waiting for?" he demanded, still fighting through the pain that attacked his mind with every thought towards his beloved blonde bunny. "Let's get my damn memories back."

* * *

"Cosmos... huh?" Makoto asked slowly. The Amazonian brunette stared at her formerly blonde, then black, now silver-haired friend, scrutinizing the gentle features thoroughly to see if she could find even a hint of Usagi inside the familiar, but strangely new features that adorned the slender girl's face. "I... what happened?" she stammered out, anxiously twirling one lock of curly brown hair around a finger. "I don't understand anything at this rate," she muttered, gripping her head in confusion.

"... I do." The whisper had come from Minako, and the blue-eyed blonde was looking away from the Senshi of Harmony. Her eyes were averted to the side, regretful and filled with sorrow. Even her bright red bow seemed to be listening to her emotions, as the usually sharp creases in it were soft, making it droop slightly. The Senshi of Venus, after what seemed like a tense silence, where none spoke a word, turned back to the silver-haired girl, and in a low voice, she asked, "Were they happy?" Her lower lip quivered slightly, and her eyes seemed to water.

Cosmos smiled gently at the blonde, walking over and gently taking one of Minako's hands in her own. "They left with smiles on their faces," she said softly, in a warm, reassuring tone that soothed even Makoto's worries, whatever they were. The blue-eyed girl clasped the Guardian Senshi's hand tightly in her own, then let go. "They had no regrets, I promise, Minako-chan, and in time, you'll see them again." The soldier of Harmony smiled, clasping her hands together in front of her. "I can't lie to anyone, least of all to my friends."

The Senshi of Love and Beauty rubbed at her eyes, and Makoto saw that her friend was indeed crying now. The bow-wearing blonde sniffed, blinking, then suddenly jumped up and tackled the silver-haired girl in a tight hug. "I'm sorry," she could be heard whispered, "but you're all that's left... I can't lose you too... I didn't mean it that day... none of us did."

And then it hit the Senshi of Jupiter. Green eyes widening as the tall girl pieced it together, the Senshi of Thunder sat mutely on the floor of the Shrine, watching wordlessly as Ami and then Rei figured it out in rapid succession, but aside from Minako sobbing her heart out, neither of them shed a tear or expressed sorrow aside from the blue-haired genius bowing her head in a show of grief. "That can't be true," the brunette finally voiced out. "Usagi-chan, Hotaru-chan... they can't be gone, can they?"

"They've left happy," Michiru murmured softly from beside the Senshi of Uranus, the two looking sombre but not breaking down — was that a tear in the racer's eye, though? Makoto couldn't tell. The aquamarine-haired woman laid her head on Haruka's shoulder with a sigh. "It would have happened eventually... but the princess and the soldier of Saturn will be reborn one day, once their Star Seeds reach the Cauldron. It won't be the same... but they're happy with this decision."

"We never got a chance to apologize." That had come from Rei. The Shinto priestess was troubled, her head in her hands. "I don't know what happened that day — I don't think I'll ever understand what made me do that — but I'm sorry, I really am... and now, I'll never get to tell that dumpling-head that I'm sorry." She lowered her head, her hair falling over her face as she tugged on the long black locks in frustration. "I'm sorry... Usagi. I'm so sorry..."

White heels clicked on the ground as the pure white Senshi of Harmony walked over, crouching down in front of the priestess. "Hey... Rei-chan," she said softly, taking pale hands in her own. "It's alright, you know? Usagi-chan never faulted you in the first place, and Hotaru-chan knew you were being controlled." She smiled warmly. "You're already forgiven."

"Usagi..." Rei muttered, before Cosmos gently pulled her into a hug. With her violet eyes brimming with tears, the priestess obliged, hugging back.

Makoto wiped at the corner of her eyes, blinking away tears before they could fall. "Usagi-chan, I'm sorry," she murmured. Somehow, somewhere, she thought she heard a familiar whisper in her ear.

_It's alright, Mako-chan!_


	31. Revelations

"Are you going to do something?" Chibiusa asked tiredly, hanging her head as the small girl tried to struggle with the black, misty chains that bound her wrists together as well as her ankles. The pink-haired girl pinned a ruby glare on the lazy brunette that was lounging on a chair several meters away from her, flicking casually through a thick book that had weird-looking inscriptions along the spine. At the snap of the book being closed, the child flinched, lowering her head quickly as she braced for the mental assault.

When it didn't come, the Senshi warily looked up, only to see that the blue-eyed man had set his book on a table created from what looked like sand, and pick up a glossy-looking magazine. His bored expression didn't change a bit as the blue-clad man looked over at her, a lackadaisical look in his eyes saying most of what he meant. "What would you want me to do?" he drawled lazily. "I simply can't be bothered, girly. I'm just here to waste the rest of my shift until the next attack on the Solar System Senshi." He glanced back down at his magazine, speaking no more, even when Chibiusa pressed him for some sort of reaction.

The princess frowned, looking back down as she tugged at her chains with her small hands again, sighing. "Oh come on," she complained, huffing a little. "At least  _talk_  to me." Even if she was tired from all her running, screaming and shouting, and if she was both hungry and thirsty, the pink-haired child was still a child at heart, and she was  _bored._  Even as a Senshi, she had a short attention span, and if it wasn't for Luna-P always being with her to keep her mind focused, she was certain she'd even lose track of breathing to play.

Alright, so maybe that was too much of an exaggeration.

The door into the abyss-like space was opened, sending a steady stream of bright white light into the empty space-like room, right into Chibiusa's ruby eyes. The girl squeezed her eyes shut, looking away with a huff. Oh, if she could just summon her crystal, and if she could just transform without needing her blonde mother by her side... Or even if she could just summon her crystal, that would be fine. She hoped dearly that her parents were looking for her already because there was a growing pain inside of her that happened every time her mother and father had a fight in her home, or even back when they would fight in the past.

"Out, Charon," a soft female voice chastised, shooing the man out, though not without a lazy grumble from the brunette. The woman with the orange and pink hair walked in, snapping her fingers to light up a few torches that had mysteriously appeared on the walls... since when did that place have walls? A black tray was gently set in front of the small girl, loaded with cakes, sweets, and a bottle of juice. There was even an ice cream on the tray, the glazed chocolate syrup covering vanilla and strawberry delights. "Eat up, darling. You'll need the strength before you pass out."

The clink of metal on metal told her that the woman had sat herself down on the metal chair that the brunette man had been seated in. The black chains around her wrists and legs vanished, allowing Chibiusa to scramble into a more comfortable position than lying on the ground. Red eyes warily eyed the woman before the young girl reached for a slice of mango chiffon cake. Her small hand stopped mere seconds before she picked it up, and she frowned. "My hands are dirty," she said, holding her head as high as she possibly could. Her mother had always told her to wash her hands, and her father had added that it was best for her to try to be proper because it had an intimidation factor. When she saw the woman frown, the pink-haired girl quickly added, "And how do I know that you haven't poisoned these to hurt me?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "You don't think I would actually poison my beloved sweets, would you?" she asked with a sniff. "Here," the woman tossed over a wet handkerchief to the girl for her to wipe her hands on. "It's clean, don't worry." Orange heels clicked on the ground as the woman walked over, and she picked up the same slice of cake that Chibiusa had been reaching for. "And to prove that I haven't poisoned anything, I'll eat this, hmm?" When the red-eyed girl didn't respond, she merely shrugged her shoulders and bit into the cake, licking her lips with a smile. "Delicious," she commented.

The future princess eyed her with a frown, wiping her hands clean, then picking up a doughnut covered in chocolate sprinkles. She blinked once, then again. "Why do you like sweets so much? Not even Mama eats this many sweets all the time... at least, not when Jupiter is baking..." Okay, well, perhaps the queen did eat as much at the woman in front of her did. It wasn't all that often, but on occasion, Chibiusa would catch her mother with her hand in the literal cookie jar, enjoying some freshly baked goods by the palace bakers, or just sitting in front of the table in the dining room which was itself covered in sweets and desserts. It didn't make the girl love her mother any less, however.

"Are you going to eat that, girl?" the woman snapped. "Chocolate is one of my favourites, you know, and don't you dare waste it."

The girl quickly stuffed it into her mouth, the sweet taste of the chocolate filling her mouth as she stared at the woman. "You didn't answer me," she protested when she swallowed down the baked good. Not really minding her state, Chibiusa wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, reaching for a bowl of strawberry ice cream, which, thankfully, had a small spoon placed beside the bowl. Hungrily, the girl dug into her frozen meal, not in the least caring about the stomach ache she would no doubt end up with later on.

"To eat is second nature for me. I merely like to have more sugar in my diet than anything else."

With no following response from the woman, who could only be appropriately described as 'gluttonous', Chibiusa decided to continue eating, only slowing down when the ice cream gave her brain freeze. She stopped and shivered. "So what's the point of keeping me here?" the small girl dared to ask, slowing down and waiting for her brain freeze to pass before she continued eating to sate her hunger. "What do you want with me anyway?"

The woman stared at her for a few moments, then laughed softly, her voice a low and menacing sound even with the matronly tone it took on every single time the pink-haired princess had heard her speak. "Tell me, dear girl, what do you think is going on presently in the world beyond this room?" She leaned down towards the child, her blue eyes sending a shiver down the back of the girl. A smile played over pink lips as the woman with orange and pink-streaked hair rolled a lollipop in her mouth.

Red eyes focused into a glare at the woman, the strawberry ice cream all but forgotten as the future princess of Tokyo answered her, not even pausing to contemplate the question, so confident she was in her answers. "They're out looking for me, of course! That idiot Usagi loves me… even if I am a pain sometimes… and she's my mother! I travelled into the past to save her, and she's done tons for me too!" the child arrogantly boasted, feeling her own mood improving with her memories of her future mother's courageous deeds. "And Papa too," she added, though she had to admit it was somewhat of an afterthought compared to her mother.

"And the Solar System Senshi as well?" the woman asked softly, her blue gaze intrigued and unmoving. "You believe that they too are searching for you, no matter how futile their attempts are?" Her lips pursed into a frown as she leaned back in her seat, steepling delicate fingers against each other. "How… intriguing. This hope and trust you feel for them, what is it that makes it so, I wonder? These fickle emotions fade so easily, and yet you speak with such confidence… it is… inspiring."

Chibiusa only smiled proudly at herself for her words, holding her head high with a satisfied smile. She moved to dig her spoon into her ice cream again, but she didn't get to even taste another mouthful of the sweet strawberry flavour when the woman sitting on the chair spoke again. The sound of a lollipop being crunched apart even in the woman's mouth startled the girl, nearly making her drop her spoon.

The woman licked her pink lips, holding the pink lollipop stick between her teeth. "Unfortunately," she said, her voice much darker, a tone similar to the one Mars would often tell grand stories of dangerous battles in, "you are mistaken. Your friends are incapable of searching for you in their current state, influenced, incapacitated and befuddled. Your father is no better off, sealed away behind a lock and fighting his own memories. And your mother…" A sly smile curled her pink lips, and she purposefully trailed off with a soft, menacing chuckle.

Panic seized the small Senshi, and she clutched at her heart in fear. "What did you do to Usagi?!" she demanded, furious. Years of training with the thirtieth-century soldier of fire lead her to mask her anxiety with anger, and for a split second, the golden crescent moon of her mother burned on her below. "Hey! Answer me!" the girl snapped, still trying inwardly to summon her crystal, to no avail.

The woman just laughed. "Your mother no longer exists, child. In her place is a mere shadow who looks like her, and yet is no longer. She will never be the same, and you, darling girl, will never live to see this day." She reached a hand out and flicked Chibiusa right in the forehead. "In essence, darling, you are a dead girl walking." An amused smile curled her lips as the woman rose to her feet. "I do suppose, though, that calling you 'walking' would be a stretch. After all, I'm under the impression Triton bound your legs for so long you can't walk without falling."

"What happened to Usagi?" the child demanded, her face as red as her eyes from the anger. "Where is she?! What did you do to her, you old hag?"

"I have a name, _brat._ " The cold sneer on the woman's face was emphasized when she leaned in towards the girl. "Your mother willingly sacrificed her essence to let the force of this universe live unscathed. Her soul will be reborn one day, but you will never be born again. Your home is a ruin, your family is nonexistent, and your friends are lost. What a wonderful little princess, hmm?" With a soft little chuckle, the woman leaned back and stood straight, her full height one that made Chibiusa realize just how short she was in comparison. "You are lucky," she whispered, "this room exists outside of time and space. It is the only reason you are not gone."

The blue-eyed woman walked for the door, pausing when she was nearly there. "You're a bargaining piece, sweetie. Try not to starve yourself before you can make yourself of some use." She walked outside the door, closing and leaving the girl in a shadowy darkness once more, except this time, there was the light of the torches that illuminated the tray of sweets in front of Chibiusa.

"Mama… please, be alright," the small pink-haired child whispered softly, her appetite long gone, and so was her fight. Tears shimmered in large red eyes and the girl sniffed. "Don't leave me alone…"


	32. Parentage

"Are you ready?" Minako asked, sitting on the wooden floor of the Hikawa Shrine's designated 'meeting room' for the Senshi. Her hands were primly folded in her lap as she looked at her three fellow Guardian Senshi who were seated in a semi-circular formation. From the side, she could see that the girl who called herself Cosmos was watching, along with the three remaining Outer Solar System Senshi. Feeling a little anxiety well up inside of her, the Senshi of Love and Beauty reached a hand up to adjust the red bow on her head as she tugged a strand of blonde hair. "Girls?"

It was the day after the attack and her subsequent elevation into the form of an Eternal Senshi. The Solar System Senshi had assembled in the Hikawa Shrine once more to discuss matters, along with the new soldier of harmony and later on, the prince of the Earth. Now that Minako thought about it, the tuxedo-wearing man had yet to meet Sailor Cosmos in her past form, much less her form now. She supposed it was about time to let him know about the whole thing, and how Usagi was gone now...

That still hurt, no matter how long she had had to process the thought.

Meanwhile, Rei was kneeling calmly to Minako's right, her white and red priestess robes pristine. The fiery-tempered Senshi of Mars was looking somewhat annoyed, but she was still calm enough as she glanced over at the blonde. "I'm ready," the violet-eyed girl confirmed, her hands folded similarly to the blonde's, though it was clear that she was making it look better as the priestess was used to it. Almost like she was nervous, her eyes darted over to Cosmos, who was sitting near the doorway and clad in a silver and white ensemble.

Minako knew that Rei was worried — in fact, so was she, so the blonde couldn't blame her friend.

"I'm ready!" Makoto said firmly, nodding her assent. The brunette Senshi was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the other two and in front of Minako, her strong arms holding her up as she leaned back slightly. She tossed her curly ponytail over her shoulder, sitting up straight and folding her arms over her chest. Emerald eyes focused on Minako's blue irises, serious and determined. "Do what you have to do, Minako-chan," she said firmly, her tone making it clear that she was going to deal with whatever she had to without a complaint.

That was good. The blonde didn't know what she would be going through, but she knew that it wouldn't be pleasant.

Her attention was turned to Ami, on Makoto's right and her left. The blue-haired genius was perhaps looking the most neutral of the group, her expression coldly blank and analytical, though it didn't surprise the blonde one bit. "Minako-chan, please commence. I am ready," she informed in her soft, gentle voice, though her words expressed no less determination than her other friends. Briefly, the Senshi of Water turned to look at the silver-haired Cosmos that was smiling softly at her, giving the pale soldier a slightly worried smile in return as she looked back at the blonde with a nod.

The bow-wearing blonde let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding with a rush, extending her hand out, palm flat and pointed at the ceiling. Her free hand then braced against her wrist to hold it out while she did her work. "I'm ready," she whispered under her breath. "I'm ready." Blue eyes fluttered shut, and in a loud voice, she intoned, "Venus Crystal!" Feeling a warm glow suddenly appear and bright light sudden assault her eyes even through her closed eyes, she focused on controlling it, successfully dulling the light down a little more to a bearable degree. "I, Princess Venus, rightful wielder of the Venus Crystal that has been passed down from my mother to myself, call upon the old powers! Let me cleanse this influence that has corrupted and tainted our souls!"

The orange light suddenly grew stronger, and Minako found her hand shaking as she tried to contain the sheer power that was brimming in her hands.

"Mercury Crystal!" Ami shouted, the temperature of the room dipping a little. "I, Princess Mercury, rightful wielder of the Mercury Crystal that has been passed from my father to myself, call upon the old powers! Tame this wild magic before it runs free!" Blue light, soothing light, played out, seemingly dulling the bright orange that threatened to blind the four Senshi. "That's for you, Minako-chan," the blue-haired genius whispered softly.

A smile tugged at Minako's lips. "Thanks... Ami." Now, with the aid of the Senshi of Mercury, the blonde wrangled the orange magic into place. "Let me cleanse this taint!" she shouted again. "Venus Crystal Power!" This time, the light no longer escaped her control from right between her fingertips, glowing gently and warmly as it obeyed the blonde's command. The blonde's blue eyes were squeezed shut as the magic took hold of the situation, unfurling orange tendrils around each of the four Guardian Senshi.

 _You have been manipulated, children,_  one of many chorus-like voices whispered in the blonde's ear.

_Someone has taken you for a fool, and you have played right into their hands._

_A manipulator has taken advantage of your weakness._

_Your minds have been tampered with._

_What fool has decided to use your minds as their personal playground?_

Minako flinched at the onslaught of voices hissing and shrieking in her ear, her brow furrowing in pain as she tried to focus her thoughts on cleansing the manipulation from her mind, as well as the minds of others.  _Please,_  she started,  _I need help. Please help to remove that taint in our minds!_  Her brow furrowed, and the mark of her planetary powers appeared, burning brightly as she urged the powers that had been channelled through the crystal before in the hands of its previous wielders.  _Please, help us!_

 _As you wish, my daughter._  Aphrodite's voice was warm and welcoming, and the image of the blonde, blue-eyed mother of Princess Venus appeared in the Senshi's mind, making her smile slightly in appreciation.  _Reverse what has been done, restore what has been changed, give back what has been taken._

A warm pulse thrummed through Minako's form, expelling itself from her body in the form of transparent orange rings of magic, each ring reaching the other three Senshi. The magic from the Senshi of Love and Beauty's planetary crystal pulsed outwards and roared to life, passing through each Senshi with ease. Finally, the rings of power suddenly drew back into the bow-wearing blonde and the crystal in her hand. Once the magic finally collected in the orange crystal once more, it settled together and the crystal collapsed into nothing, vanishing back into the Senshi's body.

The leader of the four Senshi sighed, her blue eyes opening wearily. "It's done," she announced softly, slowly rubbing her wrist. Her hand ached a little, as did her head, from all of the power that she had been forced to channel. Ami had thankfully lightened the burden, but it was still a painful ritual to go through despite it all. With a grimace, Minako just flopped back onto the floor, no longer having the energy to keep herself upright.

She just hoped that it had worked. 

* * *

Ami was stunned, to put it lightly.

While the blue-haired genius had already known that she had been manipulated in some way, she hadn't known how it had been done until then. A sudden, splitting headache had entered her mind, making the Senshi grimace in pain at the assault on her skull. Her blue eyes were shut as she processed the onslaught of memories that entered her mind, quickly and easily sorting through and compartmentalizing her scattered thoughts with skills she hadn't known she even had.

A memory of a curvy woman with long hair in layered pink and orange streaks made her pause. Who was that? She looked so familiar in the Senshi of Water's eyes, and yet Ami couldn't put a finger on it. The woman's cold smile was unnervingly familiar, a lollipop stick in her mouth like a cigarette in a delinquent's mouth. An unsettlingly warm voice as she cooed to the gathered Senshi in the Hikawa Shrine sent a shiver down the Princess Mercury's spine, and the girl inhaled sharply to settle her nerves.

That woman was so familiar... but who was she? Ami couldn't recall having ever seen someone like her in her entire life before, nor in her past life as the princess to the kingdom of Mercury, so why did she find her so familiar?

No, no, that wasn't right, she  _had_  seen her before. She had seen her, heard her voice,  _somewhere_  before in her past life. It couldn't have been her reincarnation, as her mother surely didn't know the woman, and Doctor Mizuno made a point that her daughter should know all of her acquaintances by their appearance, if not by name. The problem only lay in  _where_  it had happened in her past life. That was when it hit her when she had seen that face before. 

* * *

_Princess Mercury was gliding through one of the frost-covered corridors of the castle Mariner on her way to the vast palace library, her ice blue heels tapping smoothly on the ice-like surface of the floors. The corridor she was in was partially opened to the outside, with magnificently-detailed marble railings preventing people from falling off if they were not careful. Said corridor also had numerous portraits hanging on the wall that was back to back with the palace, the portraits all of the contributors to the kingdom. All the people in the portraits pictured were of the kingdom — that much was obvious from the blue curls that framed their faces, as well as the blue eyes that shone from each painted likeness._

_Well, all except one._

_One portrait, framed in gold just like the others, was of a young-looking woman with long, straight hair. She had blue eyes, but they were of a more hazel colour than the true blue shade that Mercury's inhabitants possessed by default; her face shape was rounded, soft and warm instead of a marble sculpt-like appearance; and her hair was styled in layered locks of interchanging pink and orange. Her clothes, however, were in the style of Mercury's royalty from a generation ago, consisting of a blue gown that was tailored to her form._

_"You seem taken by her, daughter dearest," her father commented as the King walked up to her, his footsteps silent. "What is it that has drawn you to this portrait?"_

_"Who is she, father? She does not look like a woman from our kingdom," Mercury said, staring at the woman curiously._

_A smile played across Hermes' face. "That is because she is not, daughter. She married into our family two generations ago," he explained. "She was my mother, and your grandmother. She is here in this corridor for her many contributions to our kingdom, you see. Queen Maia, formerly the daughter of a noble of Venus."_

_"My grandmother, father? You have never mentioned her."_

_"Indeed, for she passed when you were a young child." Hermes looked saddened for a moment, then shook his head. "Nevertheless, daughter, I believe I must go and attend to my duties now. Have a good day."_

_The girl curtsied. "You as well, father."_

* * *

"Ami-chan, are you alright?"

The Senshi of Mercury blinked a little, realizing that she had been staring blankly at the wall. That was where she had seen the woman before. She was her... grandmother? Shaking it off, the blue-haired genius managed a little smile. "Yes," she replied quietly, not wanting people to know. "I'm fine. There's no need to worry."

The only thing she needed to do was to find out the truth herself first.


	33. First and Final

Rei's violet eyes slowly glanced across all of the others in the room as the white and red-clad priestess got up to her feet. The Senshi of Mars slowly rubbed her temples, grimacing in slight pain from a faint headache. As soon as she did, the fiery girl felt her anger start to bubble as she processed her thoughts, now clearly recalling what had happened to her. Her hands clenched into fists, tight enough to draw blood as her short nails pressed into the skin of her palm.

The soldier of fire's rage and anger resulted in a sharp increase in room temperature, heat rolling off her in waves that mounted with her continued reviewing of the events that led to her turning her back on one of her first friends. Sparks of reddish-orange flames seemed to ignite in the air around her for a brief moment, then go out. Her eyes had the flames dancing wildly in the iris, the usually cold violet now a threateningly dark shade in her rage.

"I'm going to kill her," Rei hissed. "I'm going to kill her for doing that to me!"

"What's going on?" Mamoru sounded confused as the reincarnated Prince of Earth stopped at the door to the room, his blue eyes quickly darting around and taking everyone inside in. His gaze was hastily averted when he saw Haruka and Michiru, though Setsuna returned a glance likewise to him.

His eyes stopped on the last person inside, the one that would probably be the most familiar, yet also foreign to him. "Usako?" he murmured under his breath, looking intently at the silver-haired Senshi of Harmony, who was sitting cross-legged on the wooden floor. "It can't… is that you, Usako?" The man placed a hand on the sliding door, taking a step forward.

Cosmos gave the man a sympathetic smile, making him stop in his tracks, looking downcast and crestfallen. "I'm sorry, Mamoru-san," she said gently. Her voice, similar to the blonde princess and yet different altogether, made the man look at her with an expression akin to defeat. "Your Usagi exists no more within me," she said softly. "She gave herself up so that she could be reborn into a new form."

The black-haired prince shook his head slowly. "You… no, it can't be true," he said softly. "Usako, she can't be gone… what about Chibiusa? What about us? Why? Why did she want to give up her life? Even without being Sailor Moon, even without having to be a queen, she would have had a life in front of her, a future that she would have wanted… or did I completely misunderstand her from the beginning?"

The priestess looked around at her other friends, noting how both Ami and Minako were giving the man a sympathetic glance while Makoto was still looking out of it, confused and perplexed. "Mamoru-kun," the raven-haired girl said tiredly, "give up. Usagi is gone now. I can't sense her presence around Cosmos anymore — I could barely do so before. We can mourn her later, just… let Mako-chan and I rest for a while." The Shinto priestess sank back down onto her knees, suddenly not having the energy to stand as fatigue overcame her, washing away her anger.

The blonde leader of the Guardian Senshi gently laid a hand on the Senshi of Mars' back as the blonde got to her feet, seemingly trying to give a comforting gesture to the usually stoic priestess. "Mamoru-kun, Usagi-chan has always been giving. You know that, don't you? She wouldn't have wanted to live if it meant that someone else would die for that purpose. She had a heart that was too big for herself — so she gave a part of it to everyone else." The blonde gave him a weary smile. "Usagi-chan was too good for us. Too good for everything else. I'm glad she doesn't have to know pain anymore."

Ami smiled sadly at him. "Mamoru-san, Usagi-chan would not have wanted you to be like this. She only wanted the best for all of us. She could be immature or selfish at times, but unlike us, the only thing she ever wanted was for us to have the best. That is why she did what she had to, why she kept on fighting for us when we gave up. Usagi-chan was always looking out for us, Mamoru-san. She wanted us to be happy." The blue-haired genius smiled faintly. "And as long as she is happy with her decision, I will be happy with it as well," she continued warmly. "I will not let Usagi-chan's efforts to waste."

The racer across the room nodded in agreement at the blue-haired girl's statement. "Well said, Ami-san," Haruka agreed, running a hand through her tousled blonde hair. "Chiba,  _koneko_ just had the best in mind for everyone. You can't fault her for wanting to make sure everyone has a happy ending, even if she wasn't the only one at stake. You know her, Chiba, don't you? You know what she was like."

"I just..." Mamoru sighed, slumping a little against the door. "I can't believe she's gone. What about her family? Her friends at school? We're not the only ones she knows. Everyone will never get any closure because she's gone for good." His blue eyes closed and the young man shook his head. "My gods, I'm a horrible boyfriend," he murmured.

Cosmos slowly stood from her seated position, first walking over to stand next to Rei. Her small hand squeezed the priestess' shoulder as the Senshi smiled softly at the man. "Don't say that, Mamoru-san." She brushed her long silver ponytail over her shoulder, smiling warmly at him. "You are a great person, even though you may not act like it all the time. You always had genuine care for Usagi-chan — I can feel it. You loved her like she loved you." The girl bowed her head. "And I am sorry for tearing you apart. It was not my intention. Please, forgive me."

The man looked at her, a small, tired smile on his face. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I just didn't want to accept that Usako was gone. I don't think I ever will, but I know I'll see her again." Slowly, he reached out to the silver-haired girl. "Thank you for that."

Cosmos just smiled at him — a warm expression that was strikingly similar to Usagi. "Mamoru-san, you're welcome."

* * *

Somewhere in the galaxy, near the grand Galaxy Cauldron, a small figure sat on the ledge between the Cauldron and the solid cliff. She was tiny, with long flowing hair and pure white garments, a staff held in hand as she guarded over the start and end of the universe.

Guardian Cosmos sat patiently at her post, the emptiness of space not bothering her in the slightest — after so long, she was already used to the silence that was filled only by the soft thrumming of the legendary Cauldron as it turned, awaiting Star Seeds to return and to leave. The multicoloured swirl seemed to paint the small Guardian shades of pink and blue and green, changing every-so-often.

The Guardian looked into the distance, finally seeing two specks of light appear in the endless galaxy sky, brighter than stars but smaller than them all the same. "Oh, hello there children," she called gently, extending a hand out towards the specks of light. "Come here now — you're safe here, I promise." Her voice was warm and welcoming like she was talking to very young children — and in her eyes, she was.

The two lights came closer, their differences growing as the two approached the Guardian. One was brighter than the other, glowing a brilliant silver that lit up the Guardian's pale hands with the majestic colour. The other was duller but no less vibrant with a distinct purple hue. The two lights gravitated close to each other like they did not want to be separated.

Guardian Cosmos took both lights, one in each hand, coaxing the two to dim their lights and to prepare. Finally, as her delicate hands closed around the lights, they receded into two compact crystals in her palms. In her right hand was a silver lotus, in the left a purple starburst. "Thank you, children," she said gently, letting the two Star Seeds — because that was what they were — hover in the air in front of her. "Do you have any last words for your friends? I can help you relay them."

The silver lotus pulsed faintly with light, and Guardian Cosmos smiled, waving her staff in its direction. "Alright, child, say what you need. You have all the time in the universe here." When the purple starburst pulsed as well, the Guardian waved her staff again. "Speak, my dears."

The lotus glowed brightly with an overwhelming silver light, dying down to show the spirit-like form of a blonde with her hair in buns and pigtails. Her body was translucent with a silver sheen, and the crystal was embedded within her torso. The girl that the Star Seed belonged to clasped her delicate hands together.  _"Hello, Guardian,"_  the girl once known as Tsukino Usagi said gently.

The starburst similarly transformed in a vibrant purple glow, revealing the form of s slender, pale girl with short dark hair in its wake. Her Star Seed was encased within her half-transparent torso, a purple gleam covering pale and sickly skin. Purple eyes peered curiously at the Guardian before she who was once known as Tomoe Hotaru spoke, her form relaxed and hands by her side.  _"Guardian, hello,"_  she said softly.

The Guardian smiled at the two girls, setting her staff aside. "It has not been very long since I last sent you two off. Have you decided to return already, my children? No matter then. What are your words?" Her smile was warm and inviting as she sat there, giving the two a motion to sit down beside her on the ledge. "Come, sit."

 _"Cosmos was reluctant to send us away, but we had to leave sometime,"_  Usagi said with a wistful sigh, sitting down on the Guardian's right.  _"Is she happy now, Guardian?"_  the blonde asked innocently, swinging her legs off the ledge as she glanced over with her wide, innocent blue eyes. A smile lit her face up as she played with the end of her blonde pigtails.  _"And how are the others? My friends?"_

Guardian Cosmos smiled, staring off into the horizon. "Physically, they are well, children," she said gently. "Time heals all wounds, remember. They will mend in time. You remember the truth of what has happened, do you not, my dear? There is still something left for you to do before your duty is truly over, and you can only be truly reborn then."

Hotaru was silent, graceful as she sat on the Guardian's other side.  _"We must defeat the demons of our past, is that right, Guardian? Free them of the chains that bind them to this time and reality."_

"Smart girl," Guardian Cosmos praised. "But you are still incorrect. Free them of the chains that bind them to the darkness, young ones, release their souls and being from Chaos, and guide them back to the Cauldron, together with you two. And then, all will be forgotten as your Star Seeds are reborn." The ageless young woman smiled as she glanced into the multicoloured depths of the Cauldron. "You will be needed to remember as long as they remain chained. Are you ready for that?"

 _"I'm ready,"_  Usagi said with a smile.  _"I'll save them too!"_

Hotaru merely nodded with a smile.

The Guardian clapped her hands together. "Very well, children," she said gently. "It is time for you to sleep once more. I expect to see you again, my dears, one day with your friends." With a wave of her hands, the two girls were guided to stand. "Whenever you are ready, you may enter the Cauldron."

Usagi smiled at Hotaru.  _"Are you ready, Hotaru-chan?"_  She reached out to take the Senshi's hand.

 _"I am, Usagi-hime."_  Hotaru smiled at the blonde, squeezing Usagi's hand.  _"Shall we?"_

With matching smiles, the two girls vanished into the lotus and starburst once more, and with a swish of the staff, Guardian Cosmos sent them into the Cauldron. A bright glow filled the ancient area as the Cauldron started to work its magic.

As the Guardian watched over them, she heard two voices laugh together in merriment, and a smile curled her lips.


	34. Interlude

Michiru set down her violin after her daily hour of practice — which had actually been cut down to half an hour in the recent weeks due to the recent attacks — hearing Haruka call from the kitchen. "What is it, Ruka-chan?" the beautiful aquamarine-haired woman called, running a delicate hand through her shoulder-length waves as she walked into the primarily blue kitchen, where the sandy blonde racer was making lunch for the two as well as Setsuna, who was, for some reason, more preoccupied with the Gates now than ever before.

"Have you seen Setsuna yet?" the Senshi of Uranus asked, looking up as she wiped her brow. "She said she'd call before she came — something about urgency to do... something?" The blonde shrugged her shoulders, reaching out to turn down the heat as she continued to stir-fry the vegetables. "She sounded pretty... troubled when I last talked to her over the phone. Think something bad happened to the Gates and she needed to clean up?"

The Soldier of the Sea frowned — she certainly hoped not, but anything was possible. "Maybe," she said, concern clear in her voice, "but there's not much that we can do when it comes to the matters concerning the Gates, is there? We should stay out of it. Setsuna wouldn't want us to interfere in matters beyond our territory anyway." She shook her head, sighing, letting her thoughts wander a bit as she leaned against the kitchen's cool wall, closing her eyes. "What're we going to do now?" the woman asked softly.

Haruka paused, glancing over. Her dark eyes met Michiru's, clearly concerned. "I don't know," she said honestly, sighing as she turned back to continue the cooking before the vegetables burnt. "I love Cosmos, really — she's a sweet kid — but Usagi-chan was our mission, and Hotaru was our friend." She pursed her lips together. "I'm not quite sure what we can do any more against  _them_ ," she said in a low voice. " _Koneko_  could purify, Hotaru was our powerhouse, and while Cosmos is a healer and a fighter as well... it just doesn't feel right without them."

"I know." The aquamarine-haired woman sighed, pushing herself upright. "But at least Cosmos is having fun connecting with the other Senshi now."  _And now we really know what had happened to them_ , she added mentally, going over the information that the Senshi of Mercury had provided in a cold, analytical manner. Michiru had personally pushed for Ami to be the one who recounted the tale, noting that the blue-haired girl would be the only one capable of telling all the details without colouring them with personal emotions and feelings. She shook her head. "Haruka, I'll go outside and see if Setsuna is here yet."

"Alright."

The Senshi of Neptune walked out of the kitchen into the living room, hearing her mobile phone ring when she stepped outside. Answering the gadget, the woman headed outside the house. "Hello?"

 _"Michiru,"_  Setsuna greeted calmly over the device.  _"How are you?"_

Michiru sighed. "Setsuna," she greeted back, "are you on your way now?" Unconsciously, the woman found that her hand was reaching for her transformation wand, which was tucked safely into the pocket of her washed-out denim jeans. "Haruka was just asking about you."

 _"Ah?"_  There was a loud sound from the other side of the line, accompanied by childish laughing and giggling, as well as Setsuna murmuring a little curse.  _"Damned. Yes, I'm on my way. As long as I can get these two rascals to stand still..."_  Another crash made the Senshi on the receiving end grimace, as it sounded like glass shattering.  _"I'll be here in a blue car, "_ Setsuna said with a sigh.  _"Five minutes. See you then, Michiru."_

"I'll see you then," the wavy-haired woman acknowledged. "Good luck... with whatever you're doing."

 _"I'll need it."_  With that and one more annoyed groan, Setsuna ended the call, but not before there was another shout on the other end, one that sounded suspiciously like the call of a child. 

* * *

Sailor Jupiter growled as she let a blast of lightning loose at an already-charred tree stump in a field just outside of the Azabu-Juuban area of Tokyo. The brunette slowed in her training for the day, her shoulders slumping in exhaustion from the two hours she had already spent viciously attacking a tree stump in the middle of the field. Slowly, Jupiter wiped her brow with the back of her white-gloved hand, slowly exhaling as she observed the damage she had done to the dead tree stump.

It would not have been wrong to say that Makoto enjoyed delivering violence onto deserving recipients. In fact, of all the rumours that people had spread of her, that might have been the most accurate of them all. The tall, Amazonian brunette was a former  _sukeban_ after all, and earlier on, she had been a delinquent until someone had knocked the sense into her. Her longer school skirt as a middle school student had been a remnant of that time, and while her hair had been taken to be one as well, that was the only part she had no need to change to fit the so-called 'delinquent image'.

Most of the time, Makoto would feel better after electrocuting something and letting off steam.

Not today.

The soldier of Jupiter sighed, walking over to the tree stump, releasing her transformation as she sank onto the charred wood with a hefty exhale of breath. "Something's wrong with me," she mumbled softly, running a hand through her curly hair, ignoring how her ponytailed hair was messed up by the fingers combing through the neatly-tied locks.

The teenage girl released her transformation in a flurry of green light, swinging her feet hard enough to let the back of her worn sneakers hit the charred stump with a loud this. Miraculously, the stump, little more than charcoal at this point, did not break nor shatter. "Usagi-chan," she mumbled to herself, releasing her brunette curls from the green band she kept them tied back with. "What are we going to do?" Even to her own ears, she felt like she sounded helpless.

 _Is that it?_  A voice was soft in her ear as it spoke, low and gruff but gentle at the same time.  _Oh, come on, girlie. You can do much better than just blow up a tree trunk into bits of charcoal. Even a new Soldier of Fire can do that! What's happened to your element? You're the Soldier of Lightning!_

Green eyes widened in surprise at the sudden voice in her mind, chiding and scolding her like a kindergarten teacher and a young child. _Whoa, hey, who are you?_  the Amazonian brunette all-but-demanded in her mind, thinking she had spoken it aloud, blinking as she looked around to see if she could spot someone in the distance. It was crazy to do so, though. Even she could tell the voice was only present in her mind, so what was she doing? Perhaps Makoto just liked to think she had some measure of control over the situation.

 _You know that I'm not anywhere near you,_  the man's voice chastised once more. _Close your eyes and focus, girlie. If you want an explanation, I'll give you one, but calm down. You're just like your mother_ _— you've always been._

 _My mother?_ "You knew my mother?" the brunette asked quietly, not realizing that she was speaking out loud, sitting on the charred stump. "But she died with Papa a long time ago."

 _Bah, not that woman, girlie,_  the man scolded. _I meant your **mother** , the Queen Jupiter. Do you remember her, girlie? You actually look quite like her, did you know? You have her eyes, her hair, her smile... but then again, you inherited your brashness from me._ There was a hearty chuckle.

Makoto's breath caught in her throat.  _From you...? You are... my father? My father as Princess Jupiter?_

_That took you long enough, Jupiter. Now close your eyes._

The brunette Senshi of Jupiter nodded slowly to no one in particular, her green eyes closing slowly. Her hands, gripping the charred, blackened edge of the stump hard, surely leaving black marks on her palm and hands.  _Okay, now what?_

"Now, my daughter, open your eyes."

She did.


	35. Daughter of Zeus

The crashing of thunder made Makoto gasp in surprise as a bolt of bright light flashed before her eyes. The brunette jumped back as she glanced at her new surroundings — a spacious ground surrounded by four high walls, racks of weaponry on the side of the dirt floor, ranging from halberds to meteor hammers. At the opposite end from where she was standing was a set of tall, jade green double doors with a very familiar crest embossed across it. The ceiling was open to the heavens, and brilliantly-lit forks of lightning flashed across the sky every few moments, leaving deafening booms of thunder in their wake.

"No way," the tall Amazonian muttered, shock and awe in her voice. "This place is..."

"It's the training ground you requested I install in your wing of the palace," the male voice that had spoken to her — her father — said from her left side. "Do you remember it, Jupiter?"

Green eyes flicked over to the man that was now standing to her left, making the girl inhale sharply. The man was tall — towering over her five foot and six inches by at least half a foot more — and well-built, extremely muscular and with tanned skin. Sharp, striking scars were present over muscular biceps and hands, some of them like burns while others were plainly cuts and lacerations. He had thick black hair streaked with white, curls tied back into a neat barbarian braid and held out of a face with sculpted, stern features with a golden band. Stern eyes, a mix of stormy grey and green, gazed down at Makoto, and a warm smile split the stern mask.

A white, crooked staff that looked like one of the forks of lightning that blazed through the stormy sky above was held in his hand, blazing with light and illuminating his side. The rear end of it, pressed into the soil, was charring the dark earth already present. The white light bounced off the gleaming green-lined robes that the man wore, lighting up the brilliant gold armour that was worn over the green linen. The details along the golden band that held his hair back were illuminated clearly, showing a wreath of leaves.

The green symbol of Jupiter burned brightly on the man's brow, and King Zeus took a step closer to his reincarnated daughter. "It is good to finally see you again, Jupiter," he said, voice booming. With a smile, he walked closer and pulled the tall girl into a warm embrace. "I have missed you so much, my dear child," he murmured. With a heavy sigh, the man pulled away before the brunette could respond to the man's embrace. "Obviously, you must be wondering as to why I have brought you here for no reason," he declared, "and even if that is not the case, I would ask that you follow me."

The green-eyed girl nodded, only then realizing her change in dress as the girl picked up the sleek emerald skirts to follow after him, thankful that she was wearing flat-heeled shoes for some miraculous reason. Her ponytailed curls bounced up and down as the girl quickly followed the man, still gripping her dress tightly. Finally, they arrived in the bold green hall that the Senshi of Jupiter recalled as being the palace throne room, where a grand throne of oak sat at one end, and another at its side.

 _For Queen Jupiter,_ the brunette remembered, and in her mind's eye, a fuzzy memory of her last incarnation's father — hair all black — sitting on the left throne, his brightly glowing scepter in hand, while a tall, willowy woman with long, red curls flowing freely down her back and brilliantly sapphire eyes that glimmered with amusement with every smile and lighthearted laugh sat to his left, on the right. The woman she had known as her mother, even if she was not truly her mother. Queen Jupiter.

Vaguely, the girl remembered herself — no, Princess Jupiter as a child, with short brown curls pulled back into springy pigtails that bounced with each step as the child made her way towards her parents, the king and the queen. Makoto swallowed a little at the memory of the only family she had truly ever known, then wrenched herself away from the distant past and back into the now. "We're here, right?" she asked, antsy to know what was going on. "Father, tell me, why have you called out to me when you have not done so in years?"

Zeus made his way to the oak throne, sinking into the seat instantly, and even then, his actions had a rigid sort of grace. "I... do apologize, my daughter," he said softly. "If I was a better parent, then perhaps I would have reached out to you the instant you remembered who you were in your past. Perhaps I should have intervened sooner to let the only child my wife ever had to pamper a good life." He seemed to mourn at the statement, closing his eyes, then finally sighed, looking back at the girl. "But alas, I had not, and that was my folly, daughter."

Strong fingers gripped the armrest as the man looked at her with weary eyes. "I call to you now, because it is finally time," he said. "The Sailor Senshi have always been female, but the powers of the gods come from one parent and one parent alone. Claim your mother's crystal, infused with my bloodline's powers, and become the soldier of our kingdom that none have ever been before, Jupiter. Consider this the last request of an elderly man." A mirthful smile made the corners of his eyes crinkle up as he chuckled. He held a hand out, palm facing the sky, and a softly glowing green crystal appeared, hovering in his palm.

"I don't think... I don't think I deserve it," Makoto said quietly, lowering her head. "I betrayed my princess, the one I was to protect. I betrayed a fellow soldier, someone I was to work with and aid. And most of all... I betrayed my friend, the one who had always been there for me, even when I was not for her." She shook her head, twinges of guilt in her chest finally telling her why she was feeling so bad, and the answer was definitive. She was guilty over her betrayal of Usagi, now the girl known as Cosmos. "I don't deserve it!"

The man slammed the end of his blazing staff onto the ground with a shockwave loud enough to disrupt her equilibrium. "Jupiter!" he boomed, distaste in his tone. "What has become of the once proud princess of my bloodline? Tell me, was your traitorous decision of your own free choice? Were you unaffected by any magic thrall?" His other hand, the one holding the crystal, dismissed it and slammed his fist onto the armrest of his throne. "Do you not feel guilt for something you were manipulated into doing? Daughter, tell me now!"

Makoto jumped, startled by the sheer volume of his enraged outburst. Initially, she had thought she was on the receiving end of a displeased scolding for her actions, but after a beat, processing his words, she realized that he wasn't angry at her, but more furious at how she was blaming herself for something that was the fault of someone else. "Father, I..." She swallowed, mulling over her words. "No," she finally replied, her voice as strong as could be mustered. "No! It was not a choice made free of the influence! Someone had manipulated my mind! I feel so much guilt over my forced actions that I had committed, and I seek to mend my errors!"

"Then take what is rightfully yours and defend this world that you so love now!" the king boomed. "Is that not what your friend wanted, for your world to be safe? Then save it, daughter, and  _don't disappoint her!_ " His hand shot out, the crystal reappearing with a fierce green glow. Electric sparks jumped from the entire surface of the crystal, emitting a strong charge that frazzled the soldier's hair even with the distance they had between the father and daughter. "You are my heir, Princess Jupiter! Be the Senshi you always aspired to become!"

 _Don't disappoint her._  He was right — Usagi would be angry if she failed in her duty.  _You are my heir_. That was right, she was the  _only_ heir to the throne of Jupiter, the only person capable of taking up the helm of being the solider of thunder.  _Be the Senshi you always aspired to become._  Always, past and present. Makoto only ever wanted to do her best, and now would be no different.

With a determined look blazing in her green eyes, the brunette strode forward as her father released his hold on the crystal, letting it hover in the air. "I won't let her down," the Senshi vowed to herself, determination in her voice. "I won't disappoint her!" Her hand reached out to the crystal, and the green item floated to her, the electric charge intensifying as it drew closer. Finally, slender fingertips made contact with the smooth green surface and she summoned her wand, transforming the two items together, and the reincarnated princess shouted out the phrase that had been ringing in her mind ever since she had laid eyes on the crystal.

"Jupiter Eternal Make Up!"

* * *

Callisto sat in her room inside the base, the redheaded woman turning an intricately carved locket in her hands, the faded and tarnished gold no longer gleaming as brightly as it once did when the trinket was new. The locket's body was small, perhaps only the size of her thumb's first joint. Scratches covered the carvings on the locket's surface, marring the pretty decorations. Her fingertips brushed over the faded carvings, and her eyes narrowed, anger building within her.

Still, the woman forced it down. She was not as wrathful as Aris was. She was clearly the better of the two, after all. She wasn't blinded by her anger, just fueled by it. She wasn't a mindless beast, no, that was the white-haired fool. And she had far more purpose than just a simple soldier of the royal knights — she was a noble lady, after all.

Cradling the golden locket in her hands, the noble-born woman and once-hair to the throne of Jupiter rose to her feet, slowly closing long fingers around her precious little trinket, not letting even a shine of the gold in her hands show through. The solid gold trinket didn't creak nor dent under the force of her fingers, and she growled, fist tightening.

"This is all her fault," she hissed angrily. "All. Her. Fault. If it wasn't for that _brat_ , I wouldn't be in this state. It's all her _fault!"_  In a fit of anger, she spun on her heel and flung the golden locket from her hand into the dark green wall opposite her. As she did, the woman unleashed a scream of fury as she sank back onto her bed, trembling in frustration as she held her head in her hands. "I won't take this," she whispered to herself. "Not anymore. I'll kill that brat, and claim my birthright. I'll take back what is rightfully mine, and no one will stop me."

Callisto took in a shuddering breath, slowly pulling herself up to her feet as she steeled herself, stalking towards the door and abandoning the locket she had thrown. The woman grit her teeth and raised her head proudly. "I am the Duchess of Callisto," she spat to herself. "I am the rightful heir to the throne! No illegitimate brat is going to take away what belongs to me." Her nails dug into her palm as she opened her door. "Not even if I have to kill her." She slammed the door behind her, leaving behind the locket on the ground.

The golden trinket opened, revealing a cracked green gemstone inside, with the symbol of Jupiter engraved on it and emitting a soft jade light before finally dying away.


	36. Fox

Eternal Sailor Jupiter opened her green eyes after her transformation ended, finding herself back in the empty field she had been in when she had first heard Zeus in her head. Her white-gloved hand closing into a fist, the Senshi of Jupiter closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, recalling her father's words. Bright sparks of electricity jumped from the tips of her fingers and surrounded her fists with the crackling energy source, and she abruptly spun on her knee-high white heels to throw the bolts of lightning at the already fried stump.

Emerald-tinged electricity blasted towards the charcoal stump in jagged sparks, impacting with a violent burst of energy, ejecting shards of pieces of burnt wood around where the stump used to be. A jade-coloured flame burst out among the remains that had fallen into a heap. Black pieces of charcoal were scattered on the green grass, and the Senshi smiled to herself, walking over to the flames to put out the small blaze before it grew too big to handle.

The sole of her white boots stepped down on the fire, snuffing it out just as Jupiter's communicator rang out loudly, alerting her to a potential crisis with the other Senshi of the Solar System. The brunette answered the call, confidence from her recent transformation bleeding over to her voice. "Ami-chan, what's the crisis?" she asked boldly, tossing her brunette curls over her shoulder. Her heart raced slightly in anticipation what was possibly an upcoming battle, a fight against those people who claimed to have connections with the Senshi, and a fight to protect the earth, just like Usagi would have wanted. "I just got my crystal, so I'm ready for battle!"

"Mako-chan, you're... this is great!" Minako could be heard cheering in the background. "Oh, hold on — Love Shower Burst!" A bright flash of orange light could be seen, and a snarl could be heard. "Where are you?" There was a shout and the blonde launched into a battle cry, chaining attack names together before finishing up with an old-school shout of 'Sailor Kick!'.

It brought a smile to the green-eyed brunette's lips in the memory of the old times with Usagi. She shook her head, quickly clearing her mind of those thoughts — they wouldn't be useful right now. "I'm just outside the city," she told them, the Senshi straightening up and removing her white boot from the charcoal remains. "Where are you guys? I'll rush over right now!" she declared boisterously. "Where are the other Senshi?"

"Uranus, Neptune and Cosmos are busy with another attack in the park," Ami reported in a tone what was ridiculously calm for the situation. "We are near the school — closest path should be through the road by the mall."

"Got it," Jupiter said. "Hang on, guys, I'll be right there!" She'd protect their home... for Usagi! 

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen coughed from the smoke as the man drew up his near indestructible cape over his lower face, squinting through his domino mask as he tried to make out shapes in the grey plumes of smoke that filled his vision. Just his luck to run into a monster attack near his college that involved a beast that spat purple flames out of its mouth, but he could hold his own. He whipped out his cane, twirling it around in a circular motion to act like a makeshift fan and clear the path for him.

As the smoke cleared, he could see the small, fox-like shape of the creature that was trying to roast the building. It was barely bigger than half of his forearm, but its body was covered entirely in mounting flames of pink and orange, and like the mythological  _kitsune_ , it had nine long tails of flame, each a different colour, that it waved in the air innocently, like they were some sort of flag. The creature tipped its head back and gave a distorted cry, lurching forward with a tongue of bright purple fire.

The reincarnated prince of Earth wished he had power over fire, or that he could at least call the Shinto priestess of the Guardian Senshi over to help, but for now, he would be stuck with defeating the monster on his own. With a battle cry, he had three blood-red roses between his gloved fingers, and in a spin that resembled a dance step, he flung the steel-tipped flora at the fire creature, inside if it would harm the beast. Nothing had been effective so far, so the man could only hope.

Just as he had feared, the scorching temperatures did not just melt the steel, it  _evaporated_ the metal into a thin grey mist that soon vanished into the flames. The organic flower just burned away in the heat, ashes scattering on the ground as the wind helped the flames to grow larger and stronger. At the rate it was going, the fire would soon manage to reach a nearby store, and from there, it would raze down the entire block. If they were unlucky, it might even spread until the college building.

To himself, Chiba Mamoru wished that he could control water.

The man jumped out of the way of a plume of brightly-coloured flame, his cape flapping in the wind and yet still miraculously not catching on fire. Blue eyes searched the small, cute-looking beast for a weakness, but the only thing that came to mind was spraying it with an extinguisher. Still, his options were limited. He didn't know if the fire would burn more or less with water and carbon dioxide, and leaving it up to chance would be disastrous.

"Mamoru-kun!" Makoto called, and a quick glance around would show the fully-transformed Senshi of Jupiter standing there, decked out in an upgraded outfit that was coloured green, pink, and white. "What the heck is that thing?" the boisterous Senshi asked, lightning dancing up and down her gloved arms.

"Fight now, explain later," Tuxedo Kamen panted, twisting around to avoid another fire blast. "Can you try something to stop that fox? I know fire isn't in your realm of influence, but can you try something?" The masked man was forced to duck another bright purple plume of flame and a swipe from one of the fox's nine tails. "It melted straight through my roses and evaporated steel. I'm not sure if my cane could stand up to the heat even if it doesn't burn up or melt, and I don't think I can take the heat close up to the thing. Rei-chan could, but my body's not built for that."

"I was born and raised to channel lightning," Jupiter said confidently. "A little fire won't hurt too much, but call Rei-chan on my communicator anyway. We can switch places so she can deal with her own element if it gets out of hand." Disentangling the white wristwatch from over her glove, she tossed it to the masked man, and the brunette rubbed her hands together, and a grin spread on her face, brimming with confidence. "Alright!" she shouted to herself. "Let's see what I can do! Jupiter Rose Cyclone!"

Sparkling rose and green energy built up in the palm of her white-gloved hands, and it swirled around with the force of a whirlwind. The Senshi of Thunder raised both hands high above her head and she brought the attack down into the flames around her target in showers of pink petals and leaves. As the energy attack hit the purple flames, they died down in a burst of glittering sparkles. After the fires all around were finally put out by the flower storm, the brunette snapped her fingers and turned towards the nine-tailed fox.

The reincarnated prince of Earth quickly called the Senshi of Mars on the green wristwatch communicator. "There's been a situation," he said once the connection was established, "send Rei-chan over to my university. I'm not sure if Jupiter can deal with fire for too long." The man had confidence in the brunette, sure, but fire wasn't within her realm of influence, and he didn't want to risk anything. Receiving an affirmative response from Minako, who had answered the call, he disconnected the wristwatch and glanced back at the battle."Mako-chan, I called Rei-chan over!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted. "Be careful, though! I can't help you here!"

"I've got it under control!" the Amazonian Senshi said confidently. "You'd better head over to our high school to help the girls!" Lightning sparked at her fingertips and she unleashed her old thunder attacks at the fox, trying to see how far she could take it before she would try her new powers out to defeat the creature. The blue lightning struck out and impacted the fox, which unleashed a violent shriek and struck at her with two of the nine fiery tails.

Where did those creatures even come from? Obviously, from those people that had tried to attack the Senshi, but how had they been created? They were all different, no similarities between them, which likely meant that they were monsters that were created by different people. This creature was a fire monster, which meant it was likely that the armoured woman who had spoken to Rei that day was involved with this one. He inwardly wondered if the others were also facing fire monsters or if the monsters they were fighting were different.

"Are you sure?" the tuxedo-clad man asked, his cane in hand as he tried to see if there was any way he could lend the green-clad soldier a helping hand. "Or should I wait until Sailor Mars reaches here?" No, that was a stupid thing to say, the man realized quickly. There was no way that he could really help her out, not with his issue with the heat. Still, he stood his ground, keeping an eye out for the soldier of fire and passion to arrive.

He'd help her as best as he could, Tuxedo Kamen decided. It was the only right thing to do.

* * *

"Eye of the Storm!" Eternal Sailor Uranus shouted out, raising her sword into the air, letting the mid-morning light gleam off the silver blade. "Turbulence!" Twirling the blade around her gloved hands, she struck quickly and efficiently, tearing into the air around her to create the cyclone swarm of her attacks. The sandy blonde grunted as she leapt back from the vine creature that was rampaging in the park, wiping her brow of the sweat that had beaded there. "Michi-chan!" she shouted out, seeing the vine monster lash out with thorned branches at the aquamarine-haired woman.

Cosmos' staff struck down onto the monster, and she intoned with a loud cry, "Luminous Barrier!" The dome of light warded off the attack effectively, and though the creature attempted to break through the defensive shield, it quickly gave up. The silver-haired girl frowned and raised her staff into the air. As silver lights drew an atlas behind her, the Senshi shouted over to the two women on the battlefield, "Where is Setsuna-chan? This would be far easier if she could aid us!"

Neptune took a deep inhale of air, then raised her mirror to attack. "Tidal Burst!" she shouted out, unleashing the wave of water onto the monster. "I'm not sure, Cosmos!" she shouted back. "She said she'd be here soon, but she had some work to do, and I'm not sure if she should be in a fight if she's supposed to be taking care of two young children!"

"Wait, she's babysitting?" Uranus asked incredulously. "What for? Doesn't she have to take care of the Gates?" The Soldier of the Sky used her sword to rend through a vine that was lashed out at her, cleaving cleanly through it.

"She said she needed to take care of two 'little rascals'," Neptune explained, taking a step back from the battle to examine the situation. "And they sounded like two young children."

The sandy blonde Senshi grunted a curse to herself, twirling her blade in her hands. "Let's just hang on for as long as we can!" she shouted. "If we have to, we'll contact Setsuna. Let's go!" she ordered. Raising her sword in the air again, she shouted, "Space Sword Blaster!"

Neptune nodded. "Deep Submerge!"

"Starburst Maxima!" Cosmos shouted.

"Dead Scream!"


	37. Duty

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto shouted, getting Cosmos' attention as the green-haired woman breezed into the fight, sending her energy attack at the creature that they were battling. Her expression neutral, the garnet-eyed Senshi of Time launched another attack with her Talisman, her gaze steely. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting," she announced politely, "but I had some matters to attend to."

Uranus grunted, dodging an attack by the vine monster that seemed to have become provoked by the Guardian of the Gates' attack. "Good to know you're here, Setsuna!" she yelled, carving through another barrage of leafy attacks with a scowl firmly written onto her face. With a ferocious roar, the sandy blonde Soldier of the Sky raised her Space Sword high into the air. "Eye of the Storm!"

The aquamarine-haired violinist of the four Senshi summoned Marine Cathedral, playing a short melody that quickly escalated into a fast crescendo. Shouting her attack name, she turned towards Pluto, leaping up and out of the way of another attack that came her way. "Just in time, Setsuna!" she informed. "This monster should fall soon." With her violin returned to the place where she stored it, the Senshi called forth her own Talisman, holding it up to reflect the beast's image in the mirror. "Tidal Burst!"

As the surging wave of water burst towards the monster, Cosmos twirled her staff in her hand, raising it high up into the air. Energy coalesced into her hands, and the silver-haired Senshi of the Cosmos looked over towards the Soldier of Time. "What held you up?" she inquired, eyes filled with a measure of curiosity. Keeping herself alert, the Senshi manoeuvred through a hail of leaves and thorns, eventually just setting up a brilliant dome of light around the four Senshi to defend themselves from the annoying attacks that kept coming their way.

It was rather humorous, wasn't it? The foursome of Senshi were skillfully avoiding every attack sent their way, to the point that they were almost carrying out a normal conversation if one could disregard the fact that they were occasionally distracted by sending out some form of magical attack to counter the vine beast. Perhaps it was just Cosmos, but she herself felt like something was amiss… like it was too easy to fight the creature in front of them. Maybe it was just her, but there was something off… why was the creature only attacking them with small projectiles like that? Surely, based on the way it looked, it could do much more.

 _You're being paranoid, Cosmos,_  the girl scolded herself in her mind. N _o one's up to anything here — you're overthinking it! Just focus on taking down the monster first, then you can discuss this with the others._  It was times like this when the Soldier of Harmony sorely wished that she still had the presence of the two Sailor Senshi in her mind, partially because she knew that they would soothe her troubles and partially because she could be distracted from worry that slowly nagged at her.

"As I told Michiru before I started the drive," Sailor Pluto started, raising the Garnet Rod in her hand, "I had two little rascals to settle down before I could come over. They ended up being more of a handful than I had anticipated, which was why I was late." The woman waved it off with a dismissive shrug, landing the final hit that took down the vine creature, ripping it to shreds literally. "Something does not feel right here," she was the first to say, staring at the pile of plant fibres that lay on the park's grassy ground.

So Cosmos wasn't just being paranoid about that.

"Too easy," Uranus grunted. "Too damn easy. Something's up here." Her white-gloved hands tightly gripped the hilt of her Space Sword Talisman, her dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. "If someone's here, you'd better reveal yourself before I hunt you down and rip you apart myself," she threatened, the sandy blonde racer casting a rather frustrated glare around.

Someone gave a slow, sarcastic clap, prompting all the Senshi to snap to alertness and spin around on their heels, raising each of their respective weapons into a battle-ready stance. A redheaded woman stepped out from behind a tree, fury contorting what would have been a pretty face as she directed a furious jade glare onto the four Solar System Senshi. "Let us award the little genius here, shall we?" she asked sarcastically, raising a hand into the air.

Clouds darkened overhead, and a bolt of lightning shot down from the dulled grey sky to hit her raised hand, resulting in her fist being covered with crackling blue lightning. "All of you Sailor Senshi are just so nosy sometimes," Callisto growled, using the hand that was covered with sparks of lightning to point at the four. Her tone was incredibly bitter, for whatever reason, and maybe it was just Cosmos' imagination, but were there tears in the corner of her eyes?

"I'm trying so hard," the redhead continued, "but I've failed to produce any results thus far. He's starting to lose trust in my capabilities. He's going to turn to that dreadful glutton again, and… and… _I'll lose it all again_ …" Her voice suddenly dropped, and she lowered her head. "I won't let that happen to me again," she suddenly spat. "Let's see you take  _this_ , shall we?" Clasping her hands together in a move that was similar to Jupiter, she intensified the charge of lightning around her fists and sent it out towards the Senshi.

Cosmos' instincts kicked in first, and she swiped her staff downwards. "Luminous Barrier!" she cried out, flinching as the lightning struck the barrier and made it flicker momentarily. However, it continued to hold fast. "Everyone!" she called out to the other three Senshi, her eyes narrowed as she firmly braced her staff against the ground. "We'll fight to the best of our ability! Don't let her past her, everyone!"

The three women seemed to agree with the sentiment and raising their respective Talismans, they all attacked in unison, each calling out their attacks.

Despite that, the silver-haired girl felt a twinge in her heart as Callisto fended off each blast of energy, recalling the declaration that had preceded this battle. She knew the redheaded woman's history, and it called out to her innate kindness and mercy as the Soldier of Harmony. She didn't want to fight this woman at all, not when it wasn't her fault at all, but she didn't think that she had much of a choice in her situation.

 _What should I do?_  she asked herself.  _Can I save her? She doesn't deserve the fate she's been put through._  But she received no answer to the question that she had posed to herself. With a heavy sigh, the Senshi just steeled herself to continue the fight, and to try and see if she could help one unfortunate soul.

* * *

Charon entered the room that the pink-haired girl from the future was being held within, his face stoic as usual. He didn't understand what Triton wanted with the girl, seeing as the former prince of the kingdom of Neptune has just held her there for weeks on end without even so much as talking to her. Sure, the others were tasked with guarding and supervising the child in case she attempted to run, but she hadn't shown any sign of it just yet. Mentally grumbling at the tediousness of his task once more, the once duke of the moon of Pluto summoned a chair of sand, solidifying it, and took a seat.

His eyes swept over the silent girl, watching out of the corner of his eyes as she curled up on herself, ruby red eyes even redder, making it quite evident that she had been crying to herself. What for, he could not possibly fathom. Or perhaps he could simply no longer understand emotions as a whole. He was not an emotionless sociopath — at least, he did not think so just yet, anyway. Without saying much, the man reclined back on his chair.

"When are you going to let me out?" the girl suddenly asked him, though she still did not look up at the man at all. "Are you going to let me out at all? What do you want with me? I'm just a dead girl walking!" A tremble ran through her small frame and she finally looked up, her eyes watery and shiny with tears as she hugged her knees closer to her body. "Why are you keeping me here if I don't exist anymore?! Why?!" She was getting hysterical, and the girl was starting to sob loudly.  _"Please_ , can't you just let me go now?"

He regarded her with steely blue eyes, no sympathy passing the irises behind the golden-framed spectacles. "It is not my prerogative to choose whether you go free or live within confinement for the rest of eternity," Charon replied, voice level and with a flat affect. "If you wish a reply in simpler terms, then will 'I can't do that, kid' suffice?"

Her face abruptly turned red, and anger filled her eyes as the young child, still with tears in her eyes, fumed at him. Then, she sniffed, choking back a sob. "I wish Puu was here," she whispered quietly, looking down again before she broke into soft sobs. Small hands covered her face as she began crying her heart out, and still he sat there watching with an even gaze and straight face. "Mama, Puu, where are you?"

 _Puu? What a strange name_ , Charon considered to himself. Was that her friend? Perhaps even her guardian, considering she was crying out for that person along with her mother. The name still gnawed at the back of his mind, however, and the man couldn't help but wonder about who this 'Puu' was, exactly. It seemed as if he should have known the name at once, but it simply did not register as familiar to him.

Ignoring the child and her breakdown, the man decided to delve into his memories to see if the name was one he had heard once before. Reclining back onto his chair, the man laced his fingers together, closing his eyes as he lost himself within a memory of the distant past. His memories of his time with his beloved were still fresh in his mind, and the deal he had made with the dark force that loomed over his head was forever imprinted into him. What a price to pay for a moment of anger and discontentment, wasn't it?

* * *

_"My lady!" the Duke of Charon called as he walked past the gardens, seeing his lovely betrothed standing in the midst of the patch of garnet spider-lilies. "There you are, my princess. I have been searching the entirety of the palace for you." He strode over in a few quick paces, reaching the princess in black within a few minutes. The man extended a hand to her, his free hand smoothing back his brunette hair neatly over his head. "You look as if you are being plagued with some ailment," he observed. "What troubles you so, my beloved?"_

_Princess Pluto looked over at him, her garnet eyes boring into his with a gaze that was incredibly intense. Never before had the young princess, then eighteen, as was he, looked so lost or as confused as she was then. The young woman broke the gaze with a frustrated sigh, clasping her hands behind her as she turned away from him to pace further within the garden. She moved out of the patch of flowers, apparently not wishing to trample the blossoms that she had planted herself years ago._

_Charon's brow furrowed. Why was she refusing to look at him? Had he erred in some way or offended his princess? Slowly, the man sank down onto one knee and bowed his head, hoping that he could at least make her inform him of what was going on. "I do not fathom why you are like this, my lady, but I sincerely wish that if you are angered with some actions of mine, that you forgive me and have mercy."_

_"No, Charon, do forgive my rudeness today…" Pluto sighed with a drawn-out exhale of breath as she swept around, hastening over to him. "Please, rise. It is unbefitting of a future king to have to kneel down, and to his betrothed nonetheless." She shook her head, her dark green hair falling over her shoulders from the braided bun she usually kept it in. "I apologize — my thoughts are not in proper order today."_

_The man gently reached over, brushing a strand of hair from her face and tucking the long lock behind her ear. "Surely you can tell me, Pluto," he said in earnest, using her name as opposed to her title in a show of intimacy. With a barely audible sigh, he reached behind her and gathered some of her hair, twisting it into a simple bun and pinning it to the back of her head with one of the pins that were already present in her hair._

_"I have to leave, Charon." Pluto sounded pained. "I will be leaving the palace to guard the Gates of Time and Space until my princess and queen can find a replacement capable of wielding the key. I do not wish for this to become a wedge between us, but I do not know what I can do after this." Her voice had quietened substantially since she had started speaking, but Charon was not paying attention anymore._

_His brow furrowed together. "You must leave? Can you not guard the Gates from your palace? Can your father not continue his duty? Why must you replace him?" Charon attempted to reason with her, to find a way to convince her to stay._

_His princess sighed. "Father cannot guard the Gates forever, Charon," she whispered softly. "He has been guarding them for several millennia, and he has been worn down by the forces of Chaos that work to pry him free so they may access the Corridor as they wish. I must go to aid him. As his child, it is my duty to do so."_

_It felt like she had driven a knife into his heart and twisted it. "You would choose your duty, my lady?" he asked, voice sounding strangled and pained. "I… please, Your Highness, will you not reconsider that? Your people need you; Pluto, I need you. I love you, my princess."_

_The woman just closed her eyes. "My duty is ingrained in my blood," she whispered quietly. "Blood is thicker than water, Charon… my family comes first, and with my family comes my duty. My father will resume his rule over the kingdom until he passes, and when that comes to pass, the dukes and duchesses will rule in my stead. I will only supervise from afar." She glanced over at him, garnet eyes soulful. "Charon, understand that it is not that I do not love you… I do. It is more important that my duty is fulfilled. There is no one else to accomplish this save me."_

_"I understand, Your Highness," the man finally said, trying to numb the heartbreak he felt. "And when must you leave?"_

_"My twentieth birthday."_

* * *

Charon's eyes snapped open as the memory passed in his mind, and he silently cursed himself for going back to that forsaken memory when he could have been doing something productive like search for that name. But that was just like him, was it not? To procrastinate and put things off until the last moment, just like he was doing now, to avoid selling the last portion of his soul to the force of Chaos.

A hand slowly rose to rest over his heart, and exhaling heavily, the man lowered his head. "My apologies, beloved," he murmured. "This is all my fault."


	38. Guard

Sailor Mars grumbled a curse to herself as she ran for the location that the masked prince of the Earth had given her, her long raven locks whipping behind her as she ran. The soldier in red and purple crossed the road, jumping high over an oncoming car, her heeled feet drawn up to avoid scraping the vehicle. "Sorry!" she shouted out as she moved out of the way of a group of frightened civilians that were running away. Turning her thoughts back onto reading the signs along the road, the Senshi of Mars growled to herself and continued sprinting.

Two blocks. She was getting closer.

As the soldier of fire and passion continued to run for her friends, her mind wandered a little to the recent revelations of the past few weeks, trying to not be overwhelmed by all the information that had been introduced to her. She and the other Senshi had been controlled by a strange woman serving Chaos. They had turned on Usagi, their best friend. Usagi had nearly gotten killed because of them. Then, Hotaru had given her life to save the golden princess that had held the Senshi together. As a result, both had vanished, and in their place, the terrifying Princess Saturn had returned. After that had happened, both Hotaru and Usagi reawoke, with a new persona calling herself Cosmos… and now, Cosmos had separated from the other two, at the cost of their lives.

It felt like a whirlwind, with how everything had happened. So much, over such a short time… it made her head hurt to even think about it.

The soldier of fire and passion grit her teeth, narrowly avoiding an oncoming driver, yelling an apology to the man as she went. Turning one last corner, the black-haired priestess had to hold her hands in front of her to prevent a jet of vibrant fire from hitting her, letting the fire just splay off her white-gloved hands like it was water. "I'm here!" she shouted out, alerting the duo that had just ducked out of the way. "Mako-chan, Mamoru-kun; stand back!"

The brunette looked up, streaks of ash on her face as the green-eyed Senshi smiled. "I'll leave this to you, Rei-chan!" she called out, using the back of her glove to wipe the grey smears from her face. A confident smile coloured her expression, and the tall brunette clenched her fist tight in front of her face in a show of support for the priestess, nodding to her. "You can do it, Rei-chan, I believe in you! I'll go and help out the others, so be careful!" With that, Eternal Sailor Jupiter ran for the park, her curly brown ponytail bouncing up and down as the girl went off like a bolt of lightning.

"Took you long enough, Rei-chan," Tuxedo Kamen remarked, brushing his red-lined black cape out as he glanced over to her. Unlike Jupiter, the man looked a bit more worn down and tired, his normally invincible cape singed slightly and charred at the end, proving that maybe his cape wasn't as effective of a shield as he had thought it to be. The man grimaced, trying to rub some ash from his face, staining his white gloves with grey ash, and he managed to give her a little smile of gratitude for arriving in the first place.

The Shinto priestess smiled wearily at her friend, nodding in acknowledgement as she summoned fire to the tips of her fingers. "Step back," she announced, raising her hands up into the air. Chanting softly to herself, she gathered her fiery attack together, narrowing her violet eyes.  _"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen!"_  Summoning a slip of paper to her hand, protective symbols drawn over it, she flung it towards the fox. "Akuryo Taisan!" Her aim was spot on, ripping into the fox with the first throw.

The fox shrieked in pain, howling loudly as it attempted to thrash off the slip of paper conjured up by the Senshi of Fire's attack. Rearing up on its back legs, it slammed two fiery front paws onto the ground, the fire that made up its body growing wilder and melting into the ground. It shrieked, pulling its head back and unleashing a jet of flame that burned brighter and hotter than it had before. The white and blue flames rushed towards Super Sailor Mars in a spiralling torrent of fire, intent on returning the favour.

As the flames crackled, shooting towards the priestess, the girl threw her arms out as if the action would stop the fire from reaching her — and it did, the white and blue fire flew towards her, collecting in the palm of her white-gloved hand and spreading out in the form of a spiralling shield in front of her. The light of the fire reflected in her wide violet eyes — since when could she do that?

That shield… it looked so familiar.

_"Princess! Watch out!"_

Mars gasped as the memory hit her, causing the fire in hand to flicker and go out.

"Rei-chan, watch out!" 

* * *

_"Princess, must you do this? This battle will be dangerous… and the risks are too high should you fight."_

_Princess Mars, the sole heir to the kingdom, looked up from her dresser, strapping on the polished red and purple armour that was a staple of the kingdom. It fit her tightly, shaping the metal around her body while allowing her any range of movement she desired. Under the armour was her Senshi garb, the red skirt brightly contrasting the white of her bodice, seen under the pieces of metal. "Captain Agni," she greeted crisply, flexing her fingers in the red metal gauntlets she had just put on. "What brings you to my chambers?"_

_The woman she had just called by name, 'Captain Agni', bowed her head, removing her burnished red helmet to reveal a mop of wild white hair that hung down her head. She knelt to her princess, not looking up at the young woman. "Your father, His Majesty, asks that you not fight, Your Highness. This war against the Terrans is too dangerous — we must not lose the heir to our kingdom!" She cradled her helmet in one hand, but her voice grew stronger and held more conviction as she spoke._

_The raven-haired Senshi of Mars just looked down at the woman, violet eyes hard. "Rise to your feet, Captain," she ordered. "You bluff. My father has just given the order for me to lead our forces in to aid the Queen Serenity in her task to ward off this danger that threatens us, and you would disobey him? You are the Captain of my guard, Aris Agni, and you would lie to me?" Her tone was cross, but the princess did not look very angry. Instead, she took a step forward and gracefully lowered herself down, pieces of her metal armour clinking against each other. A hand rested gently on the woman's shoulder._

_"Your Highness… I…" Aris started, sounding pained as if she was holding something back. "Please, reconsider, Princess," she finally requested, looking up at the violet-eyed Senshi with pleading ruby-red irises. "I beg of you, my princess… you will die in this war if you must participate. You are the future of our kingdom, our hope! We cannot lose our future leader!" She sounded desperate, a listener of the conversation would note._

_Mars finally allowed the barest hints of a smile to appear on her face as she reached out to take the Captain's armoured hand in her own. "There is no reason to fear for me, Aris, old friend," she said soothingly. "The fire has foretold the end in this war — and it is one to rejoice for. The war will end, and tragedies may occur, but there is a future in sight, one of peace and perfection. Worry not, my dear friend… I will seek you again once I return from the war." She stood up, gracefully guiding the white-haired woman to her feet as well. "Carry out your sworn duty, my guard, and protect the monarchs from harm."_

_Aris bowed deeply to her princess. "As you command, my Princess. I will let none past me," she replied in a stiff, formal tone. "And… Your Highness, please, be safe."_

_The raven-haired princess slid on her metal helmet onto her head to protect her, and she nodded to the woman, drawing the rather petite woman to her full height. Yet, the princess of Mars still cut an intimidating figure, with her long dark hair falling in a sheet behind her, glistening against her polished metal armour pieces. Her violet eyes hardened in determination towards her goal as she stared out the large window of her room towards the battleground in the distance, and the troops of the kingdom waiting, ready, in the courtyard of the palace. "Farewell, Captain Agni. I will see you soon."_

_Princess Mars, fully armoured and prepared for battle, summoned her fiery sword to hand and conjured a shield of orange flames around her other arm. She cast Aris one last reassuring look, and walked out the door, awaiting a day when she would return to her room in the palace once more._

_She never would._

* * *

Sailor Mars gasped as her vision returned back to the scene where she had been only moments prior, with the sharply-dressed Tuxedo Kamen drawing his cape over them both to shield her from a jet of bright fire spouted by the fox. "I'm alright," she burst out without a need for the man to question her, "I'm… alright…" Somewhat shaken by the memory that had just replayed in her mind, she told herself to steel her nerves, forget that happened, and focus on dealing with the fox first.

Her white-gloved hand stretched out towards the fox, and fire burning in her violet eyes, the priestess commanded loudly, "Burning Mandala!" Her other hand swept in a circular motion, and she threw her other arm in the fox's direction, sending the fiery attack towards it. The spheres of flame burst against it one by one, each time imploding with a brilliant glow, and seemingly drawing away the fire of the fox, until the fox let out one last pitiful shriek and died out with a wisp of smoke.

Mars exhaled, her shoulders visibly slumping in exhaustion, and she cast Tuxedo Kamen a weak smile. "Thanks," she said softly, closing her eyes with a tired sigh.

The masked man chuckled, equally weak sounding. "You're welcome, Rei-chan."

* * *

Aris cursed to herself as the Vixen was taken out, her creation letting out a pitifully weak sound before fading into smoke. "Princess," she muttered to herself, her strong hands curling into fists, trembling in her anger. "You promised you'd be safe, but you were weak… why didn't you win?" Her hiss of anger went unnoticed, and the white-haired woman looked down imperiously at the scene from the top of the building she had been standing on to observe the fight.

Red irises smouldered in rage as the armoured woman continued to watch the raven-haired Sailor Senshi and the Prince of Earth conversed briefly before they turned to head for the park. The woman continued to follow them with her eyes until they vanished under the cover of the trees, and then she slammed her fist into the brick of the rooftop, leaving an indentation and cracks in her wake. "I promised I'd keep you safe, and I'll keep that promise, no matter what," she growled to herself, fire beginning to burn at her feet.

"No matter what those fools think… I won't let anyone harm you, my princess… my only friend."


	39. Regrets and Rebirths

"Maia, please, stay behind."

Triton reclined in his dark blue seat, his blue eyes impassively staring at the other end of the room, only seeing the rest of the seven exit the darkened meeting room through the door at the front out of his peripheral vision. His hands, clasping each other tightly, were placed on top of the covered table, and the striking young man muttered to himself, finally running a hand through his already tousled black hair. He lifted his gaze from the other end of the meeting room and looked over to see the orange and pink-haired woman slide into Neith's royal purple seat, right next to his.

With a casual wave of her hand, the blue-eyed woman lit up all the candles in the room with normal, orange-yellow flames, and it illuminated several lights along the walls as well, banishing the darkness of the meeting room and the tense atmosphere the room usually held along with it. The former Queen of Mercury smiled faintly at him. "You seem tired, Triton," she said gently, reaching over and gently taking one of his hands. She patted a hand over his. "Have you not been sleeping at night again?" She said this as though she was not guilty of it herself, but her eyes were weary, and her blue irises dull… making the woman actually seem her age for once.

The young man sighed, looking away and pulling back. "Aris had a short fuse today," he merely chose to comment, not wanting to meet her gaze in the slightest. "Something has set her off." That wasn't what he needed to speak with her about, and even she knew it. In fact, it was a code for something else entirely, meant to make their conversation innocuous should any of the others return to the meeting room to take something, or should they happen to be eavesdropping on the conversation outside the room.

"It would be a troubling day if she was not short-tempered as always, my dear boy," Maia responded dryly, the corner of her lips pulling up into a tired and weary smile as she gracefully folded her hands over each other on the top of the table. The woman paused for a while, and she glanced down at her hands, her brow furrowing together, and with a short exhale of held breath, she dropped the code altogether, bringing up another topic with a serious expression on her face, not at all mitigated by stick biscuit with the chocolate coat in her mouth. "It's been a month since we kidnapped that girl in the Void," she said smoothly. "What is your intention?"

The prince of Neptune sighed. "So you finally ask me this question?" he asked back, lacing his fingers together and leaning forward in his seat to rest his weight upon the table itself. He shook his head, breathing out soundlessly as his shoulders slumped, instantly losing the grace he usually carried himself with. "I can sense a darkness buried deep within her," he answered. "Perhaps it may be of use to us and to our cause. I intend to locate it and bring it out to the surface. That is, if the person we seek, the one who carries the Lambda Power, does not come to rescue her in time. Before then, I will not risk damaging our hostage, even if we seem to be running short on time."

There was the whole crux of the conversation. Time.

The woman looked solemnly at him, her blue eyes filled with a certain seriousness he did not see often within her, and her lips were pulled down into a grim frown. The intensity of her gaze made him shiver a little, though he did not show it in the least. She finally shifted her gaze elsewhere, to the darkest corner of the room, then to a flickering flame, where she paused for several moments, then finally, her eyes went back to him.

"It grows impatient waiting for its other half to arrive," the woman said seriously. "If the crystal does not come to it soon, it will discard the middlemen and race to obtain it itself. And if it succeeds, all agreements we make are void to it. If we wish to succeed, if we wish to protect what left of what we hold dear, then we must move fast, Triton. The more we wait…"

Triton lowered his gaze to his hands, and slowly clenched his hands into fists, submerging his anger. "… the less time we have," he finished slowly, grimly, "I am aware of that, Maia." His nails were digging into the flesh of his palm by now, and a shiver was chilling him to the bone. A bad omen, his sister would have once told him in the palace when they were young adolescents. His heart jerked painfully at the reminder of happier times. "I'm working as fast as I can to succeed in our goals. Everyone is aware of what lengths we have to go to… everyone is aware of what we each went through to end up here, right now."

Maia looked a little downcast, and the melancholy that could be seen in her gaze said it all. "We all had a choice," she said quietly, her voice almost trembling a little. "We were so foolish, so greedy that we all leapt for the chance to get what we wanted." Her hands on the table closed into fists and trembled slightly, agony crossing into her tone. "We were so foolish back then… so, so foolish!" She sank forward in her seat, hiding her face in her hands. Her long hair fell over her face, so that the man could not see her, and yet he could feel her absolute anguish even from here.

"We never did," the young man said softly, in an attempt to console the older woman. "We barely did. For some of us, it was a life or death situation. If we hadn't done so, we would be dead, and our souls consumed by the darkness that followed. The others were tricked, coerced if they did not agree, and forced into agreement. We were forced to sign that contract, Maia… it may be our names, our handwriting, but the hands that wrote the signatures were not us." His blue eyes were soft. "It wasn't our fault… we had no choice at all."

"It's too late now," the woman whispered. "Time is almost running out for all of us."

Triton found himself at a loss for words, with only one thing running through his mind — she was right. They had so little time left...

* * *

The Senshi of Pluto leaned heavily on her Garnet Rod as she destroyed the last of the monsters that Callisto had sent to attack the park, exhaling out in exhaustion as she tried to balance herself on the Talisman. There had been more monsters than the four soldiers present could handle within a short time, but as the other Senshi of the Solar System had been preoccupied with their own threats across the city, the four of them had taken it in stride and battled anyway. It certainly did help that Callisto had vanished a short while later in the heat of the battle.

Thanks to a timely barrier by the Senshi of Harmony, though, the other three Outer Solar System Senshi had cleaned up the remaining monsters before too long. The silver-haired soldier was currently healing up small injuries that the soldiers of the sky and sea had sustained during the battle, and her own injuries were, for the moment, left unattended. The soldier of harmony didn't seem to notice, however, as she smiled softly at the two lovers, not even noting the scrapes or cuts she herself had on her skin.

Super Sailor Pluto let the corner of her lips quirk up a little at the sight — kind-hearted as ever, no matter who she was at this time and place. She called over to them, hiding the slight limp she was sporting as the result of a bad fall in her heeled boots, and when they looked over, the dark green-haired woman sighed a little. "I'll head back to my car and drive to your house, Haruka, Michiru," she informed. "Can you three head back on your own? It will take me some time to arrive."

The sandy blonde racer scoffed a little and grinned at the Senshi of Time and Space. "We'll be fine, Setsuna," she said casually, and inwardly, the Guardian of the Space-Time Gates wondered when the group had completely dropped honorifics altogether. "It's just a short jog home, and if we find that Callisto again, we won't let her slip through our fingers this time!" The pianist made a fist with the hand that wasn't being healed by Cosmos at the moment and ran her fingers through her short hair. A smile tugged on her lips, and she gave the older woman a reassuring glance.

Pluto released her transformation in a shower of dark green and maroon, chuckling in amusement. "If you so insist, Haruka," she said, her garnet eyes gleaming with clear mirth. "Michiru, Cosmos… make sure that Haruka doesn't do anything foolish, alright?" The darker-skinned woman slowly ran a hand through her long hair, brushing the deep green locks over her shoulder and out of her face, sighing as she slowly regained her breath. Her mind wandered a little as the Guardian of the Gates wondered why Callisto had just abruptly disappeared in the chaos, and her brow knit together, not understanding it still.

Waving goodbye to the other three Senshi, the woman headed back to her car, knocking on the glass window of the driver's seat. After a pause, the door was unlocked by a small, pale hand, and Setsuna popped the door open to sit inside, slumping in her seat with an exhausted sigh. She was spent — for a moment, she just needed to enjoy the air conditioning after the long, difficult battle with the vine monsters. "I'm sorry for taking so long," she apologized halfheartedly to the two small passengers in the back seat. "There was something important and very urgent to take care of." She reached up with a hand and adjusted the rearview mirror to see the two five-year-old girls.

"Setsu-chan, Setsu-chan!" the girl on the right, a blue-eyed blonde, chanted, her hair styled into buns and trailing pigtails. Her wide blue eyes stared earnestly over at the rearview mirror, looking at Setsuna's face while she swung her legs around on the back seat. "Are you alright?" she questioned innocently, blinking and scooting over to the very edge of the seat so she could lean closer to the mirror and get a better look at the Senshi of Pluto's face.

The garnet-eyed woman chuckled weakly. "I'm fine, Usa-chan," she said softly, smiling at the perky blonde child through her reflection in the mirror. "I'm just a little tired right now, so can you two give me a few minutes to rest myself before we continue driving?" Setsuna exhaled slowly, sinking into the leather seat and trying to calm her mind down from the frantic thoughts that had just been running through it during the battle.

"Ow! … huh, Taru-chan? … eh? Setsu-chan, you're hurt!" the small blonde exclaimed.

Hurt? Setsuna slowly raised a hand up to try and gauge where she had been injured, and her fingers grazed over something warm and sticky when she touched the side of her neck, finally feeling the blood slowly ooze onto her long fingers. The Senshi pulled away, staring. "So I am," she said, not even having noticed the cut until now. She had been too distracted to notice such a trivial thing, the woman realized.

"Can we help?" the blonde girl inquired earnestly as she reached over to grab the hand on the girl of the left, a frail-looking girl with short black hair and purple eyes. "Taru-chan says she really wants to help you!"

The black-haired girl nodded, making several motions with her hands that the woman recognized as sign language.  _Can we help you, Setsuna-chan?_  she signed to the woman, looking at the rearview mirror into the woman's garnet eyes. She smiled innocently and clasped her small pale hands in front of her.

Setsuna hesitated, but eventually, the Senshi of Time and Space relented and lowered the back of her seat so she could lie down. "Alright, you two," she consented, "but please be careful. The last time you tried to use magic, you almost hurt yourselves." The woman lifted her dark green hair away from her neck and let the two small girls cover the wound with their hands. As a warm glow of white and purple radiated from their hands, the woman closed her garnet eyes.

_We're counting on you to help us, Setsuna-chan!_

_Our princess is right. Our mission has to be completed._

Deep red eyes snapped open just as two hands were removed, and the Guardian of the Gates raised a hand to feel the smooth skin of her neck. "Usa-chan, Taru-chan, thank you."

_Usagi, Hotaru… I won't fail you._


	40. Promises

The purr of a car engine could be heard outside as Cosmos walked out from her room, scraping her long silver hair back from her face, tying it back into a high ponytail. "Setsuna is here!" she called out to Haruka and Michiru in the other bedroom, where they were patching up the last of their own injuries. "I'll just go and get her first, okay everyone?" Hearing calls of affirmation from the two older Senshi, she ran over to the door and slipped out to see the blue car pull up outside. Running over to the car, she saw the dark green-haired woman in the front seat and the Senshi of Harmony smiled.

"Cosmos," the woman greeted as she turned off her car engine and opened the door. Stepping outside, the Senshi of Pluto left the door open and looked around, her garnet eyes searching for something… or rather, someone. "Where are Haruka and Michiru?" she questioned the silver-haired soldier, peering at the house in hopes of seeing either of the two Sailor Senshi coming outside. She seemed somewhat tense, her posture and body language feeling the slightest bit forced, like she was uncomfortable where she was standing right now. Behind her garnet gaze was a sort of seriousness that was well hidden, but not well enough.

The girl made just one single gesture with her hands towards the door of the house, indicating that the two women were inside the building. "Tending to remaining injuries I couldn't heal myself," she said in response, nodding towards the door. "I think they're still inside if you want to talk to them." Was it just her imagination, or did she see something light in the dark leather seats of the car? Her brow briefly furrowed together as blue eyes narrowed in suspicion, but Cosmos once more chose not to say anything about it, and instead, she flashed an unsuspecting smile at the woman.

Setsuna just smiled a little at the girl, a tired smile, betrayed by the weariness in her eyes and the faint upturn of the corners of her lips. "Thanks, Cosmos," she said with a heavy sigh. "I'll just go and talk to them for a few minutes. Are you coming inside?" The woman had made her way towards the door while speaking, and was now opening the door as she spoke, partially turned around so that her garnet eyes could meet the pale blue irises of the Senshi of Harmony.

Cosmos shook her head. "I'll just stay outside for a while," she said. "I think I've been inside for too long, anyway, so some sair should do me good." There was a pull on her heart, a tug on her core, like… like something yearning to meet… like a metal piece attracted to a magnet. A puzzle piece fitting into another. A half becoming whole. Once Setsuna was out of the girl's line of sight, she walked over to the back door and opened it, the feeling inside her growing stronger and stronger. She knew who was there already — the people that had given their life for her very existence. "Usagi-chan, Hotaru-chan," she said softly, a smile creeping onto her features as she looked at the two young children, prompting her to crouch a little so they could look at each other eye to eye.

The small blonde, Usagi, beamed at her, reaching out to take one of her hands in a small one. "Cosmos-chan," she greeted brightly, her blue eyes sparkling with glee. "It's been awhile… how have you been?" She let go of the Senshi and opened her arms wide as she pulled the silver-haired girl into a tight, friendly hug, greeting her just like she was an old friend… which, indeed, the Senshi of Harmony was, in a manner of speaking. "I've missed you."

Hotaru, the raven-haired girl beside her, made a few hand motions to the older girl, a warm smile on her face as she leaned in to hug her as well.

"She says that she missed you too," Usagi translated, prompting the silver-haired girl to nod in understanding.

Cosmos reached out, ruffling the short black hair of the reborn soldier of Saturn, smiling. "I missed you too, Hotaru-chan," she said with a soft laugh. Her expression darkened a little as she looked at the girls, and a brief frown crossed her lips. "But the two of you are back… and not for a good reason, is it?" The question was rhetorical, but she was silently asking that the duo disprove her own worries. Unfortunately, it seemed as if she wouldn't have such luck, as the two girls nodded grimly. "I see… alright, I understand." A small hand was placed on top of hers, and she looked up to see Hotaru's wide purple eyes staring into hers.

"Do you?" the girl asked quietly, her voice soft and breathy, just like it had been before her first sacrifice. "Cosmos… they are advancing. They seek the source of your existence, and they will not stop until they have it in their hands. They work under the source of all darkness in our world, and they are hunting you."

Cosmos pursed her lips grimly. "I know," she said softly, placing another hand on top of Hotaru's. "They're after me, aren't they? The Cosmos Crystal… I can feel Chaos' power radiating from every single one of its hosts and the avatars they summon. They're still holding Chibiusa hostage, and as long as they do that, I can't stand by and watch… I have to help her."

Usagi looked up at the older girl and nodded solemnly. "Cosmos, please, you have to save her. She's just a kid right now — I'm sure she's scared and so alone right now… I don't want her to be in this situation, Cosmos. You have to find a way to help her. She's been in this situation before, with Wiseman, and the last time, she nearly killed someone. We can't let it happen again!"

"I won't let it, Usagi," the silver-haired Senshi assured softly. "I won't let her be hurt, I promise you."

"I trust you," the blonde said quietly. "I know you can do it, Cosmos, but be careful, alright?"

The Sailor Senshi nodded, straightening as she extended both her hands to help the two girls out of the car. "I will, now let's head inside, okay?"

Hotaru and Usagi looked at each other, getting out of the car, and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

A series of colourful showers painted the park in shades of orange, green and blue as the three Eternal Senshi released their transformations, panting and struggling to regain their breath. Cuts oozed blood down their arms and legs, stark bruises were beginning to form against their skin, and the trio of Senshi were so tired that they'd be sore the next morning from all the intense fighting and moving around they had been forced to do during the fight.

Minako wiped her brow free of the perspiration that had collected there with the back of her hand, smearing her makeup in the process as well as irritating a cut just above her left brow that she hadn't noticed until then with the salt content of her sweat. "Ow!" she yelped, reaching a hand up to tenderly nurse the injury. She huffed, pouting when she saw the blood. "Oh, that's going to leave behind a nasty-looking scar," she muttered, scrunching her face together and wrinkling her nose. "And just when I got rid of that bruise too."

Heels could be heard clacking on gravel and heavy footsteps following behind them, prompting the blonde Senshi of love to turn around, spotting the raven-haired Shinto priestess and the masked Prince of Earth running up to the trio of Senshi, looking a little worse for wear but overall not too beat up. They both had areas on their clothing that were looking a little ashy, but aside from the soot that was bound to get everywhere, they were in good shape.

"Rei-chan, Mamoru-kun!" Makoto called over as Ami placed her spectacles delicately on the bridge of her nose and proceeded to give the brunette a thorough checkup of her injuries. "You made it; awesome!" she cheered, running her free hand through her messy brunette curls. She beamed brightly at the duo, wincing and briefly breaking eye contact with the duo to look at Ami, requesting that the blue-haired genius lighten up the pressure on her arm. "How did it turn out?" she asked as her emerald green eyes returned to the two.

Super Sailor Mars wiped the ash from her face as she returned to Hino Rei in a red shower of light, her clothes pristine. "The fox is gone," she said, relief tinging her tone. "Finally too. It took us a while, but thankfully, no one got hurt." The black-haired girl shook her head. "We got a bit singed, but we're alright," she added. "There's no need to worry."

Ami looked at them and adjusted her glasses, scrutinizing them with a sharp glance. "If you insist," the Senshi of Mercury said, turning her gaze back to Makoto. "But I'll have to check on the two of you after I finish Mako-chan and Minako-chan, alright?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued on with her work, inspecting the brunette's injuries for anything too severe for her to handle. "I knew I should have brought along my first-aid kit, she expressed, sounding vaguely annoyed as she finished her inspection of the Soldier of Jupiter. "Minako-chan, you're next."

The red bow-wearing Senshi of Venus nodded as she walked over to the blue-haired girl, her blue eyes darting over to the violet-eyed priestess. Minako might have seemed as if she was a ditz sometimes, but she was often far more intelligent than anyone would assume based on her blonde locks. She could see the traces of fatigue in the Senshi of Mars' face, from the way her eyes were looking glazed, to the slight change of posture from her normally graceful form. It couldn't have been any more obvious to her that her friend was dead tired.

The leader of the four Guardian Senshi waited patiently until Ami was done, and then insisted tactfully that she examine Mamoru's wounds first, particularly as the monster they had faced in particular was a fire creature that would have hurt him far more than it would have Rei. With that said and done, she reached over to pull her dark-haired friend aside and pinned her with a stern-looking blue gaze. "You look tired," she said softly. "What's going on, Rei-chan? You normally don't make it so obvious that you need a good rest."

Rei grimaced at the direct statement, and glared halfheartedly at her leader, shaking her head slowly. "I'm just not getting enough sleep," she brushed off. "Chores and homework are keeping me awake." She avoided eye contact, rubbing at her upper arm while she spoke to Minako, her fingers tapping her upper arm impatiently. Every single sign was one of a liar — she wasn't telling the blonde the truth about her situation.

"You're lying, Rei-chan," the blonde reprimanded lightly. Her eyes and voice softened a little. "Hey, you can always talk to me about what's going on, you know. No matter what it is, I'm here as your friend to listen, not your teammate, not your leader. I know the feeling of having no one to talk it out to, and it's not pleasant, and I don't want you to be going through that, alright?"

The black-haired woman paused, then looked at her leader. "Right," she said softly. "Look, Minako-chan, recently, my meditations with the Sacred Fire have not been pleasant. I've been getting bad omens everywhere lately, and just now, in that fight earlier, I got a vision of my past. Those people we're fighting… they have more than just a connection with us. I'm getting the feeling that they  _want_  something. I don't know what it is — revenge,  _maybe_ , but I don't know. We need to be careful."

 _Tell me something I don't know, Rei-chan,_  the blonde thought with a sad look in her eyes. She didn't know what it was exactly, but the emotions she got rolling off every single one of the people they had been fighting with were ones of sorrow, anger, despair, and most of all, regret. She didn't know where those emotions came from, but she knew that it couldn't have been pretty. She gently placed a hand on the priestess' shoulder. "I know," she said quietly, grimly. "We're… we're going to try our best, alright? And we need to save Chibusa too. Let's talk to the others when we have the chance."

Violet eyes were glazed over as the Senshi of Mars spoke again. "Time is ticking down. They're hunting her, and we're in the way. She has to be saved first. She has to be kept safe."

Who was that vague ' _she_ '?

Minako was about to ask, but Ami called out to them, looking expectantly at Rei. "Tell me more later," she told the priestess as the Soldier of Fire walked off.

Rei just nodded grimly.

The blonde watched her friend walk over to the Senshi of Mercury as a sense of panic overtook her.  _Time is ticking down._  They had to find Chibiusa.


	41. Friend

Michiru was sitting beside Haruka on the sofa in their living room, Setsuna settled on the armchair opposite them. All three of the Sailor Senshi looked grim, and for a while, none of them spoke a word, a tension hanging over the room so thickly that one would have been able to cut through it with a butter-knife of all things. The trio of Senshi seemed to not have anything to speak to each other with, despite all of them knowing full well what needed to be discussed. The silence that filled the room seemed oddly deafening, and the aquamarine-haired Senshi simply couldn't pin down why.

After the silence lingered for a little too long, the sandy blonde racer coughed and cleared her throat very conspicuously, looking around to both her partner and the darker-skinned Guardian of the Gates. "About the attack that happened earlier today," the Senshi of Uranus said briskly, broaching with the topic with as little tact as Michiru thought could have been possible for her. The racer folded her arms over her chest and leaned back in the sofa, a rather grim look reflected in her dark eyes. "She ran away before she could physically attack us. She left that to her monsters. What I don't get is, just, well, why? Doesn't she have a grudge against the Solar System Senshi?"

Setsuna pursed her lips together and slowly, the Soldier of Time and Space shook her head. "No, not quite. Her grudge is against Princess Jupiter," the woman corrected calmly, her garnet eyes not showing much emotion. "Each grudge these people hold is one that is close to their hearts — it is far more personal than one held against everyone. Imagine someone hurting another of the Sailor Senshi, and then the same person harming Michiru," she said blithely. "That anger, that frustration you would feel is precisely what they feel. They want to exact their own vengeance upon those who they think are responsible for their misery."

The Senshi of Neptune just grimaced at the comparison. "Yes, thank you, Setsuna, for that… description and comparison," she said carefully, shaking her head slightly. "But I suppose that solves our problem, doesn't it? Callisto is only after Makoto-san, which means that everything else she does is more than likely just a distraction to stop us from helping her if she's in danger." The graceful violinist sat a little straighter, her mind temporarily wandering away to her own enemy, wondering what he wanted against her, or if he actually wanted anything from her at all. Trying her hardest to not make it obvious to the other two Senshi, she inhaled deeply and fisted one hand.

Now wasn't the time.

"Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka." A light series of knocks on the wooden door accompanied Cosmos' light and gentle voice. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" The silver-haired girl opened the door and peered into the living room, her silver ponytail falling over her shoulder and brushing against the floor of the room. There was something in the light blue eyes that the violinist could not place a finger on just yet, but no matter how hard she tried to pinpoint the somewhat aloof expression, she could not explain it to any extent that she would have liked.

Haruka shook her head, running a hand through her short sandy hair, exhaling roughly in mild frustration. "No, no, just… come in." She uttered a soft curse under her breath, closing her dark eyes. "Uh, sorry. I guess I'm being snappy right now. I don't mean to come across like that, honestly." The soldier of the sky chuckled weakly and shook her head. "I'm pretty on edge right now, I guess. It's just that with all those attacks and our princess being gone… I'm just tense, that's what I'm trying to say." She exhaled sharply, shaking her head at herself. "Look at me, I'm rambling.

The Soldier of Harmony just turned to the trio and smiled softly, looking away as she closed the door briefly. After a few moments, the door was fully opened and the girl stepped inside, with a young girl holding each of her hands. "Usagi-chan, Hotaru-chan, say hello to your friends," she said softly to the blonde and raven-haired children. "Michiru, Haruka, Princess Serenity and Sailor Saturn have returned." Leading the two girls closer to the two Senshi, the silver-haired girl turned to speak with Setsuna, her expression dead serious. Only short bits from the conversation could be overheard, but the grim expressions made it clear that it couldn't be any good.

"Usagi?" Haruka asked in disbelief, reaching out to the small blonde. "Hotaru? I… how? Didn't you two surrender your life for Cosmos? How are you back?" Her hands gently settled on both Usagi and Hotaru's heads, carefully ruffling their hair before she suddenly swept both five-year-olds into a tight, relieved hug, her eyes shut as a sigh of relief left her. "But still, I glad you two are back… I missed you." The tough racer's voice wavered a little, and a small smile appeared on her lips as she pulled back. "Guess it doesn't matter how this happened now, just why, huh?"

The small blonde looked dead serious, despite the vague smile that had just been on her expression moments ago. Usagi looked at the two of them, her blue eyes oddly serious, especially for such a young child. "Hotaru and I surrendered our Sailor Crystals in exchange for Cosmos becoming her own person," she explained. "Our Sailor Crystals were returned the Galaxy Cauldron, the source of all life, but because our collective mission was left incomplete, we were required to return to complete it. Because it was from both of us that Cosmos first gained her individual consciousness, we were the ones that were most locked to this world. After our mission is completed, we will return to the Cauldron again."

The aquamarine-haired violinist looked at the silent brunette beside Usagi, and she slowly reached out to take Hotaru's small hands in her own. "So that means that you're only temporarily back… right?" she asked cautiously to her princess, looking away from the unspeaking soldier of death. "After all this, you'll be dead again, is that correct?" Michiru wasn't sure that she wanted to see that. Hotaru's first sacrifice had hurt enough with the loss of the young girl that she had regarded as part of her own family. Usagi's near death had almost been worse. Was she just expected to accept this as reality now?

A hand was settled on her shoulder, and the Senshi of Neptune gasped, finding herself staring into Hotaru's wide violet eyes, calm like undisturbed water. "It's alright, Michiru-san," she said softly. "Everything will be alright. I have accepted this fate we already have, and sooner or later, we will be reborn. Though this does not seem as the best thing to happen currently, it is something that we have long accepted. For us to finally be at peace, and to finally be reborn, we must have our mission completed."

Usagi smiled sadly at her. "Michi-chan," she said softly. "Taru-chan is right, you know. We're running on limited time, and they're all suffering so much too. I don't want them to be hurt for much longer. I want them to be freed from that suffering, can you understand that?"

Michiru sighed. "I guess I already do know."  _I just don't want to have to lose you all again._  With a sadness in her eyes, she looked over Hotaru's shoulder and caught Cosmos' gaze, one that said the silver-haired girl held more secrets that she was willing to speak of. 

* * *

She was dreaming again, wasn't she?

Ami had always been a lucid dreamer to any sort of effect, mainly due to the nature of her dreams being rather simplistic and analytical in comparison to other dreams she had been told of, as well as most of her dreams coming in the form of memories of her past, both as Mizuno Ami and Princess Mercury. The dream she had that night was no different, featuring simply her walking down a painstakingly-detailed hallway of moonstone and white marble as the calm and collected Princess Mercury.

Her sleek, floor-length blue dress gently brushed the clean marble of the floor as low, practical blue heels clicked repeatedly on the ground. Her head was held high, proud, but also not arrogant, as befitting of her royal blood and status as a Sailor Senshi, personal guardian to the Princess Serenity of the Lunar kingdoms. Hearing a voice call her name, Princess Mercury elegantly slowed down to a stop and turned around to see who it was, promptly dipping into a graceful curtsey when she saw the blonde princess hastening up to her. "Princess," she greeted, gradually rising from the customary greeting.

A pair of dainty hands were extended to her, one of them holding out a pair of thin, wire-rimmed glasses. "Mizuno Ami, please, no need for these formalities," Princess Serenity said gently, placing the spectacles on the bridge of her nose and settling two hands on the girl's shoulders. "I know you are there, watching. May we, as you of your time would perhaps put it, have a 'chat'? As simply friends, and nothing more. I may not be your friend Usagi, but I do hope that it does not result in an inability to speak with me as a friend."

Ami snapped up, eyes wide as she automatically adjusted the slightly crooked glasses that were perched on her nose. Her long dress was replaced by her winter school uniform, and that was well and needed as a result of the cold chill that permeated the long corridor down the glowing white palace. "Princess Serenity," she started slowly, albeit rather cautiously, not wanting to offend the golden princess, "what do you want to talk to me about?"

The golden-haired girl waved a hand in the air rather dismissively as she picked up the ends of her long and trailing white gown, making her way towards one end of the corridor. "None of that nonsense now, Ami," she said graciously. "We are simply friends now, no formalities required. Please, speak with me as if I am just another of your schoolmates if it would make you more comfortable." Her movements were slow as if she was waiting for the blue-haired genius to catch up to her.

After a momentary pause, the Senshi of Mercury hastened after her to try and catch up. "Of course… Serenity," she finally replied, pausing a little as she tried to get over the somewhat awkward feeling of calling the princess by name. Not even in her modern time had she ever referred to the princess by name, as far as she could remember, and yet, she had always only referred to Usagi by name, with only several exceptions of calling her by her last name when they had first met. Pressing her lips together, the girl finally reached Serenity. "I don't remember much of the past," she said, "barring a few select memories. Do the others?"

The princess shook her head a little as they approached a set of double doors. "Only Pluto does, and she remembers everything," the blue-eyed princess said. "Of course, her role of the Guardian of the Gates may have a role to play in that, and her abilities over time and space itself is certainly something that we must also take into consideration." She waved a hand at the intricately carved white doors, making them open outwards for the two. "Do you remember this garden?"

Beyond the doors laid a grand, sprawling garden, green vines and ivy hanging over Roman columns, surrounding a white pavilion in the centre of it all. White flowers dotted bushes, with occasional splashes of colour coming from blue, red, orange and pink flowers. A decently-sized pond rested in the corner, water lilies floating on the surface while white and golden fish swam below the water's surface.

Ami's brow furrowed a little. "I… recall this." Scenes of the four Guardian Senshi flashed before her eyes, of them sitting around a marble table near the pond, enjoying cups of tea while they spoke merrily to each other. Some of the brief flashes of memories showed the four were sometimes joined by the golden princess, and despite the four of them only supposed to be her guardians and guards, the memories showed that they were indeed good friends. "We were such good friends," she said softly. "Back then, and even now… Usagi-chan was always the one bringing everyone together."

Serenity just smiled at her and led her towards the open air pavilion, seating her down at one of the bench-like marble seats. "Yes… indeed she is. She is a good friend to have. Ami, tell me, if you had a second chance, what would you do?"

The soldier of water pressed her lips together. "I'd make sure she was safe, and that she'd never come to harm again," she replied softly. "Anything for my friend."

The princess' blue eyes were soft and gentle as she reached over and clasped Ami's hands. "Then you will cherish this next chance you have," she said, a knowing smile on her face. "Now… shall we sit here and reminisce more, my friend?"

Ami just looked at the princess for a while, taking in the difference between the graceful princess and her friend, and after a pause, she nodded. "I'm not about to wake up for a while," she said softly, clasping Serenity's hand back. "And it has to be lonely without your friends, certainly?"

"It certainly is… my friend, but I am never alone." Serenity looked out at the dark starry sky beyond the palace. "Indeed… I will always have my friends with me, just as your friend Usagi will."


	42. Taboo

Rei slowed down in her actions of sweeping the courtyard of the Hikawa Shrine as she heard a car pull up just outside, her grip loosening a little on the broom as she looked through the wooden entrance to see who it was. Her violet eyes landed on a deep blue sedan that was parking itself outside the Shrine, and a closer examination let her see that the driver was a familiar looking sandy blonde — Haruka. Setting her broom against a wall, the Shinto priestess made her way towards the entrance to greet the four Sailor Senshi.

As the Senshi of Mars stopped at the entrance to the Hikawa Shrine, her brow began to furrow together in confusion at the people she could see walking towards the building. Leading the group was Cosmos, her long silver ponytail flowing behind her as she walked. Just beside her was Setsuna, the Senshi of Pluto's expression serious and stoic, as usual. But behind them was where the real surprise was. Haruka and Michiru walked oddly far apart, but as Cosmos and Setsuna veered off to the side just a little, the two small girls behind them were revealed, one a blonde with a familiar buns and pigtails hairstyle, and the other a pale brunette with short, dark hair.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the two, and Rei instantly found it difficult to voice out anything at all, even when Cosmos and Setsuna reached the entrance. Coughing a little to clear her throat, she forced herself to turn her attention toward the silver-haired soldier of Harmony as the other girl began to speak. "Cosmos-san," she started slowly, "who is—"

"Rei-chan!" a high-pitched voice squealed at a surprisingly loud volume. A blur of spun gold and pink barrelled into the priestess, narrowly avoiding knocking the black-haired soldier down onto the dirt floor. The small blonde wearing her hair in Usagi's distinctively familiar hairstyle had just rushed at the Senshi of Mars and was hugging her — well, her legs — as tightly as the girl's small arms would allow her to. She buried her small face into the bright red robes that Rei wore almost gleefully before looking up at the girl with big, innocent blue eyes that resembled Usagi so much…

The violet-eyed girl swallowed and looked over at Cosmos while her hands unconsciously placed themselves on the small girl's shoulders. "I… Cosmos-san, what is going on?!" she finally cried in confusion. "Who is this girl? Why does she… why does she look so much like Usagi?" Towards the end, her voice faltered and cracked a little, uncertainty and fear filling her voice. "Why does she look so much like her?" the priestess repeated softly. The big blue eyes that stared back at her forced her to suppress a shiver.

A slender hand was rested on her shoulder as Cosmos met Rei's eyes, her calm blue irises, several shades lighter than the bright blue of Usagi's eyes, looking deep into the priestess' soul... Or at least, it seemed like it. "Because that is who she is, Rei-chan," the soldier of harmony explained, voice surprisingly calm and level, a maturity that Rei had initially thought was not possible for the girl that had been formed from a merging of two personalities present and natural. "She — that girl —  _is_  Tsukino Usagi… or, at least, what is left of her. The same with Tomoe Hotaru. They are the two Senshi of the past, but at the same time, they are different. They were reborn, not just to ensure that their Star Seeds live on, but to also ensure that their mission is complete."

"Mission?" A dark brow was arched as the priestess stared at the shorter of the two. She shook her head. "What kind of mission? Aren't they just like the rest of us, or, Hotaru-san, at least? We're to protect the Silver Crystal and the heir to the Moon with all our power… isn't it?" Her brow furrowed together as the Senshi of Mars tried to make sense of it. "What special mission do they have that we don't?"

The silver-haired girl shook her head, a hint of amusement twitching her lips up. "It's everyone's mission," she said seriously. "Those people that serve under Chaos, it is our duty to release them from those bonds and free their souls, so we may set them to peace." Slender hands clasped in front of her heart, and the Senshi closed her eyes. "I am the soldier of the entire cosmos, the crystal that I hold contains a power equal to the darkness that powers Chaos itself. My duty is to fight against the darkness that taints people's hearts, and to show them that nothing is as bad as it seems, that everything can have a happy end!" She opened her eyes, the blue irises brimming with determination.

The Shinto priestess just looked at her for a moment, and Rei just nodded, not knowing what to say to the Senshi. "Alright," she said, nodding. "I've called the others for a meeting — they should be here at any moment. We'd better go inside and start the meeting." Something was at the edge of her mind, something she couldn't quite place… and then she remembered as it hit her. Her violet eyes wide, the girl reached out and took hold of the silver-haired Senshi's wrist before she could enter the building. "Cosmos-san, what about Chibiusa?" Desperation had crept into her tone as the Senshi tried to get any information on the slim chance that the other knew anything about the child's situation.

Cosmos was reluctant to answer. Her blue eyes were slightly downcast and she had pursed her lips together. A tense silence fell over the two of them, as the two, left in the courtyard while the others had headed inside, stared at each other. Finally, she answered, and the optimism that had been in her voice only moments before bled away. "I don't know," she confessed. "I could feel something, her crystal, before, but now, nothing. I… I'm scared to say this, but it might already be too late for us to save her. They may have already taken advantage of her own inner darkness to corrupt her, and Chaos may already have her in its grip. But…" she swallowed, "that's why we're still fighting! That's why we have to keep on fighting, to get everyone back!"

Rei felt the silver-haired Senshi grip her hands, giving them a firm squeeze of comfort, and she saw the reassuring smile that curved the girl's lips. With one last gentle squeeze of her hands, the soldier of fire watched Cosmos walk off into the building, apologizing for being late. She stared silently as she went to pick up her broom again, and when she did, her knuckles were white from the force she was using.

Why? Why was she so weak as to not be able to help?

She was so behind… she had to catch up with her friends, so she could protect the last chance she had of protecting her princess.  _Usagi-chan, I won't fail you again!_

She could swear she heard her friend's voice in her ear, giggling as the blonde reassured her,  _You'll do just fine, Rei-chan! Don't give up!_

* * *

"… seems to have a habit of letting his creations do all the work instead, so…"

Setsuna could barely focus on Cosmos' words as the woman sat cross-legged at the low table, her garnet eyes distant and unfocused. All of the Senshi were seated on the floor around the table, with the exception of Rei, who was kneeling down in her seat in a proper manner, and the two children Usagi and Hotaru, who were seated on the edge of the table in order to reach the others' eyes properly. She could remember the first, shocked reactions of the other Senshi, though Ami had turned out to not be very surprised by it at all.

The Guardian of the Gates wondered why.

A foreboding feeling had been lingering around in her thoughts for the better half of the say, and she still couldn't shake the feeling. It was like an omen of something far worse, though the Senshi of Pluto would admit that she didn't know for sure. Neither of the two soldiers in the Solar System Senshi who had explicit psychic attunement had said anything, making her cast a little doubt onto her own feelings, yet something was warning her against ignoring it, that it would be too important to end up neglecting.

A loud crash suddenly broke through the tense atmosphere of the meeting and Setsuna was the first to shoot onto her feet, her transformation wand in her hand near instantly. Out of the corner of her eyes, the others got up too, and the closest of the Senshi to her, Makoto, reached out a hand to gently brace on her shoulder. As the woman looked at the green eyes of the taller brunette, she found herself being asked if she was alright, and through a slightly forced smile, denied that anything was wrong as Haruka made her way outside to look for the source of the noise, Michiru at her side.

"Are you sure about that, Setsuna?" Cosmos asked, the silver-haired girl placing both hands flat on the low table and leaning over to speak more closely to the woman, being all the way around the table on the other end. "You've been spacing out for the entire duration of the meeting, and you're usually one of the most attentive during these things." Her brow was furrowed together as the Senshi of Harmony finally made her way around to the taller woman. "Are you alright?" she asked again.

Setsuna hesitated for a moment, thinking on how to explain it properly to the silver-haired girl, but the words didn't quite seem to be able to get out right. The soldier of time was usually more eloquent than that, but her inner worries seemed to be making it harder to vocalize her feelings. "Something doesn't feel right," the garnet-eyed woman finally said grimly. "It's just tugging at the back of my mind. I feel like it's almost time."

Much to her surprise, the Senshi of Harmony just seemed to smile serenely, not giving any reaction that any other of the Sailor Senshi might have. A patient smile that not only indicated the girl somehow already anticipated this but was looking forward to it as well. "Then we should be ready for it," Cosmos said, her blue eyes twinkling in a manner that indicated she knew more than she was letting on. "Now come on, we should join the others before they get too hurt." Stepping back, she clasped her brooch and a bright white light covered her, replacing the civilian outfit she wore with the white and silver garments of her Senshi form.

Glancing around, the dark green-haired woman realized that indeed, the other Senshi had left the building, and the sounds of a battle were commencing outside in the courtyard of the Hikawa Shrine. Transforming with a call of her phrase, Super Sailor Pluto gripped the Garnet Rod in her hand as she rushed out to meet with the others, her heels clicking on first the wooden floor and then on stone steps before she reached the dirt ground. "Dead Scream!" she intoned solemnly, sending the energy attack towards the crowd of creatures that were crowding around the other transformed Senshi.

To say that it was chaotic would be an understatement.

The Solar System Senshi were standing back to back in two tight circular formations, the more offensively-oriented of them standing outside while the more defensive took the inside. All around the shrine courtyard were three differing kinds of creatures, all recognizable by sight as familiar creations of their enemies. Large vine creatures were throwing themselves at the Senshi but were held back by combinations of Jupiter's lightning and Mars' fire. The half-invisible, twisted and melted shades were attacking at the other end, but Venus' chains, Uranus' sword and Neptune's mirror were tearing through them easier than ever. Misshapen, sand-crafted beasts were crawling over to the group as well, but combinations of Mercury's ice and Cosmos' lights seemed to be holding them in place.

Sand? That could only mean…

Her white gloves hid how white her knuckles were at this point from gripping her Talisman, and the Senshi of Time and Space finally turned to look for the trio of those responsible for this mess. Her garnet eyes spotted Callisto's red hair as the woman screamed orders at her vine creatures; Neith's haughty expression as he reclined against the empty air while his shades lunged at the Senshi… and finally him.

The brunette man was seated in what seemed to be a throne of glass far from the battleground, seemingly content with allowing his beasts to attack in his stead with no direction. Behind his glasses, Charon's blue eyes lazily swept the shrine's courtyard, that is, until he saw her, too. Then, the man shot up straight in his seat, blue eyes wide as their gazes locked momentarily. He said nothing to her, and neither did she say anything to him. His hands were tightening their grip on the armrests of his glass chair, and his expression was anything but apathetic, in fact, it was the exact opposite.

Their gaze held for only a moment more, blue and red locking together. It seemed like a conversation was trying to be held, but no words were forthcoming for either party.

Instead, Pluto only gave him one last look, a pleading gaze, and then, she pulled herself away to launch a typhoon at a nearby vine monster that had decided its first target would be her. Her heart was racing in her chest, so fast she wouldn't be surprised if it burst out of her ribcage. What was that feeling she had when they locked gazes? It certainly wasn't hatred, no, not anymore, at the very least, but it was far from the intense adoration and love they had shared back in the Silver Millennium.  _Charon,_  she thought mournfully,  _why are you still doing this? Pull away from Chaos while you still can._

But could he even pull away from serving the dark force voluntarily?

Pluto continued to fight along with the other Sailor Senshi in a magnificent light show display, casting various different lights over the courtyard as they called out their attacks and destroyed each monster sent at them with various degrees of cooperation, the four Guardian Senshi working together smoother as were the Outer Solar System Senshi. The Senshi were fighting the creatures that battered them well, but it didn't seem to be thinning the numbers either. Vines regrew as soon as they were broken and charred, shades melted and reformed, and sand just fell apart and recollected together.

"This isn't going anywhere!" Uranus roared out, slicing through the air with her sword furiously as she sent arcs of sharp, cutting wind towards the monsters that lunged at her side of the circle. "Damn it! Not even a scratch!" she hissed. "The sword can't have gone dull already, can it?" The woman stifled a grunt as she was lightly elbowed in the side by her partner for the joke in the middle of a serious fight, adjusting the grip she had on the hilt of the Space Sword Talisman and using it to hack away at another shade.

Venus sent a blast of bright orange energy at an incoming plant creature, tearing through it right through the centre. "Let's try something else!" she shouted out. "Let's do it together, all in sync!" Not even sparing a moment to straighten her crooked red bow, the Senshi of Love and Beauty grabbed the heart-linked chain around her waist, pulling the metal chain taut as she regained her breath from her last series of attacks. "When everyone's ready!" she shouted out, the Venus Love-Me Chain sparking with orange light. "We attack on three! One!"

Jupiter crossed her arms in front of her chest, fingers drawn towards her palms with her index, pinky, and thumb extended outwards, and electricity was sparking from her fingertips, dancing up and down her gloved arms. "I'm ready," the curly-haired brunette confirmed loudly, her emerald eyes narrowing in determination. "Let's do this!" she boisterously yelled.

Mars nodded, fire sparking behind her eyes as she held up her hands in front of her, a slip of paper inscribed with symbols and protective inscriptions pressed in between her index and middle fingers. The priestess was standing her ground firmly despite not being on the same level as her friends. "I'm not backing down," she vowed. "This is for Usagi!"

Mercury lowered her visor down, her eyes narrowing behind the transparent blue material, and she nodded in sync with her friends. "I agree," the normally quiet girl affirmed. "We will not back down, not now, not ever." Her small computer was out, already analyzing their enemies with a precision that only a machine could accomplish. "We're ready."

Uranus and Neptune were standing side-by-side, each wielding their respective Talisman in their gloved hands. The two weapons were gleaming as they caught the light of the sun's rays, the blade glinting dangerously while the mirror reflected the light, looking ever so innocent. It reflected in their owner's expressions — Uranus had a confident grin on her face that stated she was ready to fight, while Neptune's patient smile indicated just that she was prepared.

Cosmos, however, was looking directly in Pluto's direction, her blue eyes locked onto the Senshi of Time, a knowing look in the blue irises as she brandished her staff. A gossamer-thin barrier of light surrounded everything and everyone, the tip of her staff sparkling as she smiled faintly at the Guardian of the Gates of Space and Time. The silver-haired girl turned her attention away from the other soldier, but as soon as she did, her eyes widened, and her mouth opened as if she was about to say something, but no words could be heard.

The garnet-eyed soldier followed her gaze, and even as the other Senshi launched their attacks as the monsters, she caught sight of the small blonde and brunette children running up behind the cross-dressing Neith. The darker-skinned woman turned pale at the sight, and she gripped her Garnet Orb, trying not to say anything in case someone caught sight of them and noticed the two children.  _Usagi, Hotaru, no!_

"Hey!" Usagi suddenly shouted, and the small girl, with help from the equally petite Hotaru, jumped at the man, trying to grab him and tackle him down. However, her small size and light weight, it didn't do much except alert the man to the blonde projectile tackling him. The girl yelped, thrashing about as she was caught by the back of her pink and white frock, and her small hands gripped at the man's hand to try and make him let her down.

Hotaru was similarly picked up and held out, and Neith just smiled as he dangled the two of them in front of him. "Callisto," he purred, "look at what we have here! What about… taking care of them?" he suggested with a coy grin. "There's two of these little brats to kill off, after all."

The redhead just tilted her head a little as her vine monsters continued to batter at the Senshi, all of whom were now partially distracted with the sight of the two children. "Who are these two?" she asked dismissively. "Oh, never mind. Let's just dispose of these two kids before they get out and alert anyone to what we're doing." She raised a hand, and several spiky vines broke out from the dirt ground, much to Pluto's horror. "Hold them still." She threw her arm out and the sharp vines started shooting towards the two children.

 _"Usagi! Hotaru!"_  Pluto screamed, and despite knowing the consequences, she raised her Garnet Rod. Everyone else was occupied, even Cosmos, with their own enemies, but perhaps it would give them enough time to save the others. Taking a deep breath, she steeled herself for death, and screamed out,  _"Time Stop!"_


	43. Daughter of Hades and Chronos

_"Time Stop!"_

The Garnet Orb sparked with various colours as time slowed down to a stop around the Senshi of Pluto, and instantly, the strain of keeping time at a standstill began to catch up on the dark green-haired woman. She might not have ever shown it, but breaking any of the three Taboos did not just mean certain death for her, but it meant bearing the agonizing aftermath. A tightening in her chest made it hard to breathe, pressure surrounding her as she struggled to inhale the frozen air. The skin exposed by the short skirt and the tight bodice felt the sudden dip in temperature, and if one concentrated, crystals of ice could be seen forming over the dark skin.

Usagi and Hotaru's screams died down a few moments later when their anticipated blow did not land, and the two children, seemingly oblivious and unaffected by the same symptoms that Pluto was going through. The small blonde struggled a little, and putting all her strength into a forceful yank, she managed to pull herself free, and promptly tumbled to the ground, though mostly unhurt. Panting from either the fright or the exertion, the golden girl turned around to see the Senshi of Time and Space holding up her staff, and the world itself halted entirely.

"Setsuna!" Hotaru shouted out as the small brunette pulled herself free, stumbling onto the ground and hurrying over towards the Guardian. "You…" Wide purple eyes turned from the Garnet Orb, glowing a veritable rainbow of colours, glancing over at the Senshi with a combination of horror and shock at the usage of one of the three taboo abilities. The girl stumbled a little until Usagi pulled her to her feet, placing an arm around the equally petite girl and helping her keep her feet on the ground. Both girls just stared up at Pluto now, concern written all over their faces.

The use of Hotaru's voice over her hand signs startled the dark green-haired Senshi somewhat, but the garnet-eyed woman kept her focus on maintaining the time stop. Struggling for breath, the Guardian of the Gates ran over what she needed to say, wanting to get it out as quick as was possible so she wouldn't waste her precious breath and lose her focus. "Run," she instructed, her voice eerily calm and level for her situation. The pain was worse than it had been a year or two back in the helicopter, for whatever reason. "Hide. Don't come out." Her gloved hands started shaking as the strain of holding time still built up, and she stopped talking at once, gritting her teeth to hold her ground. Forcing one last word out, she shouted, "Now!"

The two children paused for a moment, hesitation clear in their body language, but as soon as the woman barked out the final order, they rushed off towards the building, and darted behind the door. Usagi peeked out, mouthing something that the Senshi could not quite catch, and the girl closed the door, a guilty expression on her face.

As soon as Usagi and Hotaru vanished from sight, Pluto lowered her head, finally feeling the full force of pausing time catch up to her. The wind was forcefully knocked out of her lungs, leaving her without breath. The Senshi grimaced openly when she realized that her actions would be crippling her allies, but she had no regrets aside from that. She closed her eyes, preparing to let her hold on time lift, and a grim smile curled her lips.  _Sorry, everyone._  The dark green-haired woman inhaled sharply and began to lower her staff. A weight suddenly settled on her shoulders, and in her surprise, she released both the Garnet Rod as well as her grip on time, her eyes shooting open just in time to see the Talisman clatter onto a smooth marble floor.

A heavy-looking metal boot came into her line of view, as well as the hem of a long maroon silk gown, accompanied by the metallic clank of metal and a sharp click of heels. A black cloak lined with a deep maroon swept the floor soon after, and slowly, Pluto raised her eyes up. Black armour accented with maroon and the symbol of Pluto marked plainly across the chest plate entered her line of sight, as did a form-fitting silk dress from her early days as the Guardian of the Gates in the Silver Millennium. Her heart pounded at the implications of the two outfits, and hastily, Pluto left the Garnet Rod on the floor to stand up straight and see the two people standing in front of her, and when she did, it felt like she was holding the Time Stop again — she found it hard to breathe.

The man in the armour was tall and imposing, of a similar skin tone as herself and with dark green hair and blue eyes. His features were rough and rugged, a few scars across the sharp features of the face. A metallic crown was set carefully on his head, and in the same symbol on his chest plate burned on his forehead.

In contrast, his companion was a slender woman with black hair and the same deep garnet eyes that Pluto herself had. Her features were far softer than the man, rounded where his were angular, gentle where his were sharp. A dainty-looking silver tiara rested on the crown of her head, though her forehead was bared to a mark that Pluto recognized as one embossed on several items within the Corridor.

King Hades and Queen Chronos of the Silver Millennium stood in front of her, looking in part welcoming and strict, just as she recalled they were before their deaths.

"Mother, Father," Pluto gasped, her eyes wide as she took a cautious step back. "Is it truly you?" She hadn't seen her parents for far longer than any of the other Senshi. Her father had been the first to pass, leaving her with the post of being her kingdom's protector. Then her mother passed when she was a young adult, passing down the position of the Guardian of the Gates of Time and Space. It had been so long that it was startling to see them again. The soldier of time paled a little when she remembered the event that had just transpired moments ago — the breaking of one of her mother's three sacred rules.

Chronos gently lifted both her slender hands from Pluto's shoulders and ran a hand through the long dark green hair of her daughter. "Do not wonder, my child," the queen said softly, a surprisingly warm smile colouring her lips, a stark contrast to the stoic expressions that Pluto remembered her with. "We are here with you right now, our spirits are truly present. This is no dream, Pluto, my child." The warm look faded a little as the graceful queen furrowed her brow, taking a step back. "You must understand, Pluto, this is no time to rejoice," she warned. "This situation is indeed dire."

"Indeed, my child," Hades agreed, his expression still stern and stoic in comparison to his wife. "Never mind the fact that you have broken one of your mother's three sacred rules." Ignoring the conspicuous grimace of his only child, the king of Pluto raised up a hand covered in a metallic gauntlet, and slowly, he extended his hand, revealing a deep green crystal. "The power of time and space combined," he intoned solemnly. "The crystal of your mother's power and my own. It is time — the end will come soon enough."

The deep green crystal hovered in the air, floating towards the Senshi of Pluto. It glowed with a bright light as it approached the soldier of time, and even at the distance between the woman and the crystal of her heritage, she could feel the power nestled within the crystal. It wasn't the same crystal that powered her Star Seed — no, that was made of her own power, as was the same for the others. The crystal that was now held in her hand was a true testament of the power of time and space, the very heritage of her bloodline.

"Remember, my child, this is a one time allowance," Chronos called to her, the queen stepping back to stand beside her husband. "You will not be forgiven for the next transgression, and any breach of my rules will result in death, as it should." Though her expression was firm and unapologetic, a hint of remorse entered her voice as the former Guardian to the Gates now protected by Pluto gazed at her only daughter. "The Three Taboos are not to be broken anymore."

The Senshi nodded, a faint smile colouring her lips. She didn't normally use her powers, but sometimes, she had truly no other choice. Of course, it didn't quite matter, anyway. She would be reincarnated right afterwards as she had to guard her mother's Gates. "I promise, mother," she said, lowering her head a little as she summoned her own crystal to one hand. "The Taboos will not be broken unless I have no other choice in the matter." She knew what the queen would say next, that she wished her child would not break the three sacred rules even in these dire situations, but to her surprise, her mother said nothing about it.

Pluto paused, inhaling deeply as she looked up at her parents, her garnet eyes locking on her father's blue eyes and her mother's red ones. Struggling to voice out her sentiments, the Soldier of Time and Space pursed her lips together. "I've missed you, Mother, Father," the woman said softly. "It has been too long since I've seen you, and I miss you so." She was unlike the other Senshi, never reincarnated along with the others at the fall of the Silver Millennium, only ever standing guard at her post, and never forgetting the parents she had lost at quite the young age.

Hades' expression softened and the fully-armoured king placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, his eyes soft and as emotional as the stoic man could get. "I know, my child," he said softly in a low baritone. "I have missed you as well, for the entire length of time you have been fulfilling your duties. You have been very brave, my child, very brave indeed." The man shook his head. "You have done so much in the name of Her Majesty, my child, and I… no, we are so proud of you, Pluto," he finished.

The Senshi of Pluto leaned down to pick up the Garnet Rod once more in her gloved hands, her smile fading a little. "I am… unsure of how to proceed from here," she said slowly. "What should I do? I am facing the man I once gave my heart to, and he has somehow signed his soul away to Chaos. Mother, Father, what must I do now?" She wanted to save Charon, but she didn't know how, or if it was even possible, and at the same time, her duty ensured that she was to kill him to maintain peace. She hoped either of her parents could offer an answer, maybe her father, the lord of the dead, but as she gazed at their faces, she knew they would give no answer.

Hades just looked at her with a mysterious smile and the man shook his head in response, as did his wife hers to the questions posed to them, and he pinned the blue gaze onto the woman. "You already know what to do, Pluto," he said calmly, a mysterious look in his gaze that Pluto couldn't make head or tail of. "I await the return of the freed souls, my child. Good luck, perhaps, is the best sentiment we are allowed to offer you." A brief, sorrowful look crossed his face. "Farewell, my child. One day, we will see you again."

Pluto gripped the crystals in her hands as she gazed at her parents, and slowly, she nodded. Maybe she already did know what to do. Inhaling sharply, she turned away from her parents and intoned solemnly the words that would bring her back to the battlefield, but just before, she allowed herself a last wish to her parents. "Mother, Father, farewell. I'll miss you."

Raising her hand up to the heavens, she shouted out, "Pluto Eternal Make Up!"


	44. Reunion

_"Time Stop!"_

Cosmos heard Pluto's voice echo as she blinked, suddenly aware of the change in the scene around her. Bare hands gripped her white staff tightly as she rested it against the ground, leaning her weight against the ground. Blue eyes followed the trace of footsteps on the ground towards the shrine building, and just through the partially-opened door, she managed to catch sight of blonde and black hair before the two young girls that it belonged to left the door to hide. The Senshi sighed in mild relief — good, they needed to stay there. It was much safer inside than it was in the heat of battle.

Gasps and murmurs of surprise from the other Senshi in the courtyard drew her eyes towards the tall figure of Sailor Pluto. The Eternal Senshi was clad in a similar attire as the others, with the sole exception of herself and Mars, except her primary colours were the same black and red as had been in her uniform since the beginning. The mark of Pluto blazed in a deep green in the middle of her brow, her forehead bared without the golden tiara that had been part of her uniform for so long. The determined expression on her face said it all — the soldier of time and space wasn't putting up with whatever was happening this time.

"Pluto," Cosmos murmured softly, looking over at the dark green-haired woman as Pluto drew her staff and raised the Garnet Rod high. A small, relieved smile coloured her lips as she brandished the Cosmos Staff, light sparkling at the crystalline tips of her weapon. "Luminous Barrier!" she exclaimed out, the dome of light spreading out and falling in place around the other Senshi. Met instantly with calls of protest from the others, the girl just shook her head. "No," she said softly, her voice gentle, but equally firm. "Do not interfere. This is her personal issue to confront."

Uranus and Jupiter, both geared up for battle, seemed to want to protest, but Venus understood her meaning, and the blonde with the red bow in her hair stepped up, her white heels sinking a little into the soft soil. "We understand," she said sharply with a nod, yanking the heart-shaped chains of her Love-Me Chain taut in her gloved hands. "Let's direct our focus elsewhere!" she ordered, her blue eyes turning towards Callisto and Neith, who both seemed somewhat dazed.

Jupiter cracked her knuckles and nodded. "Alright!" she hollered, electricity jumping and sparking from her hair and skin, dancing up and down her gloved arms. "Minako-chan?" she asked, her expression entirely serious as she glanced over to the leader of the Guardian Senshi, holding the blonde's blue gaze. "What are we doing?" Despite that, her emerald gaze seemed to shift briefly over to Callisto, lingering once or twice on the redhead. Cosmos could even catch the worry in her green eyes, but as soon as Jupiter looked back at Venus, the emotion vanished, replaced with solid determination.

"Mako-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan," the Senshi of Love directed immediately, "you three deal with Callisto and her plant beasts. Haruka-san, Michiru-san, can you two work with me to defeat Neith?" The order was quickly replied to with a nod from the trio of Guardian Senshi, and Venus' request to the two others was also answered to by a similar nod. As soon as Cosmos' barrier fell around them, the group of six split up into their respective groups.

Cosmos weaved in between the monsters and dodged attacks of light flying at every conceivable direction, occasionally striking out with her own powers as well as providing barriers of light to provide cover for the other Solar System Senshi. It was similar to an intricate dance with a deadly light-show as the Senshi of Harmony delivered blasts of energy towards the monsters that attempted to take advantage of her open stance and attack. The girl gasped in surprise as one of her long pigtails was caught and yanked back, but a stream of fire from Mars forced the vine creature holding her to release the silver pigtail.

Cosmos just sighed in relief and glanced over thankfully to the Shinto priestess, who returned her gaze with a nod of acknowledgement. As the Senshi struck down another monster, this time one of Neith's invisible shades, her gaze shifted to Pluto, who was stuck in what seemed to be a staring contest with Charon, all the while the two effortlessly combated the other's efforts to bring them down. The girl could hear furious shouts of the others as they conjured up their attacks, but her attention was mostly drawn to the mutually shared looks between Pluto and her opponent, but the emotions radiating from the held gaze was surprising — no hate, no resentment, no anger, just sorrow and regret.

"Hell's Whirlwind," Pluto whispered softly, and ribbons of luminous maroon energy shot out from the tip of her Garnet Rod, slamming through monsters and into the ground. The ribbons spun around at their base, intersecting with each other until it formed a blurred cone-shape. The swirling ribbons tore through every monster in their way, and after a short moment, it vanished, leaving behind only Pluto standing there with her Garnet Rod in her gloved hands. Her garnet eyes narrowed as they locked gazes firmly with Charon's blue eyes. Her entire body language was tense, expecting a fight.

In that moment, Cosmos felt like the entire battle slowed down to a near standstill. Every single move and action played out second by second in front of her, but the Senshi herself couldn't focus on any of it. In that precise moment, it felt like thousands and thousands of volts of electricity were being conducted through her. Her body was ever so briefly filled with an excruciating pain that felt like she was being torn apart by someone's bare hands, her insides twisting and turning inside-out, knotting up and pulled tight. Her mouth opened as her grip on her staff went slack, trying to scream, but nothing came out.

The crystal affixed to her brooch started to gleam a brilliant silver. 

* * *

Eternal Sailor Pluto stood carefully with her feet planted firmly on the ground, her knuckles as white as her gloves with how tightly she was holding her key-shaped staff in her hands. The maroon ribbons of energy slowed in their rapid motions around her and finally vanished. It cleared her field of vision from a blur of dark red, and her garnet eyes finally locked together with Charon's blue eyes. She didn't know if the man could understand her meaning, but she hoped her message went through to him, that he could still read her as he used to do before they separated all those years ago.

"Charon," she whispered softly, her voice laden heavily with regret and sorrow, and hesitantly, she took a step forward, watching him, looking at him to see his reaction to her actions. Her breath caught in her throat when the man said nothing at first, and her heart raced in her chest, beating so loudly she could barely hear anything over the deafening sound that filled her ears. Pluto didn't think she could manage a clear line of thought with her anticipation and worry as to his reaction. If her grip was possibly any tighter, the Garnet Rod would have long snapped in half from all the pressure she was putting the weapon under.

Charon stared back at him, his body suddenly tensing up as she took another step forward, bringing her closer and closer towards him. He straightened up in the seat of the throne-like glass chair. A crisp sound — the cracking of glass under pressure — shattered the tense silence between the two, and spidery cracks had formed on the glass armrests of his chair, stretching out from under his hands and reaching up towards the back of the seat. His breathing seemed to halt entirely, and his lips moved, mouthing out her name, though no actual sound left his lips.

_Pluto._

Pluto didn't let him break their held gaze. She lifted her head, and kept their eye contact maintained. She took another step forward, and then another, and another, until she was standing right in front of him. Her hands were trembling before she finally lowered her staff, holding it down and away from her, trying to make her body language less threatening. "Charon," she whispered again, her voice soft. "Why are you still doing this, Charon? It's already over. The Silver Millennium is gone. There's nothing we can do about it anymore."

"Because," the man growled quietly, his brow furrowing together and gritting his teeth, as if he was in pain, "I can't stop. I can't pull away." His voice started to raise in volume as the man lowered his head, and resentment filled his tone. "I  _can't_  pull away! It's  _too late_ , Pluto! When we agreed to the deal we were offered, we signed over our  _souls_!" He gripped his head with one hand, and with another, he pounded the armrest until it shattered. "That's why we can't stop now! We're too close to give up!" he roared, and the shards of glass that scattered on the ground melted in fine sand, rising into massively-sized beasts.

The dark green-haired Senshi raised her staff defensively as three of the sand creatures attempted to smash her into the ground, but their sand limbs just reshaped themselves after being torn through by the solid staff. Pluto shouted out an attack as another sandy beast lunged at her, and she targeted it with a blast of energy. "It's not—not too late yet, Charon!" she shouted out as she ducked another blow, this time aided by a stray attack from Uranus that distracted another beast from her. "It's not too late yet! Even if you signed this deal in your blood, you're not damned just yet!"

She slammed the Garnet Rod into the ground. "Hell's Whirlwind!" she shouted out. As the maroon energy swirled around her, she raised her voice, to make sure that she was heard over the din. "It's not too late! It's never too late, Charon! Chaos cannot control you unless you've already given up on yourself! You are not bound by any agreement if you were tricked into it!" She spun on her heel to launch another attack as the sand behemoths lunged at her. "Please, Charon, I'm trying to help you!"

"You've done enough, Pluto!" Charon roared back, finally rising to his feet as the rest of his throne shattered into more sand beasts. "You did too much! You had to do everything on your own! That's the problem, Pluto!" He threw an arm out furiously, and most of the sand beasts around him changed forms, morphing into several sharp blades that surged forth towards the Guardian of the Gates of Space-Time. "You just  _had_  to guard that Corridor! Couldn't you see what was going on? The kingdom fell into disarray! I tried, Pluto, I  _tried_  to keep the peace, but it just couldn't work!"

Pluto evaded several of the sand blades, but the last swiped past her side without even needing her to dodge it, stunning her as the realisation finally hit her.  _What?_  "I chose you to lead for a reason, Charon!" she shouted out. "I knew you could do it in my stead!" Witch each and every word, she grew bolder, walking forward. "You know that, Charon! I left you in charge of the council, of the nobles who would know how to handle it. Why didn't you just ask for help?"

Another wave of sharp edges formed by fine sand was sent forward at Pluto, but each one just avoided actually hitting her. "Because I did!" the man snapped. "And you refused to listen! That's why I ended up signing my sous over — so I could keep everything in order until you returned to me!" His voice was near hysterical as Pluto walked even closer. "But you never did, Pluto! You remained there at the Gates and you never even thought about returning to your home! Did I mean that little to you compared to your duty? Did your kingdom mean nothing?"

The Senshi of Pluto finally reached him, and with shaking hands, she reached forward and pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around him. "Charon," she whispered out, her garnet eyes filling with tears. Her staff fell to the ground as she chose to comfort her old love. "I'm so sorry for what I did to make you feel like that. You meant the world to me back then… you still do." Feeling him tense up, but not feeling resistance from him, the woman continued, softly whispering in his ear. "I just felt so abandoned by my parents at that time. I wanted to run away, to retreat, and the time in the Corridor is so distorted I barely knew how long I was there… and when I got the sense to look outside… you were already gone."

Slowly, Charon's arms wrapped back around her, and for the first time in so long, two lovers reunited. 

* * *

Hotaru slid the door shut entirely as she leaned back against the wall, looking at Usagi. "It's time," she whispered softly.

The blonde nodded solemnly as she raised her hands up in front of her heart, and closed her eyes. A white glow shone from her heart, and a crystal appeared, hovering between her hands, blooming out into a lotus flower. "It's time," she said softly.

Ever so briefly, in her place, was Tsukino Usagi as she had once been.


	45. Charon

_It's time._

The pain coursing through Cosmos' body grew unbearably excruciating, and the Senshi was forced to drive her staff into the ground to support her and stop her from collapsing. A pulse of warmth thrummed through her, stopping the pain momentarily as it passed through the girl's body, but as soon as it was over, the pain was back. It was clearer this time, a more precise sort of pain, one that originated from the heart and felt like it was tearing into two. Another pulse of warmth and another followed, and every time warmth flooded her being, it was followed closely by another wave of pain, each more painful than the last.

The battle had completely slowed down to a halt now. Pluto and Charon's emotional reunion had only been part of the reason why — the blinding light that was emitting from Cosmos and her staff was another. The light burned through the monsters that it touched and healed the wounds of the other Sailor Senshi, though the harsh light didn't fade a bit. It acted as a ward and deterrent to Neith and Callisto's forces, making the two move back in fear of being subjected to the same fate as the vine creatures and the shades were suffering, their eyes wide in surprise.

Cosmos couldn't keep her eyes open, though — the light was too bright to do so without fear of being blinded. Her blue eyes squeezed shut and she released her staff, hearing it clatter to the dirt ground somewhat noisily. The pulses of warmth grew more and more frequent, and finally, they overpowered the pain entirely, filling her being with an odd sense of fullness and comfort like she was finally whole and complete after being torn apart and put back together haphazardly. Her bare hands went to clasp the brooch affixed to the front of her sailor suit, and instead of the rounded shape of the brooch, her fingers found a smooth, faceted surface.

A crystal. _Her_  crystal.

Despite the brightness of the light, the silver-haired girl opened her eyes a crack to see the item that now hovered in her hands. It was the first time she had ever seen it this close, close enough to observe every single facet and how the light it emitted shimmered and shone off the multiple surfaces. Light diffused through the multi-faceted gemstone, casting an array of prismatic lights across her and her friends. A golden hint was weaved through the clear crystal, and yet it seemed to shimmer silver as well, and under the right lights, one could catch a hint of purple.

This wasn't just the culmination of her being and her power — this was the embodiment of what she stood for, of what she truly was to protect. The Cosmos Crystal, shining with the power of rebirth itself, had manifested to its wielder. Perhaps, the silver-haired Senshi of Harmony realized, that was why she would only have become what she was with the combined souls of the Senshi who would be reborn every time her destructive powers were brought into use, and the Senshi who fought to heal everyone she loved. It was only through their combined power that the Lambda Power was channelled through her, as it should have been.

 _Cosmos._ It was Usagi's voice, and the transparent-looking girl was standing beside her now, looking like she was a teen again. Silver ribbons covered her body, trailing onto the ground in the loose shape of a long, flowing dress. She didn't seem to be visible to anyone at all with the exception of Cosmos, but her presence was appreciated nonetheless. She extended a transparent hand to the Senshi, then paused and shook her head, an apologetic smile curving her lips. Instead, her hand went to her chest, and a burst of silver light called forth the lotus-shaped Silver Crystal to her hand. She held it forward, and the light that emitted from it burst out towards Cosmos.

Cosmos' light blue eyes met Usagi's darker ones, and the two girls that looked near identical shared a brief smile before the blonde was joined by the transparent form of Hotaru, who only offered the silver-haired Senshi a polite smile and a nod of the head. The silent message that was shared between them was simple — _You know what to do._

The Cosmos Crystal pulsed in Cosmos' hands, and at the same time, shadowy black chains manifested around Charon, prompting him to break away from Pluto briefly, looking down at himself. Each chain that wrapped around him was locked in place, and though the chains seemed to be almost intangible with the misty-appearance they had, they solidly held onto the brunette man, and not even a forceful tug could move the chains a little out of place. The shadowy chains flickered a bit as the light from the Cosmos Crystal reached it, and both Charon and Pluto looked over to the Senshi of Harmony.

The girl held up the crystal, letting the light emitting from it grow brighter and brighter. The light shone onto the locks, and loud cracks filled the tense silence that had settled over the scene. With a sound like shattering glass, the locks cracked and split, crumbling into dust. The chains fell off with no locks to hold them in place, and they too shattered into dust. Cosmos looked over at Charon as the light of her crystal receded, and she looked over at him, offering only a small smile. "It's over," she said softly. "Chaos' hold on you is gone." She closed her hand around the crystal, and it faded away on her command. "You're no longer held by that agreement you made."

* * *

Pluto watched silently as the chains around her old beloved shattered into fine dust, fading out of existence. "Charon," she breathed softly, taking a few steps towards him. Her garnet eyes briefly turned towards Cosmos as the Senshi of Harmony stepped away, and she could only give the silver-haired girl a weak smile of gratitude. She felt Charon's arms around her, and closing her eyes, her vision blurring with tears, she returned the embrace with every ounce of passion she could muster in the moment, relief flooding her. "You see?" she whispered. "I told you… it wasn't too late."

The man laughed weakly, pulling back and gently cupping one side of her face with his hand. "I'm sorry," he murmured gently to her. "I must have caused you so much distress when I just gave up. I should have held on, at least tried a little more, Pluto. My princess, could you possibly ever forgive me for what I have done?"

Forgive him for what he had done? Her heart hurt to imagine that. "What could I possibly forgive you for, Charon?" the dark green-haired woman whispered softly. "I am at fault. I put you under so much pressure and expected you to understand what I had to do when that responsibility should have only been mine. It was my fault, and mine alone, Charon," she stressed gently. "I drove you to sign a contract with the darkness of the world by driving you to desperation. You should have never had this pressure in the first place. Forgive me, Charon."

"I already have, princess. It was never your fault, to me. We were young, we were emotional," he expressed with some frustration entering his tone. "We didn't think anything through, and it ended up in bad choices. I took the easy way out by entering the agreement, and I caused this mess to start." He closed his blue eyes and gently rested his forehead against hers, a faint smile on his face. "I've missed you, my beloved princess," he finished softly. He pulled away, a hand reaching up to his head as if he was in pain. He grimaced and coughed into his hand, but Pluto's garnet eyes caught sight of the vermillion liquid that speckled the dirt ground.

Alarm rushed through her, and the Senshi of Time and Space reached out to him, gently easing his hand away to see the blood on his palm, dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Charon," she murmured softly, eyes wide in shock. Panic briefly overtook her, and the woman gently cupped his face in her gloved hands, ignoring the blood that stained into the white material. "Charon, Charon!" she repeated, her brow furrowing in worry when he didn't respond, seemingly stunned by the blood he had coughed out. "Respond, Charon, please!"

Charon looked briefly at her, and then his eyes flashed back down to the blood splattered against his hand. "Pluto, I…" He paused to cough again, his brow furrowing together as he tried to make sense of what was going on. Realization suddenly flashed through his eyes, and the man just shook his head, balling his hand into a fist and looking away. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "I seem to have forgotten the details of my agreement. In exchange for my servitude, my life was to be indefinitely extended until our goal was reached. Now that the deal is broken, my time seems to be up."

"We just reunited a few minutes ago," Pluto protested, tears springing to her eyes as the usually stoic Senshi grew desperate. She stumbled to catch and support his weight as he collapsed against her, cradling him close to her as she repeated the words, turning it into a frantic mantra. "You can't leave me now, Charon. Respond to me, please. You can't leave me now." Pluto sank to her knees on the ground, cradling his head in her arms. She called his name, barely getting a response from him through violent coughing. "No, no, no," she whispered frantically.

The man just smiled at her in between coughing fits, shaking his head weakly. "No, no, my princess," he gently said, reaching up a trembling hand. "It was a term I agreed to when I made the deal." He paused, coughing violently in between his sentences. "Don't cry, Pluto." He reached up, and gently wiped at the corner of her eyes, wiping away the tears before they could fall. "It's not the time for that. My time, it's up, and I have to go." He closed his eyes, his hand dropping as he turned to cough out some more blood. His hand closed into a tight fist as he leaned against the Senshi, brow furrowing. "Princess, take this."

She looked at him, her heart wrenching as she reached down to take what he had in his hand. It was a key, a light blue gem set into the top of the metallic silver item. "Charon… how could I not cry?" she asked softly. "I'm going to lose you again. I lost you once, back in the Silver Millennium, and now, so many years later, I'm going to lose you again." Her voice cracked, but the Senshi listened to him and tried her best to hold herself together. Tears burned her eyes, but she didn't cry. She held him tightly, her gloved hand covering his and the key as well. "Don't leave."

Charon shook his head. "This key… it will get you to the others," he told her gently. "It's the last thing you need to break their chains." He smiled weakly at her. "Don't cry," he repeated. "I'll… I'll see you again, my princess, I promise. I'll see you again after my punishment is over. I'll be back to protect you, Pluto. Just promise that you'll wait for me." He reached up and clasped her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze, and smiled once more at her. "You know what to do, my beloved princess."

"I do," Pluto said softly, gripping his hand tightly. "Farewell, Charon… I'll see you again one day…"

Charon smiled, closing his eyes and resting back. His grip slackened, and the key fell into Pluto's hands. A soft glow started to emanate from him, surrounding him in light. It faded into sparks, and the man's body dissolved into the light along with it.

The woman closed her eyes, letting her tears fall as Cosmos walked up to her, only looking up when the girl settled a hand onto her shoulder. "He's gone," Pluto whispered, looking at the key in her hands and then up at Cosmos.

"He's gone," Cosmos confirmed gently. She reached a hand out, and dispelled the light completely, looking distant as she lowered her head. "Rest in peace," she said softly. "Return to the Cauldron to be reborn." Looking down at Pluto solemnly, she said softly, "He lost himself in apathy, but recalled what meant the most to him when it mattered." She gently squeezed Pluto's shoulder. "He did the right thing."

The woman only nodded. "I know," she said softly. "Charon, rest in peace… I'll always care for you."


	46. Retreat

Neith could barely see through the bright light that was being emitted by the silver-haired Senshi's crystal, but he could hear the whispered confessions between Charon and Pluto, and as soon as he did, the cross-dressing blond knew that he had to report it to the former prince of Neptune. "Callisto!" he shouted as he recalled the shades he had summoned forth, squinting through the barrier of light. "We must leave!" The light abruptly dimmed, and the man blinked his purple eyes a few times to look at the redhead. "We must report to Triton at once," he hissed in a more subdued tone.

The redhead looked frustrated, but as the other Senshi returned to their senses and prepared brightly glowing attacks between their gloved hands, she nodded irritably. The woman raised a hand with a call, and her vine monsters disassembled themselves, returning through the ground, though still trying to strike the Senshi on their way down. "This isn't over, Jupiter," she spat. "Don't even think for a moment that I'm going to fall like that pathetic man did!" Before she left, the green-eyed redhead collected a crackling bolt of lightning between her bare hands and unleashed a dragon of lightning, of a similar magnitude as the Senshi of Jupiter's attacks.

The blond silently marvelled at the power displayed by the former duchess and watched, mildly awed, as a bolt of dark green lightning struck her — her preferred method of transportation whenever she lost it. Neith turned his glare onto Venus, meeting the blonde Senshi's blue gaze. Despite seeing her confused gaze at his angry glare, the crossdresser only gave her a bitter smile as he turned to follow suit behind the redhead.  _She's right. Venus, don't you dare think that this is over. I'll get you, and it'll be soon._  A snarl twisted the man's features, and he soon vanished after Callisto.

When he arrived in the black, shadow-filled corridors of their base, he caught Callisto's red braid swinging as she stormed off into the dark end of the corridor. When she could no longer be seen, Neith turned around, intent on heading the other way while the redhead spent her time venting. The darkness of the corridor only let up three meters around him in a radius, making it somewhat hard to see around him. The man was not scared, however, despite the impenetrable darkness — Triton had a habit of keeping the entire fortress dark as night so he could get around as he wished, and he was long used to it.

"Neith. Where are you going?" Maia's voice sounded behind him as the woman walked up, holding a candelabra up in the air. Blue flames flickered from the three candles on the silver item, illuminating the path before them far more than the shadows would let up naturally. The firelight played across the woman's face, drawing her hard blue eyes further into attention… as well as the chocolate biscuit she had in her mouth. With a careful toss of her other hand, holding a box of the biscuits, Maia pushed her layered pink and orange hair out of her eyes.

The blond shook his head, watching the shadows retreat under the light of the candles' flames. "I was about to report to Triton," he replied stiffly as he looked away from the former queen. He may have tolerated her far more than he would have any other person from that accursed kingdom of Venus, but her natural blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes did little to make him forget that she was indeed a child of the planet, even if she had been wed to the planet Mercury. "Charon is dead," he announced plainly to the woman. "Killed in our latest fight."

Maia just frowned. "But that should not be possible," she said with a frown. "The power of Chaos binds us to the living realm. We will not pass unless Chaos no longer holds us here. Surely…" she trailed off, and the biscuit she held between her teeth was crunched into crumbs. "Cosmos interfered." As if noticing that her mouth was empty, the woman picked another slender biscuit from the box in her hand and popped it into her mouth again, not bothering to offer one to Neith, and continued in a frustrated tone of voice. "But how? She's a child. She doesn't even have a true soul of her own!"

"And you expect me to know,  _old lady_?" Neith demanded, thoroughly irritated and annoyed with the woman. "Shouldn't you know about it already?" The crossdresser sneered at the woman, feeling frazzled, and pulled out his hand mirror from where it was tied to his belt, looking over his coiffed hair with a haughty sniff. "I'm going to report to Triton now," he said plainly, searching for his makeup kit to reapply his lipstick and mascara. As he did, he glanced at the woman out of the corner of his eye, with the hand mirror hiding most of his face, and a mild frown curved his lips when he saw the thoughtful look in her eyes. Should he report that to Triton? Perhaps.

Once he was finished with his makeup inspection, the blond turned sharply on his heel and continued on his path to head to Triton, still holding his hand mirror up in front of him, pretending he was checking his makeup while he kept an eye on the woman behind him. He saw her walk off in the direction she had come from, the light of the candle flames fading away as she walked even further. He didn't see the look on her face as she walked off into the darkness, as the shadows swallowed the blue candlelight and cast her into total darkness once more.

* * *

"What?" Triton growled menacingly, the darkness around him in his room swirling around in response to his heightened aggression. The handsome prince was sitting at his desk, planning out his next move, but the report by cross-dressing man had him fuming. "Repeat what you just said," he snapped irritably, his dark blue eyes growing even darker in his annoyance and fury. He slammed a fist onto the surface of the desk, repeating it once more when Neith did not immediately comply.  _"Neith!"_

The blond's purple eyes turned towards him, sounding very clearly irritated as he repeated himself once more for his benefit. He crossed his arms over his chest, impatiently tapping his foot on the ground as he waited for the other to collect his thoughts, before Neith lost his patience, walking forward and slamming both his hands, palms down, onto the polished surface of the desk. "What are you going to do about it?" he demanded with a growl. "We're already short one hand, and if that silver-haired bitch can do what she did again and forcibly kill us, we won't stand a chance!"

The former prince seethed, rubbing his temples as he leaned back in his seat, taking deep breaths to calm down and collect himself before he completely lost his cool with the arrogant crossdresser. He drew a breath in through his teeth, and stood up, pushing his chair back. He met Neith's haughty purple gaze with a sharp glare of his own, his sapphire eyes cold and unchanging. "Charon gave them his key. They will be coming," he concluded smoothly, keeping their eye contact maintained. "We have a mission, and we aren't going to fail in it. Inform the others to be prepared for their arrival."

The blond nodded with a scowl. "Fine," Neith replied sharply, and he straightened himself, folding his arms over his chest. "I'll call the meeting and tell everyone." He turned on his heel, about to walk off through the door that led to Triton's shadow-filled chambers.

"Wait. Tell Maia I want to talk to her," the prince said, sitting back down in his chair. He steepled his fingers together, crossing his legs as he rested his elbows on the table. The man knew what he wanted to do, but he trusted the woman to offer guidance as he needed it. She had been doing it for the past hundred or so years that he had been willing to open up to her and look to her for aid, and up until that moment, he had yet to have an issue following the ideas she would give him. "Tell her to come to my quarters now. No need to have her attend the meeting. I will not be either."

"Understood." The crossdresser curtly bowed his head and walked off, holding his head high as he walked away. Closing the door behind him, he left the room shrouded in total and utter darkness once more, and as the lights of the candles extinguished themselves, Triton was once more left to his thoughts.

Triton drummed his fingers on the surface of his desk, his eyes dark and stormy as he looked at the door. His brow furrowed together, and a snarl bared his teeth. "Charon, Charon, Charon," he muttered, voice dark and laced with venom, "I'm not surprised you got yourself killed. You were always so  _weak_." He scoffed, closing his eyes and leaning back in his seat. "Always so reluctant to enter a fight, always trying to find a way out of doing anything… and all for that Pluto." He growled, a fist slamming into the desk. "You fool," he cursed.

All that, even death, for someone the man claimed to love? What nonsense that was. Love was a foolish concept. It drove people to insanity. It drove people to do things that they normally wouldn't do. It was something that idealist fools used to excuse their actions… and it was something that he had been the prey of one too many times in the past. He refused to be another victim to the vicious emotion that masqueraded as a gift from the heavens. He refused to be tricked again and again. And to enact his revenge, he would purge that vile emotion from the world, starting with the one that opened his eyes to the truth of love.

* * *

Maia stood outside Triton's chambers, holding her candelabra up. The blue candlelight played across the woman's face and hair, tingeing then with a vibrant blue. The woman's blue eyes were intently locked on the door as she stood there, pondering what she was about to do, and under the light cast by the blue flames, her gaze was thoughtful.

"Charon was released from his chains… huh?" she wondered softly, lowering the metal candelabra down and gently setting it onto the ground, away from her feet so that her elegant dress wouldn't be in danger of getting set alight. "So that is the true power of the Cosmos Crystal, hmm?" The question was rhetorical, but the distant gaze in her eyes indicated that there was another question she was asking beyond that. "How curious…"

Her brow furrowed together, deep in thought. "I do wonder… Hermes, my dear boy, what would you have thought of this?" she whispered to the silent corridor, kneeling down to pick up the candelabra again. "And again, I wonder, what does your child think of this?" The woman paused, chuckling softly in amusement. "You would be so disappointed in me, my child, and yours… hmm, I dare say she might not be very happy." A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips.

"Ah," she murmured to herself, lost in an old memory as she let her blue eyes flutter shut. "Time passes so quickly. It has been so long since I have seen you, my dear son." She shook her head, raising a hand to the door to knock on Triton's door. "But if all goes well… if she will forgive me… then perhaps, my son, I will see you and your wife again." Maia sighed heavily, knocking on the door three times.

"Sailor Cosmos… Princess Serenity… Sailor Saturn," the woman mused as the door opened, "what will you choose when you encounter a person that you cannot be saved from fate?"


	47. Serenity and Kronos

Minako let her transformation dissolve from her figure in a shower of metallic golden yellow, gently nursing her arm after a particularly hard hit to it had sent a sharp pain through her. Had her elbow been dislocated? The blonde wasn't sure, but it didn't change how numb her arm was feeling now, and the sharp jolt of pain whenever she attempted to move her arm didn't feel like it would go away any time soon. "Ow…" the blonde mumbled, trying to ignore how her bow had gone askew. And yet, even in her detransformed state, she could feel the utter sorrow and misery that was rolling off Sailor Pluto. The despair and heartbreak was almost palpable, and it hurt.

The leader of the Guardian Senshi let her blue eyes sweep around the courtyard of the Hikawa Shrine, taking in the condition of everyone else. Thankfully, none of the others seemed to be injured much, if at all. Mercury, more of a supporting fighter than one on the frontlines, had avoided most injuries, though she looked roughed up. Mars had small tears in her gloves from blocking blows by the thorny vine monsters, but aside from that, she was no worse for wear. Jupiter seemed to have it the worse of the four Guardian Senshi with her tendency to use physical force, and while her gloves were torn to shreds, she seemed to be nursing her shoulder that had perhaps been dislocated.

Neither Uranus nor Neptune seemed hurt in the slightest, besides tangled and windswept hair, but both were still leaning on each other for support. Pluto had fallen to her knees, but she was otherwise uninjured, having avoided most attacks and spent the last minutes in a relatively safe spot. If not for the tear tracks that could be seen on her face, she would have looked pristine. The emotion that rolled off her was still painfully tangible, though. Cosmos, having wielded a shield for the entire fight, was unharmed, though her expression, sombre and downcast, indicated that she perhaps wished she hadn't been in a situation like this.

The silver-haired Senshi of Harmony twirled her staff, letting the crystalline tip shine. It cast a light over the group of Senshi, healing any injuries that they had sustained. "I need to talk with the girls," she suddenly spoke up, her voice soft, but carrying over clearly to everyone else. "I promise I'll be right back, but we should all get some rest before we start to go anywhere." She lowered her staff, gripping it with both her bare hands as she addressed the group. "So, before we head off, let's all just get some rest. It's been an exhausting day." She turned to head to the shrine building, but a chorused protest from Uranus, Neptune, and Jupiter stopped her in her tracks.

"No, Cosmos, we can't afford that time," the sandy blonde Senshi of Uranus argued, dark eyes fierce. "You saw those two leave — they're probably already telling whoever's in charge about this already! The more time we wait, the more time they have to prepare to deal with us!" With a wild gesture from her gloved hands, Uranus continued on. "We already had trouble dealing with three of them. If there are more together, we probably won't be able to handle them all together!"

Jupiter nodded vigorously, her brunette ponytail bouncing. "She's right," the green-eyed girl said seriously, though she didn't seem as focused on what she was saying as the blonde had been. "We're already having a hard time dealing with those three alone, what's to say that everyone together won't overwhelm us?"

The Senshi of Love just shook her head as she walked over to Pluto, gently kneeling down beside her. "That's foolish," she hissed. "Setsuna-san isn't in the emotional condition to fight! Aren't you thinking of her, girls? Firstly, she's our friend, and secondly, she's also one of our strongest fighters. Setsuna-san needs the time to rest and get herself back together. And the rest of us aren't ready for this either." Her blue eyes softened. "Cosmos-chan is right," she said. "We need some rest, girls. It's been hectic recently, and I know that half of us aren't getting enough sleep."

Jupiter, Mercury, and Uranus shifted a little at the mention of this.

"I agree," Mercury said softly, Ami releasing her transformation as well. "We've just come out from a battle, and most of us are physically taxed. We should get some rest, so we're at our peak for the battle up ahead." The girl adjusted the thin metal frames she was wearing, blinking a few times as what Minako knew to be a lack of sleep caught up to her. The blue-haired girl tried her best to hold back her weariness, and for all her efforts, she did quite well. "Let's not rush into this if we can try to prepare for it," she finally cautioned once more, nodding over at Cosmos and Minako.

The blonde Senshi smiled at the genius girl, gently whispering soft words and exercising what power she could muster to calm down Setsuna, who had long since released her transformation. Gently, the blue-eyed girl slipped an arm around the woman, and Minako helped her to her feet, softly hushing the much taller woman. She gave Setsuna a gentle pat on the back, still supporting the older woman's weight on her shoulders. "Hey," she cooed gently, "it's going to be fine… it's going to be fine. Everyone is going to turn out fine, don't you worry about it…" Unconsciously, she was letting out her own worries as she soothed the woman, but Minako didn't even notice it.

"They're right, girls," Rei said as the priestess brushed off her red and white attire. "Even I'm a little rattled by this. At the very least, let me get some meditation with the Sacred Fire. It might tell us something, or give us some help to end our fight." The Shinto priestess even sounded a little hopeful as she brought that up, and her violet eyes darted over to the room where the grand fire was hidden behind rice paper doors. Rei frowned. "Perhaps it would be best if we all stayed together, tonight?" she suggested cautiously. "We could head out tomorrow nice and early."

Haruka seemed intent on protesting as she and Michiru returned to their civilian attire, but the aquamarine-haired woman shook her head and motioned for her partner to accept it. The Senshi of Neptune quietly expressed her agreement with a nod of consent, followed by Haruka's exasperated agreement. Excusing the two of them, she and Haruka gently took Setsuna from Minako, and the trio headed off in the direction of the meeting room. A soft conversation between the trio could be vaguely heard, but it wasn't very clear.

"But—" Makoto attempted to protest, the girl's green eyes making it adamantly clear that she didn't agree with the decision. Still, faced with the other three, and Cosmos herself having gone after the Outer Solar System Senshi, the tall Amazon sighed in defeat, her shoulders slumping. She raised her hands in the air, mock-waving an invisible white flag to express her surrender. "Fine, fine," the brunette grumbled. "You guys win."

Minako just laughed weakly as she walked over to the other Guardian Senshi. "Let's just get some sleep. All of us," she added towards the end. "You in particular, Ami-chan. I know homework is hard, but we can always afford to skip!" With a lightly joking tone present in her voice, Minako just focused on lightening the mood, and as soon as Ami began to lightly chide her for thinking of that, she smiled at her friend.

At least something was back to normal.

* * *

"It's been so long since I've seen this place again," Usagi mumbled as the blonde teen walked along a misty plane, garbed in the long flowing dress of Princess Serenity. Beside her was Hotaru's slender form, the younger Senshi clad in a floor-length silk dress that had belonged to her previous incarnation. The blonde huffed as she slowed to a stop outside a set of grand doors, purposefully split into two parts, one silver, the other deep purple.

Hotaru just looked at her and shook her head, looking mildly amused. "Hold those complaints in, Usagi," she lightly chided, looking towards the door. "Her Majesty and my father are inside, and they have expended much energy to make this meeting possible. Your mother, in particular, has been kind enough to allow everyone else to meet with their parents beyond the veil of death itself."

At the light rebuke, the golden princess just laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head while giving Hotaru her best smile. "Sorry, sorry… I forgot that… Mother was certainly working hard for all of us…" She trailed off, smiling sheepishly. "I won't bring it up again. I should be thankful, after all!" The blonde didn't say any more after that, and she reached her hand out, pushing the two doors open to reveal a misty hallway, covered partly in symbols that represented the White Moon Kingdom, and the Kingdom of Saturn. At the very end of the misty hallway, two figures awaited.

Hotaru dipped into a polite curtsy before she proceeded forward, Usagi clumsily following her example, though with a certain amount of grace. The younger of the two's purple eyes lit up as the man on the right became clearer through the mist, and she dropped all pretences of formality, gathering up the front of her skirts as she started to run, eventually throwing herself into the arms of Saturn's father, King Kronos himself. Feeling the embrace returned, the girl smiled up at the man — an earnest, genuine smile. "Father," she greeted warmly, a twinkle in her purple eyes as if she hadn't just tackle-hugged the man.

The man, with a surprisingly slender build and gentle features, chuckled, a rich bass echoing in the room. His deep violet hair was tied into a waist-length ponytail at the nape of his neck, similarly-hued eyes crinkling at the corners in amusement. "Saturn," he greeted back, gently patting the girl's hair with a gloved hand. Kronos was garbed in a plain, but elegant, set of formal robes meant for formal dances, and instead of a crown, an amethyst circlet rested on the crown of his head. "How I've missed you, child," he said with a smile.

Usagi had caught up to them by now, and with another clumsy curtsy, she greeted Queen Serenity with a formal 'Mother'. The girl straightened, not anticipating a welcome as Kronos had greeted Saturn, and just as she expected, the Queen did not extend an invitation of personal contact. Instead, with a similarly formal bow of the head as a greeting, she was welcomed with a call of her old name.

"Serenity," the Queen of the Lunar kingdom said with an elegant and regal smile. "Should I be concerned about your choice of form?" Queen Serenity folded her hands primly in front of her, keeping her distance from the blonde. It, of course, did somewhat hurt the girl that the woman did not wish to express her care as the others had, but she knew too, that even beyond the grave, the woman had to maintain a certain level of boundaries.

The blonde shook her head. "No, Mother," she replied. "Our spirits are stuck at this age, I think. That's why we appear as the age we were." She paused, pressing her lips together. "No need to worry about us!" she said again with a bright smile. "Everything's fine."

Queen Serenity was about to speak, but Kronos spoke up, cutting her off before her sentence had left her. "Saturn, Your Highness," he said, addressing first his child and then the reincarnated princess, "I trust you know the meaning of this visit to us?" He held out a hand, and a soft purple glow formed in the palm of his hand, coalescing into a compact purple crystal, shaped like a Star Seed. "It is time to entrust this to you, Saturn."

Hotaru bowed her head in recognition of the fact. "Once I take command, the cycle will begin again," she said seriously. "Are you certain, father, that I am capable?" The purple silk gown she wore vanished in place of her Super Sailor suit, her Silence Glaive manifesting in her left hand as she reached out with her right. "Are you certain that we both are capable of setting the balance before the cycle restarts?"

"Even if he does not, I have faith in the two of you," Queen Serenity said. "Serenity, it is time you returned to take the lead of your guardians and comrades. Sailor Saturn, my child's life is entrusted to you. Guard her with your life."

The Senshi of Death and Rebirth bowed deeply to her monarch. "I will defend Serenity to the best of my ability. I will fight with Sailor Moon to the death. I will follow Usagi to hell!"

Usagi's dress burst into ribbons as her Silver Crystal manifested, the crystal lotus blooming as she cupped it in her bare hands. "Hotaru," she said softly, reaching out to place a hand on the other Senshi's shoulder. The crystal thrummed with power, a hint, perhaps, that the girls needed to leave soon. "It's almost time… we still need to talk to Cosmos before this all is ended once and for all."

"Understood." The purple Saturn Crystal floated from Kronos' hands to Saturn's gloved one, and she held it in her closed fist as it began to shine brightly with a purple hue. "Let's go," she said to Usagi.

The crystals held by each girl pulsed in response to their close proximity, calling out to each other and emitting bright sparks of light.

"Mother, farewell," Usagi bid with a polite bow, reaching out to take Saturn's free hand as she straightened.

"Father, I'll miss you," Saturn said gently. "Goodbye." She gave Usagi's bare hand a gentle squeeze.

The two rulers smiled at their respective children. "Good luck, and may success always find you," Queen Serenity told the two, stepping back as the misty hall filled with fog, vanishing into the world once more. Kronos said nothing as he followed suit, but his smile was warm and said what he didn't.

_The time has come. Make us proud, children._


	48. Miranda

Miranda tossed her golden ringlets over her shoulder, resting her weight on her decorated parasol with a dark look on her face. She had volunteered to be on duty to watch for those wretched Senshi, but the girl was quickly regretting her decision now. Staring down at the entrance hall of the darkness-filled place, the girl suppressed the shiver that always crawled down her back at the sight of the endless shadows. What was it with Triton and those never-ending pits of darkness anyway? It just chilled her right down to the bone at the black, inky expanse… and it reminded her too much of her exile.

The girl shuddered at the thought of her exile. She hoped that no one else had ever had to endure that horrifying, horrifying punishment. Alone, all alone on that small stretch of land, where she wasn't even sure civilisation existed anymore. It was empty, barren, a complete wasteland, where she was thrown out to die and left to fend for her own, no matter how astronomical her chances were. She remembered the insanity that began to root itself in her mind as she scrambled for rations, beginning to speak to herself as an alternative for someone to accompany her. Memories descended into a blur at this point where the days were a haze of pain and insanity. Voices speaking to her in her head, egging her on, spurring her to take revenge.

She wasn't sure when it had happened, but at that point she had begun to speak with the voices, naming them, whispering to them, treating them for all purposes as her friends in the endless chaos that was her mind now.  _Come here with us,_  the voices would whisper, always reminding her of that sharp knife she kept with her… She still had the knife, only the blade was still left now, however, and it capped her parasol, one last physical weapon in case she needed it. But she was getting off track. As the voices filled her mind, one, in particular, stood out, a whispering voice that served as her rational mind, keeping her rooted to the real world, but it too whispered thoughts of revenge into her mind, telling her to take action against those that had wronged her.

That voice belonged to someone… special, to say the least. That was the voice of Chaos itself, a being she had only ever passed off as a myth, along with the legends of Cosmos and the Lambda Power. It offered her a chance of freedom from her own mind, to regain everything she had lost while helping her friend. In exchange for helping it destroy the Cosmos Crystal and its wielder, it would give her everything she needed, and she would never be along again. It had offered her the deal, and without a second thought, she had agreed wholeheartedly, thinking it was only a manifestation of her own thoughts, but she was wrong. She had been so wrong.

Miranda was drawn out of her thoughts as a soft light appeared, warding off the dark shadows in the long hallway with the light blue light. The light waned as quickly as it appeared, though, and soon, the darkness swallowed it up once more, leaving behind in its place the group of wretched Sailor Senshi, each of them with their weapons drawn and the glowing symbols of each planet burning bright, with the exception of the one in red and purple. Even so, the blonde girl's amber eyes locked onto Eternal Sailor Uranus, unable to shake how much the blonde looked like the Queen, and a dark scowl proceeded to twist her expression in hatred.

She tapped her bejewelled parasol on the ground, hearing the clear clinking sound of the jewels as they dropped onto the smooth marble floor. The crisp sound shattered the tense silence, and Miranda all-but-screamed out her next order, her knuckles growing white as she gripped her parasol by the handle. Her eyes were wide and hysterical, and her voice was no better, cracking as she screamed to her jewelled creations, "Attack them, kill them, kill all of them!" Her voice rose to a screech as the girl looked over at the Senshi, the hatred that she had bottled up for so long, her fear of seeing them again, of meeting with 'her', rose to the surface. "Kill them!"

From the tens of multicoloured jewels that had fallen from the decorated parasol, a low hissing could be heard as her chimaeras took form. They rose up into the corridor, mismatched animal parts put together into beasts that looked akin to scientific experiments gone wrong. Curious animals, shaped by her will, snarled at the group of Senshi as they took form, some baring sharp teeth, others extending long claws. No sooner had her order left her did they spring into action, several of the beasts attacking each guardian soldier with ferocity, inhuman shrieks filling the silence that had only just begun to settle over the scene.

"Damn it!" roared the one in green as she attempted to physically pry off a large feline from her. "Get off me! Jupiter Rose Cyclone!" A hurricane of pink petals tore through the beast in front of her as Sailor Jupiter fought it off, growling. Her companions did the same as they were confronted with their own set of chimaeras trying to overwhelm them, and the corridor was alight with blasts of coloured magic dancing through it, the elements interweaving themselves through the brightly coloured attacks.

"Michi-chan!" Uranus shouted, her sword in hand as she rushed to defend the Senshi of Nepture from one of Miranda's chimaeras. With a shout of another attack, she sent cyclones through the swarm of creatures, cutting them down as they tried to regroup and attack yet again. The young woman looked a measure of desperate as she sliced a beast in half, watching the jewel it formed from fall onto the clink on the floor. "Miranda, stop this!" she shouted as she broke through the increasingly large number of beasts, cutting them down with her Space Sword Talisman. "Listen to me!" the blonde roared at her. "Please, Miranda! I don't want to fight with you! I don't want to have to do this, Miranda!"

Miranda scoffed. "You don't want to do this?" she asked, laughing sarcastically. "You don't want to do it?!" Her voice still sounded hysterical as she gripped her parasol tightly. She levelled the weapon in her hands, holding it up against Uranus. "Stop lying to me!" she shrieked, the small blonde lunging forward to try and strike down the Senshi with the bladed accessory. The gleaming blade on the parasol clashed against the Talisman blade with a ringing clang, Miranda straining to push the taller and stronger woman back with her lesser strength. She ground her teeth together, brow furrowed together as she exerted all her strength. "Traitor, traitor,  _traitor_!"

Sailor Uranus looked taken aback as she easily parried the blow, but Miranda didn't let up, swinging the light parasol with all the strength she could muster. Her swings were less than powerful with her light weight, but she didn't let it deter her, screaming progressively louder at the sandy blonde soldier of wind. Tears collected in the corner of her eyes and it blurred her vision, but Miranda didn't stop, continuing to scream and swing her weapon to attack the Senshi. "Don't try to deny it!" she shrieked. "You're a traitor, Uranus, you're a traitor! You betrayed me!" With a painful cry, she lunged at her again, tears streaming down her face.

"Wait, Miranda, I don't understand," Uranus was saying, using the broad side of her sword to block and parry the attack. "I don't get what's going on, just calm down and—"

"Stop it, stop it, stop lying to me, Uranus!" Miranda screamed. "Was I not good enough? You were my best friend, Uranus, my only friend! I helped you when you asked for it, but you didn't do anything to help me!" With a choked cry, she swung her parasol towards the blonde. "Do you know how lonely it was out there?! I was alone for so long, lost... forgotten... no one would have even looked for me! Wasn't I good enough to be your friend? Wasn't I good enough to be protected...?"

Uranus' eyes softened as Miranda's next swing landed wildly off-target. Her gloved hands gripped the following swing, stopping the parasol from getting close to her head. "Miranda, wait," she said, lowering her sword, keeping her grip steady to steady the weapon. "I don't want to fight with you." She pushed the bladed weapon aside and pushed it to the ground, looking earnestly at the younger girl. "What happened to you was horrible, I know, and it shouldn't have happened at all. Maybe... maybe my mother wasn't the best person. She should have stepped in for you, to defend you. It wasn't right to let you suffer when you were only trying to help her. And for that, I'm sorry for what happened to you. I know I can't change what happened, but I'm really sorry for all of that." Her voice was soft and sincere as she pried away the parasol and tossed it onto the ground.

"You're lying, Uranus," Miranda whispered to the blonde, her hands shaking as her tears stained her face. "When I asked for you to help, you turned your back on me and said no!" She tried to pull her hands free and grab her parasol, but the Senshi had a strong grip on her. "Just stop lying, stop telling me that you care. You don't care about me, Uranus, you just wanted to use me for your own benefits! You just tried to make me take the fall for setting up your meeting — you didn't care about me at all!" Her cry was accompanied by her tears overflowing again. "Just stop lying, Uranus, please..."

Uranus gripped her hand just a little tighter, a grim and serious look darkening her features. "Miranda, you're not thinking clearly," she pleaded. "I'm not my mother, and you know that." Her voice dropped to a lower octave, trying her best to sound softer than the rough voice she spoke in. "My mother really regrets what she did to you — she told me that she wants to see you again. You didn't deserve the fate you received, and she knows it. Please, Miranda; will you forgive my family for what we've done?" She reached out gingerly and wiped the tears from Miranda's eyes.

Miranda hiccuped, swallowing down the lump in her throat as she looked blankly at the Senshi of Uranus. No, she was right... she wasn't  _the_  Uranus she had grown up with, not the Queen that had turned her back on the small blonde. This Uranus was not the regal queen that the noble heiress had grown up with, but rather her daughter, and what she was doing now was attempting to foist off the follies of her mother before her onto the child who knew nothing. What was she trying to do now? This was no better than what the Queen had done to her, letting her take the blame for a crime that hadn't even happened...

"I'm sorry," Miranda whispered quietly, lowering her head as she tried to hold back the tears in her eyes from flowing once more. "This is my fault... I'm so sorry. I should have been more alert, I shouldn't have listened to it, I should have known better!" Fresh tears fuelled by her self-anger once more began to burn in her eyes as she sobbed aloud, shaking her body as she cried out in her anger. "I'm sorry... Uranus, this is all my fault... I'm sorry..."

 _"Oh, Miranda..."_  The voice was eerily familiar, and the blonde knew she was dreaming.  _"It's not your fault, Miranda, it never was..."_

"Uranus...?" the small blonde whispered, looking up through teary eyes, and just beyond the Senshi that stood in front of her was the vaguely transparent form of the woman she had known for most of her life. "It is... it's you... I thought... I thought you were dead, Uranus, why are you here now?"

The woman only chuckled softly as Miranda lightly pushed past the Senshi, all of which looked confused, with the sole exception of the one with the silver hair.  _"I'm not,"_  she said quietly,  _"but will you come back now? I missed you, you know..."_  A wry smile curved the woman's lips as she reached out with her transparent hands. Slender fingers brushed against Miranda's small hands as the woman took her hands in her own.  _"It's been so long..."_

A bright silver light washed across the dark corridor, chasing away the shadows that filled it, and black chains manifested on the girl's body. Cosmos held up a crystal in her hand as she looked over, seemingly also seeing the queen with the blonde as well. "It's time to go home, Miranda," she said softly, raising up her hand. "Let's get you home. Haruka-san, let's sort out all of this and finish this fight. Let's send Miranda home, right back to where she belongs." As the crystal in her hand pulsed brighter, she stepped closer to the blonde. "It's time."

Uranus nodded, and she drew the sword she carried — the Holy Talisman she had. The Senshi of the sky easily cut through most of the overwhelming numbers, this time aided by Miranda's faltering resolve, as she had no more reason to keep on the fight. The other Senshi were catching up as well, taking down each of the chimaera beasts and reverting them into bright beams of light that fell to the ground, coalesced into gemstones. As all the beasts were finally defeated, the Sailor Senshi stood together, looking onwards at the scene as the gemstones collectively shattered into small pieces, disappearing into dust.

"Rest in peace, Miranda." Cosmos raised her crystal up high as a pulse of white light was emitted from it. It brightened the dark hallway and snapped the blonde's chains, and the small girl started to fade away, dissolving into light.

Miranda reached out for the Queen as Cosmos looked on, seeing the woman get steadily more and more opaque as tears began to flow down her face. "Uranus, I missed you too," she called out as she took the woman's hand, gripping it tightly as her form dissolved. It felt oddly soothing, like a warm embrace in winter. A smile broke out on her face even as she lost her solid form. "It's so good to see you again... I'm sorry for being such a petulant child."

 _"No, no, Miranda, it wasn't your fault,"_  Queen Uranus said gently as she pulled the girl into a welcoming embrace.  _"It was mine if anyone was at fault. I am sorry, my dear friend."_  She gently ran a hand through the blonde ringlets, smiling warmly.  _"It's so nice to see you again, my old friend."_

Miranda laughed, tears streaming down her face. "I missed you, Uranus." Her form shimmered even as she vanished along with her friend, the young adult she actually was showing through over her child-like facade that Chaos had locked her in. Even as tears of happiness trickled down her face, she turned towards the Senshi and mouthed a word of thanks. Her eyes fluttering shut, she hugged her friend tight and felt herself be consumed by the sweet, sweet sleep...

* * *

Eternal Sailor Uranus stared at the spot where Miranda had just been, walking over and picking up the barrette she had dropped in her gloved hand. "She's gone," she said slowly. "Finally freed."

Cosmos nodded as her crystal returned to her, and she gasped, staggering back before she fell onto the ground. "Y-yeah," she whispered.

Sailor Mars rushed towards her, helping her up by the upper arm. "Cosmos, you alright?"

With a gasping breath, the silver-haired girl nodded, wincing in pain. "I'm fine," she whispered. "I'm fine... Let's go, girls."


	49. Help

The group of Sailor Senshi made their gradual way through the pitch black corridors, the silence foreboding as it hung over them. It was hard to even see a few feet in front of them — not even Mars' fire nor Venus' light could penetrate the darkness in the hallways. However, two sources of light came from the most unlikely of items — Charon's pale blue key, that hung from a chain around Pluto's neck, and Miranda's golden barrette, which Uranus had taken along with her and clipped to her front bow. The two light sources lit up the pathway in front of the Senshi for only a meter or so, colouring the respective areas with pale blue and faint yellow lights.

As the Senshi progressed through the maze-like corridors, Cosmos had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind, whispering to her that she had seen the hallway markings before... The silver-haired Sailor Senshi was mildly worried that the group was lost. After all, if Miranda had been there to engage them on the orders of someone above her, they might have been led into a trap, with the blonde girl as a sacrifice. Cosmos frowned at the implications if it was truly the scenario they were in, but forced herself not to show it, to prevent her friends from getting worried about nothing if it was only her paranoia.

Still, with the darkness only warded away by the two dim lights of the key and barrette, the Senshi of Harmony couldn't help but feel uneasy. There was something about the darkness that surrounded the Senshi that was off-putting, sending chills down her spine as she slowly moved forward. Maybe it was because they were going in circles? Or was it because she was just in unfamiliar territory? No matter what was the reason, though, it didn't change how cold she felt right now. None of the others seemed to be in the same situation, and in fact, Jupiter was even voicing out how hot and stuffy the corridor was...

"I don't like this," Mars murmured, the Shinto priestess tightly holding a paper talisman between her gloved fingers as she followed behind the others, at the very end of the group, with only Sailor Pluto lagging behind her to light the way from behind. "And not just because this place looks like we've been here before already. Her violet eyes narrowed, bright even in the shadows that covered the halls. "This place radiates evil. It's too chaotic, disturbed. It's like someone distorted the place for fun."

Neptune, standing beside Uranus at the front of the Senshi, nodded her assent with the assessment. "Too right," she said with a grim look on her face. "The unrest and danger this place is saturated in, it's a warning. Bad things have happened here, and there's a presence here. It feels familiar, but I don't dare to say anything lightly. This is a bad sign, anyway." She shook her head, and with how tight she was gripping the handle of her Talisman, Cosmos was mildly surprised it hadn't cracked under the pressure.

A familiar presence? That had Cosmos on guard now, and the Senshi of Harmony gripped her staff tight, her knuckles turning white with the force she was exerting. She felt as if she knew the source of the darkness from somewhere, or, perhaps, it was from someone instead. Like Triton, or like Charon... and Miranda... And then it hit her like a bus, what that familiar feeling was, sending a cold shiver down her spine. She had to suppress a shudder as she slowed down to a stop in the middle of the corridor, the darkness abruptly seeming so vast and insurmountable.

Chaos, so it was Chaos again. Though, why wouldn't it be? Chaos had always been the source of all her problems, as Usagi or Hotaru, as Sailor Moon or Sailor Saturn, and as Cosmos or either of the two Solar System Senshi. From Queen Metallia and Beryl to Galaxia, everything had been a result of Chaos' dark influence.

She inhaled sharply, for a second, unable to process or respond to the questions regarding her well-being from the others. "I'm fine," she gasped quietly, not taking in the specifics of the questions and figuring the vague, catch-all excuse was well enough. "I'm perfectly fine, just a little tired after that show earlier." She plastered a smile on her features. "Give me a moment or two, and I'm sure we can move on. It shouldn't be too hard to locate a path to the others."

No, there was no way she could let them start to be concerned about her when there were far more pressing matters at hand. She was the soldier of harmony, Sailor Cosmos, Chaos' polar opposite. She had to fulfil her duty and free everyone who Chaos had tricked. It was her job, and her job alone to ensure Star Seeds returned to the Cauldron as they should so that they were reborn into their next life. She couldn't let Chaos win. It was her duty to keep the balance.

With renewed energy after her mental pep talk, Sailor Cosmos started to make her way forward once more. For everyone else that had been tricked by Chaos' sweet words and lies, she'd set it straight and make sure that justice was served. For Neith, for Aris, for Callisto, for Maia, and for Triton. She wouldn't let Chaos mislead them any further.

So why did it seem as if she was missing something? Or was it someone?

Cosmos' heeled shoes clicked to a stop once more, though this time, she stood not in the middle of a singular pathway, but in the intersection of two branching paths. A dull pain thrummed in her chest as she looked between the two paths, and she raised her staff in her hands with a frown. "Two paths. One leads to a trap, I'm sure of it."

The others caught up to her, and Pluto and Uranus tried to use their respective items to light up the path a little further.

"We're going to have to choose."

* * *

To choose between two paths meant a fifty-fifty chance of succeeding. It also meant a fifty-fifty chance of being led into a trap, or perhaps it would be a ninety percent chance? There was no telling if either of the diverging routes actually led to their intended destination, after all. And then there was also the possibility that both paths were the same, and would take them to the place they were heading to anyway. Perhaps there was another, hidden path somewhere? Still, it wasn't very assuring to have to guess. It was incredibly unlikely that the Sailor Senshi would not be able to handle anything that was thrown at them, anyway.

Mercury called her visor down, letting the blue material colour her vision a faint azure shade as she caught up with the rest of the Sailor Senshi. "We should choose wisely," the genius cautioned as she saw numbers begin to fill the screen, her computer attempting to pierce through the darkness and take in the sight that lay beyond in the corridor. "Maybe I could try to find out what's beyond the entrance..." Her gloved hand reached up to adjust her visor slightly, and the Senshi of Wisdom and Water squinted a little to see if she could see anything beyond the cover of the shadows.

"I don't think that'll be of much use, Ami-chan," Jupiter said. She held her hands up, and lightning crackled between her white-gloved fingertips. "Let's see if we can do anything about this," the brunette said with a grim frown. Holding her hands high, she gestured for the others to move away from behind and in front of her, electric green energy beginning to heat up the air around her, surrounding her arms and sparking in her hair. "Ultimate Thunder Evolution!" she roared, throwing her arms out, the lightning forking at the split path and shooting down the passageways. The darkness swallowed up whatever light that the crackling electricity provided, and the energy attack vanished into the shadows.

Uranus grunted. "No good," she grumbled, removing Miranda's barrette from her bow. She held it out to the darkness, but even their only sources of light didn't make the shadows part much, if at all. "Damn it," she cursed quietly, "it's not working, either." Clipping the golden piece of jewellery back onto her front bow, the Senshi of the Sky smoothed her sandy blonde hair back, cursing with a scowl on her face.

"This seems like a trap too," Pluto said, holding the key from Charon into the darkness. She shook her head. "This is a trap. Not even these items are working. They know we are here, and I'm certain that they're baiting us. Any way we slice it, this doesn't sound good," she concluded.

Sailor Mars pursed her lips. "If this is a trap, then we're all done for," she started to say, but as she took a step forward towards the paths, a light flickered in the distance, a red flame on the wall. She tensed up, brow furrowing, and held out her arms as she stood in front of the other Guardian Senshi. "What the hell...?"

The flames flickered again, then they grew brighter, burning a bright yellow shade. With the steady crackle of fire filling the long corridors, the darkness parted from before the Senshi's eyes, and the obstacles that lay on the two paths became visible, tinged orange with the firelight. Golden torches hung from the cold walls, each holding a bright flame that illuminated the corridors up to the very ends. The path on the left was clear, but the right had small holes on each wall, and as Cosmos warily moved her staff towards it, sharp spikes suddenly slammed from one wall into the opposing one, making her jump back.

"Rei-chan, did you..."

Mars shook her head at Mercury's hesitant questioning. "No. It wasn't me, I didn't do anything." She took a step towards the left path, then paused, her brow furrowing together. She inhaled sharply as if she was looking at something surprising down the corridor, then drew back when Cosmos reached out to her. "Should we... should we take this path?" she finally asked, sounding wary about the situation. "They might be baiting us to take this path, and if we do go down here, we might be walking straight into a trap."

Mercury analyzed the corridor with her computer, unable to see anything suspicious even through the precise analyzation of her visor. "Nothing down the corridor," she reported, raising the blue material from her face. "At least, none that I can detect." There were still a few possibilities that she could have missed, for example, the floor being fake and giving way as soon as weight was put on it, traps that could be remotely activated, and still more. "It seems safe, but this does seem rather suspicious, to have the light offered to us as soon as we require it," she observed with a mild frown on her face.

"It's risky," Jupiter agreed with a nod of her head, making her brunette ponytail bounce. Her agreement was echoed by Uranus and Venus, and the collective group turned immediately towards Cosmos for a definitive decision. "Any other paths we can go through?"

Mercury shook her head. "Not that I can find, unfortunately."

The silver-haired Senshi of Harmony hesitated, inhaling sharply. "Let's go," she finally decided. "Uranus, Pluto, please lead the way. Neptune, go with them. Everyone else, follow behind me, and I will go after Neptune," she continued, "if it turns out to be a trap, then everyone should huddle in close and I will cast a barrier, alright?"

At the question, everyone chorused an agreement, and they went down the left corridor, steps careful and wary.

Mercury didn't put away her computer as she walked, keeping close to Cosmos while letting the others prepare for a fight. Everyone was tense, and the blue-haired genius didn't blame them at all. The walk through the corridor seemed bizarrely long, and Mercury was inwardly counting each step she took in an attempt to relieve her anxiety.

A sharp gasp from Mars, who was standing right behind her, drew her attention, and as the Senshi of water turned her head towards the priestess, she caught sight of white hair disappearing down the turn further down.

Could it be her who had helped them?


	50. Protector and Destroyer

"What did you just do?"

Aris turned around from watching the Senshi pass the corner, and the guard's bright red eyes narrowed at the sight of the woman leaning on the wall behind her. A growl left her throat, and the woman bared too sharp teeth in an angry snarl. Her shock of white hair fell in front of her eyes as the muscular woman flexed her gauntlets. "What do you want, Maia?" she demanded gruffly, keeping her voice low just in case the Senshi were still lingering around. As much as she liked to fight, it wasn't something she wanted at the moment, nor would it help her princess in her duty.

Maia looked unamused as the blonde woman crossed her arms over her chest, blue eyes bright with a thought process the woman couldn't grasp at just yet. She tossed her layered hair over her shoulder, for once, not a sweet in her mouth or her hands, and a serious look was written all over her face. "What do I want?" she repeated, sounding bemused. The blonde scoffed, shaking her head. "You know exactly what I want, Aris. Why? I need to know, why did you help them? I thought you hated them for what they did."

The armoured woman growled, and she clenched her fist tightly. "You don't know anything, Maia," Aris sneered. This was just like Maia, always such a know-it-all and completely ignorant. She always thought she knew everything, and it made the white-haired woman sick to her stomach. She held back for a little longer, but the flames that burned in the torches on the walls jumped even higher, provoked by the woman. The bright orange flames sparked, turning to yellow and then blue as the woman tried to contain herself. The firelight reflected off the pale colouring of her hair and skin, casting a menacing silhouette against the stone walls.

"Don't I?" Maia threw out rhetorically, arching a fine brow as she met Aris' gaze head-on, boldly indicating that the other woman did not scare her in the slightest. She took a step forward until she was right in front of the white-haired woman, though the other's much taller stature made it so that she only reached Aris' chin. Her smaller size didn't make the mocking smile that pulled at her lips any less scary, even to the muscular woman. "Now... what. Did. You. Do?"

Something snapped inside the red-eyed woman, and Aris' fist, covered in a heavy metal gauntlet, soared out from her, aiming to strike at Maia's blonde head and smash it into bloody pieces. Her fist slammed solidly into the stone wall, the burnished red metal clanging against the heavy stone with a loud ringing, and the stone wall, despite not being as brittle as plaster, cracked and broke under the weight of her punch. Aris snarled when she saw she had missed, and her other fist pulled back to let loose on the blonde again. "Shut up!" she roared.

The blue-eyed woman weaved out of the way of this punch once again, and when Aris once more tried to attack her, she barked out a harsh command in a foreign language that halted the guard in her motions. Maia glared at her with narrowed blue eyes, and she repeated the command, adding the softer and more polite request for Aris to lower her 'weapons'. "I'm not here to antagonize you, Aris," she said sharply. "I'm not here for a fight. You might not want to cooperate with me, but I won't be fighting with you." Her voice suddenly dropped to a whisper, one that Aris had to strain to hear. "Not when he could be watching."

Aris stiffened up. He could be watching. Of course, he could be, what was she thinking?! If Triton found out that she was actively disobeying his orders to stall the Senshi and try to dispatch them, he would overpower her even with her superior physical strength. And she didn't want to see that dark mass of chaos that had created this entire situation in the first place; it chilled her to her very core, terrifying her beyond any form of mortal comprehension. Her hands fisted again, and with a sharp inhale, she hastily dismissed the flickering flames in the torches. "What do you want?"

"To ask what your plan for this is," Maia said grimly. She glanced away. "I apologize if this comes as a sudden shock, but the truth is that... I truly do miss my child, and I do miss my home. Even so long after all of this, I... no, I'm sorry for rambling." The blonde shook her head. "What are you planning to do? You've already helped her along this much, will you continue? He'll still expect you to have your own fight to stall them until he can face them himself."

Aris growled and bared her teeth. "I don't care," she hissed sharply. "Even if he wants me to fight them, I'll never hurt my princess! I'll fight him back if I have to, my princess will never be harmed. Even if Chaos wants me to kill her, I'll kill myself first before I lay a hand on my princess."

"You know that Chaos doesn't care," Maia said, her voice grim and matter-of-fact. "It doesn't, no matter what... and that's what I'm most afraid of... We're nothing more than just puppets for it, what will happen when we have outlived our usefulness to it? Triton, more so than any of us." She shook her head and looked away. "No matter what, Aris, just know that it has been... quite the honour to have met you, comrade. Be safe and protect your princess. Maybe I'll see you again."

"Tch." Aris growled at the blonde, but her red eyes locked onto the blonde's blue irises, and momentarily, the armoured woman was silent. "Yeah. You too." Without waiting for an answer, she turned and stalked off, not seeing Maia walk off into the shadows. The white-haired woman looked down at her burnished red armour, and a grim expression became etched into her harsh features. "Princess Mars," she muttered, "hold on. I'm coming to protect you."

* * *

Venus gripped her metal chain tightly as she pulled it taut, shouting out her attack and lashing out at the identical double of Neith that had lunged at her, cursing her long blonde hair as it fell over her face and into her wide blue eyes, "Love Seismic Awe!" she shouted out, ignoring her hoarse throat from the constant screaming. She cracked the chain links like whips, sending shards of glowing metal towards a double of Neith, that screamed and vanished. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed another attack come toward her left, and she shrieked a warning for Mercury, who was defending her side, to look out.

The blue-haired brainiac gasped for air as she had the wind knocked out of her, her computer sent skidding onto the stone floor. Sailor Mercury struggled a bit, thrashing against the blond man's doppelganger as she finally returned the favour with a torrent of water directly into her assailant's chest. The Senshi of Wisdom tearing free, she spared only a moment to regain her lost breath while her eyes scoured the floor for her lost computer. "Minako-chan, Rei-chan!" she shouted out to the two Guardian Senshi, a hand braced at her temple as she scanned the busy scene for her lost computer. "Cover me!"

Eternal Sailor Venus tried not to think about all the ways the situation could go wrong as she linked the Venus Love-Me Chain together once more. It was like a terrible horror game stuffed to the gills with jump scares in the corridor, where darkness was everywhere and any light was scarce. The Sailor Senshi had been following the singular path their corridor led down when a turn around the corner brought them straight to a direct confrontation with Princess Venus' former body double, and he was hellbent on his revenge.

Neith had summoned his shades again as soon as he had seen the Senshi, however, instead of letting them remain faceless, disfigured and mostly invisible to everyone, he had transformed their features into ones identical to his own, creating numerous copies of himself as he engaged the Senshi in a fight had been carrying on for a good while now — Venus couldn't tell how long exactly, but she would have approximated fifteen minutes to half an hour at this point — and neither side seemed to have gotten any closer to defeating the other despite their best efforts.

Venus was grateful that the others had chosen to form a circle around her when they started to fight, with the Outer Solar System Senshi and Cosmos making up the outer ring and the other Guardian Senshi surrounding her, as it gave her a little more time to ready her attacks to dispatch of the many shades. She raised her hands into the air as orange light sparked at her fingertips, watching Mars and Jupiter shift aside to make way for her attack, and let loose with the laser. "Venus Crescent Beam Laser!" The hot orange energy beam cut through a line of the shades, but to no avail, as more simply arrived to replace their fallen. "Damn it!"

"Not so powerful now, are we, princess?!" the real Neith roared, his purple eyes flashing dangerously as his shades swarmed the Senshi. At least, Venus thought it was the real one. It didn't help in the slightest that his doubles were exactly that — exact doubles — and made it nigh impossible to discern the original from the duplicates. It was only moments later that the one that had spoken vanished from Venus' line of sight, mixing in with the crowd of fighting shades and the blur of lights that filled the dark corridor, which, curiously enough, remained still dark as night.

Venus prepared another laser beam to cut through the doubles and aid her teammates and friends, but a rough grip on her arm made her jerk in shock, and when she swung around to attack the person that was doubtlessly the real thing, another arm grasped her, leaving her without use of her hands as she thrashed around in their grasp. Where was he?! She couldn't see him at all! "Love and Beauty Shower!" the blonde Senshi shouted out as bright ribbons of light burst out from her hands, lashing out at the invisible assailant.

A grunt was heard as Neith was slammed into the stone walls, taking out a few of his shades in his way. The impact made him drop whatever illusionary skill he was using, and the man dropped to the ground, leaving a cracked wall in his wake. He was furious now, violet eyes wide in anger as he raised his arms high into the air. He screamed at the summoned lookalikes in a foreign tongue to Venus' ears, and the Senshi backed up into each other as the doubles melted together gruesomely, coalescing into a large, formless mass, and then slowly shaping itself into a large draconic form, which took up most of the corridor now, being much in a much smaller space than the Hikawa Shrine's open courtyard.

Uranus uttered a soft curse word at the sight and brandished her Space Sword, which gleamed in Venus' peripheral vision. "Venus!" she shouted out, readying herself for an intense fight, "go after him! You and Cosmos both have to go! Bring his chains up to the surface for Cosmos to shatter, and return him back to the Cauldron!"

Pluto nodded, Garnet Rod at the ready as the dark green-haired woman levelled the glowing Talisman at the beast. "Worry not," she said sternly, "we will cover you as much as we can. It's your turn to fight, Venus, so go now!" Twirling her Talisman, she slammed the end into the ground and shouted out her attack. "Hell's Whirlwind!"

Cosmos and Venus leapt out of range, whilst the other Senshi huddled close to Pluto to evade the attack. Cosmos placed a hand on Venus' shoulder. "Let's go," the silver-haired girl said quietly, and her blue gaze shifted to land on the cross-dressing man, who was regaining his bearings after being slammed into the ground.

Venus nodded, and gripping her chain, she began to run towards Neith, jumping over attacks meant for the dragon as she ran for him. "Neith, it's time for you to repent!"


	51. Neith

He hated that voice. He hated it oh-so-much.

Neith sneered at the blonde girl that rushed towards him, wielding the Venus' Royal Family's signature heart-shaped weaponry in her hand, a link of metal chains that pulsed with bright orange light. Penance? Was that what she intended to deliver unto him? What a laugh — the royal family of Venus knew nothing about penance at all, despite what they preached to their people. They were a series of pretenders and actors, bearing false smiles and hollow promises to their people. Descendants of a goddess of love and emotion, and yet so lacking in feeling themselves; it just made him sick to think about it.

"Have at you!" he snarled, a cruel grin twisting the effeminate features as the blond, formerly the body double of Princess Venus herself, channelled more of Chaos' twisted power into the draconic shade he had at his disposal. He watched with a wicked grin as a spiked tail swung towards the blonde Senshi, catching her in her abdomen despite her attempts to dodge in the narrow, cramped space of the corridor. A low, rumbling crack made him grimace, but the second smack from the draconic shade broke through the wall entirely, throwing Sailor Venus out from the narrow corridor.

Darkness seeped out from the open hole in the wall, inky black shadows from the abyss that surrounded the entire area of their base. A chill descended into the opened up corridor, blasting arctic air towards the group. Unintentionally, it gave the shade more space to manoeuvre around the bright energy blasts of the Sailor Senshi, and at the same time, it opened up the opportunity Neith was waiting for, to confront Sailor Venus on his own. As the biting cold permeated through the entire corridor, even forming layers of frost on each surface, Neith jumped through the opened entrance with a roar of anger.

"Minako-chan!" one of the Senshi — the man didn't know which, and he didn't care — shrieked. Sailor Cosmos jumped down after him, swiping her silver staff to generate a barrier of light to shine in the darkness, though it barely helped in the darkness that was brought on by Chaos. "Neith, halt right now!" Cosmos shouted at him. More lights appeared around her as she expertly handled her staff, her voice even and unperturbed. "I said, halt right now!"

"You're annoying me," the blond man said scathingly, spinning around on his feet as he called forth more shades, feeling them coalesce with increasing ease as the darkness began to beat against Cosmos' light shield. "Take her down," he spat as he turned his attention back toward Venus, only to be greeted with a gloved fist to the face. "Not the face, you stupid bitch!" he shrieked, staggering back. He held up a hand to his cheek, where the punch had connected, and his violet eyes locked with the blue irises of the Senshi of Love.

Sailor Venus looked defiant, her chained belt pulled taut in her hand. "Not this time, Neith," she declared. "I told you, it's time for you to repent!" She drew back her arm, cracking forward the Venus Love-Me Chain as a whip. "Love Seismic Awe!" she shouted out, cracking the chained whip forward and hurtling small, glowing shards at the man.

The crossdresser moved away, growling as he lunged forward towards the Senshi despite the sharp, stinging pain of the earlier punch directly to the bone. "Not so fast," he taunted, dodging the blows and the small, sharp projectiles that she flung towards at him. His hand reached out into the air, and a wicked smile curled his lips when he got close enough. "Say your prayers," he taunted.

Venus' crystal blue eyes widened as she gasped in shock, her gaze following the path of the chained metal belt, from where her gloved hands were tightly grasping one end, to where the man had the other end of the heart-shaped chains wound around his arm, the weapon digging into his skin and drawing fresh blood. She recoiled, trying to yank her weapon free, but Neith pulled back, sending her stumbling forward.

"Not so powerful now, are we, princess?" the blond taunted, and his arm shot out, his hand wrapped tightly around Venus' slender neck and squeezing it to make his point clear. "Die," he spat, none too gently tossing her onto the ground. He attempted to take the chance to step down on her neck, but Venus reached up to grab his ankle. "What are you—?!"

Venus grit her teeth, struggling to keep his weight off her. "Why are you doing this?" she shouted out as she pushed him upwards, breathing hard as she strained to keep him off her. "What have I ever done to you?" she pleaded, the blonde looking up at him with desperate eyes as the red bow-wearing girl managed to keep his boot off her. "Please, Neith, we're only attempting to help! You don't belong here! You need to return to the Cauldron!"

"You? You think you are  _helping_?" the violet-eyed man sneered, forcing more of his weight down on his leg. "What have you  _ever_  done for me?! You've only caused pain and distress to me and those like me! Your family talks about protecting the weak, but all you do is set us in the path of danger!" he roared. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears, even over the shouting of the Senshi still inside the corridor and the sounds of battle behind him with Cosmos fighting his shades. He pressed down with more force and a snarl. "You are really despicable..."

"W-what? What did I do, Neith?!" Venus demanded, using all her strength to try and keep him off her, but her arms were starting to falter. "Tell me,  _what did I do?!_ "

Her cries were grating to the ear, or so he thought, but Neith stared down at her, and despite feeling his rage bubble up over the edge, he didn't push down any further. He snarled. The longer he looked at her, the more he was reminded of what had happened. Flashes of pain shot through him, phantom pains now that stemmed from his past, reminders of what he had to endure in her name. He growled — it didn't matter, she was lying, she  _had_  to be.

"Liar," the blond man spat, and still, he couldn't bring himself to step down further, or was it because he had exhausted all his strength pushing down on her already. "Your family has done nothing for me except cause me pain and loss!" he roared. And yet, she still remained oblivious to all she had caused to him. The simple thought of it made his blood boil, and a hoarse scream tore from his throat. "Silence, you complete and utter liar! You don't wish to help me, not at all! All you want to do is cause me more pain, and you want me to suffer forever!"

His eyes were wide and pupils dilated, fear suddenly striking him at the thought of being forced to return to the pain of the past, of being on the receiving end of physical aggression, suffering pain and torture for the royal family, and being seen through those kinds of eyes for what he was... All that hate, all that violence... It triggered something within him, and the man haphazardly staggered back, running a shaking hand through his frazzled blonde hair. "No, no, no," he rasped quietly, trembling faintly. "I'm not, I'm not... I'm not going back there! Not again!" he screamed.

"W-what?" Venus could be heard saying, and through the corner of his eyes, he saw the princess slowly sit up, nursing her stomach where his boot had left a darkened imprint on the white bodice. "Neith, Neith, calm down, please! I really am here to help you, I swear! Please, just listen to me, Neith! I don't know what happened to you, but I swear, it wasn't me! I just want to help you, Neith, please, just..." She had gotten to her feet and was extending a slender arm covered in a long white glove to him as if she was offering him comfort.

No. That was a lie. All she and her family did was lie, lie, and lie. Deceivers, manipulators, liars. As the violet-eyed man started to hyperventilate, he reached out to slap her hand away with a resounding smack. "Don't touch me, wretch!" he roared. "This is your fault, all your fault!" If he hadn't been serving her then, he would have been fine. He would have never been captured, never been on the receiving end of that unspeakable pain... He couldn't relive that again, no, he just couldn't. It hurt too much.

A hit to the head and blackness invading his vision. Waking up imprisoned and on the receiving end of a sharp blade to the face. Taunting for dressing like a woman and acting like one. Torture instruments to his face and skin, sharp, piercing blades and burning fire, boiling water and red-hot metal pokers. A harsh pain in his chest, and then the slow sway in and out of consciousness. A voice in his ear, low and seductive, persuading him to answer yes to a dangerous deal. The burning anger and vengeance growing in his heart...

A snarl bared his teeth as the final memory snapped him back into reality. Vengeance... he was promised vengeance by the dark force that had saved his life. Chaos had whispered in his ear once before, promising him that the time would come to exact his vengeance upon to ones who had wrecked his life, scarred his face, caused his death... He could hear the dark force whisper in his ear now, purring to him to take the chance and return unto her the pain she had caused him. He grit his teeth, hands curling into tight fists and shaking in his rage. "Die," he whispered in a low voice.

"Neith, I'm here to help, just trust me, please," Venus was pleading gently, taking slow steps towards him, nursing her stomach with a careful arm, wincing as the injury was irritated by her steps. She didn't seem to hear his quiet wish for her to die, and instead, kept walking further, extending an arm for him to take. "You trust me... right? I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just here to make things right..."

Neith's trembling hand extended, opening from the tightly balled fist. He took her proffered hand, and slowly, he tightened his grip, arm trembling until he could no longer hide his anger. He yanked Venus towards him, slamming his knee into her abdomen and making her loosen her grip with a pained gasp. "Die," he hissed again. He made to shove her to the ground again, but the Senshi fired off a beam of scorching light into his chest, making him gasp in pain as she fought back. "No! Not again!" he spat, rushing at her before she could attack again. His fist clashed against the heating metal of Venus' chained belt, but he persisted nevertheless.

He aimed for her face, trying to knock her out, but her belt lashed out, wrapping tightly around his fists. "Die, die,  _die_!" he screamed, taking advantage of the short range to kick at her leg, knocking her off balance and shoving her to the ground. With the chained belt of hearts wrapped around his hands, Neith shoved his hands down on each side of Venus' delicate neck, pressing down hard and watching the metal chain sink down into her skin. A maddened smile stretched across his face as he laughed, quietly at first and then gradually growing louder and louder as she struggled for breath.

"Light Atlas!" Sharp blows were struck onto his back, but Neith ignored the biting pain as he continued to strangulate Venus, even while feeling the burn of his injuries. "Starburst Maxima!" Another painful stab in his back that quickly faded to numbness in his delirious glee. "Enough!"

The scream of the Senshi of Harmony, as well as the manifestation of heavy chains on his person, drew his attention away from Venus' death for just a moment, enough time for his eyes to be assaulted by bright white lights. "What?" he hissed, his grip lightening slightly from the pressure down on Venus' neck.

"Return to the Cauldron, Neith!" Cosmos shrieked, and the crystal in her bare hands flooded the abyss of darkness with blinding light, shattering and breaking the chains around him. His form began to fade as the light continued to permeate the darkness.

No,  _no_! He still hadn't had his vengeance! With a wild scream, Neith pulled away from Venus to lunge at Cosmos, aiming to use the chain to strangle her as well. The metal chain clinked with Cosmos' staff as she held it in front of her, but Neith pushed back, desperation in his eyes even as he began to fade into dust. No, he couldn't die! Not  _now_!

"Crescent Beam." Two fingers jabbed into the back of his torso, and a beam of hot light speared through his body, closely shaving past Cosmos' slender body and shearing off a few strands of silver hair.

Neith jerked in pain as his body faded further. The chains slipped from his hands as his eyes dimmed. And as he finally faded away, he fell forward, disappearing before he hit the ground.

All that was left was his hand mirror amidst the Venus Love-Me Chain on the ground, and two shaken Senshi standing in pitch black darkness.


	52. Consolations

Jupiter's gloved hands stretched out into the chillingly cold abyss of darkness as Venus leapt off the glowing shield Cosmos had summoned, reaching out to snatch the blonde as her jump faltered from something. What it was, the brunette didn't know just yet, and she doubted that she could tell. The soldier of lightning and thunder hefted the slender blonde up into the stone corridor, wrapping a strong arm around small shoulders as her friend suppressed a shake. "Hey, it's gonna be fine," the green-eyed Sailor Senshi softly assured her friends and leader, but even she knew that without a clear explanation of what was going on, her assurances were empty.

Her eyes locked onto the empty expanse outside the corridor and the brunette suppressed a shiver that was steadily creeping down her spine. She swallowed uneasily — something about that place managed to scare her. The Amazonian Senshi narrowed her green eyes, mentally scolding herself as she steeled her nerves, turning away from glancing at the imposing sight. A grunt of effort informed her that Cosmos too had gotten up with a forceful leap, though unlike Venus, she had done so without any lift whatsoever as she was the only one down in the opened abyss, which was dark, and endless... Jupiter needed to stop thinking about that.

Even as the tall and athletic Senshi turned away, she swore she could hear whispers from the broken open wall, hissing and murmuring to her in a language — or was it multiple languages? — that she couldn't understand, not even in the slightest. "Let's get away from this place," she suggested anxiously. The longer she listened to those voices, the more she swore she was starting to hear decipherable words, calling to her to come and join them, to leave her current path and go into the darkness. She swallowed, looking away into the still-dark corridor, which had been cleared when the dragon suddenly vanished, presumably when Neith had died.

Maybe that was why Venus was so jumpy?

Jupiter watched as Cosmos walked past her, leaning heavily on her staff from exhaustion — or at least, that was what Jupiter presumed — as she pushed past the other Senshi to get to the other end of the corridor. She heard the silver-haired girl confirm the others' health, and once everyone had affirmed the lack of injury and lack of a threat, Cosmos prepared to walk again. As she made her way past the end of the torn down wall, she stumbled on her heels, staggering forward until Uranus' firm hand reached out to grab her firmly, pulling her back before she hit the ground.

"Thanks," Cosmos gasped quietly, wincing as she tested her footing and gently brushing off Mercury, who had walked forward to examine her foot for a sprain.

Personally, Jupiter wondered if it was wise to have all of the Senshi wearing sharp-heeled boots in a physical fight, even if they used magical abilities most of the time.

Despite everyone's features being drawn into mildly worried expressions, Jupiter blurted out their shared concerns first, taking a step forward as she gently let Venus lean against Mars instead. "Cosmos, you alright?" she asked, brow furrowed together in concern. "You've been acting a little off since we arrived — do you need a moment to get some rest or just catch your breath?" The brunette didn't want to have to delay their duty any longer, but they couldn't continue if Cosmos wasn't alright. As the brunette walked towards Cosmos, she reached out a hand and laid it on the smaller girl's shoulder, giving her a light squeeze.

The smile on the silver-haired Senshi's lips looked so fake Jupiter was finding it hard to tell if she was even trying to reassure the others at this point. "I'm fine," Cosmos dismissed stiffly, inhaling sharply as she leaned her back against a part of the solid stone wall that hadn't collapsed when Neith pulled out his dragon trump card. "I'm— I'm perfectly fine..." She inhaled deeply, leaning her head back with an audible thump, which got her a few concerned looks, but once more, just like she had been doing, the Senshi pulled on a false smile and dismissed their concerns with as few words as was possible.

Jupiter narrowed her eyes with a visible frown tugging at the corners of her lips. Cosmos was as easy to read as Usagi was, though maybe she was wrong on that front too. Usagi always had the same smile on her face, even when she was really hurt inside, because she didn't want them to worry. Cosmos was doing the same, but the Senshi of Harmony was doing an even worse job of hiding it than the overemotional Usagi did. "Look, we can stop and take a breather if you really need it—," she tried, but Cosmos instantly cut her off.

"No!" the Senshi hissed. "I'm fine, Makoto-chan. We can't afford to stop — every single time we have, and even when we haven't, we're losing time to find Chibiusa and stop all this madness.

Jupiter's heart stopped, as did most of the others. Oh gods, Chibiusa! The brunette couldn't even process how she had managed to forget about the bubbly pink-haired child when it was her kidnapping that started all of this in the first place!

"Let's get moving," Cosmos hissed, and though she was leaning heavily on her staff to move, no one stopped her.

Jupiter glanced back at Mars as she took a tentative step forward, catching sight of the Senshi of Fire shaking her head silently, and the brunette held back a curse. She walked past the two, giving Venus a soft pat on the back as the priestess held up Neith's mirror to light up the back of the group of Senshi. The brunette inhaled sharply as she made her way after Cosmos, but even looking at the girl's retreating back made a pang of worry spring up inside her — Cosmos was not okay.

So how could she help her?

* * *

When Mars let Jupiter slip the blonde over to her, the priestess had known that something was wrong with Venus. The trembling of her body said as much, but the dishevelled hair and glassy eyes said what needed not be explained. The Shinto priestess gently reached around to wrap her slender arm around Venus' form, giving her friend a light squeeze — because as much as they had their disagreements, their scuffles and their rows, that was what the blonde was to the soldier of fire. A friend. A good one.

Venus was still trembling, and the soldier of love and beauty didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

The violet-eyed priestess muttered a soft curse under her breath as she watched Cosmos continue walking forward again, her path lit only by the light of Uranus' barrette and Pluto's key, warding off the unusual darkness. A shiver ran down her spine as she passed the broken wall, the chill of the place radiating dark intentions. It felt just like any force she had ever come across, malicious, evil and utterly irredeemable. It wasn't like the darkness that had tainted many others she had fought against before, controlling them and twisting their thoughts, no, this darkness was just... that. It wasn't something that had been dyed in that shade of black, it was purely that dark, malicious evil.

They were falling behind, Mars finally realized when Mercury turned back and called to her in a quiet voice, her attention focused on her computer instead of where they were going. In any other situation, it would have been amusing to see how dedicated her genius friend was to her work, but this wasn't the time for it. The Shinto priestess pried the bejewelled handmirror from Venus' trembling hands, noticing how it radiated a murky sort of light — not the bright, unfiltered light of the golden barrette, nor the earnestly glowing light of the key in Pluto's hands, just a dark, almost muddled kind of light — that warded away the shadows around them nonetheless.

"Come on, Minako," Mars mumbled, dropping all honorifics as she started to trudge forward — despite what she looked like, Venus was surprisingly heavy, but she didn't need to know that. "We're going to fall behind." With the soft whisper, the Senshi of Mars urged her friend forward, and the blonde's incoherent mumbles finally falling silent, the group of Sailor Senshi progressed through dark corridors and down narrow pathways, for one reason or another not meeting any resistance as the minutes ticked by. Their steps loudly echoed through the empty hallways, the Senshi of Mars growing increasingly antsy as they walked.

"Hold, I swear we've been around this hallway already," Uranus grumbled after the umpteenth time they had turned a corner. All of the walls looked the exact same, though, with the odd, unlit torch hanging on the walls by metal racks seen only once in a while. "All of these walkways look the exact same. Can't they have a little more sense and actually make them different? Damn it, I swear we're lost."

Cosmos winced, at the head of the group when Uranus had voiced her concerns. Even in the darkness, Mars could see her bare hands tighten around her staff. "No," the silver-haired girl finally said as she glanced up ahead. "You're right, Haruka. We're walking in circles. Up ahead, that's where the wall caved in." She held a hand up and squinted, leaning into the darkness, then snapped back, growling with a frown. "They know," she mumbled weakly, slumping against the other wall with a sigh of frustration, her hands covering her face. "How could I not have noticed?" She sounded scolding, angry in a way that Usagi's voice had never truly been. It only made it worse to hear from someone who still looked so similar to the blonde ditz.

A pang of hurt hit Mars, and she grimaced.

A sob reached her ears, and as the Senshi of fire glanced over, she realized that Venus had finally broken down after holding the tears back for a good while. Near instantly, the black-haired girl shifted to wrap her arms around the girl, giving her a soothing pat on the back as everyone else either came to her or went over to Cosmos. She could see Mercury's blue hair beyond Venus' bright red hairbow as the genius girl just looked over, sympathy in her eyes as she continued to furiously type at her computer, seeming to think she could find a way out of the maze for them if she worked hard enough.

Jupiter joined her by her side, her green eyes going over to where the trio of Outer Solar System Senshi was speaking with Cosmos. "Hey, Minako-chan," the Amazonian girl cooed softly, the maternal side of the boisterous Senshi surfacing as she spoke with the sobbing girl, "I know you're upset right now, but you have to hold on, alright?" Jupiter gently patted Venus' head, straightening the askew bow. "I know it's a lot to ask, but whatever happened, I know you did the right thing. It doesn't matter what he told you, you're a Sailor Senshi, a guardian of justice. You know what's best, and you always do what's right for everyone." The strong girl pulled both Venus and Mars into a tight hug. "I know you did."

Mars hadn't thought it would have worked, but eventually, the sobs faded, and Venus shakily pulled back, wiping at her bloodshot blue eyes. The Shinto priestess reached out to gently lay a hand on the blonde's shoulder as their leader spoke up in a shaking voice.

"I'm sorry, girls," Venus muttered, "I overreacted to all that." Bowing her head, the blonde rubbed her eyes and gave them all — Mercury included — a shaky smile. "Thanks for all that... you girls always know what to do for me, huh?" She laughed quietly, still a little shaky and her voice was still trembling, but the light in her eyes was there. She was a little cheered up, which Mars couldn't be more thankful for.

Jupiter beamed at her, a wide, warm smile as she hugged Venus alone again. "Never forget we're always here and supporting you," she chimed with a smile.

Venus nodded. "Thanks."

"I found it!" Mercury suddenly called out, her eyes lighting up behind the visor. "I found the path, everyone!" She rushed over to Cosmos immediately, and as soon as the silver-haired girl got to her feet, a renewed sense of determination seemed to flood the entire group.

Mars' violet eyes locked with Jupiter's green ones, and after a shared nod, Mars was once more reminded that no matter what happened, the Senshi would always pull through for each other.


	53. Intervention

"Well, we made our way out of that maze of hallways," Jupiter grumbled as she and Uranus stepped out of the stone hallways bathed in the neverending darkness. The odd torch lighting up on the walls of the corridors had successfully led the Sailor Senshi out of the maze and into a large empty room, crafted of cold stone and lit by flickering torches. The brunette folded her arms over her chest as the Amazonian Senshi took a few steps forward, stopping only to look back over her shoulder and ascertain that the others of the group had caught up. "Everyone here?" she shouted.

"We're right here, Mako-chan," Mars called, sounding irritated as the raven-haired priestess walked up with Venus beside her, an arm slung around the blonde to support her weight. The gleaming light of the golden handmirror the priestess carried gave way under the firelight of the torches, and finally, Sailor Mars allowed Venus to stand on her own, pressing the golden mirror to white-gloved hands as the Senshi of Fire and Passion moved to stand beside Jupiter. "Finally," she griped softly with a harrumph, but everyone could understand the girl's frustrations. "Now where the hell are we?"

Sailor Cosmos was silent as Mercury scanned the room, her silver staff glinting red under the firelight that lit the room. Blue eyes grimly stared out into the darkness, narrowing as the girl squinted further to see through the cover of the shadows that did not give way to the light. The slight tremble of her fingers was not to be missed, even as it intensified the moment Cosmos started taking steps forward into the shadows. Before Cosmos walked too far, Neptune and Pluto both reached out and gently tugged her back, speaking softly in tones meant to be heard by only them, convincing her to stay where the group was. The girl looked defiant, but as moments ticked by, her shoulders slumped, and she relented.

The sound of metal against metal filled the room as Uranus drew her Space Sword, the sandy blonde most on edge out of the lot of them. "Michi-chan," she started, but before she could continue, her partner was already at her side, Neptune holding onto her Deep Sea Mirror with a murmured assurance.

Now that she thought of it, Pluto, Neptune, and Mercury had been oddly silent since they had arrived here.

Jupiter was the first of the others to raise her voice into a shout. "Come out!" the boisterous brunette demanded, lightning crackling between her gloved fingers, small sparks of electricity jumping through her long curls. Her green eyes narrowed seriously as she repeated her command, lowering her stance in case she needed to start the fight off with a jump. "I said, come out at once!"

"No, you said to come out," a new voice snarked. A snap of the fingers from the other end of the room made the darkness recede like flood waters, lighting the room up to the very end, where a high-backed throne was positioned. If one squinted, they would have seen the symbol of Neptune engraved into the backrest of the throne as it caught the light. Perched elegantly on the armrest of the throne — for the throne itself was empty — was Callisto, her red hair tucked back into a thick braid as always. The woman's green eyes shifted from her fingernails to the Senshi — Jupiter — and a cold sneer marred her features. "Always so demanding. You really just do make me sick."

Callisto's hand shot out towards the Senshi and she grinned coyly. "It took you long enough," she continued, lowering her hand a little and suddenly yanking up like she was pulling on something. Vines — thorned vines — burst out of the stone ground and intertwined to form thick barriers around the group, and above them, they twisted together, caging them in. Beyond the barrier of vines, Callisto's voice was still clear, still lecturing, still cold and haughty. "I suppose you were content enough to take your time? You've already taken out half of us." Unhidden poison dripped from each word.

Uranus tried to cut through the vine prison with her sword, shouting out an attack name as she slashed through the air. The vines regenerated as soon as they were cut in half, prompting a curse.

"Idiots. You're in our territory now," the redhead sneered. "Did you really think you could defeat me?" Another click of the fingers had another vine shoot up, narrowly missing Uranus by less than an inch, and in the close proximity it was at, it smashed the Space Sword Talisman cleanly out of the blonde's hands. "I'll be taking that." More vines sprouted from the cracked floor, all of them covered in thorns as they encircled the Senshi of the Skies, twisting into a cage around her. Another vine dragged the Talisman away into the mass of vines that trapped the Senshi.

Jupiter watched as more vines further separated each of the Senshi, and the outer cage fell apart to show Callisto with the items they had been holding at her feet. The green-eyed Senshi watched as Callisto raised a foot wearing a sharp heeled boot to smash Neptune's Talisman, and her brow knit together in fury. Her gloved hands gripped the vines despite the thorns and despite the slight prickling she felt of the thorns digging into her skin despite the gloves, Jupiter started working on pulling the vines apart. Lightning sparked along her arms and her hair.

"Starburst Maxima!" Cosmos suddenly shouted, and despite her staff having joined the items at Callisto's feet, the rings she wore gleamed with light, releasing it into a coalesced blast of pure energy. It burned through the vines, though they reformed right after, and flew towards Callisto, who didn't manage to dodge before she was hit.

Jupiter silently cheered for her friend as she pulled at the vines, realizing with glee that with Callisto' focus being thrown off, the vines were easier to pry apart. Tearing herself an escape, Jupiter raised her hands in the air. "Jupiter Rose Cyclone!" she shouted, a whirling hurricane of pink and green forming around her. She flung her arms down, sending the petals and leaves flying out. The edges cut into the vines that held the others prisoner, and freed them, allowing the Senshi to once more reconverge. "Ready, girls?" the Amazonian Senshi asked, cracking her knuckles as the others surrounded Cosmos and herself. "Let's send her right back to the Cauldron!"

* * *

Callisto hadn't expected the silver-haired brat to be able to do anything without her staff. The blast of light had burned painfully, and as the redhead regained her equilibrium, she could see that her green dress was burnt along the stomach area. A snarl curled her lips despite the pain that rippled through her with the movement, and she pushed herself to face the Senshi. When had they managed to break free of their imprisonment? Her mounting rage at the situation had, somewhere along the line, morphed to the dreaded realization that she might not be strong enough to permanently dispense with them.

The redhead had the impression that it might not matter given a few more minutes in battle. Either she would win, or they would kill her. A cold sneer marred her features at the thought — yes, they would kill her if they won, no matter what they insisted. Returning her to her rightful place? That was the talk of someone who thought themselves superior to the others. Despite what they said, they would be killing her by 'sending her to the Cauldron'. She didn't fancy going anywhere, either. Not without Triton, at the very least. No, even with Triton, she wouldn't be going anywhere. She didn't want to die!

Bracing a hand on her injured stomach, Callisto levelled her furious emerald gaze onto the Sailor Senshi, pinning them — especially the brat that had stolen her rightful place — with a glare that promised them a painful death if they attempted anything. "Get them," she hissed quietly, her hands balling into fists so hard she could feel her nails digging into her skin. She wouldn't be surprised if blood appeared soon after. "What are you waiting for?" she screamed. "I said, get them!" Her hand shot up to point at the Senshi, a growl leaving her.

Her vines appeared again, surging and twisting to form themselves into vaguely humanoid, hulking shapes that let out a ground-shaking roar in response to her command. Without a need for a second order, they leapt into action, raising large arms to batter against the Sailor Senshi.

"That's it," Callisto whispered quietly, her hands now numb with how tightly she had her fists gripped. "Kill them for me... kill them, kill her, don't let her live! She stole everything from me! Kill her! Kill her!" Her voice had risen substantially at that, the wound on her stomach fading to barely being a present thought in her mind. The only thing she could focus on at that point was the need to see her opponent dead. But she couldn't rely on those brutes — they were mindless constructs only made to follow orders. If she needed to kill Jupiter, she'd have to do it herself... and she would. By any means necessary.

In this enclosed space, she didn't have the access to the wild, uncontrollable electricity of the skies, which meant that she would have to generate it herself. It was no matter either way — she'd use it to kill that usurping brat for sure, no matter what it took. Her green eyes were wide with fury as she turned her gaze to the Senshi, the lot of them busy fighting her creatures, not that it was working much.

A shiny barrier appeared in between the Senshi and her vine constructs as the silver-haired Senshi took the lead with her staff slammed into the already ruined floor of the room, letting the other Sailor Senshi recover and gather their energy for attacks. A beating from her vine creatures made the barrier ripple, Sailor Cosmos straining as she tried to keep upright. Another beating; the barrier trembled, cracking a little under the force.

As the Senshi were occupied, Callisto slowly summoned sparks to her fingers, and the redhead allowed them to gather and build, electricity jumping from hand to hand as she attempted to reign the raw electricity under control. Yes, yes, she was doing well... A loud shattering made her grin — the barrier had broken. The following light show barely made her flinch as she began to stride forward, more lightning building in her controlled grasp. "And now, they die," she whispered to herself, glee lighting up her features. "They die, tonight! And Triton will finally see my worth. Finally." Just imagining how he would finally acknowledge her efforts made the redhead grin in satisfaction. But she couldn't let herself get distracted.

A bolt of electricity shot towards the Senshi, tearing through one of her constructs as it surged towards Cosmos, the main defender of the Senshi. If she could take the brat out, then they would all be defenceless, and then the usurper would be hers to kill...

"Cosmos, watch out!" the Senshi with the black hair — Mars — screamed, and before anyone knew it, she was in front of the fallen Senshi of Harmony, her arms outstretched to protect the brat. The bolt of lightning surged, flying towards the soldier of fire.

The other Senshi shouted out in panic, lunging forward to try and save their comrades, but Callisto only felt a sense of foreboding as Mars flinched, waiting for the lightning bolt to strike her dead. Jupiter — the usurper — was farthest from the two of them, but she too was reaching out like she could protect them from that distance. Time slowed to a near halt.

A burst of flame filled the room, and the bolt of lightning melted into glowing embers, vanishing into the red flames that seemed to pave the floor.

Callisto's heart stopped — she knew who was interfering. No, not again.

The wall of flames that had risen between the Senshi and Callisto started to recede, Callisto's creatures burnt to a crisp. The fire retreated back to the centre of the room, where a familiar form stood, a shock of white hair against burnished red metal armour. The woman stood in front of Mars and Cosmos, a fire still burning at her feet as she finally looked up. A pair of red eyes burned with unspoken fury, meeting with shocked green irises, and a sneer curled her lips as the woman stared back at Callisto.

It was Aris.


	54. Tell Me

Jupiter shielded her eyes as the white-hot flames burst up in a wall in front of the group of Senshi, burning away vines to crisps. The bright light seemed to find a way to invade her eyes even as her arm was thrown up over her face, but eventually, the burning light died away, and she hesitantly lowered her arm to see what was going on. The shock of wild white hair tipped her off immediately to the notion that something was wrong, terribly wrong, and her wary second glance at the white-haired figure revealed the polished red armour that they wore. A cold chill ran down her spine, despite the lingering heat from the fire.

"Aris?" Mars whispered, veritably flabbergasted at the appearance of the woman that had attempted to murder the Senshi a few times previous. "What— What are you... Aris, why are you here?" Her confusion betrayed her in the Senshi of Mars' tone and the pinching of her brow. Where the other Senshi had taken steps back at the sudden flames, Mars had instead stepped forward, and her white-gloved hand reached out uneasily to the tall, muscular woman. "The confused expression the marred the Shinto priestess' features didn't quite make it better — it seemed like Mars was too bewildered to think clearly.

Cosmos held her staff horizontally in front of Jupiter as the brunette — along with Mercury — tried to move forward to stop their friend from speaking to their armoured enemy. "Don't," the silver-haired girl said, her blue eyes fixed on the other pressing issue at the moment. "Focus on Callisto," she continued, "she's our problem. Mars will deal with Aris in the most suitable manner she can find. It's not our job to interfere with those matters." The Senshi of Harmony inhaled deeply as Venus placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, and she twirled her staff around as she had done so many times before, though it seemed to Jupiter as it took a little more effort than before. "Let's go."

The Amazonian Senshi's green eyes met with Callisto's, and Jupiter had to grit her teeth as she came to her own decision. "Cosmos," she said, turning to the smaller girl, a look of determination etched on her features. "Let me try to talk to her. I can try to calm her down and maybe we can convince her to surrender and return to the Cauldron." Her tone had begun to sound vaguely pleading. Jupiter didn't want to have to kill Callisto as Venus had been forced to do to Neith. It was a sobering thought, she realized, none of the Senshi had ever had to personally defeat their enemies by the way of death before. At least, not without living to face the consequences of their decision.

Jupiter swallowed down the lump in her throat at the thought of having to kill Callisto, even if it was in self-defence. It went against everything she thought she stood for, and she was more than certain that if she ever did kill anyone, she would never be able to get over it. The same was being said for Venus — that haunted look in her blue irises had yet to vanish even if her demeanour was far more cheery than it had been before.

After a short, quiet discussion with the Outer Solar System Senshi, Cosmos' silver staff lowered, and the girl with hair like spun moonlight nodded her head jerkily. "Go," she near commanded, moving to plant the end of her staff into the cracked floor. The shattered marble on the ground only cracked further as the small girl leaned her weight on it. She inhaled sharply as Jupiter began to walk over. "Hurry up," she murmured in a hushed tone, so quietly that the brunette only barely caught it. "We don't have much time."

The brunette cast her friends one last look of concern, getting Mercury's silent nod and Venus' empty smile as meagre reassurance before she continued. She held both hands up in the air, showing she was not preparing to attack as she walked closer to Callisto, her brow furrowed as she readied her words in her mind. One wrong word would set the redhead off and everything would be made much harder to deal with, so messing up was not an option for her. "Callisto," she called once she was barely a metre away from the redheaded woman. "I'm just here to talk. Please, I don't want a fight," she pleaded, hoping the woman would listen.

"You want to listen to me?" Callisto scoffed as she folded her arms over her chest. "Now that's a joke. I don't recall you ever saying that before." Her green eyes narrowed, glinting dangerously as she stepped closer to Jupiter, almost as if she was daring the taller of the two to strike her down with her powers. "You didn't even recognize me, Jupiter," she spat. "Really, do you think I'm just going to listen to you now of all times?" She reached a hand out, lightning crackling around her hand, and she gave the brunette a rough shove in the middle of the chest, sending the sparking electricity coursing briefly through the Senshi.

Jupiter jolted with a gasp of surprise. Lightning didn't hurt her as much as it would have any of the others, but it was still an unpleasant surprise to her system to be delivered the harsh spark of electricity straight to the chest. She hid her grimace. "Please, Callisto, see some sense," she pleaded, her brow furrowing as she staggered forward, keeping her feet firmly on the ground. "I know that deep down somewhere, you really don't want to hurt me. We're family, right? You're my cousin. I don't want to hurt you, Callisto, and I know that you don't want to keep serving Chaos. You can still do the right thing, Callisto. It's not too late."

Too late did she recognize the angry glare in the woman's eyes. "Do the right thing?" Callisto hissed angrily, lightning beginning to spark along her arms and down her thick braid of red hair. "You're saying I'm wrong? You're doing it again!" she screamed, and without even a moment of pause, she blasted Jupiter squarely in the chest with a bolt of sparking lightning. "You're trying to lord over me again with your 'superior morals'!" Tears were in her eyes as the redhead continued to blast at the stunned Senshi. "I never regretted what I did! Ever! Chaos gave me what no one else ever could! Life! Power! He promised me a chance to have my throne back, and I'm not giving it up!  _So why won't you just die?!_ "

* * *

Mars stared at the armoured woman standing in front of her as Aris finally turned around to face her, the woman's shock of stark white hair contrasting the deep red of her polished armour. The Senshi of Mars momentarily found that her words died in her throat, unable to get out as she stared at the fiery red eyes of the woman that had tried to kill her and her friends before. The torches that had lit up along the corridor walls came to mind again, and the Shinto priestess faltered a little in that train of thought. Or had she? "What are you doing here?" she finally found the voice to ask. "Why are you helping us? Aren't you supposed to be our enemy?"

Aris looked hurt as Mars made her accusation, the white-haired woman's brow furrowing together as she stared back at the raven-haired Senshi. "My loyalty is only to my princess," she replied with a scowl on her face. "If you thought that any other would have my support, princess, I feel offended that you would think so little of me. Do you not remember, princess? I owe you my very life! Why would I ever betray you to serve another?" Her indignant words were laced with genuine hurt as she stared down at the priestess.

Mars didn't remember anything of that. She could barely remember Aris from her past as it was, much less why the woman was so devoted to her of all people. "I don't—" she started, brows furrowing together as she spoke, but the crackle of lightning and the other Senshi's startled cries cut her off and made her turn to see what had happened. "Mako-chan!" she cried out, realizing what was going on. Inwardly, she cursed, knowing that the other Sailor Senshi must have said something to make the redheaded woman angry at her.

"Princess," Aris said, sounding almost pleading as she reached out to grip the Senshi of Mars' upper arm. "Please. Tell me you know what you are doing. Tell me that you know what your purpose is, what your father, His Highness, told you to do before the final battle of the Silver Millennium." Her red eyes were fiery and intense as she looked at the priestess, her gaze almost as if boring right into Mars' soul. The tall woman was surprisingly gentle in her grip despite the fierceness of her voice.

Mars attempted to pull away so she could join the fight and help her friend, but Aris' hand held her firmly. In frustration, she whirled around to face the woman, her violet eyes smouldering in silent fury. "I don't!" she snarled. "I don't get anything you're talking about, alright? So just let me go and let me help my friend!" With a forceful yank, the woman's grip was suddenly slack and Mars managed to pull free. Burning flames of bright red and orange began to build in the palms of her hands as Mars readied one of her attacks, preparing to help the other Senshi.

"Aqua Illusion Storm!"

"Love Shower Burst!"

"Eye of the Storm! Turbulence!"

"Hell's Whirlwind!"

Cosmos and Neptune were helping Jupiter up from being roughly thrown to the ground, the former resting a hand on Jupiter's body, bare hands lighting up with a soft and subtle glow as she healed a nasty-looking electrical burn on the Amazonian brunette's fair skin. The silver-haired Senshi murmured softly to Neptune as she finally lifted her hands from Jupiter, getting a quiet nod in response. "Mako-chan," Cosmos urged softly, "are you alright?"

Jupiter groaned as she stirred. "Ow," she mumbled in a deadpan tone, slowly pushing herself up to sit and look at the battle. Her sharp inhale of breath through her teeth was loud as Mars rushed to her side too. "Oh, gods, no, no, no," the brunette was muttering to herself, grimacing as she irritated her burn wound. "Let me up," she insisted with a hushed tone. "This is what I started, let me take care of this."

Mars barely managed to deliver a sarcastic jab to her as she reached a hand out to keep her friend in place. "Mako-chan, stay put," she insisted, violet eyes glowering at the tallest of the four Senshi. "You saw what she did to you! You're lucky that you're just burnt and Cosmos was on hand to heal you."

The green-eyed girl barely grumbled an agreement, her gaze still locked onto the battle.

Neptune stood, gracefully producing her golden mirror. "I'll go and help," she said decisively. "Rei-san, are you coming?" The Eternal Senshi turned to make her way towards her battle, her white-gloved hand keeping a tight grip on her weapon.

The Shinto priestess pursed her lips into a thin line and nodded. She could still feel Aris' burning red gaze on her back, and it unnerved her thoroughly. "Let's go," the raven-haired Senshi said. "Cosmos, keep an eye on Mako-chan. We'll try to wear her down enough so you can break her chains."

"Be careful, Rei-chan, Michiru," Cosmos said, her staff held in her other hand, while her free hand gently braced itself on Jupiter's back. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Her voice turned a touch grim as she glanced up at them with serious blue eyes. "Go. The others need the help."

As the two Senshi ran for the battle, Mars couldn't help but reflect briefly on what Aris had previously asked her.  _Tell me you know what you're doing._  She knew what she was doing, right? She was here to do what was right, to defend love and justice and to stop Chaos.  _Tell me you know what your purpose is, what your father told you to do before the final battle of the Silver Millennium._  Her purpose was to protect Serenity, and she had already failed in that. Her only other purpose was to defend the Earth, then, from all those who would destroy it.

That was right. She had already failed in one task, she couldn't fail in the other, no matter what it was.

_Then, daughter, what are you waiting for? Mars, my child, have you forgotten my last order to you? Fight for your beliefs!_


	55. Daughter of Ares

Mars' arrow took form in her hands as she lunged towards the battle, drawing the fiery weapon back with one hand and releasing it as she pulled the string of the bow to its maximum give. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she cried out, her violet eyes wide and intense as she let her fiery arrow fly. The projectile flew through the air and buried itself into a vine creature, setting it alight and burning it into crisps at once, alarming the black-haired priestess with the intensity of the fire. That had never happened before!

_What are you waiting for, daughter? Be grateful I'm helping!_

Ares' sharp voice made Mars cringe at the sharp reprimand, but she obeyed the command nonetheless, beginning to chant as she brought up a slip of paper in front of her face. "Akuryo Taisan!" she shouted out, hurling the slip at another creature, freezing it in place as Neptune brought up her mirror and unleashed a tidal wave, tearing it apart. The Shinto priestess shot the aquamarine-haired Senshi a nod as a silent agreement was reached between them — they'd cover the others for the time being.

"Target Callisto, girls!" Venus shouted out, wiping the sweat that matted her blonde locks to her brow with a gloved hand. "Rei-chan, Michiru-san, cover us! Ami-chan, blind them!" The blue-eyed blonde effortlessly commanded the group of Senshi, tugging her chained whip in her hand as she pulled it taut with a loud clinking sound. "Haruka-san, you're with me, and we'll be going on straight offence! Let's go!"

Mercury stepped up, spraying a thick misty foam from her gloved palms, covering the entire battlefield in a coat of freezing bubbles. It put out the fire that was burning on the vines, but it cloaked the Senshi even as they huddled together. A moment of concentration had the blue-haired genius clear away the misty bubbles from their eyes, letting them see the battleground without the need to worry. "We need to work quickly," she said. "I don't know how Callisto will react. If she summons lightning, it will evaporate everything and I'll have to start all over."

"Don't worry," Uranus said with a growl, brandishing her Space Sword Talisman. "We'll make this as quick as we can, Ami-san." Smoothing a hand along one side of her sword as she raised it up into the air, the sandy blonde bringing the weapon down to slice rapidly through the air. "Eye of the Storm! Turbulence!" she hissed, filling the air with swarms of cyclones as she rushed towards Callisto.

"Love Shower Burst!" Venus burst out with a cry, racing after Uranus as she unleashed a glowing drill of bright orange energy at the redheaded woman.

As the two lunged at Callisto, Mars quickly returned to dealing with the vine creatures, all too aware of how efficiently Neptune was dealing with them. Her fire only burnt so fast, and unlike how the sheer strength of Neptune's attack could tear the vines away completely from each other, the vines would regrow as soon as they were burnt in half, reconnecting themselves together. The black-haired Senshi grit her teeth and fired another burning arrow towards the vines, taking care not to end up firing towards the other Senshi as they attacked Callisto. A bolt of lightning shot towards her, missing its original target, and Mars had to duck to the side, plunging straight into the path of Callisto's vine creatures.

The Senshi hissed in alarm as she was roughly slammed onto the floor by the creature, and her gloved hands lit up with flame. Before she knew it, she had her hands clasped together and was shouting out another attack name. "Fire Soul Bird!" The phoenix-like creature of bright orange flame crashed right into the vines and with the increased burst of flame from the Senshi's father, the flames began to burn it to a crisp.

"Princess!" Aris was shouting, but as Mars craned her neck to look back, Cosmos' silver staff was held out to stop the muscular woman from advancing.

Mars shakily got to her feet, stumbling and nearly collapsing as she ducked a blow from yet another of the many vine creations — how were there so many?! — and then it hit her how utterly tired she was. Unlike the other Senshi, she had yet to attain that final transformation and that fact alone meant that she was not as powerful as her friends and comrades were. She had been pushing herself to keep up with Neptune, who, while still working hard to keep the vine creatures at a distance, was doing a remarkable job of it. The violet-eyed Senshi just snarled in annoyance. It didn't matter — she'd just have to push herself, if only until the battle was over.

With a battle cry that sounded eerily familiar to her ears, Mars lunged at another vine, her hands glowing with a bright orange fire that quickly spread and surged up her arms, dancing on her bare skin. The fire was hot, but it didn't hurt her, at least, not yet as she took advantage of the flames to ward away the plant creatures. She summoned the arrow again and fired. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she shouted out.

"Rei-san!" Neptune shouted out, the Eternal Senshi's voice startling her from her thoughts and the battle. "Watch out!"

"Princess!" Aris roared, and before she knew it, a wall of flames sprung up in front of her and the taller woman's bright red armour filled her line of vision. Then, Aris' shock of white hair passed through her vision, and the woman hit the ground with a sickening crack.

Mars' heart raced in her chest as the muscular woman turned over onto her back with a pained groan, and only then did she see the crackle of electricity that coursed through the burnished armour the woman wore. Her violet eyes wide, the Senshi of War only barely caught the same sound as the air heated up, and her head snapped back towards the front of the ruined throne room, where Mercury's mist had been evaporated into thin air.

Callisto's hand was outstretched towards her, and a bolt of lightning was surging towards Sailor Mars.

_Move, child!_

* * *

"It took you long enough to get here." The gruff baritone was what snapped Mars out of the stunned fear that the bolt of lightning had planted in her. The speaker sounded oddly familiar, and the harsh scowl that was practically audible in the man's voice made the Senshi almost hesitate instead of looking up, suddenly finding the paved floor under her feet very interesting. "Well, child? You've stalled this encounter for far too long!" he reprimanded in a cold, sharp voice. "Look at me, Mars! I didn't raise you to disrespect your elders like this."

Ares' voice made the raven-haired soldier of war cringe at the booming voice, and the Shinto priestess hesitantly looked up at the man. "Yes, father," Mars murmured slowly, unsure of what to call the man. He wasn't her father in this world, but in her previous lifetime, he had been, no doubt. Had she referred to him in a manner as familiar as that in her previous life, too? Rei was a priestess — she knew better than to disrespect the gods, and what form of disrespect was greater than calling them by the wrong name?

Ares was a tall, muscular man, built for war and oozing confidence from every inch of him. He towered over Sailor Mars' slender body, but he shared the girl's pitch black hair with a sheen of violet through his buzz-cut hair. The man was tanned, his skin covered in scars and burns that created a fearsome image. Bright eyes that were a blazing crimson stared down at the Senshi with a scrutinizing look, as if the man was unhappy with the Senshi of War. His armour was accented with chains and a tattered and worn black cape, and the mark of Mars blazed on his chest plate and brow.

"That's more like it," the serious-looking man boomed, and just like that, the sternness of his expression fell away. A warm, friendly smile curled the corners of his lips and without any warning whatsoever, the gruff-looking man pulled the girl into a hug. "You're just the same as you were before!" he said with a bark-like laugh as he pulled back, ruffling her long dark hair without much care despite her dismayed look. "That's my Mars!"

The abrupt shift in tone startled the Senshi completely as she was swept into a bone-crushing hug by the muscular, well-built man, and she still remained relatively stunned as he messed up her long raven hair. She tripped over her words as she tried to find the appropriate words for the situation, but in the end, the Senshi of War could only stutter out a surprised 'what?', her jaw dropping in surprise. What had just happened?

Ares let out a booming, raucous laugh that shook Mars out of her stupor. "Ah, you really still haven't remembered, have you, Mars, my child?" His crimson eyes twinkled in amusement that looked incredibly out of place and he roughly clapped her on the back, making the slender girl stumble in surprise. "You always hated it when I did this in public."

"I, um, I don't," Mars stammered out, her brow furrowed together deeply in complete confusion. "What's going on?"

"The simple answer would be that you're about to receive the entirety of my powers," Ares replied shortly as he kept her on her feet. "The longer one would be an answer I don't have the patience for and you don't have the time for." A glowing crimson red crystal appeared, floating above his other hand as the man held it out to Mars, letting the crimson light of the crystal play over her face. "Just keep in mind what your true duty is, as my daughter and the Senshi of Mars, and like the others, your crystal will give you power."

Mars tore her eyes away from the crystal to look at her father, her brow deeply furrowed in confusion. "But I know my duty," she argued back with a frown. "I do know. It's been my duty ever since I was born, to protect the Earth and my princess." Despite the finality in her tone, her violet eyes betrayed a hint of uncertainty as she glanced over at Ares, wishing that he would confirm what her duty actually was for her.

To her surprise, the man just shook her head. "No, that's not it," the king said, glancing down at her with a small, warm smile on his face. It was far warmer than any smile Rei's father would have given her, at any rate, and Ares let go of the Mars crystal, letting it hover in between them as he moved to face her completely, settling both his hands on her shoulder. The taller man crouched a little to look the Shinto priestess in the eye.

"It's not a matter to worry over," he said, voice surprisingly warm, but what had Ares been doing since she had arrived but continue to surprise her? "Daughter, you'll know what it is in your own time. Don't waste your time worrying about it until you're truly free to think and meditate on it. Your fire will give you your answers in time, and your friend, Cosmos, she knows the truth. It's in her nature, after all." And with that cryptic statement, the man just smiled warmly once more and gently patted Mars' head. "Now go and save your friends. We'll speak again one day if we're lucky."

The glowing red crystal floated over to Mars' gloved hands as she watched her father step back from her. It pulsed brightly with red light, changing her Senshi uniform to a flowing red dress, accented with metallic parts that loosely resembled armour. Mars turned her gaze back onto Ares, and met his crimson eyes with her own.

"Remember who you are, Mars," Ares said, voice growing louder. "Remember that you are a proud child of Mars, and that she will always protect you! And above all, daughter, remember that you are my child, and that I will always be there in spirit. You know what to do now."

Mars nodded, and raised her crystal into the air, her transformation wand appearing and merging together with it.

"Mars Eternal Make Up!"


	56. Callisto

The bright light that suddenly emanated from Sailor Mars as she threw herself into the path of a sparking bolt of electricity was burning hot, scorching away at Callisto's eyes even as she threw up an arm to shield her precious green eyes from the onslaught of blinding light. The woman hadn't expected anything special from Mars, not when the black-haired Senshi of Fire seemed to have already pushed herself to her limits earlier, but Callisto couldn't have been any more wrong about that if she had tried.

A ring of flame burst out from the centre of the mass of light, aiming straight for Callisto. The brilliant light finally dissipated, leaving behind the soldier of war in the exact same outfit that the other Senshi were clad in, a bold red accented with royal purple that imitated the brightly glinting violet eyes of the Senshi.

Callisto felt herself go pale, a shiver running down her spine despite the rising temperature in the room as the fire burned closer towards her, and she stumbled to get out of the way before she was forced to endure the brunt of the scorching hot flames. She was nowhere near as fast as she had needed to be to escape, and a panicked gasp escaped her as the flaming wall slammed into her at full force. Even as she tried to use her powers to protect herself, the fire burnt away the vines and plants that surrounded her near instantly. With a cry, she finally dropped to the ground, burns forming across her skin as she struggled to get up.

Most of her energy had been spent in her earlier barrage of attacks intended to overwhelm the Senshi, especially when summoning lightning out of nothing not just once but several times to try and take the Senshi out without issue, so it didn't come as a surprise when her arms refused to listen and she was left helpless. Summoning more vines just resulted in all of them being burnt to cinders by Mars, and Callisto cringed as the Senshi's white-heeled boot was placed delicately on the broken ground, a geometric pattern of flame branding itself into the ruined stone beneath her feet.

"Mandala Heel—"

"Rei-chan, stop!" Jupiter shouted as the Amazonian brunette rushed over, running over to the raven-haired Senshi of War. "Don't do it!" She reached the red and purple Senshi and took her by the hand, giving her comrade a pleading look. "Just let me talk to her, Rei-chan. I promise that this time she won't be able to attack anyone else and that I won't say something that will put her in a rage, okay?"

Eternal Sailor Mars did not look convinced by the green-eyed brunette's words, but nevertheless, she stepped back, the mandala under her heel dissipating without so much as a spark of fire, not leaving a scorch mark behind on the cracked floor. "Alright," she begrudgingly agreed, "but if she tries to hurt anyone, Mako-chan, I'm stepping in, okay?" Her tone had lightened substantially as she turned away from Callisto and walked over to the other Senshi.

Jupiter hastened over, her white heels making clicking sounds on the broken flooring as she ran to Callisto. "Hey, you alright?" she asked, worry colouring her voice as she gingerly kneeled down next to the redheaded woman. "Come on, easy does it..." the girl said, trailing off as she reached for the woman, helping her sit up after she had collapsed so ungracefully.

The brunette's kind tone only made Callisto more frustrated. "No, no, this is all wrong!" she cried out in frustration. "You're not supposed to be so nice to me! You're supposed to hate me, to want to hurt me for what I'm doing! You're supposed to lose... I'm supposed to... I'm supposed to win..." Her voice cracked in the middle of her screaming, and as she trailed off, the woman felt the dam break, and her cries of fury turned into cries of sorrow as she broke down, tears streaming down her face. "It's over," she sobbed, "he's going to be so disappointed in me and now all of that work we put in will be for nothing because I was too useless, too weak..."

"Hey... don't be like that," Jupiter said quietly, a hand rubbing soothing circles on Callisto's back. "I'm sure you did your best no matter what it was. You were just... doing the right things for the wrong people, that's all..."

Her words only made Callisto cry out more in utter despair. "No, no, no!" she cried, burying her face in her hands, her body trembling as she tried her best not to sob. "Why are you so nice to me, Jupiter?" she finally asked, her voice audibly trembling. She still did not look up at the brunette, trying her hardest to suppress her wails of defeat. If she was going out, she had to go out with some measure of dignity, not that it mattered much anymore.

Jupiter once again tried to calm her down, and much to Callisto's horror, it seemed to be working, to some extent. "Look," the green-eyed brunette said softly, "I know that you had problems with me in the past, but I really don't remember much of it, if any at all. Only bits and pieces ever come to mind when I'm trying to think about the Silver Millennium, and they're so fragmented that it's basically the same as nothing at all. I'm sorry if I did something in the past to make you think I'm a complete brat, but I'm not that person anymore."

She reached out, taking Callisto's hand in her own white-gloved one, and gave the woman's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Can we start over, please?" she asked earnestly, a small smile quirking up the corners of her lips.

Callisto, tears beginning to dry on her face, finally looked up, and staring into the eyes of the girl she had hated for most of her life, the woman crumbled. "I'm sorry." She repeated those words under her breath as she broke down again. The earnestness in the Senshi's voice, coupled with the sincerity that filled those emerald eyes dealt a devastating blow to her self-assurance that she had always been doing the right thing. She had been denying it to herself for so long, but that look Jupiter gave her made her realize the truth that this girl sincerely didn't know what had happened before, that she just wanted to make up for whatever it had been.

Jupiter gave her a warm hug as Callisto had a total breakdown, rubbing soothing circles on her back and gently repeating that Callisto wasn't at fault no matter what it was that things had happened, that she had been misled by a force that only intended the worst for the sincere words only served to make Callisto even worse, now knowing that so many years of her time had been wasted on revenge that hadn't even meant anything in the first place.

The redhead hadn't thought that anything could have made her feel even more terrible, but remembering that day in particular just made her choke up with more tears, and only by sheer force of will did she manage to make herself stop her wail of despair. "No, no, no," she whispered, another tremble wracking her body. "He couldn't have known, Triton couldn't have known, he couldn't have done this to us! He wouldn't have!" she cried out, tearing herself away from Jupiter with a scream, wanting to deny it.

He couldn't have, he couldn't have! Callisto absolutely refused to believe that the man could have done something as heinous as to trick all of them into serving Chaos when the force only wanted to destroy the entirety of the world. Not when Triton himself was so passionate, so intent on his goals. She knew that he had never had any interest in her, and had been toying with her jealousy-prone self to take advantage of her, but for him to have done something like this? Unthinkable, no he must have been tricked as well.

The sounds of high heels on the floor made Callisto cringe despite how Jupiter tried to comfort her — it was Mars, she was sure, but to her stunned surprise, Cosmos' bare hand reached out to her as the Senshi of Harmony's long silver pigtails pooled on the floor. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Callisto apologized with a quiver. She hoped beyond hope that the girl was merciful.

"Shh, calm down," Sailor Cosmos soothed as she crouched down beside the redhead, Jupiter on Callisto's other side. Her staff flashed brightly as black chains manifested across Callisto's body. Her bare hands reached out and lightly pressed, palm down, against Callisto's forehead. "It's alright now, Callisto," she said gently. "I'll free you, and I promise, I'll free them too. All of them, alright?" She closed her eyes as the rings on her hands glinted. "When you're reborn, I'll be glad to welcome you back as a fellow Senshi."

"What?" Callisto's voice trembled as a pulse of comfort spread through her, warmth blossoming in her chest. A sharp inhale left her as Cosmos pulled her hand back, a glowing green crystal appearing in her bare hands. The crystal was held in front of her, and Callisto's long green dress turned itself into a familiar sailor suit with a deep green collar and skirt, mint green bows adorning her front and back. "What... what is this...?"

"Sailor Callisto, I wish you the best in your future," Sailor Cosmos said as she stood up, her staff beginning to glow again with a bright light. The light was warm and soothing despite its brightness, and instead, it offered her some form of comfort as the chains trembled, beginning to break apart. "Are you ready to make your path to the Galaxy Cauldron?"

Callisto reached up to the golden tiara on her head with trembling, gloved fingers, making her gasp in surprise. "Sailor... Crystal," she whispered quietly. "Sailor Cosmos... thank you, thank you so much," she whispered. "I can't show you how thankful I am that you'll do this for us... please, make sure all of us find peace. I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused to you all, please, forgive me."

Jupiter took her hand, giving her a gentle squeeze as she smiled quietly at the woman. "We'll do it," she promised. "This is going to be the end of all of this, okay? You can finally rest in peace now. We'll end this once and for all." The green-eyed Amazon gave her a sincere smile. "Don't worry."

Callisto nodded and looked at Cosmos, then had her eyes dart towards Jupiter. "Please," she requested softly. "I'm ready. I'll see you one day... Princess Jupiter," she finally acknowledged, "and when that day comes, I'll protect you as a soldier under your command." Her gaze shifted to Cosmos. "Save him before he falls too deep, Sailor Cosmos," she said softly. "Triton needs your help."

The silver-haired Senshi nodded, pointing her staff at the woman. "I will." The chains cracked and finally shattered entirely as a burst of light was emitted from the staff. "Have a safe journey, Sailor Callisto."

Her body began to feel lighter than air, and Callisto finally closed her eyes, her shoulders slumping in volumes of unspoken relief. "Thank you," she said softly. And with those words, she vanished.

* * *

Jupiter finally got up as Callisto's body vanished, Sailor Crystal and all. "Rest in peace, Callisto," she murmured. "I'll see you one day, cousin." A small smile graced her face. "One day, we can be cousins like we always were meant to be."


	57. The Meeting Room

"Aris, can you take us to the remaining of you?" Cosmos asked, leaning most of her weight on the silver staff she carried, trying her best to hide how completely exhausted she was from utilizing her powers yet again. She didn't want to let the others know how tired she was getting when she had arguably done so little work, if at all, in their fights. That was really just a minor part of it — she didn't want them to insist that she stop and take a rest. The faster they got this over, the better, she was certain, and she didn't want herself to be the reason they were slowed down.

The white-haired woman hesitated at the request, and it seemed like she was unwilling to cooperate. Cosmos' heart sank a little at the possibility that she didn't want to sell out her allies, or, well, former allies, at this point in time. "Triton would have been here, normally," she finally said after a while. "If he's not here, he already knows what you're here for, and he's prepared for it." Her apprehension suddenly made a lot more sense to Cosmos — even if she was not afraid of the man, Aris was wary of him.

"Aris, please?" Mars implored, the Shinto priestess taking a step towards the woman. "Even if you can't help us fight him, take us to him, or at the very least, help us find him so that we can defeat him ourselves and set everything straight." The raven-haired Senshi of War was positively petite when she stood next to the tall stature of the armoured woman, but her steely gaze and the determination that burned like fire in her violet eyes was much fiercer than the threatening figure that Aris cut in her polished red armour.

The armoured woman hesitated, her red eyes downcast momentarily as she seemed to ponder over the possible ramifications of what the request would bring. "Princess..." Aris started off uncertainly, but after another glance back at the Guardian Senshi of Mars, her resistance crumbled, and she relented. "Very well," she obliged. "As you request, Princess Mars. I don't know what Triton is doing now, or where he's supposed to be, but I'll take you to where he usually is. If we're fortunate, we'll find him in one of those places. And on the off-chance that he has decided to ambush you, I will give my life to keep you safe," she concluded grimly. "Follow me."

Cosmos felt her shoulders visibly slump in relief — with Aris on their side, along with Mars finally achieving her own Eternal transformation, she was feeling much less worried about facing Triton and whoever was still left. Her hands loosened their tight grip on her silver staff slightly, knuckles no longer as white as the fabric of her sailor uniform. "Thank you, Aris," she said softly, her sincerity clear in her voice as she bowed her head slightly to the woman in gratitude. "Thank you so much."

The woman just grunted. "There are three of us left," she informed as Aris began walking down another pathway. "Triton, Maia, and me. Triton will be the hardest for you lot to fight. While Charon was the first of all of us to accept the offers made to us by Chaos, Triton is by far the most powerful of us all." Her smile was thin and mirthless. "It isn't quite that surprising — Charon was a lazy bastard."

Cosmos saw Pluto bristle at the insult out of the corner of her eyes, but the silver-haired soldier knew that the Guardian of the Gates wouldn't act on her irritation, which made her a little less anxious as she followed directly after Aris, followed closely by Eternal Sailor Mars, and then the others brought up the rear. The Senshi, led by Aris, walked down a winding corridor that was lit up by torches along the walls, burning with bright red flames that flickered in the darkness that threatened to envelop the stone hallways.

Finally, the armoured woman stopped outside a door. "The meeting room," Aris stated bluntly, stepping back to let Cosmos move up to the innocuous-looking door. "If he's not here, then there's only one or two more places where he could be." She glanced around, red eyes wary. "He can be somewhat predictable."

Cosmos pushed open the door, with the Outer Solar System Senshi, as well as Mars and Aris remaining outside. The other three Guardian Senshi followed her in, wielding their weapons cautiously as the Senshi of Harmony stepped inside. It was nearly completely dark, but a single candelabra was placed on the table, illuminating everything in a bluish tint. Seven chairs were arranged around a long table, and six were empty. Someone was sitting in the chair that, if the other chairs formed a pattern, was supposed to be orange. The silver-haired Senshi let her bare hands tighten their grip on her silver staff. "Hello?" she asked hesitantly.

"If you're looking for Triton, Senshi... he's not here, I'm afraid," a woman's voice spoke to them. The person in the chair swivelled around to enter the light, and blue eyes stared into Cosmos' own. The woman, who could only be Maia, smiled politely — and almost sadly, though Cosmos didn't believe her eyes — at them. "You'll have better luck looking for him in his chambers, I'd think. He left this room shortly after Callisto started her fight with you. Aris should be able to take you to his chambers once you leave."

Venus' tense grip on her Love-Me-Chain relaxed a little. The leader of the Guadian Senshi stared curiously at the woman with layered hair. "You... you're not going to fight us?" she questioned warily.

"No," Maia responded, leaning back in her seat and out of the candlelight. "Though I wouldn't mind if you joined me for a snack or two before I have to return to the Cauldron myself."

Jupiter shook her head. "This is crazy," she muttered.

Mercury, who had been silent for the whole encounter, stood forward. "You..." she trailed off a little, the genius girl looking like she was at a loss for words.

Maia smiled. "Mercury, dear, it's good to finally see you in person. You've grown so much since I last saw you," she cooed softly. The yellow chair beside her was nudged away from the table. "Come here and sit, Mercury. I have some words for you."

The Senshi of Water shifted a little, but Cosmos nodded at her. Mercury gave in and walked over. "Alright... grandmother."

* * *

Mercury sat down in the chair that Maia had indicated for her, giving the others a quick glance that pleaded to be given time alone. She wasn't sure how well they caught it, but Venus nodded and stood back, whereas Cosmos shot her a worried look before she raised her staff to herd Jupiter back as well. As the Guardian Senshi, as well as the Senshi of Harmony, left the meeting room, the genius girl felt her shoulders unconsciously slump in response. "Grandmother," she finally said to the woman, raising her gaze to mee the woman's eyes, "what do you want?"

It wasn't an accusing question — Mercury was genuinely curious about the woman's intentions for wanting to speak with her. Was she unjustified? The blue-haired girl certainly didn't think so, at least. She kept a careful eye on the woman with the layered streaks of colour in her hair, silently taking note of the woman's features. In a startling realization, she found the small resemblances in their features impossible to miss, from the shape of their faces to the identical colour of their eyes. There was little doubt that she was indeed related to Maia somehow, and the portrait of the woman in her dreams only confirmed their relationship.

"Can't I just want to chat, my dear girl?" Maia asked patiently, setting down the spoon she was holding in her free hand to toss a lock of layered orange and pink hair over her shoulder. "After all, I really haven't seen you since... hmm... how long ago was that?" she wondered aloud, picking up a glass full of some milky dessert with her empty hand. "Centuries, at the very least," she concluded nevertheless, waving a hand casually in the air. "And certainly not since the downfall of the Silver Millennium."

Sailor Mercury shifted uneasily in her seat, wincing a little at the overwhelmingly sweet scent of the sweets in the woman's hand, shifting herself back in her seat to avoid the smell. She was silent for a while as she debated her next words. "You could have contacted me at any time since this whole mess started," she pointed out matter-of-factly, a frown tugging the corner of her lips down. "At any time since I became Sailor Mercury, even. You could have tried to make contact with me if you wanted to speak with me." She glanced at Maia warily. "Why didn't you, then?"

Maia merely smiled in a manner that could only be called enigmatic as she leaned back in her orange seat, moving her sweet treat onto the surface of the table and out of Mercury's sight. "It simply wasn't the time yet, darling child," she said, lacing her fingers together in her lap. "It just wasn't right for me to take that step when you and I weren't ready. It is regretful that the 'right' time, so to speak, is in this situation, but of course, there's not much we can do about that, is there, my dear?"

The blue-haired girl shook her head slowly in response to the woman's question. "No... I believe not," she answered slowly. "Grandmother, may I ask you one thing?" she carried on by asking, lowering her gaze from staring uneasily at Maia's dessert on the table's surface to the woman's face itself, telling herself not to focus too much on the similar features on her face. She pressed her lips together tightly into a thin line, and she forced herself to continue without an answer from Maia, despite seeing that the woman was just about to respond. "Chibiusa. Your forces took her — where is she?"

"Chibiusa...? Oh, you mean the child with the red eyes," the woman realized as she straightened a little in her orange seat. Her blue eyes shifted away from Mercury entirely as if she was unwilling to meet Mercury's gaze straight on. "That girl is the child of your friend Sailor Moon, isn't she? Or perhaps you would call her Sailor Cosmos, nowadays."

She was avoiding the question, the Senshi of Water realised almost instantly, but she held her tongue before she said anything, hoping against hope that Maia would continue with the information she actually needed, but when nothing more was said after roughly a minute, Mercury conceded to herself that she would have to pry it out of the woman. "Please, we're all really worried about her," she pleaded softly. "Just... where is she? I swear that we'll put everything into their proper states, so you don't have to worry about it."

Maia only gave her a thin, grim smile. "I don't know what you're talking about, my dear child." She placed a hand on the surface of the table, her touch light and deliberate as she pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. "You won't have to worry about finding Triton — he's in the corridor to the abyss. Ask Aris to take you there, and she'll know what to do. I'll speak to Triton and ask him to stand down. You'll have enough trouble as it is with him without needing to combat him at his full power." The woman stepped forward, gently taking one of Mercury's gloved hands in her own. "I'll see you soon, my dear grandchild," she said with a warm smile. "Tell your father I said hello, and good luck. You'll need it."

Mercury was about to ask what she meant as Maia walked away from the Senshi and into the darkness of the room. The Senshi of Water immediately sprang to her feet and grabbed the candelabra to illuminate the room. As the candlelight played on the surfaces in the room past the orange chair, it revealed that the room was now completely empty. The Senshi stared, wide-eyed, at where her past incarnation's grandmother had just been moments ago, and immediately felt her heart sink as she made sense of Maia's avoidance of Chibiusa.

Things were not looking good for the pink-haired child from the future.


	58. Atoner

Eternal Sailor Neptune had never felt more agitated in her life.

As the group of Eternal Senshi waited outside in the stone hallways that led towards the meeting room, the Senshi of the Tides felt her blue eyes occasionally drift toward the muscular brute that had once served Princess Mars. She didn't quite trust the white-haired woman — and could she really be blamed? Aris  _had_  tried to kill the Senshi before, after all, and she truthfully doubted that the Shinto priestess of the Guardian Senshi could be trusted to reign in a brute like her who had been serving for Chaos for years. Still, the fact left that Cosmos trusted Mars, and so she would too.

Neptune watched as Cosmos, Venus and Jupiter exited the unassuming doors, joining the other Sailor Senshi from the Solar System in the corridor. As the silver-haired Senshi passed Neptune, she stumbled forward, but caught herself with her staff, firmly planting the end of the silver rod into the floor of the stone corridor. Her shoulders slumped and Senshi of Harmony sighed, apparently unaware that Neptune — along with Uranus and Pluto — had been watching her. They had already noticed her fatigue since Neith had been ended, but none of them had chosen to comment on it as the time hadn't been appropriate just yet.

"Cosmos, what did she say?" Uranus asked, giving Neptune a light squeeze with the arm that had been wrapped around her waist to show a little comfort. "Anything useful about Triton we should know?" The sandy blonde ran a hand through her short hair, tousling it a fair bit as she wiped away the sweat that had beaded on her brow from the long walk in a stuffy stone corridor that was lit by torches.

Cosmos shook her head, her gaze briefly following after Jupiter and Venus as they went to speak with Mars before she looked back at the trio of Outer Solar System Senshi. "He's not there," she murmured slowly, still leaning most of her weight on her staff. "Maia said that he might be somewhere in his chambers, but she didn't give us a clear answer." Cosmos pursed her lips together. "I'm a little afraid of having to face him there, to be honest," she confessed quietly, in a low voice so the Guardian Senshi and Aris wouldn't overhear. "If we catch him in a place where he doesn't have access to any kinds of tools, maybe we'd have the upper hand, but there's no telling what tricks he'd have hidden away."

Pluto had been silent for nearly the entire journey through the winding maze of hallways that they had been wandering through, but she spoke up, solemn and as serious as she always was, especially when she was at her post. "We shouldn't worry about that now, Cosmos," the dark green-haired woman started as she shook her head. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. For now, we should focus on finding him, so Aris, Maia and Triton can finally be put to rest, and Small Lady can be rescued."

Neptune's expression changed ever so minutely at the mention of the pink-haired child with the ruby red irises — a small wrinkle of the nose and furrow of the brow — but before anyone could catch anything, her features were perfectly schooled into an impassive look once more. She dreaded to think about it, but whenever she had let her thoughts wander to the precocious child of her princess, she felt sick,  _nauseous_ , like a dark force was near her. Neptune was nowhere near as powerful of a psychic as Mars was, but for her to feel this sort of evil so  _strongly_... She worried about Chibiusa's health.

As the aquamarine-haired Senshi was about to say something, though, the doors opened again with a barely audible sound, and Mercury's heels clicked on the floor. The genius girl looked troubled as she exited the now dark room, her arms folded across her chest and her eyes tightly screwed shut. A deeply uneasy expression had been etched into the girl's features as she stopped outside the shut doors, muscles tense and shoulders drawn up towards her ears. Finally, she released a soft sigh and her shoulders slumped. Mercury's eyes opened and she immediately let her gaze seek out Cosmos. "Maia told me that he was in the corridor to the abyss."

All the lights in the corridor suddenly dimmed, leaving the glowing items that most of the Senshi held to light their path.

Neptune's eyes immediately turned to Aris, who had gone deathly pale. Even at a distance, the woman could see the cold sweat that the muscular woman had broken out into, the wide-eyed deer-in-headlights look nearly impossible to miss. The grit teeth and furrowed brow gave off an air of worry rather than wrath, and for a moment, Neptune was left to wonder as to what had alarmed Aris that badly.

"The abyss... He's  _there,_   _of all places?!"_  Aris' voice had gradually grown as she spoke, rising to a nearly-deafening cry of what could have only been fear. "No, we can't go there. That's the direct path to  _Chaos!_  He's probably communing with it as we speak!  _Who knows what he's asking it for?!_ "

"Aris," Eternal Sailor Mars spoke up, squinting in the light provided by Callisto's tiara in Jupiter's gloved hands,  _"please."_  Her hands gently placed themselves on either of Aris' shoulders. With a loud crackle, the dim fire burning in the torches reignited themselves in flames of a bright, blinding white before they died down to a warm orange and yellow. "We have to do this. Once we get there, we'll win and we'll beat him, I know we will. We'll return all of you to a peaceful rest, and we'll rescue Chibiusa. All we need is for you to take us there, I won't make you fight him."

"No... no... I promised His Majesty that I would protect you, Princess Mars..." Aris inhaled deeply, and despite how she still looked like she had seen a ghost, the white-haired woman plastered a firm scowl on her face. "I'll take you there and I will fight alongside you. A Knight of Mars does not give up."

While Mars and Aris spoke a little more — likely with Mars giving Aris encouraging words to bolster her suddenly dissipated courage, Neptune turned her attention to Cosmos. "Cosmos, are you  _sure_  you can manage this?"

The aforementioned Senshi jumped a little, clearly not having expected to be directly addressed. "What?"

Uranus stepped up to continue where her partner had left off. "You've been acting strangely for a while. Stumbling, faltering, and so on. You're even starting to struggle to walk without falling. What's going on? Does it have something to do with this place or is something happening to your crystal?"

The white-clad Senshi huffed, blowing out her cheeks a little in indignation. She seemed like she wanted to protest the notion that there was anything wrong with her in the first place, but after a few moments, she sighed and hung her head. "Sorry," she mumbled. "Was I worrying you guys? I'm fine, really, just..." she exhaled, defeated, "just really worn out. This place really is getting to me. It's Chaos' negative energy. In a place that's totally saturated with it, even at my full power, I'm still expending lots of it to protect myself from his influence. That's what's wearing me out." She shook her head. "I don't want to worry the girls. Please, can you girls keep this secret? I swear that I'm fine."

Neptune wanted to protest — she was already worried that Cosmos was wearing herself out, which wouldn't help the Senshi nor the girl herself, but Pluto spoke up instead.

"If you're certain, Cosmos. We'll trust you on this one."

"Thanks," Cosmos said quietly, sounding immensely relieved. "I'll try to save my strength for the fight with Triton."

"I'm not looking forward to fighting him," Neptune said grimly. "Even if I have never met him in person until now, he was my brother, and he doesn't seem too enthralled with my presence. I don't want to have to fight and kill my own family, but it seems as if this is exactly what I'll have to do for the sake of this world." She shook her head and steeled herself. Right, because if Triton was still intent on exacting his revenge, she only had one path to take, and it was her duty to protect her princess, and her duty to protect the Earth.

"Cosmos, Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san," Venus called, breaking their attention away from the conversation. The blonde was pulling her red bow upright as she stood with the other three Guardian Senshi. Her Love-Me-Chain was glinting as it caught the light, looking as if it was ready to cause grievous harm to someone. "Let's get going, Aris says that she's going to take us straight to our final battle this time around."

Neptune gripped her Deep Sea Mirror tightly in her hands. It was time for Triton to face the music.

* * *

Triton rested his hand on the wall on the corridor leading to the room that everyone else had termed the 'abyss'. A cruel, wicked smile curled his lips as he turned around, the shadows filling the dark corridor moving at the slightest movement from him, curling around his legs and snaking around his body, much to his comfort. "Maia, you have something to talk to me about, don't you?" The question was rhetorical — he knew exactly what she had been doing before she had come to him, and knew exactly what she wanted to talk about.

To the woman's credit, she was unphased by his directness. Maia's blue eyes bored straight into his own, unmoving and stern in the sapphire glare. The woman tossed her fiery-orange and pink hair over her shoulder, for once not holding some kind of sweet in her hand. "You know what I want,  _Triton_ ," she said boldly, stepping forward out of the darkened corridor and towards the much taller man. Her tone was perfectly even, seemingly indicating that she wasn't scared in the least. The fact that she had walked right to him without an aiding light told him as much, that she wasn't scared. "You can't intimidate me with that display."

"Can't I?" the man asked with a scoff. "But no, seriously, what do you  _really_  want? You know that you can't possibly get me to stand down, Maia. I have my goals, and you have yours, and no one is going to stop me from doing what I want to." Triton stepped closer, letting a shadowy tendril creep across the ground until it ensnared Maia's leg, giving it a sharp yank to make her fall. Another tendril wrapped around her wrist, keeping her upright. "What. Do. You.  _Want?"_

Maia just scowled. "Stop treating me like I'm a doll you can play with, Triton," the woman commanded, her eyes turning a bright pink as she began to force him to release her. "Step down and stop it before you make a mistake you cannot  _ever_  take back." The tendrils loosened, and the woman tore herself free, her pink eyes melting back into a soft blue.  _"Please_ , Triton," she urged again, "I'm just looking out for you. I promise that this is going to all be in your best interest."

"My best interest?" Triton asked indignantly. He scoffed, turning up his nose at her as he stepped back. Her unspoken command to leave her alone was still in place — he couldn't attack her until it wore off, or else he would have lashed out at her for that insolence. "My  _best_  interest,  _Maia,"_  he said slowly, punctuating each and every word with a step forward until they were face to face, backing her up against the wall further, "is to fulfil my goals. You know what we want. Chaos demands the Cosmos Crystal, demands that we bring to it the Lambda Power so that it can achieve its goals. This is our last stand, and you're backing out?" He scoffed. "You disappoint me, Maia."

The woman bristled at the man, pinning him with a cold stare that made Triton pause, startled by the angry light in Maia's bright blue eyes. "Don't you  _dare_  give me that tone, young man," she snapped, her voice level even though she was clearly not happy with him. "I don't know what you've been doing for these past few days, but I don't appreciate that comment. I don't want you to get hurt, Triton," she said, placing extra emphasis on his name as she stepped forward, turning the tables and backing him up against the wall. "You're a grown man, Triton, I'm sure you don't want me to baby you. Do the right thing and surrender to them.  _Please."_

The man snarled, finally stepping to the right and away from Maia, adjusting the collar of his shirt with a hard yank to the crumpled white fabric. "Too  _late_  for that, Maia," he spat. "I'm  _this_  close to achieving my goals. I'm not going back on all the work and effort I've put into this. They're just one team of Senshi — they can't defeat Chaos, not on their own, not with help. Especially not without the Illusionary Silver Crystal at their disposal. His dark blue eyes narrowed, and a scowl marred his handsome features. "Now if you're quite done," he sneered, "you can deliver a message for me. Tell them that they're fighting a futile battle. They're in my territory, and if they insist playing as recklessly as they have been up until now, they can expect to die."

 _"You're being played for as a fool, Triton!"_  Maia shouted at him as the man ran a hand through his hair, stalking towards the end of the corridor in frustration. "I told you that when you first agreed to his terms, and now I'll say it again! Neith sought his revenge and met his demise; you'll end up the same way if you don't realize your folly soon enough!"

The sound of glass shattering behind him and a scream of frustration nearly prompted him to turn around, but Triton steadfastly refused to look back at the older of the two as he stormed off into the corridor, the shadows following him as closely as was possible like they were trying to calm his agitated nerves. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to not spit back a retort at the woman and scowled deeply. His hands balled into fists as he stormed off, his short nails somehow managing to dig into his palm. A sharp twinge of pain registered in the back of his mind — he had broken the skin on his palm.

The man snarled and just continued walking.  _Damn_  that Maia. Damn her, damn her to whatever hell lay in wait for them after death. If she thought he would just up and give up just like that, she was wrong,  _terribly_  wrong. He had gone too deep in to leave now. He had dedicated too much to stop now that Sailor Cosmos was in his grasp. He'd have her, and when he did, he'd take that Lambda Power for himself, and he'd find a way —  _oh_ ,  _he'd find a way_ — to change everything. He'd get back what he had lost, one way or another.

He just had to kill Sailor Cosmos.

* * *

Maia slumped against the wall with another shriek of frustration, clenching a bloody fistful of glass. She cursed Triton and his name for all it was worth before she finally got herself together and stood up again, holding back a cry of pure exasperation at how stubborn the man was. He was going to be his own downfall, that she was sure of. The woman had spent way too much time counselling him to give up now — no, he  _had_  to be saved somehow.

She stared at the shattered glass and the sugary sweet liquid that now pooled on the floor, as red as fresh blood, though lacking the viscosity of the vital fluid. She had originally been intending to try and calm down her nerves with the sugary drink, but her mounting frustration had just made her break the container for the fluid. Staring down at the red that welled up from the cuts in her palm had her start thinking again — that red reminded her awfully of Aris.

The woman's shoulders slumped down as she sighed. It had been so long since the last of them signed their accursed deals with Chaos. Not all of them had the same intentions. Some were noble, others were selfish. None were as selfish as her own, though. Aris only wanted to fulfil her oath and protect her princess. Charon just wanted a way to get Pluto back and set things straight. Miranda was on the verge of a mental break and she was already fragile as it was. Callisto was misguided and lied to. Neith was just insane for revenge. And Triton, well, he had the intention to set things straight, but she doubted that even he knew how much his intentions had degraded over the years.

But her selfish desire to live past her time had landed her in this mess. She had been trying — oh, believe her, she had tried — to set things right, and set them all on the path of redemption. Aris had been easy from the start, her loyalty to her princess unwavering. Charon was harder to convince, but a light prod in the right direction reminded him of what he had possessed with the Guardian of the Gates. Miranda was just lost and confused, a child in mind. Callisto was angry and vengeful, but she had been teetering on the brink, and when it came to it, she came back. Neith; she hadn't even bothered with him, the man too lost in his own revenge.

Triton, though, had been the one she had poured the most effort into in her attempts to atone. He had been the one with the most steadfast goal, the one she had spent years, decades coaxing to finally listen to her. And yet, now her work was all  _ruined_. If she had just been more patient, if she had just been less willing to press him for all of this... maybe he would have listened to her. Maybe he would have been willing to surrender.

Maia pulled herself to her feet with a sigh. Hypotheticals didn't matter anymore. All that did was if the Senshi made it through. And for the sake of making up her past sins, she prayed that they did.


	59. Triton

"Triton! I know you're there!" Cosmos called out, carefully holding up her staff. The silver-haired Senshi pursed her lips together as Aris summoned red flames to her fists, letting the bright red fire flicker around her polished gauntlets. The Senshi of Harmony took a wary step forward and levelled her staff at the nondescript door. There were no torches in this corridor, so the only thing that lit up the darkened hallway were the items each of the Senshi carried with the exceptions of Mercury and Mars. Cosmos' staff was also starting to radiate light, warding back the shadows by a good bit.

"That's it, the abyss corridor," Aris said in a gruff tone. "Maia said he was here, but I don't see him..." The woman trailed off and tensed up, raising her fiery fists with a snarl. "No, I take that back — he's here." Suddenly, she blasted a plume of flame right past Cosmos, making the girl tense up as the searing red fire burned right past her, inches away from scalding her skin or catching her hair and clothes.

The flames splashed against an invisible wall in the corridor, bare meters away from Cosmos' face, making her jump back and immediately send an attack going that way. "Starburst Maxima!" she shouted in a panic, her staff glowing brightly as she sent the wave of energy at the wall that had dispersed Aris' flames. The light illuminated the barrier of shadows that lay before her, making her gasp sharply when she saw him. "Triton!" she exclaimed. A part of her was instantly relieved that Maia hadn't lied to them, but another was immediately worried about what they would have to do in order to finally take him down.

"It's taken you long enough, Sailor Cosmos," the handsome man addressed with a cruel smile on his face, his muscular arms folded across his chest. Sapphire blue eyes glimmered with some kind of twisted amusement, and he grinned where he stood. "But really, it doesn't matter. You're already here, and it's all over now." He glanced over at Aris, but his twisted-looking grin didn't change. "Aris, Aris,  _dear_  Aris," he taunted softly, "have you learned nothing about Chaos with how long you've been here?" The shadows behind him shifted, and they shot out at each of the Senshi as well as Aris, changing their shape into a sharp, spear-like form to strike through them.

"Luminous Barrier!" Cosmos shouted out, slamming her staff down on the ground. The flat barrier appeared in front of her, but as soon as spears of darkness impacted it, the shield of light completely shattered, forcing her back and taking her by complete surprise. "Huh?!"

Venus cracked her Love-Me-Chain, the metal links loudly clinking as they hit the ground. "Everyone, don't give him an opening! Let's go! Love Shower Burst!" she shouted out, the orange ribbons of light twisting into the helix drill and soaring towards the man.

" _Barium Vocem_  Mercury!" the blue-haired genius called, manifesting her Mercury Harp and playing it to a specific melody, sending the sonic sound waves at Triton.

Mars raised her hands up, palms together and index finger out. "Spinning Raven..." A bird of red flames burst from her fingertips, soaring towards Triton in spirals. "... Ignite!" As soon as the bird was close enough to Triton, she exclaimed the last word, and it burst into a grand fiery explosion.

"Lightning Salchow Strike!" Jupiter shouted, the Leaves of Oak in hand, launching herself into the air to perform a nearly effortless Salchow jump, and as soon as she dropped onto the ground, it lit up with sparks of electricity in a fan-like radius, sparking across the ground towards Triton.

Triton chuckled menacingly, throwing his arms out as the shadows shot up in front of him, shielding him from the attacks as they pelted him all at once, the Senshi clearly not wanting to show any chivalry. "Oh, you'll have to try a  _lot_  harder than that, Senshi!" he declared with a laugh of wicked enjoyment. "Come on, what's the matter now? Without Sailor Moon and her Silver Crystal, are you all powerless against me? Try a little harder, Senshi! Maybe then you'll be able to scratch me!" The taunt was all too obvious, but it seemed like the Guardian Senshi weren't above it.

The floor cracked as Mars slammed her heel into it with a cry. "Mandala Heel Flare!" A mandala of red lava formed under her heel, shattering apart into a rapidly-expanding ring of fire that surged towards him. "Don't get so cocky!" she snarled. "For what you've done, we'll see to it that you'll repent!"

"Hell's Whirlwind!" Pluto suddenly burst in with the shout, running forward with the Garnet Rod held out horizontally in front of her. The ribbons of scarlet energy that surrounded her with the attack spun, forming into a drill-like shape with the Talisman atop the key-shaped staff as the point. She physically moved to ram her body against Triton with a fierce cry.

Uranus unsheathed the Space Sword and pointed it at the man as well, a steely look in her eyes. "Eye of the Storm! Turbulence!" she roared, charging after Pluto as she swung the blade fiercely, tearing the air in front of her open to swarm the man with cyclones. "Don't think you can get out of this one! We'll send you back to the Cauldron, one way or another!"

The odd one out in the group of the Senshi, Aris bared her teeth in a snarl and ignited her fists with crackling flames. "I don't know what you've been up to, Triton, but it's gone on for too long. It's time for all of us to end!" she growled out, and as Mars led the Guardian Senshi in a charge, she followed behind to attack her former comrade.

As the other Senshi bombarded Triton with their attacks, the Senshi of Harmony finally found herself able to react again after being stunned by how easily her barrier had been shattered like glass. As Cosmos held her staff up, ready to rejoin the fight, she noticed the missing Senshi in the group that was furiously — and futilely — attacking Triton. She turned to glance at Neptune, who was helplessly gripping the Deep Sea Mirror as if it would give her answers to a question she desperately needed to be answered. What the question was, Cosmos was fairly sure she knew. She paused, hesitating for only the barest moment. "Michiru."

Neptune's gloved hands tightened around the golden handmirror. "Sorry, Cosmos," she said, brows furrowing deep together as she seemingly came to a conclusion. "It's now or never. I won't let him keep sinking further like this. It's not too late to save him, is it?" she asked Cosmos, her expression grim. "He hasn't gone too far off the deep end?"

The familiar feeling of warmth spread across her body as Cosmos allowed the Cosmos Crystal to exit her being and materialize into her hands. "It's not too late," she said quietly, a frown on her face, "but it won't be easy. Michiru, you have to fight him. I don't want to be negative, but you have to," she emphasised sternly. "Even now, you two share blood. You are the only one that can get him to pause for long enough to have him regret his actions. With the powers that he has obtained from Chaos and our close proximity to Chaos, I do not doubt that it will be nigh-impossible to defeat him with nothing but brute force. Trust me, Michiru. This is our best chance."

Eternal Sailor Neptune pressed her lips together into a thin line, her brow furrowing together in uncertainty as she glanced at Cosmos. She held up the Deep Sea Mirror to eye level, her face reflecting in the mirror. Her steeled expression, visible in her reflection, only showed her determination. "Alright," she said, though whether it was to the Senshi of Harmony or Neptune herself, Cosmos couldn't quite tell. "I'm ready."

Her Talisman in hand, Neptune walked past Sailor Cosmos with a steely look in her eyes. "Triton!" she shouted out. "That's enough!  _This ends today!"_

* * *

Her heart was racing as she stood firm in front of him, eyes narrowed in steely determination. Neptune raised her mirror up, reflective surface towards him, taking advantage of his momentary distraction to attack him. "Tidal Burst!" she shouted out, the surface of her mirror rippling as the tsunami surged out towards him. She ducked out of the way as he retaliated with the shadowy tendrils, shooting out like spears to pierce her torso, protecting the hand mirror from a hard impact to the ground even though she doubted the Talisman could be shattered at all. "What are you guys waiting for?" she shouted out.

And just like that, the barrage of magical attacks blasted past her, all of the Senshi in a clear hurry to end the fight. Neptune raised her mirror and shouted out the name of her attack once more, intent on bombarding Triton until he could no longer hold up his defence. Despite that, though, it seemed as if no matter what, her brother's barrier shield remained unbreakable, protecting him from all the attacks that continued to bombard him. The transparent black shield utterly emanated darkness and evil, sending chills down her back, but Neptune still held fast, not leaving a break for him.

"Is that all you can do, sister?" Triton shouted at her through the barrier, snapping his fingers to send more lances of darkness towards the Senshi. As fiery arrows from Mars pelted his barrier, he raised his hand, and snapped it forward, forming a serpentine shape from the tendrils of shadows. The manifestation roared violently and drew back before suddenly charging forward, lunging for Neptune. "Take this!" he sneered.

The aquamarine-haired Senshi gasped, jumping back just in time to narrowly avoid being smashed into the floor by the dark manifestation, watching with wide eyes as it shattered as soon as the floor was cracked and broken. "What are you even doing, Triton?" she shouted at him, bracing herself to make another jump as soon as she saw him raise an arm. "You're going to kill someone at this rate!" She raised her Talisman up, a hand braced on the back of the mirror. She didn't attack, but the surface glowed brightly in anticipation. "I'm warning you, Triton! You need to surrender!"

Uranus stood behind her, the Space Sword raised up and gleaming in wait for her to launch an attack, but the Senshi of the Sky took a few steps back to join the rest of the group. It left Neptune's side unguarded, which made the woman incredibly uneasy, but as the coloured lights and warmth of the other Sailor Senshi's prepared attacks radiated from behind her, Neptune's tension melted away a little. A white array of lights appeared behind her as well, and the woman felt her courage get bolstered a little more. She was sure she could do this. She had to.

"Hiding behind everyone else, Cosmos?" Triton drawled. "Sending my dear darling sister to confront me while you hide? Aren't you a smart little girl." The sarcasm dripping from his tone held so much venom that it stunned Neptune; did he really hate her that much? What had she done wrong? He scoffed, then turned his attention back to Neptune, undaunted entirely by the attacks that the Sailor Senshi had ready. "What do you want, my dear sister?" he asked venomously. "Just here to distract me because you were asked to? Or are you here to apologize for something you don't even know about?"

Just the way that he spoke was almost as if he was taunting her, Neptune realised quietly, but she didn't retaliate just yet, still holding up her mirror. "I don't remember you being like this, Triton!" she shouted at him. "I don't know why you're so angry at me, so I won't even try to pretend that I do, but what I don't get is why you're doing this!" Her brow furrowed together as she stared at him, not breaking the eye contact between them. The coldness in his gaze was a disturbing reminder of who he was working for but the woman stood firm. "What happened?"

"What happened?" Triton asked mockingly. "What happened? You really want to ask that question, Neptune?" he snarled. "Everything happened! Everything! You Senshi had the ability to stop them, but did you? No!" he spat. "You didn't do anything of the sort! You just thought it was a grand idea to let Saturn destroy it all, turn the world to ash and have the Princess and yourselves reborn! You destroyed the world because you didn't think you could win a fight you clearly had the advantage in!"

"Had the advantage..." The last battle before the fall of the Silver Millennium, Neptune suddenly realised. From a certain standpoint, she could get where he was coming from, but she also knew that he didn't have the knowledge she had in that situation. The Outer Solar System Senshi were by far more powerful than the Guardian Senshi at their base power level, but the threat had not come from outside the System, where they would have been able to fight it, but instead, it had spawned from within the Solar System, and it was at a point where simply destroying the forces that came at them would be utterly ineffective because they would just keep coming.

Perhaps, back then, if Sailor Moon existed, things would have been different, but Queen Serenity had been loath to let her only child enter the fray of battle with utterly no ability to properly fight and a too naive mindset. Saturn had been the Sailor Senshi's last resort to stop the darkness that had come from within the Solar System, with her ability of death and rebirth, she was the only one capable of destroying it all to prevent the darkness from spreading. It was fortunate that Queen Serenity had possessed the foresight to know that Metallia would return, and had made sure they would be reborn on Earth. But then, Triton didn't know that, did he?

The realization hit her like a truck — he hadn't known about that when he joined the final fight. That was why Saturn stepping in to perform her ultimate attack had come across as the Sailor Senshi giving up the fight before it had even truly started. "It's not like that, Triton!" she shouted out. "We didn't give up! It was already a hopeless fight when it began!" Her mirror was lowered as she tried to get through to him, not wanting to seem like she was threatening him. "Chaos had already taken root within Beryl and her forces from within Solar System! We couldn't stop it then!"

 _"Liar!"_  Triton growled, throwing his arm out to the side in frustration. Spikes of darkness slammed into the ground only inches away from Neptune's feet, narrowly missing her. "You could have done something, anything! But you didn't even try to before you had Saturn step in! Did you even think about the repercussions it would have if it failed?"

"We knew what was going on already before the fight commenced, Triton!" Neptune shouted. "Chaos was too strong for us at our base power, but that's not the case now! It's the same thing right now; it's not too late for you to surrender and let Cosmos break you free of your chains!"

Triton snarled, obviously not happy with the explanation she was giving. "Then why didn't you say anything?" he demanded, sending more spear-like tendrils at her. "You Sailor Senshi aren't as all-powerful as you think! There was something that could have been done been if you had even considered that anyone else could have helped!" It was minute, but Neptune noticed it all the same — his voice had wavered slightly, but it had barely been noticeable over his angered shout.

"Please, Triton, think reasonably," Neptune pleaded gently, lowering her voice a little. "I'm not here to hurt you, believe me. You're my brother, not my enemy!" She lowered her mirror entirely, hoping that he would take it as a sign of nonaggression. "I don't want to see you spiral into Chaos' grasp any further! Return to the Cauldron and be reborn, Triton, please. Don't make this hard, Triton."

"Again and again with the same statement, all of you!" he shouted, running a hand through his hair in frustration as he attacked her again, though noticeably, he missed his intended target by a wide berth. "Why?! You all ask the same thing, for me to give up everything I've worked for all these years and accept my fate! I won't do it! I won't let everything I've worked for to go to waste! Why are you still even trying anymore?"

Neptune paused, caught off guard by the harsh question, but a familiar voice spoke in her ear, reminding her of what Usagi would have said in this situation. Her confidence bolstered, she answered the question boldly, "Because as a Sailor Senshi, it's our sworn duty to protect love and preserve justice; that's why I won't just let Chaos win, why we, all of us, won't let Chaos win. But even if I hadn't accepted my duty as a Sailor Senshi, in the end, I would still never let you fall like this, Triton!"

He looked away from her, running another hand through dishevelled hair. Neptune could see his expression falter just the slightest more. "Sister, what are you trying to say?" he finally asked. There was no clear venom in his tone now, only confusion as he looked back up at her. "Because no matter what you believe, it's already too late for you to 'rescue' me. It won't be long now before it's all over, and you won't be able to do anything about it." His eyes darted over to Cosmos, and his expression was momentarily sombre. "And not even you will be able to do anything to stop it, especially not as weakened as you are now."

Triton glanced away from the Senshi towards the bold doors that led into a room that radiated darkness that contrasted Cosmos' comforting light. "It's gone silent..." he murmured, narrowing his eyes. As if his words had been a trigger, the doors slammed open and he turned around to face them. "No.  _No!_  It's over, Chaos has..."

Aris furrowed her brow together, and her eyes widened. "The girl. She's..."

The girl?  _Chibiusa!_  Neptune seemed to reach the conclusion at the same time that Cosmos did, but she could reach out to stop the Senshi of Harmony, Sailor Cosmos had already forced her way past everyone and was running towards the open doors with a cry.

"No, you foolish girl!" Triton shouted after her, his voice rising in a clear panic. "You'll die if you try to confront her!" He seemed as if he was distressed she would die, but there was no reason for him to actually care, was there? He wanted something from Cosmos, that was the only explanation Neptune could muster. "If you die, Chaos will obtain the Cosmos Crystal!"

Venus didn't spare a moment before she snapped into leader mode, her chains lighting up with sparks of light. "Let's go after her!" the blonde shouted out authoritatively. "We might be able to stop Chaos if we work together, so go!" With that, the bow-wearing blonde was running after the silver-haired Senshi, followed closely by the other three Guardian Senshi and Aris.

It left the Outer Solar System Senshi alone with Triton, and soon, not even then, as first Pluto, then Uranus hastened to follow them. Neptune spared Triton a glance, and with a moment's hesitation, she held a hand out to him. "Triton, let's go," she said grimly. "I know you don't want this to happen. We can still stop this somehow, I promise." It was a lie to even herself, but Neptune was holding onto some kind of hope that they could manage

"You don't understand!" Triton snarled. "It's too late already! If Sailor Cosmos makes one bad move, it's over for  _all_  of us. The universe will be at Chaos' mercy, and everything's gone for good! That's why I wanted to take care of this before Chaos was complete with distorting that brat beyond recognition — the Lambda Power in my hands could have made sure this wouldn't have happened in the first place!"

The Senshi of Neptune reached out, grabbing him firmly by the shoulders. It was a little odd, as she was much shorter than he was, but the steely expression on her face made it work. "Listen to me, Triton!" she snapped. "Whatever your original goal was, it doesn't matter now. This is it, our last stand against Chaos. You  _can_  help us, Triton," she stressed, "it's not too late for you to turn your back on Chaos. Help us fight him,  _please_. We need your help."

He hesitated, brow furrowing, but Neptune only gave him a pleading glance. Triton inhaled deeply and finally nodded. "Let's go."


	60. Shattered

As Cosmos ran into the room, she immediately felt the sudden wave of dark energy, making her gasp as she was forced into a sudden stumble. The room, saturated with Chaos' energy, seemed like it knocked the wind right out of her, forcing her to stumble to a stop — miraculously not twisting her ankles in the process — as the other Senshi caught up to her, Her wide eyes only saw the abyss that lay beyond the room, even as she stepped on a solid floor that didn't seem like it could possibly exist. A spear of pain shot through her, accompanied by what felt like an instant dip into liquid nitrogen.

"Damn it, it's cold in here," Uranus was heard grunting.

A sudden burst of heat from behind her, as well as the warm red light that suddenly lit up the room in front for a short distance, made her realise that Mars and Aris had tried to offer some light to help chase away the pervading cold that coiled around them like a boa constrictor, though it hardly seemed to help Cosmos, who was feeling the cold more than anyone else for whatever reason.

Her hands trembled as she fought to keep her grip steady on her staff, and for a moment, Sailor Cosmos wished she at least had long gloves and high boots like the other Senshi. Steeling herself so she wouldn't shiver uncontrollably in front of the others, she raised her voice, shouting, "Where is Chibiusa?" she demanded in as loud of a voice as she could muster. "Where is she?  _What did you do to her?!_ " she shouted into the darkness, gritting her teeth as she took a few steps further into the darkness. "Face me, Chaos!" she demanded, her voice rising as her anger mounted. It managed to even stave off the cold she was feeling deep in her soul.

A quiet, feminine laugh drifted to her ear from somewhere in the darkness, and a shiver ran down her spine at the sheer familiarity of the voice from her memory. Where had she heard that voice before? It was so unnatural, and the cold voice was dangerously familiar to her. It was hard to discern the voice from jumbled memories from Usagi and Hotaru as well as her own, but no matter what it was, it didn't feel like it was anything good.

The Guardian Senshi, as well as Sailor Pluto, had stilled entirely. They had gone pale and were sharing quiet glances. "That voice," Venus suddenly said, her voice soft as she moved a little closer to Sailor Cosmos from where she had been standing behind. "That's... it's  _her!_ " she gasped sharply. "It's..."

 _"Me."_  From the pitch black darkness of the deepest corners of the room, someone moved, and eventually, she stepped out, clothed in a long black dress that was conservatively long, yet revealingly cut. Black heels clicked on the kaleidoscopic floor as she moved further and further into the limited light from the Senshi's items. Her long pink hair was pulled into pigtails, tied at the top of the head into pointed buns, and ruby red eyes met Cosmos' pale blue ones with a menacing sparkle.

Black Lady gave a toothy grin, revealing sharp teeth that definitely had not been there when she had first appeared. "Hello, Senshi. It's been such a long time since we've last met~" The singsong way she spoke was sinister, her voice repeatedly overlapped with another, echoing tone that for all purposes sounded male.

"Black Lady!" Pluto exclaimed with a sharp inhale. "No, Chibiusa..."

The echo of the voice struck something within Cosmos, and it was barely a moment before she registered what. "Chaos!" she snarled. "Release that innocent little girl at once!" Even though she tried to phrase it as a command, her voice shook and trembled slightly as the darkness of the room began to set into her very bones. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but leave her out of it! Leave her body right now!" Cosmos cried out, gripping her staff tightly.

"Hmm. I don't know about that. This child has more power to be used than Galaxia did," Black Lady said smugly, stretching out a well-manicured hand with sharp red nails to examine the sharp points of the nails. "And there's a bonus, you know. I don't think any of you would be willing to lay a hand on this poor manipulated child." The woman chuckled menacingly, her ruby red eyes glimmering in dark amusement. "Oh, this will be such fun, don't you agree, Cosmos?"

With another giggle, Black Lady finally turned her attention fully to Sailor Cosmos. "Now, let's make this simple, hmm? A deal, my dear Cosmos. Your crystal is mine, and I will release the girl without you having to hurt her or even potentially kill her. Doesn't that sound just... _lovely?_ " The pink-haired woman laughed, the sound high-pitched and shrill, sounding nothing like Chibiusa at all. "Come now, Cosmos, my dear counterpart, make your choice! You know that you don't stand a chance against me here in my own territory! Just hand over your crystal and your Star Seed to me, and I'll give you back this little girl, hmm?" She grinned at Cosmos. "And I'm so sure that Usagi would be happy to see her unscathed."

The way that she said Usagi's name sounded wrong, twisted, even if her voice had momentarily jumped back to the pink-haired girl's high-pitched, childish voice. Black Lady laughed when Cosmos didn't react, clapping her hands together gleefully. "Hey, answer me, Cosmos!" she called out with a grin. "Before I have this little girl kill someone who once was her own mother!" With a snap of her fingers, the vessel of Chaos had summoned black spikes that materialized out of nowhere. "Aw, where's your answer? Three... two... and one!" With a maniacal little cackle, Black Lady swept her arms outward towards Cosmos, the spikes about to pierce through her head.

"Luminous Barrier!" Cosmos shouted, but to the silver-haired girl's horror, not even her staff could emit any light to ward back the darkness anymore. She tried again with a cry, but her staff failed to even produce a spark of light. As the spikes drew closer, she watched, frozen like a deer caught in headlights, until the spikes suddenly dissipated against an invisible barrier, inches away from piercing through Cosmos like a hot knife through butter. Her breath caught in her throat as the Senshi of Harmony tried to figure out what was going on, but Chaos seemed to have it down.

"Triton, you little  _traitor,_ " Black Lady growled, her voice shifting into a lower, more demonic tone than before. "I thought you wanted her dead too! That would have at least given you back your chance to meet with your darling Saturn. And yet, after a few words by your own blood, you turn your back on a cause you have championed for most of your life?"

But Triton remained dutifully silent even as he and Neptune appeared behind Cosmos, the latter offering a quiet yet supporting hand on the shoulder to Cosmos, while the man just glared at Black Lady without a word.

"Release Chibiusa, now!" Cosmos commanded, despite her sudden inability to fight back, she found that her voice was still strong. "You have no place to make demands of me, Chaos!" A warm pulse washed through her, and though hesitant, she allowed it to spread through her, the Cosmos Crystal beginning to emerge from her body, radiating brilliant white light as it fought against the essence of darkness that pervaded through the world. It was concerning that with it now hovering in her ungloved hands, Cosmos did not feel any stronger than she had before, but she didn't have the time for that worry now.

Despite her newfound confidence, when she looked back at Black Lady, her glare faltered in uncertainty.

Black Lady was cackling wildly, looking far more triumphant than Chaos should rightfully have been, considering that Cosmos had the Crystal firmly in hand. "Oh, you've decided, then?" she mocked gleefully, clapping her hands together in a childish display of glee. "You'll try to destroy me with that pathetic little force you can summon right now, and hope that that'll purify your darling child. Unfortunately, you may have underestimated yourself." A gleeful smile curled her lips back into a mocking expression as the woman pointed a finger at Cosmos. "And you've  _just_  exposed your biggest weakness!"

A snap of the fingers summoned dark tendrils that lashed around the necks of everyone else present in the room, snaring them up and into the air. Four more shot out, wrapping tightly around each of Cosmos' limbs and forcing her to stand in place. Black Lady grinned maliciously at Cosmos. "You can't do anything now!" With a malicious cackle, a blast of black lightning shot out and struck Cosmos in the chest, making her cry out in pain.

The crystal that had been hovering in her hands glowed with a bright white light as it attempted to shield her from the impact of the lightning, but all it accomplished was weakening the bonds that held her firmly in place. It pulsed with light again, weakening the black tendrils, but it didn't free her just yet.

"Crescent Beam— ah!" Venus shrieked as her arms were pried apart and she was slammed against a wall that definitely hadn't been there before.

"Minako-chan!" Jupiter shouted out. "Hold on, I'm—" The brunette was forcibly interrupted with a grunt of pain as she hit the floor as well.

"Damn it!" Aris was snarling as she ignited herself on flames in a futile attempt to break free. "Triton, try something,  _damn it!_ " she roared at the man. "What are you  _doing_?"

Triton growled. "Do you think I'm not trying, Aris?" he shouted back. "It's not working, and I can't fathom why!" He strained against the tendrils that were now snaking around him to keep him in place, trying to at least pull himself free with his own powers, but to no avail. He spat a curse in anger. "I can't do anything!"

Black Lady laughed again, ruby eyes glimmering in malicious mirth. "And it was so easy too!" she teased Triton with a laugh. "Did you really think that I would let you use my own abilities against me? Think again, dear boy!" She hummed a little tune that was entirely too jaunty for the situation as she walked closer towards Cosmos, her hands moving through the air as if she was conducting an orchestra composed of the Senshi's screams as she repeatedly slammed them, along with Aris and Triton onto the floors and walls of the room.

"You lose~" she singsonged with a giggle, reaching forward and plucking the Cosmos Crystal from the air. Displaying it in her hand like a trophy, she slowly closed her hand into a fist around it, applying more and more pressure to it as darkness surrounded her fist.

Cosmos gasped in pain, trying her best to curl up to try and avoid the pain as the pressure mounted on her body, squeezing from all angles, but especially around the head and neck, as if trying to suffocate her. It was getting harder to breathe as the seconds crawled on past, splitting pain shooting down her entire being like she was about to be shattered. And then she heard the first crack, ringing out clear as crystal in a room that had suddenly gone completely silent. It was barely a millisecond's delay before she felt the pain, making her scream out in a shrill tone.

The Senshi of Harmony had no idea of how it worked for other Sailor Senshi, but the Cosmos Crystal carried more than just her powers. It was her very essence, and if Chaos destroyed it, that was it for her, for any future Sailor Cosmos that might exist, no more rebirth even with the combined forces of the Illusionary Silver Crystal and Sailor Saturn's powers of rebirth. In fact, if the Cosmos Crystal was shattered like Chaos intended it to be, then she feared the Galaxy Cauldron would never receive another Star Seed to be reborn again.

She couldn't let that happen... she  _couldn't_.

Another crack, and Cosmos screamed until she was hoarse in the throat. The crystal held by Black Lady was pulsing brightly with light as it tried to repair itself, but the steady pressure didn't let up, not giving it a chance to repair the damage already dealt.

"Break already!" the pink-haired avatar of Chaos screamed. "Not even you will be able to stop me this time, Cosmos!" she declared vehemently, a demonic snarl escaping her. "You've been too much of a problem even before you came into existence! From Metallia to Galaxia, all you've done is just defeat my plans again and again! But this time, it'll all be different! Even if my Seven Deadly Sins have fallen at your hands, the Eighth Sin will have you defeated, destroyed, finally! Despair will destroy the universe, and nothing will stop me this time!"

Despair... that was right. Despair brought with it chaos, but there was still something that could stop it... right? She had to hold on, she had to just hope for a little while longer. But Cosmos didn't know if she could wear away at the despair that bound Chaos to Chibiusa's being, at least, not on her own, but she had to try. The Senshi of Harmony prayed to whatever gods that existed that she could do something. "Chibiusa, please," she called, pleading as she tried to reach out to the little girl. "I know you're in there! I know that you don't want to do this! But you need to help me fight Chaos, Chibiusa! Please!"

Black Lady didn't even look conflicted as she squeezed down on the crystal further, prompting another crack that felt like it was ripping Cosmos straight in half from the inside. "Do you actually think that'll work on me?" she asked with a maniacal chuckle. "Oh, you foolish, foolish little girl!" With another clench of the fist, she shouted out, "Now, break and shatter!"

The final crack of the crystal felt like a spear through her heart, and Cosmos would have crumpled into a heap if not for the fact that she was still restrained. Her wide blue eyes watched as Black Lady raised her arm, letting the shards of the Cosmos Crystal fall from her palm to the ground. Nothing else registered as the shards clinked on the floor one by one, the cold of the room seeping directly into her bones and sinking into her body. Her body felt so heavy, weighed down by more than gravity as the last shard clattered onto the floor.

The world before her went black.

* * *

_Cosmos... Can you hear me? Cosmos?_

_Usagi... Where are you? It's freezing here... I'm feeling so cold... so heavy... I can't breathe._

_Hold on, Cosmos, you have to hold on! We're coming for you! I promise, we'll save Chibiusa and make everything right again! Just believe in me, Cosmos! Hotaru-chan and I are coming. We'll save you, too!_

_That's right, Cosmos. You can't give up just yet. We'll defeat Chaos this time for good. Even if I have to be reborn again, I won't mind in the slightest if I can save my best friend. Just keep holding on, we'll arrive soon._

_Hotaru... Usagi... hurry up... it's getting so hard to remain conscious... My crystal... Chaos shattered it. I can't... I can't fight Chaos' essence without it..._

_Hold on! You can't give up yet! Have the determination to live on, Cosmos, the world needs you!_

_We still need you, Cosmos. Everyone. Haruka-san and Michiru-san, Setsuna-san. Mizuno-san, Aino-san, Hino-san and Kino-san. Usagi and I. We're counting on you, Cosmos._

_I'll try to hold on... I'll try... I can't give up now... I won't. I won't!_


	61. Lambda Power

As the crystal shards crumbled onto the floor, slowly dissipating into dust, the Senshi jerked in their restraints, trying their best to get free from Chaos' restraints.

"Cosmos!" Venus shouted, trying to summon her attacks. "Hold on! We're coming, we're coming, I promise!" Her gloved hands sparked with orange light as she tried to summon her attack, but a sudden tightening around her neck cut her next shout short, leaving her gasping violently for air as she tried to suck enough air to sustain her next breath. "Cos...mos, h-hold on!" she choked out, roughly trying to tug the tendrils away from her neck.

"Minako-chan!" Mars shouted, sparks of bright orange and yellow flames sparking all across her body. "Let us go, Chaos!" she snarled, her hands lighting on fire to try and set the tendrils alight. Unfortunately, the shadows were unlike Triton's version, much more like solidified shadows than actual flammable material. "Damn it!" she cursed, trying to pull herself free even as the tendrils began to tighten around her neck.

"Rei-chan, Minako-chan, Ami-chan, hold in there!" Jupiter roared, lightning crackling along her gloved hands as she tried to exert as much strength as she could muster onto the tendrils that were rapidly constricting her windpipe. "I'm going to get us free in a little while, I promise!" With a scowl, the Amazonian brunette pulled roughly at the black shadowy tendril in a futile attempt to make it give and let her breathe normally.

The shards of the crystal on the ground began to pulse with a soft glow, going unnoticed by everyone save for Cosmos' deadened eyes. With each soft pulse of light, a quiet voice echoed in the room, repeating odd words that sounded nigh impossible to distinguish individually. The darkened room brightened gradually with each pulse of light, growing rapidly brighter and brighter as the shards of the broken crystal began to change.

"What?" Black Lady suddenly realised as the light began to brighten immensely, inflicting burns across pale skin even as the darkness surrounding her healed the body. "How is this even possible? I destroyed that crystal! This is my territory!" she roared, sending a black tendril out to lash at the crystal and smash it into fine dust, but the darkness was burned away by the brilliant light that was building up around the crystal.

The Cosmos Crystal pulsed once more, and from the scattered shards, it finally released a glowing array of colours that coalesced into a glinting, clear crystal, as large as a seed. The light intensified and suddenly, it erupted outwards as the crystal seed transformed itself into a blooming lotus flower. In the middle of the blinding haze of light, a kaleidoscopic figure could be seen taking from, clad in a long flowing dress and adorned with ribbons. Two telltale pigtails flowed out from where the head was, adorned by rounded buns at the top.

"Usagi-chan?" Mercury faintly whispered, the blue-haired genius girl gasping at the sight. "Usagi-chan!" she cried. "We're coming, hold on!" Despite how hard her head was pounding as a result of the thrashing against the walls, she tried to scramble to her feet, trying to collect enough energy to conjure up an attack. The Mercury Harp briefly appeared in her gloved hands, and the Senshi began to strum the harp strings, trying to get herself free despite the item flickering in tangibility. "Mercury Eternal Power!" she cried out, blue light glowing around her body with the temperature plummetting rapidly.

Venus gasped as she saw the glowing form in the rapidly illuminating light of the crystal, her blue eyes widening even more as Mercury began to glow a brilliant icy blue, which only further illuminated the darkness of the room. Her heart-chained belt began to glow with a solid orange light as well as the blonde turned her focus on the power inside her. The chained belt pulsed with a bright light, and the orange glow spread to envelop her. "Venus Eternal Power!" she shouted out, letting her light add to Mercury's as well as the light that radiated from the Illusionary Silver Crystal. Glittering sparkles filled the air around her, reflecting the light to shine on the other Senshi.

"No way, Usagi-chan?" Mars breathed, her body sparking already with red light. Her violet eyes narrowed in determination as both Mercury and Venus contributed their power to try to defeat Chaos, and her gloved hands tightened around the shaft of the flaming Mars Arrow, and a fiery string was burnt into existence in a plume of flame. With as much area for movement as her restraints would allow, she drew the bow, aiming for Black Lady as a fiery red glow encased her body, growing outwards from her bow to burst into jets of flame. "Mars Eternal Power!" she shouted hotly.

Jupiter's eyes fluttered shut as the Leaves of Oak grew themselves into place on her head. The normally boisterous brunette didn't say a word, but her focused, intense expression said more than she actually needed to. Her brow furrowed together and a focused scowl on her face, she stopped her struggling and concentrated on the green glow that was beginning to radiate from the headpiece. "Jupiter Eternal Power!" she roared, the bright green light fully covering her body to combine with the powers of the other three Guardian Senshi. "Usagi-chan, hold on, we're coming!"

It worked; Usagi's glowing form solidified, and while the bright glow didn't let down in the slightest, the blonde girl's form became clearer. Wings sprouted from her back in a large display of white feathers, dark navy, pink and yellow-gold adorning the sailor suit Eternal Sailor Moon had worn for so long. The Silver Crystal that she had been holding to her chest pulsed with a silver light, burning slowly away at the shadowy tendrils that held the Sailor Senshi, as well as Aris and Triton, captive. The brilliant light also illuminated another crystal that was glowing in the shards of the Cosmos Crystal.

As the purple crystal there began to grow, another familiar form appeared, this time drawing more attention from the Outer Solar System Senshi. A slender girl with short dark hair, and wielding a long, pointed polearm that she clutched tightly in her hands, appeared amidst the purple glow of the crystal. Like Usagi, her slender form was covered by a rainbow of kaleidoscopic lights as well as the vaguest hint of a long silk dress like that of which the Senshi's past incarnations had been wearing.

"No way, that's..." Uranus gasped, her gloved hands tightly clutched around the hilt of her Holy Talisman. "It's... damn it, I can't believe it, it's Hotaru-chan! Hold on, we're coming!" she roared with newfound vigour, raising the Space Sword up into the air as soon as the restraints were burnt off completely by the light of Sailor Moon's glowing crystal. The Talisman began to glow with a bright light as the dark blue of her own crystal's power began to envelop her from the tip of the sword, spreading down the sharp blade of the sword to her hand and beyond. "Uranus Eternal Power!"

Suddenly, the tendrils didn't seem like they were holding Neptune as tightly as they were only minutes ago, and the aquamarine-haired woman found the strength within her to pry her hand free of the tendrils that were coiling around her. It freed her left hand, and she raised it, the golden hand mirror that was the Deep Sea Mirror glinting. Light from Sailor Moon and Saturn's glowing forms reflected off the surface of the Talisman, which began to glow aquamarine, enveloping her form and the woman shouted out, "Neptune Eternal Power!"

Pluto was already struggling against her restraints to free herself, her garnet eyes fixed on the forms of both the Moon Princess and the Senshi of Saturn on either side of Cosmos' slack body. The Garnet Rod glinted softly at under the light that radiated from the two, and her gloved hands tightened around the key-shaped staff, finally managing to pull her arms free of the tendrils pulling her down. The Garnet Orb glowed brightly atop the key-shaped staff that Pluto had used since she had first become the Senshi of Time and Space. "Pluto Eternal Power!" she called, summoning her power that glowed dark green along her body.

A brighter light flashed from the purple crystal that had been identified as the Saturn Crystal, and Saturn's form became clearer, garbed in a pristine white and purple version of the Eternal Senshi uniform. Her planetary insignia burned brightly in a vivid purple on her brow as she brought her glaive up, twirling it effortlessly in her gloved hands. Eternal Sailor Saturn stood firmly on the ground beside Sailor Cosmos, her purple eyes calm as she pointed the Silence Glaive at Black Lady. "It's time," she said softly, her voice quiet but still carrying over to the Senshi.

Black Lady screamed in frustration as she lashed out once again, this time with a bolt of crackling dark energy that flooded the room with a sense of heaviness, weighing the others down while the attack flew towards its target. Yet once again, the distorted sphere of darkness shattered against the two newly-appeared Senshi, though this time at the hands of a barrier erected by Saturn, intertwined with the glowing light of Sailor Moon's Tiare, which only served to strengthen the barrier against Chaos' power. "No, no, no!" the avatar of the embodiment of darkness screeched, holding her head in frustration. "This wasn't supposed to happen! This wasn't supposed to be possible! You're supposed to be gone! How did she summon you?!"

The Soldier of Silence maintained the barrier with a calm expression on her features, not moving from her post. "She did not. We heard her cries in her time of need and the determination of our friends to defeat you, and we came to their aid. Chibiusa's cries for help were just as much involved," she added in her ever-steady voice. "We are here as Sailor Senshi, defenders of love and justice, and as friends to our own. We won't let you win, not now, not ever, Chaos." Bracing her glaive in both hands, the dark-haired girl spun the weapon in her hands before she pointed the blade at Black Lady. "Silent Change!" she shouted, glowing ribbons of vibrant purple pulling themselves free from her weapon and surging around her before they shot out, striking through Chas' tendrils and severing them in half.

While Saturn freed the other Senshi, the reincarnation of the Silver Millennium's Golden Princess lowered herself to the floor beside Cosmos' prone form and the shattered pieces of the Cosmos Crystal. "Thank you for taking it this far, Cosmos," Eternal Sailor Moon whispered. "For helping them all find their way. Don't worry now, we'll make it alright, just have faith in us, and have faith in yourself too." The Illusionary Silver Crystal glowed brightly in her gloved hands even as she let it hover above the shards of the Cosmos Crystal. The bright glow picked up the shattered pieces, making them hover as they surrounded the lotus-shaped crystal in the middle, drawing them closer before they finally reconverged above the Silver Crystal in a brilliant flash of light.

It was like watching it crumble but only in reverse. Hairline cracks that spread to the centre of the clear crystal mended themselves from the middle of the reforged crystal with a clear crackle that sounded like the crystal was expanding and pushing what it had outward to grow more. As the cracks cleanly vanished into the solid Cosmos Crystal once more, the crystal, small and seed-like, glinted under the light of the Silver Crystal before it unleashed a blindingly bright light that practically erupted from it, using the faceted crystal as a means to diffuse the light all around. The light vaporized the shadows that Chaos had been controlling, freeing everyone bound — including Sailor Cosmos, who crumbled like a ragdoll without support.

The crystal's light stopped pouring out, slowly dimming like a lightbulb until it was entirely dormant again, and without prompting, it floated down until it rested just centimetres away from Cosmos' heart. The Cosmos Crystal pulsed once more, glowing softly and warmly as the Lambda power surged through it. It sank into Cosmos' being, covering her with the white light before it was all abruptly absorbed into the silver-haired girl.

With a start, powder-blue eyes snapped back to focus and Cosmos shot up with a desperate gasp for breath. Her staff rematerialised in her hand, having vanished as soon as her crystal was shattered, but this time, the Cosmos Crystal decorated the weapon, glinting with power that coursed through the Senshi of Harmony. It resonated inside of her with a warmth that had all but vanished the moment she had stepped into Chaos' territory. "The Lambda Power, it's back," she breathed.

A small hand was extended to her, and Cosmos looked up to see the pigtailed blonde beaming at her. Without hesitation, she took the offered hand and pulled herself up to her feet, using her staff to steady herself as she stared at the scene before her. Her hands gripped the staff tighter as she inhaled a breath, but slowly, she released it, calming her racing heart down as she stared down Chaos, who was protected by a steadily growing maelstrom of darkness and destruction.

Eternal Sailor Moon placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting motion. "It's time we ended this forever," she said softly, but with heavy conviction in her voice. "Let's make it so no one else can ever be hurt by Chaos again, Cosmos. We can do it if we all work together." Her blue eyes were sparkling with determination and belief as she spoke, a smile on her face that echoed every single word she had said. She had that belief that everything would work out just fine, and it was infectious.

As Cosmos turned back to look at the blonde that had been willing to give up her life and being just so Cosmos could have become her own person, she saw the bright determination that filled the dark blue eyes. Her last doubts about being able to defeat Chaos vanished just like the cold that her reforged crystal was chasing away — gone in an instant. "Right," she repeated, and with an expert twirl of her staff, she pointed the tip of it in front of her towards Chaos and stepped forward to join with Sailor Saturn, who instantly shifted to her left, while Sailor Moon took her right.

The other Senshi moved into place behind their respective team members — Pluto, Uranus and Neptune, with Triton standing loosely behind for Saturn, and the Guardian Senshi along with Aris at Mars' side for Moon. Each of the Senshi had summoned their powers to combat Chaos once and for all, and Cosmos couldn't help but feel grateful for it.

"Usagi, Hotaru," Cosmos said softly, even as she readied herself for one last fight to free the child Chaos had possessed, "thank you. For everything," she added before the blonde could ask her what for. "For being willing to give me my life in exchange for yours. For helping. For always being there for everyone that needs you."

Eternal Sailor Saturn only smiled serenely as her Silence Glaive was raised and at the ready, her body glowing with the bright purple of her crystal. "The world is ever-changing," she responded quietly, as expected. "And all things must die before being reborn. Life is the same manner. A small death for the rebirth of peace and harmony. It will not be something I regret, Cosmos."

"Hope carries the universe," Eternal Sailor Moon said brightly, summoning the Eternal Moon Tiare to her hands and raising it up in the air. "It's what makes everything right again. We've brought hope to the universe once, but Cosmos, you're the embodiment of hope. With enough hope, even the darkest evil can be defeated, we just have to believe that!"

Sailor Cosmos smiled softly, but her expression turned stern quickly as she brought her weapon up. "Chaos!" she declared in a powerful voice, the Cosmos Crystal pulsating with power. "It ends now!"


	62. United

The pungent smell of burnt flesh and skin pervaded the cold, icy air that filled the abyss room, but it slowly receded into nothingness, leaving the air cold and crisp again, as if nothing had happened to cause it. Black Lady grimaced as she slowly pulled herself to her full — and admittedly impressive — height, her charred pink pigtails growing back out to their full length, a fluffy cotton candy pink that was stained with red blood. Her skin that was exposed by the black dress she wore was regenerating as well, charred black and bloody and peeling off to reveal a stretch of smooth alabaster skin underneath.

"You little  _bitch_!" Chaos roared through the avatar, the woman's already crimson eyes turning entirely a demonic scarlet, encompassing even her sclera and only further illuminating the fresh blood that was running down her face from the burning light earlier. Her voice deepened from Black Lady's high tone into a menacing baritone that didn't sound too out of place.  _"You're going to die!"_  With her scream, the floor beyond them quaked and cracked like glass, and suddenly pieces of the cracked ground shot up like spears from under their feet, attempting to lance them through.

"Hotaru-chan, below us!" Uranus shouted, raising a hand into the air as bright yellow energy crackled around her gloved fist. Without hesitation, she leapt high into the air, followed quickly by the other Senshi in an attempt to clear the ground. The energy around her free hand coalesced, and she slammed her fist into the spear of darkness that was rapidly rising up to strike at her. It shattered the instant her fist made contact, and the sandy blonde twisted herself around to bring the Space Sword Talisman down onto another threat that was advancing towards Mercury.

The Senshi of Death pointed her glaive downwards even as she gracefully took to the air and solemnly pronounced, "Silence Wall." A gossamer barrier sprung up between the Senshi and the spikes of death from below, holding their own even as the ground smashed itself against the powerful barrier summoned by Saturn. "Done," she reported briskly, her violet eyes sweeping upwards to glance at Black Lady.

Cosmos furrowed her brow together as she brandished her staff in her hands. The gears in her mind were turning, the girl putting together as much of a plan as she could within the seconds before another attack would undoubtedly be launched upon them. Her blue eyes widened as it clicked with her. "Setsuna-san!" she shouted out as she summoned her dome barrier of light, burning away the darkness surrounding them to prolong the time they had. "You, Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru-chan need to attack her head on! Try to reason with Chibiusa inside if you can, but if she doesn't listen, give it all you've got! Take her attention off us for long enough that Usagi-chan and I can properly purify Chaos from within her being."

"Wait, Cosmos, what about us?" Venus interrupted, her Love-Me Chain glowing brightly in the darkness. "What can we do to help?"

"You girls need to help Usagi-chan reach her full power," Cosmos continued, the girl glancing at Pluto and the other Outer Solar System Senshi long enough to receive a nod in understanding. "You girls have done it before, right?" With a weak smile, she turned her attention to Aris. "Aris, can you go and help the Outer Solar System Senshi?" she pleaded, knowing the woman would only follow Mars' orders. "Please, we need all the help we can get."

Mars didn't hesitate to step in instantly at the statement. "Go, Aris, I'll be fine as I am," she instructed firmly. The flaming arrow she gripped in her hand burst into larger flames as she unconsciously tightened her grip, her lips setting themselves into a thin line. "We can do this if we all do as she says."

The white-haired captain grunted, but nodded nonetheless, moving swiftly over to stand with the Outer Solar System Senshi along with Triton, the latter of which eyed her warily.

Triton... well, Cosmos wasn't sure what he could help with, at the moment. This was especially so as his powers had come from manipulating the darkness, and now that he was actively standing against Chaos, his powers had been cut off. With that in mind, though, Cosmos remained silent even as she glanced at him, hoping her gaze along would tell him her request for him to stand back and not endanger himself in this fight needlessly.

"As soon as we lower our shields, we should move!" Cosmos shouted. "And...  _now_!" she cried, lowering her barrier with a swipe of her staff, activating the atlas of lights that had formed behind her as she spoke. "Light Atlas!" she shouted out, starting the Outer Solar System Senshi's attacks with one of her own. The gossamer barrier beneath her feet vanished as Saturn rushed forward to attack with the others, but Cosmos preoccupied herself with concentrating on her own powers, this time carefully covering her hands over her chest as she summoned the Cosmos Crystal to her hands. She couldn't have it shatter again — she might not recover from another blow.

"This has to work," she murmured. "No matter what happens, this has to work, our last efforts have to all come to fruition now, or we'll lose her forever!" The Cosmos Crystal thrummed warmly in her grasp even as it slowly began to emerge from her being once more, but abruptly, it sank right back into her, leaving her with an almost barren feeling of cold pervading through her body. "W-what?" she gasped, taken by surprise at the sudden retreat of her crystal. "No, what's going on?"

Roughly biting down on her lower lip, Cosmos brushed aside her worry for only a moment as she returned her attention towards the fight, paling significantly. It didn't matter right then, she told herself, her crystal was just recovering from being shattered. It would be alright when she needed to call it forward, she was certain of it... right?

Oh, she  _desperately_  hoped so.

* * *

Saturn's violet gaze was stern as she brought her glaive down to bear on the blast of crackling lightning that was sent her way by the Chaos-possessed Chibiusa. Her body began to encompass itself if a bright purple glow that spread from her chest as she pointed her deadly weapon at Chaos, her stoic expression changing to something a little more fierce and far more fearsome. "Silence Glaive Surprise!" she cried, springing the one attack she had never been able to use at full power. However, this time, she hoped that it would achieve one more purpose than she intended — to awaken her friend enough to wrest control away from the fiend that was Chaos.

Frozen into place as she commenced the attack, she watched at the other Sailor Senshi launched their own powerful blows at Chaos, though they seemed more futile than anything as they barely left a scratch on the avatar's corrupted being. Nevertheless, she saw it, every single small blow that did manage to land, they whittled away at patience and already lost composure further and further. Chaos' attack patterns, to her, became less targeted, more erratic, and far more likely to miss in the being's rage.

"You're not getting away this time!" Uranus roared, smoothing a gloved hand over the flat side of the Space Sword from the hilt down to the tip as she raised it high into the air, her body glowing bright yellow as the symbol of Uranus on her brow burned even brighter. "Take this! Eye of the Storm! Cyclone!" Her sword whistled as it sliced repeatedly through the air, so fast that her hands were barely a block of colour at this point. The rips and tears that formed in front of her revealed beyond it not empty blackness, but a blinding white light that burned Chaos at a simple graze. The ensuing cyclones that tore forth were fierce as they bombarded Chaos, not even letting up for a moment.

"We won't let up, not even for a second!" Neptune added with a bold cry, weaving in between bursts of scorching flame directed at Chaos from Aris. The aquamarine-haired woman, quick on her feet, lunged forward and raised her Deep Sea Mirror into the air, the shining surface of the mirror pointed directly towards Chaos, a gleeful glint in her eyes as she smiled as gracefully as only she could. "Torrential Burst!" Instead of a crashing tidal wave of water, an ever-lasting torrent of water burst out from the rippling surface, a twisting gush of boiling hot water that kept itself concentrated on its target. The water burst did nothing to quell Aris' fires — rather, as they brushed against the pouring water, they seemed to only strengthen, as if the water itself was scalding gasoline.

"Dante's Inferno!" Pluto shouted, seeing no need to add to her comrade's already solid cries of determination. The Garnet Rod was solidly slammed into the ground, and maroon ribbons of energy sprung up from the ground around her, twisting together even as strong winds began to howl around her. More strings of maroon energy shot out from the Garnet Orb, clashing and moving in yet another direction from the energy whirlwind that had started from the ground up. They lashed out at Black Lady even as she attempted to move, corralling her into place to take the brunt of the attacks.

Perfect timing.

The purple energy that glowed around her built up to its maximum, surrounding her with a clear sphere of bright purple light. She raised the Silence Glaive, her face a mask of deadly calm even as she levelled the weapon at Chaos. Steady blasts of energy burst out from the sphere, shooting out at Chaos from different trajectories, but eventually meeting at the point of impact. Saturn poured more of her power into the attack, increasing the energy she was expending with a loud cry. The sphere of energy blasted outwards towards Black Lady with devastating force, ripping through the entire path in front of her and utterly decimating the 'room' they stood upon.

With Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Aris standing to a side to attack from all areas, Saturn was free to unleash all the power she had, and she would gladly use it all, for there was nothing else she had to lose after this. She had the utmost faith in Cosmos, for the Senshi of Harmony to release her friend from Chaos' possession and save the world from destruction.

The mark of Saturn glowed brightly even amidst the brilliant light of her attack, and almost in unison, the other Outer Solar System Senshi responded in kind. A warm feeling spread through the Senshi of Death, and she smiled, even as she poured the rest of her energy fully into weakening Chaos. She didn't know where she would be now if it hadn't been for the Sailor Senshi in the past. It was all thanks to them that she was here today, standing as her own person and not a sickly vessel for someone else. She wouldn't let the same happen to her friend.

 _Thank you, Usagi-chan_ , she thought to herself, her purple eyes narrowing in determination. She would not fail her friend.  _Thank you, for everything you've done for me. This is the end for you, Chaos, I promise it!_  Unconsciously, she had uttered the last words aloud, and they had been overheard even over the screams of the avatar. An almost sad look entered her eyes, but her gaze quickly turned steely. "You'll be free soon, Chibiusa, my friend! Hold on, just a bit longer!"

* * *

"Usagi-chan, I wish this wasn't the situation that we'd see you again," Mercury said softly to her blonde friend as she summoned the Mercury computer to her hands, offering the girl a soft, shy smile. "It's been too long since we've seen you. I'm sorry for what we did, Usagi-chan, I—"

Eternal Sailor Moon pulled her into a warm hug, beaming warmly at her as she pulled back, her blue eyes sparkling in joy. "Don't be sorry," she said softly. "I know that it wasn't your fault. It's not any of your faults, and I know it," she said, looking around at the other three Guardian Senshi, and gently offered them a warm smile. "You're my best friends. How would I be able to believe that all of you actually did turn on me just like that?" She reached out and took Mercury's hands in hers. "Now let's not let Cosmos down, okay, everyone?"

The blue-haired genius tried her best to stop her eyes from getting misty, and she mostly succeeded, though, at a glance, she noted that neither Venus or Mars were as successful, while Jupiter was just beaming. "Right," the Guardian Senshi confirmed in a soft voice. "Let's get to work, quickly."

The Amazonian Senshi nodded, her emerald eyes narrowing as she glanced behind her with an apprehensive look in her eyes. "They're doing fine, for now, but even at their full power, they won't be able to hold Chaos off forever," she noted with a scowl. "Let's end this!" she roared enthusiastically.

Venus reached out a hand and braced it on the Moon Princess' shoulder. "We'll give it all we got!" she declared, firm conviction in her voice. A bright orange glow enveloped her body, shining brightly and with a fierce intensity until it coalesced around her free hand, bursting into sparks of light as the blonde revealed the Venus Crystal hovering inches above her hand. "Let's save Chibiusa, alright?"

Mars copied her actions, but she placed her hand on Moon's other shoulder, the fiery red light racing across her body to meet at her balled fist, tongues of flame finding their way out of her fist between her fingers until they vanished, and the glowing red Mars Crystal rested in her hand. "I won't disappoint you, I promise," she said quietly. "I'll make sure that we'll win!"

Lightning sparked around Jupiter, coursing down her tall and muscular frame until it shot right into her fist, the brunette offering her support by resting a hand beside Mars', the electric green Jupiter Crystal occasionally sparking with short bursts of lightning. "Chaos isn't going to get to me," the brunette said with a grin. "We've overcome Chaos before, and we'll do it again. I believe in you, Usagi-chan."

Mercury's free hand rested above her heart, holding the soft blue Mercury Crystal there even as she joined her friends, standing beside Venus. The cool, frost-like glow that covered her hand retreated away, leaving behind a soothing chill deep in her being that calmed her nerves. "We can do this," she said softly, more to herself than actually to her comrades, but it helped her fears go away just a little more. Her resolve strengthed, Mercury nodded to herself, and she let the power of her Crystal wash over her, empowering her with the freezing cold of her powers.

Three more forces of power joined hers — the burning hot fire of Mars, Jupiter's crackling lightning, and Venus' brightly sparkling light — coursing into their blonde princess' form. The four-coloured light surrounded her before rapidly being swallowed up by a silver glow that emanated from Sailor Moon's heart, emerging as the Illusionary Silver Crystal. The light that radiated from the Guardian Senshi passed through it, colouring the space around them with dazzling beams of light in a veritable rainbow of colours.

The way they were standing, the Senshi were lined up precisely with an opening, the Outer Solar System Senshi having arranged themselves in a way that ensured they stayed clear out of the line of fire. The only thing left was for Cosmos to prepare herself with the Cosmos Crystal and with that, Chaos would finally be taken care of for good, and Chibiusa would be returned to the group.

But there was the problem.

_Why wasn't Cosmos doing anything?_


	63. Finale

The sound of pumping blood filled her ears. Cosmos found herself panicking inwardly even as she clutched her staff tightly, raising it to point the tip of the weapon at Black Lady. Outwardly, her face was the picture of tranquillity – a silent fury sort of tranquillity, where her calm expression belied righteous fury that burned in her blue eyes. She didn't know what she was thinking. She couldn't even summon her crystal's power to her now, so how could she even think that she could be able to defeat Chaos like this, barely even able to fight at her fullest?

And there those thoughts were about to start again, she realised. Her heartbeat thumped loudly, but gradually, it faded into the background as Cosmos' thoughts began to overpower her panic. She was about to start doubting herself again, about to give up. But she hadn't, the first time around when it all seemed utterly hopeless. Usagi and Hotaru had been there to pull her up and save her then, and now, they were relying on her to save them.

_We're counting on you, Cosmos._

_Have the determination to live on, Cosmos, the world needs you!_

The words from what had seemed like forever ago, but couldn't have been more than half an hour, echoed in her mind, and Cosmos found her hands slowly moving from her staff to rest lightly above her heart. "I..." she whispered quietly. "That's right... I won't give up, even if I can't get to my crystal's power, it doesn't mean that I can't do anything. I'm Sailor Cosmos, the Senshi of Harmony!" she cried out, and her body seemed to pulse with light, glowing with a burning white shine that radiated warmth and comfort. "And in the name of justice and all that is true, I'll make sure to punish you!"

The warmth that pulsated through her momentarily made the Senshi of Harmony think that the crystal had opened up to her, but then it finally hit her, the reason that the Cosmos Crystal hadn't responded to her since the moment it reentered her – it was no longer separate from her. That was why it wasn't responding to her calls!

She wasn't able to call it to aid her because she wasn't aware of it, her subconscious pushing it back each time upon her belief that she needed the Crystal, but now that she knew it, the Lambda Power now surged back into her.

She didn't need to summon it to call upon its power anymore; she was Sailor Cosmos, she could wield that power as it was, for it coursed through her body like it was meant to be.

As Sailor Cosmos strode forward to take her place at the opening the Senshi had arranged themselves to provide, she felt different. Lighter, perhaps, or more... floatier. It was hard to put a word to the feeling, but it felt so comforting, almost like she could win the fight as it was without any effort. Her bare hand reached forward, light pouring from her form like she was the sun itself. She had moved her staff behind her as she walked forward. "You've caused too much pain and hurt," she uttered softly as the light formed rings around Black Lady, who shrieked and recoiled from the glare of the brightly shining light.

"So repent, and free that girl!" Cosmos shouted, the rings of white light suddenly exploding out into a brilliant array of sparkles even as black chains materialised in place around Black Lady. The light burned them away even as they steadily started to reform, but Cosmos refused to let up, standing her ground until the chains remained at a standstill, a half-decomposed state that refused to budge.

"Chibiusa!" Eternal Sailor Moon shouted from where she was standing. "I know you're in there! You can do this, I believe you! Fight back against Chaos and come back to us!"

"Chibiusa! Just keep on fighting!" Saturn called, her voice soft but rising powerfully as she spoke. "I'm not going to leave you behind!"

More calls came from the other Senshi, heartfelt reminders about past situations that the Senshi had shared with the girl, and slowly but surely, the chains fell apart, no longer growing back as the light seared them clean away. And with a last demonic scream, Black Lady was no more, and in her place, a small child remained, slumped over and collapsed in fatigue.

"Chibiusa!" Moon cried out, the Silver Crystal retreating within her as she rushed over to her future daughter, cradling the child in her arms.

Saturn also rushed over, standing quietly beside the blonde as she watched over the pink-haired girl. "She's fine," the brunette breathed quietly. "She's fine."

Cosmos smiled quietly at the sight, watching the other Senshi crowd around the trio to ascertain their safety. It left her staring down Aris and Triton in the room even as the light that was emanating from her slowly receded into her body once more, leaving her energised and so lively it was like she hadn't just defeated Chaos. "It's not over yet, you know," she said in a low voice as she glanced at them. It wasn't a threatening statement – or, well, she didn't intend it to be. "You're free to go without worry of repercussion now. It's time to return to the Cauldron."

Aris growled at her, the white-haired woman scowling as she folded her arms over her chest. "I've sworn my very life to protecting my princess," she hissed at the silver-haired girl. "I'll be damned if I let her be taken away from me again! I won't go," she snarled.

"Aris, that's enough," Triton said firmly, which earned him a glare full of ire from the armoured woman. "Let it go," he stressed, eyes narrowed as he stared back at the woman despite now being powerless to fight back if she decided to attack him. He didn't move at all as she glowered at him, but surprisingly, Aris gave in, not fighting him on it. "It's over."

A low rumble drew Cosmos' attention. "What's that?" she asked aloud, her brow furrowing together. It happened again, only slightly louder, and the girl chewed on her lower lip in worry.

"You have to leave, now!" Maia shouted out as the woman entered the room. "Without Chaos to sustain it, this world will be destroyed. It will regenerate eventually, but if you remain here, then you will be destroyed along with it!"

"Maia! Where were you?" Aris snapped at the woman, but was immediately hushed by a sharp blue glare.

Ignoring a fuming Aris, Maia turned towards Cosmos and pressed something into her hand – a key much like the one Charon had given Pluto, which had transported them directly to the place. "Run back to where you came from and this key will help you leave," she directed. "Now take everyone and go! These chains that bind me here... they should last long enough to keep the dimension stable until you leave."

Cosmos stared deeply into Maia's eyes, seeing the quiet resignation that filled them. The smile that curled the corners of Maia's lips only indicated acceptance and repentance. "Alright," the Senshi of Harmony stated. "Thank you." Her voice was filled with warm relief and gratitude at the woman's willing sacrifice. If she could have, the Senshi would have wanted to send her off personally, but she understood what would happen. "And I'm sorry." Even as Maia laughed warmly and gently patted the girl's head, Cosmos felt her heart grow a little weary. She didn't want the woman to die.

"Don't worry, Cosmos. Once the chains binding me are gone, I'll return to the Cauldron."

It was almost as if Maia had read her thoughts. Nevertheless, Cosmos nodded, and clutching the key close to her, she called the other Senshi. "We need to leave, now!"

The Solar System Senshi didn't need to be told twice, though Neptune lingered to stare at her brother before nodding at him and leaving. Mars was reluctant as well, but when Aris didn't move to join them, she left as well. Cosmos was the last to leave, looking at the trio that stood in the middle of the abyss with hesitation and gratitude in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said, loud enough for them all to hear, and with that, she turned and ran after the other Senshi.

* * *

"Don't give me that look!"

Triton laughed somewhat dryly as he glanced down at the black chains that now appeared on the trio. The chains were fading into nothing rather quickly. "I thought you said that you weren't about to give up on your Princess," he lightly teased, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "And yet even when Mars looked back, you just kept on standing here. You really do have a death wish, huh?"

"Shut up, Triton!" Aris snapped, the woman's armoured fist igniting in red flames. "I'm not asking for your opinion, damn bastard!" she cursed. Even as she pulled back to hit him, though, her steam seemed to run out as she sighed, her shoulders slumping. "I might be as hotheaded as it can get, but even I know when to cut my losses," she said with a harrumph. "My princess simply doesn't need me here now. Maybe it's for the best that I just let it be now."

Maia chuckled softly, drawing the white-haired woman out of her thoughts.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" the red-eyed woman growled.

"Nothing, nothing," Maia said with a smile, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "Your mother would be proud to hear you say that, Aris," she commented cheerfully, tucking a lock of pink and orange hair behind her ear. "You're finally letting things go."

The woman scoffed, looking away as the last of the chains on her dissolved into dust. "She'd better be. That old hag was always nagging at me... though..." a small, fond smile curled her lips, "... I'm glad to hear that you think so."

"That's right, you joined the royal army of Mars for her in the first place, isn't that right?" Triton spoke up, watching as his own chains fell away. "And you became the captain of the royal guard just to make her proud of you."

"I'm surprised you can talk, playboy," the white-haired woman growled at him. "Why'd you stay behind, anyway?"

Maia chuckled softly at the defensive front Aris had automatically snapped into. The question had been one she had shared, though, and she turned towards the man as well. "I'm curious to know too," she admitted. "Why?"

Triton shrugged, running a hand through his dark blue hair as he glanced elsewhere. The man pursed his lips together. "I don't know," he finally said. "After so long, everything just fell right apart in front of me and I couldn't do anything to stop it. And then Cosmos managed to do what I had thought was impossible. She destroyed Chaos right in front of my very eyes, and that light..." He shuddered. "It was... awesome to witness."

His blue eyes were unfocused as he recalled the scene, staring at where the Senshi had been standing. "Then it hit me. Maybe I was wrong about all this. If I had managed to achieve my goals, then everything would have changed. Whose to say it wouldn't have happened again later?" He shrugged noncommittally. "Maybe that's why I stayed."

If she had to be honest, Maia didn't think that the last sentence had much to do with the reasons he had been talking about, but she played along nonetheless. "Is that so, Triton?" she asked with a hum. Her chains, the last of the trio, faded away, and their bodies stopped being solid, slowly turning transparent and fading into the abyss around them. She looked down at her hands, already half transparent, and she smiled. She'd see her son soon.

"And what about you, then?" the Prince asked, looking her dead in the eye.

"Hmm?" Maia blinked. Then, she chuckled warmly. "I've done too much wrong to make up for it even if I lived," she admitted boldly. "And I just wanted to do something to make up for that. There's really no point in it now, but I suppose that it's the thought that counts?" She laughed. "I wonder if we'll see the others if there really is a life beyond death in the Cauldron?" she asked with a thoughtful hum.

"We'll know soon enough," Aris mutter gruffly, closing her red eyes. "Don't tell anyone I said this, but it was... not all that distasteful, working with all of you."

Maia beamed. "I love you too," she told the woman with a laugh and a grin. It was the nature of those from Venus to express love as freely as that, after all. The woman laughed. "It's been a good time with all of you. I'll miss your antics," she teased.

Triton snorted at the manner she said it in, but despite that, he was mildly smiling as well. "The same to you," he threw back at her in a light voice. "May our circumstances be better in the future if we meet again."

The trio held their gazes for a while, and as each of them vanished into nothingness, they wore small smiles on their faces.

The abyss fell apart once they vanished into thin air, and finally, it was over.


	64. Epilogue

Chiba Mamoru leaned back against the wooden walls of the Hikawa Shrine's designated meeting room for the Sailor Senshi, looking out across the empty courtyard through the open shoji screen. When the Senshi had left to end the fight once and for all, they had entrusted him to take care of the two reincarnated forms of his beloved Usagi and the Senshi of Saturn, Tomoe Hotaru. It had been hard for him to agree, but Venus had managed to raise a point that everyone had found valid — he would be Tokyo's only protector if their enemies had somehow managed to send another of their creatures down to attack.

It was an unlikely scenario, but one that Mamoru had been forced to reluctantly accept nonetheless.

Halfway through his watch, both the five-year-olds had suddenly collapsed onto the ground, sending him into a panic, but despite his best efforts, neither would wake up, like they had both fallen into a deep sleep. He didn't want to go to the hospital either — it would raise far more questions than he could possibly answer — so he had laid them onto Rei's futon as he waited for the Senshi to return.

"Mamo-chan."

That voice... it couldn't be, could it?

Mamoru shot to his feet at once, running a hand through his short black hair as he stared at the presence in the courtyard. His dark blue eyes were wide in surprise, his breath caught in his throat. "Usako?" he choked out, staring down the blonde Senshi in her Eternal form. He saw the pink-haired form of their daughter in her arms, and the man couldn't stop himself from rushing over. "Usako!"

Behind her, the other Senshi had appeared as well, with the form of Eternal Sailor Saturn coming up beside her, the Silence Glaive in her hands. It was almost automatic as the other Senshi crowded around them in a circle, with the sole exception of Sailor Cosmos, who held her staff in one hand as she made her way over to the shrine building. Questions poured from everyone, but neither Moon nor Saturn made to answer any of them.

"Mamo-chan," Eternal Sailor Moon said softly as he finally slowed down right in front of her. She smiled at him as she stepped closer, and with one arm holding Chibiusa protectively, she threw the other around him and hugged him tightly. Slowly and reluctantly, she drew back, and in the process, left Chibiusa in his arms. "Take care of her for me, okay, Mamo-chan?"

"W-wait, hold on, you're not... you're not staying?" the man asked, almost defeated at the suggestion.

Saturn shook her head in response. "Our souls, fate intertwined now, have been reborn. This form was one granted to us for this purpose alone. Do not worry, we are still with you all here, merely in the forms of children once more. That is the way things have to be, no matter how reluctant you might be. Especially you, Mamoru-san. I understand that you are loathe to see Usagi-chan leave again, but in the end, it will sort itself out. I implore you to trust me on this."

Mamoru grit his teeth at the statement, holding the sleeping Chibiusa close in his arms."I've already lost her once," he said wearily. "I don't want to lose Usako again. Please."

"It's time," Cosmos spoke up from behind him, walking back from the building to the courtyard where everyone was. "Mamoru-san, they must go. I'm genuinely sorry about this, but the time they have been given to aid us is up. Even if you wish for them to stay, they cannot remain for long."

"There has to be a way!" the reincarnated Prince of Earth pressed on, gritting his teeth. "Sailor Cosmos, you have to know some way or other, don't you?"

A gentle hand on his shoulder made Mamoru look back at the blonde princess, and she smiled warmly at him. "I won't be going anywhere, Mamo-chan," she promised warmly. "Don't worry. When the world needs me again, I'll come back to save it, but until then, I'll always be here; even if I'm in the body of a child, my heart will always be with you... right here." Her gloved hand rested gently on his heart, and Mamoru found himself crumbling at her request.

"Alright," the man finally acquiesced, hanging his head. "Usako... I'll wait for you," he promised. "I'll be there for you, and I'll never let you down again, I swear."

Eternal Sailor Moon beamed, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. "I'll hold you to it, Mamo-chan!"

"Are we ready, then?" Cosmos asked, tapping her staff on the ground.

At the movement, the rest of the Sailor Senshi backed away, clearing the path for Cosmos to walk straight up to Saturn and Moon. Even Mamoru, reluctant as he was, parted from the blonde, holding Chibiusa protectively as he stood back. As soon as they left the general area around the trio of Senshi, a rounded barrier of light sprung up between them, letting them watch, but preventing them from interfering.

"It's been an honour to see you both again," Cosmos said with a smile. She raised her staff, and the light that poured from her being was guided by the crystal atop the weapon to shine upon both the Senshi. Their solid forms gradually faded into transparency even as Cosmos let her power shine over them in waves. With one final pulse of warmth coursing through everyone present, the barrier was lowered and only Cosmos was still present, the silver-haired Senshi sinking onto her knees with the staff she held holding her up.

Not a few moments later, the two five-year-olds that were Usagi and Hotaru stood at the open shoji screen, both with the widest smiles possible on their little faces.

As the Senshi rushed over to question them about their well-being, Mamoru caught the contented smile on Sailor Cosmos' face as she released her transformation, her fatigue belying her satisfaction. He saw the slump of her shoulders as she finally sat down heavily on the ground, mindless of her attire and the way she seemed like she was ready to fall back onto the ground, and yet the warm, happy smile on her face said it all.

It was over, and she was happy.

And, perhaps, if given enough time, Mamoru could be, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my Fanfiction.net account under the same name


End file.
